La Saga de Hefesto
by StarTreia
Summary: Después de ir en contra de los Dioses, Saori es castigada en manos de Zeus obligándosele a casarle con el Dios Hefesto. Por otro lado, el paradero de Seiya es desconocido. Pero ¿qué les depara a los Caballeros de Atenea que no se han dado por vencido? Solo el destino es capaz de mover sus tuercas en la gran de batalla que se va a desencadenar a manos de los herreros de Hefesto.
1. Capítulo 1: Un Nuevo Mañana

**Un nuevo mañana**

Aquellos prójimos sobrevivientes a la batalla santa ayudaban unos a otros a sus semejantes con el propósito de reconstruir aquel santuario que fue destruido tras la fatal guerra del Hades. Con sus poderes fantásticos movilizaban objetos de mármol para armar nuevamente las sagradas doce casas que fueron dejadas atrás tras la desaparición de la diosa Atenea en la batalla contra Apolo y Artemisa. Se respiraba paz en el Santuario a pesar de que la falta de los líderes deseados causaba incertidumbre en el mando de aquellos atenienses de corazón. Sin Diosa presente, sin patriarca, sin caballeros dorados; la fatídica imagen de destrucción y olvido lucía en aquella zona de Grecia. Mas una última esencia se percibía: una sensación cálida, la misma que siempre era la última, pero la más persistente de todas y la más oportuna ante el desaliento de los soñadores: La esperanza de un nuevo mañana.

En una gran orilla con un profundo océano azul se observaban tres jóvenes sentados, cuyos rostros reflejaban la duda y la preocupación.

_ Han pasado dos años.

_ Seguimos sin tener rastro de Seiya y la señorita Saori. – dijo Shun bajando la cabeza y cerrando sus ojos.

_ Quiero creer muchachos. – Se paró el joven de larga cabellera negra. - Llegará el día en que regresarán juntos para guiarnos en nuestra misión y volverá a ser todo como antes.

_Sí, deseo lo mismo Shiryu, pero es desmotivador no tener pistas, a pesar de que los hemos buscado por todos lados. – Contestó el rubio joven.

_Hyoga…

_ Debe haber algo que no hemos prestado atención, algún detalle que no hemos tenido en cuenta. – Expresó frustrado el caballero de dragón.

_ No quiero ser trágico, pero… ¿Si están muertos?

_ ¡No digas eso, Hyoga! – se levantó Shun. – Ellos vencieron, están vivos… Tienen que estarlo. Este nuevo mundo es la promesa de la victoria que nos dieron. – miró al hermoso cielo azul.

_ A costa de qué… - se angustió el rubio.

_ No están muertos. – se escuchó una voz por las espaldas de los caballeros.

_ ¡Hermano! – Gritó Shun de emoción.

_ Vaya Ikki, tú también desapareciste mucho tiempo. – respondió irónico Hyoga.

_ Estaba ocupándome de algunos asuntos.

_ Dijiste que ellos no estaban muertos, ¿a qué te refieres?, ¿sabes algo?

_ Shiryu, me sorprende que tú y los demás crean que ellos morirían tan fácilmente. – Suspiró el joven. – Perdonen mi ausencia y mi falta de eficacia, no los he encontrado pero tengo pistas que nos pueden conducir a ellos.

_ Pero utilizamos todo el equipo multimillonario de la fundación Kido, si estuvieran vivos ya los hubiéramos encontrado.

_ Exactamente Hyoga, los humanos corrientes son incapaces de entender la situación. – miró desafiante el Fénix.

_ ¿A qué te refieres, Ikki? – contestó Shun.

_ No soy el único, recluté a algunos caballeros claves para esta misión.

_ ¿Qué piensas hacer?

_ Buscar cabos sueltos.

_ Tienes que contarnos tu plan Ikki para ser de ayuda.

_ Les contaré todo cuando haya terminado de elaborarlo, compañeros.

El fénix desapareció ante las llamas de su ardiente cosmos lleno de esperanza. Mientras que en los caballeros restantes creció una sensación que se encontraba casi extinta: la fe.

* * *

En un bosque escondido, un bello lugar recóndito, esa luz de esperanza tenía una nueva vida. Observaba en su humilde casa la luz de una bella mañana nacer. Se retiraba las ropas de dormir, mientras caminaba como una delicada sombra al balcón de su hogar. Aquella bella joven, miraba los resplandecientes rayos del sol penetrar en las hojas de los árboles, mientras que el silencio de paz que azotaba el ambiente le daba calma mental. Fue su sorpresa al escuchar unos pasos aproximándose a aquella zona olvidada de la humanidad que la llevó a mirar incierta hacia el lado donde el sonido provenía, mas la esencia del visitante se le hacía familiar: No había duda de quién estaba por mover miles de sensaciones en cada célula de su cuerpo.

Su alma estaba profundamente herida, sus recuerdos quebraban su tranquilidad, la soledad que su corazón sentía al vivir lejos de las personas que tanto amaba... Había hecho lo posible para en esos dos años aliviar esos sentimientos que la desmoronaban. Sólo había soñado con la posibilidad de verlo nuevamente, con una vez bastaba: Con saber que era feliz, con saber que tendría la vida que ella siempre deseó para él… Es todo lo que ella anhelaba desde lo más profundo de su alma: un futuro distinto para aquellos fieles caballeros que la acompañaron a su lado por muchos años de sufrimiento y sacrificio.

El joven se acercó y sus grandes ojos castaños cruzaron la mirada con ella.

_ ¡Oh perdón, es tan bello aquí!, me recuerda a algo, aunque nunca he estado aquí. – decía aquel joven castaño. – La luz de las ondas parecen tan placenteras.

Su corazón se derretía de angustia, pero esto era lo que los dioses dictaron para el mundo. A cambio de su felicidad, sería olvidada por la persona que alguna vez amó tanto.

_"_Seiya…" _– pensaba, quería decirlo. Pero no podía permitirse ese egoísmo. - Está bien, no hay nadie aquí más que yo.

Ambas miradas eran fijas, la de la doncella expresaba profunda tristeza. El reloj se había detenido para la Diosa y su antiguo servidor.

_ Sólo espero que encuentres a quien buscas.

El joven hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y se retiró. Cuando ella perdió el rastro de él, respiró profundamente y sintió como la mayor culpa que la había atormentado toda su vida se liberaba de su ser.

_ "_Al fin pude hacer algo por ti, Seiya. Aunque eso haya sido que yo sea borrada de tu vida."_

_ ¿Qué observas, Atenea? – preguntó una sombra dentro de la cabaña.

_ Un venado pasó por aquí, quise apreciarlo unos instantes.

Aquella silueta de un joven de 23 años salió de la oscuridad que lo tapaba dentro de la cabaña: Su tez era morena acaramelada, sus ojos eran miel, sus cabellos negros de largo hasta la nuca, pero había algo divino en él. La observó unos pequeños instantes y atino a una sonrisa sincera y ligera.

_ Quisiera escucharte tocar nuevamente, Atenea.

_ Será un placer, Hefesto.

_ Aunque es un ángel bailando en el piano se puede sentir que refleja aflicción e incertidumbre. – comentó un caballero de bellos ojos verdes claros y cabellos dorados platinados a la compañera de su lado que gozaba de las mismas características.

_ Esto ha sido decisión de ella. – respondió la doncella de su lado. – Ahora no es más que una humana.

El Dios Hefesto cerraba los ojos mientras estaba apoyado en su brazo, sentado en una mesa que daba al gran piano.

_ "_Siempre he sido una inútil, una princesa que tuvo que ser defendida."_

Recordó la vez en que Seiya casi muere siendo el apoyo de ella cuando se tiraba del barranco, cuando él se puso al frente para que el tridente de Poseidón cayera en su pecho o cuando recibió la espada de Hades quedando maldito.

_ "_Lamentablemente, con mi poco poder he sido incapaz de actuar en contra de todos esos seres que nos hicieron daño."_

Cuando los caballeros de oro sacrificaron sus vidas para abrir el muro de los lamentos…

_ "_Quiero ser diferente_." – Abrió sus ojos.

_ ¡Vaya, qué bueno despertar así! – Entró a la sala un joven rubio, sobándose sus cabellos con la toalla para secarse, sólo vestido con pantalón.

Saori dejó de tocar abruptamente, sin percatarse siquiera del joven que entró, se paró de su silla y miró fijamente a Hefesto. Ante tal acto, el Dios la miró confundido.

_ Entréname, por favor. – Ella se arrodilló en forma de petición y sumisión.

_ Atenea… ¿La diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría me pide que la entrene?

_ Quiero ser fuerte para no ser más una carga.

Él le sonrió y con su mano acarició el rostro de ella.

_ No puedo negarte nada, Atenea. – le sonrió el joven y fue correspondido por una sonrisa de emoción de parte de ella, ante la mirada confundida de los presentes.

* * *

El joven castaño seguía su camino, sus paseos en busca de aventuras lo habían llevado a conocer cada rincón de aquel lugar. Tenía unas semanas viviendo con su hermana allí y dos años desde haber perdido toda su memoria. Caminaba pateando una pequeña roca mientras en su espalda tenía la carga de leña para la noche helada. Sin prestar mucha atención a lo que estaba haciendo, cuando ya no sintió la piedra que lo acompañaba, se percató que había llegado a un pequeño lago y esta se había hundido.

Se sentía perdido, pero no porque no supiese por donde caminaba, sino porque quería recordar todo lo que había vivido. Seika, su hermana, insistía en mudarse a diferentes sitios poco habitados cada cierto tiempo, haciendo imposible que él socialice o intente recuperar algo de sus memorias perdidas.

Se acercó al agua a mirar su reflejo, se agachó apoyándose en sus rodillas y jugó en el agua con su dedo…

_ Hoy me han descubierto…

Sí, no era la primera vez que pasaba por esa cabaña desde su llegada, moría de ganas de saber quiénes serían las personas vivían en esa localidad junto a ellos. Bajo la advertencia de su hermana, de no hablar con personas extrañas, por temor a que sean separados nuevamente.

_ Me pregunto qué hace una joven allí sola… - se volteó para mirar el cielo. - ¡Qué tonterías digo!, no debe estar sola, quizá esté casada o algo por el estilo.

De repente escuchó un ruido de los arbustos y se levantó algo alarmado.

_ "_Quizá sea un conejo_, _aunque aquel ruido fue muy_ sonoro para ser de uno".

Decidió aproximarse a ver, pero estaba vacío. Volteó sintiéndose un idiota, cuando se disponía a agarrar su bolsa e irse, escuchó unos pasos que definitivamente no eran humanos. Corrió hacia aquel lugar, una sombra de un caballo pasó por atrás de él.

_ ¿Quién está ahí? – respondió alterado.

La sombra en su detrás lo alarmó y viró hacia ella: vio unas enormes alas blancas, imposibles de pertenecer a un ave; la luz lo cegaba y entrecerró los ojos. Cuando pudo abrir la mirada, sólo encontró en su delante el mismo lago de antes.

_ Debe ser mi imaginación o quizá el sol me ha dado mucho a la cabeza.

Agarró las leñas y se fue a la pequeña cabaña donde vivía con su hermana…

_ Hola Seika.

_ Seiya, ¿por qué has tardado tanto?

Sabía que su hermana odiaba que haya personas cerca, así que decidió esconder el hecho de que había una cabaña escondida a unos kilómetros de ahí.

_ Seguí un venado, pero se me escapó. – se quedó mirando a la pared un instante. – Hermana, la verdad quería hablar de un asunto contigo. - El joven se sentó y cogió las manos de ella mientras la miraba fijamente. - Quiero recuperar mi memoria.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron abruptamente y sacó las manos de su hermano.

_ Seiya, ¿otra vez con eso?, olvídalo, ya te dije que eras un chico muy problemático, no querrás esos desagradables recuerdos, ¿verdad?

_ Seika, ¿y nuestros padres?

_ Hace ya años que murieron, solo existo yo, soy tu única familia.

_ Entiendo, sigues diciendo esa misma respuesta… - se levantó resignado.

_ No te he mentido en ningún momento.

_ Iré a mi habitación, hermana.

_ "_No puedo perderlo, no puede seguir arriesgando tanto su vida, ya nos hicieron mucho daño_." - La joven apretó su puño con indignación. - No me quitarán a mi hermano.

* * *

En la llegada de la noche, el caballero del fénix estaba caminando por el oscuro santuario hasta que sintió una presencia que lo hizo parar abruptamente.

_ No pienso atacar, pero dime quién eres, hace un tiempo que me sigues.

_ Tengo una idea de cómo encontrar a Seiya, escuché lo que le hablabas a los muchachos.

_ Habla, te escucho.


	2. Capítulo 2: El Fuego, La Luna y el Sol

**El Fuego, La Luna y el Sol**

Se aproximó donde el caballero del fénix mientras él estaba atento a cualquier movimiento. Al quedar frente a frente, la persona descubrió su rostro.

_ ¡Marín! – se sorprendió Ikki. – Tu máscara…

_ La ley ya no aplica en mi persona, soy una mujer libre.

_ Qué bueno por ti, Marín. ¿Sabes dónde puede estar Seiya?

_ Tengo una sospecha, pero creo que no me equivoco.

_ Pienso que posiblemente sospechamos de la misma persona.

Ambos caballeros se miraron determinadamente.

_ Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu plan, Ikki?

Saori vestía un traje corto de entrenamiento como los antiguos guerreros griegos, estaba entrenando su velocidad pasando por obstáculos, aunque había caído varias veces, pidió el Dios Hefesto que nadie la ayudara a levantarse. Él observaba fijamente cómo aquella Diosa dispuesta a mejorar se esforzaba. Cuando poco a poco su concentración se fue hacia los recuerdos de cómo habían llegado a esa situación…

*flashback*

_ ¡Hefesto, pronúnciate!

La representación de Zeus no era nada más ni nada menos que un pequeño niño rubio de azules ojos, mas el mismo Dios no se había pronunciado hasta entonces. Impedía que se le viera "hasta que fuera el momento". Por lo que el pequeño poseído tomaba las decisiones que el magnánimo Dios le mandaba.

_ Padre, estoy a su disposición. – se teletransportó al Olimpo en segundos.

Al inspeccionar el interior de aquel altar olímpico con la cabeza agachada pudo ver sólo la silueta para debajo de una dama y del niño que sería su todopoderoso señor, líder de todos los Dioses.

_ Ya se conocen de hace milenios, pero ella es mi hija primogénita, Atenea.

_ Mucho gusto, hermana. – Contestaba, pero en la misma posición: arrodillado como signo de servicio ante las deidades.

_ Párate, hijo mío.

Cuando se levantó, sus ojos fueron directamente a la joven, en la cual sólo pudo ver una profunda tristeza. Era Atenea: La Diosa de la guerra y sabiduría, quien tenía encargada la tierra y si bien oyó los rumores, la defendió arriesgando su vida hasta lo máximo podido. Sin Embargo, no tenía recuerdos de su pasado juntos, a pesar de haber sido él mismo quien le hizo la armada más poderosa.

_ Vas a desposarla, Hefesto. – Al escuchar esto se sorprendió.

_ Padre, por favor no quiero casarme con nadie más, después de lo que he sufrido. Además dudo que ella esté a favor de esta situación.

_ No era una petición, es una orden. – el pequeño se teletransportó hasta el Dios del fuego. -Todo el poder de ella lo llevé a este cetro, necesito que lo resguardes hasta que ella te haya desposado. Por mientras, será una simple y frágil humana. En el momento en que decidas que no existe un camino en el que ella se levante en tu contra por su voluntad, le devolverás la representación de Niké.

Aunque su padre estaba hablando, él sólo podía admirar la belleza de ella. El miedo a ser traicionado lo apoderaba. Que casen nuevamente a otra mujer en contra de su voluntad con él lo había sentir miserable.

_ Hefesto… Hefesto… ¿Hefesto?

_ ¡Ah!... ¿Sí?

_ Terminé el entrenamiento de hoy.

Al igual que Atenea, Hefesto había reencarnado como un humano en esta era, eso los hacía tal cual. El Dios de la forja la observaba a los ojos y no podía hallar aquel desprecio del que fue víctima en todas sus vidas, ella era diferente y él lo sabía. Sonrió y le dijo que vaya a tomar su merecido descanso. Se quedó mirando aquel balcón con una profunda tristeza e incertidumbre.

_ Dios Hefesto, sabe que pronto es el momento, ¿correcto? – decía el joven que anteriormente había salido solo con pantalón mientras se acercaba con el caballero rubio de ojos verdes.

_ Aquiles, no me apresures en mis decisiones.

_ ¿Cree que es posible que ella realice algo en su contra? – el Dios sólo atinó a suspirar.

_ No lo sé… Atenea asesinó a varios dioses, pero estoy convencido que ellos ocasionaron que ella se defendiera. Si hay alguien que ama tanto este planeta como yo, es ella. – los ojos del Dios brillaban como el fuego, amenazante pero cálido. – Tuvimos un cruel destino, sin embargo en estos dos años me he enamorado perdidamente de esa mujer.

_ Dios Hefesto, nuevamente con sus cursilerías. – se fue el caballero Aquiles mientras el Dios rio, quedando a solas con su otro caballero.

_ Helén, cuando ella pasó a nuestro cuidado, te encargué como mi mano derecha que seas su protección. Si ella intenta acabar con mi vida, debes decírmelo o eliminarla.

_ Hefesto, digo… Dios Hefesto. He velado todo este tiempo por la seguridad de su prometida y eso me ha permitido conocerla, puedo prometerle que es un alma pura y buena.

_ Tú no podrías mentirme, Helén de martillo. Mañana llévala a ver el lago que tanto le gusta, yo debo ir al Olimpo a atender unos asuntos antes de planear el matrimonio.

_ Como usted ordene, Dios Hefesto.

_ Llámame Hefesto. – le empezó a mover todo el cabello a Helén, su amigo de la infancia.

* * *

Seiya se encontraba mirando el techo de su habitación, divagando en sus pensamientos buscaba respuestas. Se acordó de aquella joven del bosque, cuya belleza no podía ser comparada con nadie en este mundo.

_ Es la mujer más hermosa que he visto. Me pregunto el porqué tenía ojos tan tristes cuando me vio.

Seiya se quedó dormido. De repente, en su mente se tornó todo negro.

_ ¡Seiya…!

_ ¿Quién está ahí?

_ "_Seiya, resiste por favor, Seiya"._

_ Esa voz…

_ "_Tu hermana te está esperando en la tierra… ¡Seiya no te mueras por favor!, Seiya tienes que seguir viviendo por tus seres queridos, ¡Por favor, Seiya!"_

_ ¿Morir?, ¿He muerto?

De pronto sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho, mientras veía cómo sangraba una profunda herida que no tenía antes en aquel lugar. Sentía cómo la vida se le iba del cuerpo y vio aquellos ojos azules nuevamente.

_ Seiya… - Podía jurar que la mujer que había visto unas horas atrás lo estaba llamando, cerró los ojos dejándose vencer por la muerte. Pero a los segundos el dolor había desaparecido…

Abrió los ojos y se paró, seguía todo oscuro. No entendía lo que pasaba, entonces escuchó un relinchido justo atrás de él.

_ ¿Un caballo?

Cuando volteó a ver qué se encontraba en sus espaldas, vio un enorme caballo alado con ojos rojos parándose en dos patas a punto de caer sobre él.

Se levantó de un grito.

_ ¡Seiya, ¿estás bien?!

_ Hermana… - la abrazó. – Tuve otra pesadilla.

* * *

_ Ikki, hemos venido, tal y como dijiste, a coordinar un plan para encontrar a Atenea y a Seiya.

_ Cambio de planes.

_ ¿Qué dices?

_ Tenemos una mejor idea.

_ ¿Quiénes?

De las sombras salieron dos siluetas tapadas.

_ Yo trabajo normalmente solo, pero esta vez será necesaria la colaboración de estas personas.

La silueta femenina avanzó unos pasos y se retiró la capa, por otra parte, su acompañante se quedó tal cual en su lugar.

_ ¡Claro, como su maestra sabes dónde puede estar Seiya! – sonrió Shun de emoción.

_ Lamentablemente no, pero tengo una intuición de quien puede saber su paradero. Solo hubo una persona que estuvo al margen de todo, además de que le disgustaba la idea de que Seiya se quedara al cuidado de nuestra Diosa al ser maldecido por Hades.

Ante la especulación, todo el mundo se sorprendió.

_ No puede ser… ¿Por qué sospecharías de ella?

_ Dudo que ella haya sido una mente única en todo esto, pero es nuestra única pista.

_ Pero, ¿cómo la encontramos? – preguntó el dragón.

_ Solo hay alguien en el mundo que se parece tanto a Seika…

_ ¡Marín!… ¿Tú acaso…?

_ Sí, voy a buscar pistas con mi similitud.

_ Parece una gran idea para ubicarlos, ojalá no sea una falsa pista. – Al terminar de decir esto, Hyoga se asomó para mirar con desconfianza aquel hombre que seguía tapado con la túnica. A lo que Ikki le cogió el hombro.

_ Sabrás quien es cuando llegue el momento.

* * *

*flashback*

Hace dos años…

La luna: tan triste, tan misteriosa, tan vacía, tan grande y tan… poderosa. Un astro cuyo dominio está en las manos de la diosa Artemisa, la misma que se le atribuye la cacería, la misma que entrenó a un joven haciéndolo vivir de sed por el poder, manipulándolo a su beneficio… Un niño que quería proteger a lo único que le quedaba: su hermana. Él quería ser el más poderoso, pero… ¿qué es lo más fuerte en el universo?

Los Dioses.

Quería ser un Dios y para esto se olvidó de sus recuerdos, del amor, de la compasión, de la amistad, de todos los valores humanos. No tenía esa voluntad de pelear para un propósito bueno, sino para su propio beneficio. Fue llevado con Artemisa con tan sólo 6 años y ahora, con 20, se da cuenta de todo el tiempo desperdiciado.

¿Qué es lo que pasó después de recibir aquel flechazo de su misma Diosa?

La traicionó, claro está. Pero ella le perdonó la vida y lo dejó irse con su hermana. Aun avergonzado de haber lastimado a la única familia que tenía, la siguió en total silencio todo el camino. No eran necesarias las palabras para comprender el arrepentimiento y la felicidad de haberla encontrado nuevamente. Llegó a aquella casa en Grecia, estaba amaneciendo, la luna ya se había ido, él se quedó afuera. Marín abrió la puerta y al instante unos niños corrieron a abrazarla. Tomás, sorprendido miró como lloraban en los brazos de su hermana.

Lo había comprendido todo.

Las lágrimas en los ojos del joven caían y al final terminó en el piso arrodillado.

_ Mamá, te extrañamos muchísimo, pensamos que no volverías, ¿Estás lastimada?, ¿y esas heridas? – decía el mayor de aquellos niños.

_ Mamá, ¿por qué llora? – decía el más pequeño apuntando a Tomás.

_ Hijos, él es mi hermano Tomás. Lo he encontrado después de años.

_ ¿Él es tu hermano perdido? ¿Nuestro tío? – habló el niño mayor.

_ Exactamente. - Aquellos niños corrieron a abrazarlo.

_ Mamá nos habló mucho de ti, hace mucho tiempo que esperamos por conocerte. – decía el más pequeño.

A pesar de que Tomás se había olvidado de su hermana por años, Marín nunca había dejado de buscarlo. No habían palabras para expresar lo mal que se sentía por haber sido…

_ _"Un tonto"._

No podía creer que había querido acabar con los humanos, de haber sido así… No, no puede imaginar haber sido cómplice de la muerte de sus sobrinos. Se vio a él ahí, en esos niños, frágiles y manipulables como él lo fue. Sólo lloró en los brazos de aquellos pequeños mientras correspondía ese abrazo.

_ "_La raza humana comete errores, como todos, pero mientras haya esperanza, mientras haya amor y la voluntad de proteger a los débiles, no hay entidad ni persona que pueda juzgarlos_."

* * *

En una habitación celestial del Olimpo, se encontraban los hermanos de la luna y el sol, ella observaba mediante un portal la escena donde estaba aquel joven por el cual tenía sentimientos.

_ Artemisa, ¿qué estás mirando?

Los ojos de la diosa de la luna reflejaban tristeza, ella sabía quién era la hermana de Tomás, sabía que era madre y aun así… Permitió que él la atacara, aun pudiendo haberla matado.

_ ¿Realmente es ético lo que hacemos, hermano mío?

_ No importa que sea moralmente correcto, nosotros somos los Dioses que regimos el universo, debemos controlar a todas las razas.

_ Aun así… Hemos hecho tanto daño.

_ Los humanos son seres insignificantes, Artemisa. Nacen, crecen, se reproducen y finalmente mueren; su vida es efímera. Nosotros somos deidades, inmortales, el daño que les hacemos es para buscar un nuevo mundo.

_ Apolo, ¿continúas deseando que esta tierra perezca?

_ Las cosas deben volver al inicio de los tiempos, donde los humanos nos respetaban, nos hacían ofrendas y admitían nuestro poder como lo más supremo. Estos seres inmundos nos han desafiado, han apuntado sus puños contra nosotros, no merecen vivir más.

_ Hicimos una promesa a nuestro padre, Zeus. Dejaríamos a Atenea y a sus caballeros vivir en paz.

_ No eres ambiciosa, hermana. Todo va a ir a nuestro beneficio después.

Artemisa voltea con culpabilidad a ver el mismo portal donde observaba a Ícaro.

Regresando de sus recuerdos de aquel día, la diosa de la luna siguió entrenando a su ejército: Las amazonas. Pero continuaba pensando…

_ _"¿por qué recuerdo tanto a aquel humano?, yo siempre he odiado a todos los hombres._"

Ella apuntaba con su flecha a su objetivo, tal cual representado como el famoso cuento de la Odisea: unos aros pequeñísimos alineados.

_ "_Incluso mi armada, detesta a los hombres._"- pensaba mientras apuntaba su flecha. – _"Siempre han sido seres abominables que sólo se interesan en su placer carnal. Mientras el género abusado y tratado como objetos era el femenino. Sin embargo, él era diferente. Pero sigue siendo…"_

"_Un mortal insignificante…"_\- tiró la flecha dándole al punto exacto, toda su armada aplaudió aquella puntería y habilidad. Mientras Artemisa era halagada por todos los aplausos de su gente, su corazón sólo se consumía en la soledad y el arrepentimiento de sus pecados.


	3. Capítulo 3: Cómplice

**Cómplice**

En aquel día de verano, la doncella griega estaba cepillando su cabellera, alistándose para aquel paseo prometido. Salió de la casa con su fiel guardián Helén, quien también se había convertido en un amigo para ella.

En el camino, se dedicó a pensar en sus acciones, en la guerra, en todo lo que había pasado. Como Atenea había sufrido muchísimo, eran incontables las veces en que había deseado ser una persona normal como creyó serlo hasta haber cumplido los 13 años. Aunque peor se sentía por aquellos caballeros que crecieron con un solo propósito: defenderla: Eran diez los niños que habían sufrido de un entrenamiento totalmente abusivo, quitándoles su infancia, alterando su destino a solo tragedias y guerra. Pero eso no era todo, había otras 78 personas en sus manos, donde ella debía ser la líder y responsable de sus vidas.

_ Diosa Atenea, ¿es una imprudencia si pregunto qué mantiene su mente tan ocupada?

_ Helén, a pesar de ser la mano derecha de Hefesto y que algunos atribuyen a la idea de que lo voy a traicionar, creo mucho en ti. – aquel comentario sonrojó al muchacho. - ¿Podrías llamarme por mi nombre mortal?

_ Saori

_ ¿sí?

_ ¿No tienes miedo de que traicione tu confianza? – Atenea sólo sonrió.

_ Puedo ver la pureza de tu alma, Helén. Eres mi mejor amigo aquí.

_ ¿Por qué estás tan triste?

Habían llegado al lago, donde se sentaron ambos en la orilla.

_ Es dura mi posición, he sufrido tanto pensando que podría arreglar todo solo sacrificándome yo, mas no he podido.

_ Has pasado por tanto. – Helén se sentó a su costado. – Quisiera poder hacer algo para aliviar tu dolor.

_ ¿Sabes?, te pareces mucho a mi caballero más fiel.

_ Me has hablado tanto de él… Me imagino que fue una gran persona.

_ Lo fue, hasta que murió en batalla.

* * *

_ Apolo. – entró el dios del fuego totalmente desafiante.

_ Hefesto, a qué se debe tu visita.

_ Quiero que me digas de una vez si este matrimonio con Atenea tiene algún fin ruin escondido.

_ Es muy insolente de tu parte venir aquí a acusarme de algo así.

_ Realmente no quiero ser un peón en tus planes, sabiendo que el dios de la razón podría atentar contra mí.

_ Si lo analizas. – Apolo se teletransportó detrás de Hefesto. – Me conviene que Atenea muera como humana.

Hefesto volteó furioso a lastimar a su hermano con su arma original, su martillo, mas este se teletransportó nuevamente a otro lugar.

_ No te atrevas a tocarla.

_ Qué rápido te enamoras, hermano herrero.

_ Me voy a casar con ella y si le pones un solo dedo encima, te juro que destruyo tu existencia.

El ardor de los ojos del Dios del fuego podía apreciarse, su furia sólo era comparada con sus sentimientos. Hefesto se retiró, dejando al Sol solo en la habitación Olímpica. Apolo cerró los ojos calmado cuando una voz atrás de él le habló.

_ Apolo, ¿qué planeas?, esa víbora de Atenea… mira cómo lo tiene.

_ Relájate, aun no es momento que intervengamos, ya pronto se darán las cosas.

* * *

El Dios del fuego volvió a su hogar humano, mientras que observaba aquel mini campo de entrenamiento que había preparado para su prometida. En tantos miles de años sólo había deseado una cosa: ser amado.

*flashback*

_ ¿Por qué reencarnaste como humano, Hefesto?

_ Es vergonzosa la historia detrás de eso, mi diosa.

_ Puedes confiar en mí.

_ Difícil de considerarlo con tu historial. – Saori rio.

_ No atentaré con tu vida, mi padre eligió mi destino y yo lo he aceptado.

_ Pues bien. – La miró de reojo. -Te contaré, hubo algo en mí que disgustó a todos nuestros iguales, es difícil pensar que no te hayas dado cuenta.

_ ¿A qué refieres?

_ Mi tono… de piel. – Atenea paró en seco. – Cuando mi madre Hera estaba esperándome en su vientre, sentía emoción pensando que con este nacimiento protegería su matrimonio con nuestro padre, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver mi tez trigueña. Indignada, me lanzó a la tierra para estar lejos de su vista.

_ Eso es… terrible.

_ Mi padre me aceptó, pero la negación de mi madre en tenerme en el Olimpo fue más fuerte. Abandonado con los humanos, una familia de herreros me encontró y me aceptó en su humilde casa, desde ahí crecí, conviví y gocé lo maravillosas que son las personas.

_ ¿Tú defiendes a los humanos?

_ Los amo tanto como tú, mi diosa y aunque no cumplamos la obligación de casarnos, protegeré esta tierra con mi vida.

_ ¿Por qué no has aparecido antes como mi aliado?

_ Me fue impedido.

_ ¿por quién?

_ Nuestro padre me ordenó que os dejara tener esas victorias.

_ ¿Sabía que vencería?

_ Realmente Atenea, me sorprende que no sepas que eres su preferida: Valiente, sabia, guerrera, impetuosa, osada… Mientras que yo he sido humillado tantas veces por ser un ser abominable ante sus rostros, condenado en la mitología como un ser despreciado, feo y desgraciado.

_ No soy de esa manera, al contrario, he sido una tonta creyendo que mis enemigos se conformarían con el precio de mi vida para dejar esta tierra tranquila. Cuando planeaban destruirme y también a este lugar, la cobardía me impidió ser la líder que ellos necesitaban. Hefesto… - ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos. - Te han hecho igual de daño que a mí. Se siente terrible no poder confiar en tus hermanos y tíos porque todos desean destruir lo que más amas. – el Dios rio.

_ Parece que ahora nos tenemos el uno al otro. – ella lo miró y sonrió.

_ Sí.

Terminando de revivir aquel recuerdo, Hefesto miró al cielo y pensó en todas las posibilidades de traición de aquella diosa. Pero no le cabía en la mente, él la quería y por primera vez en sus milenios de años sentía que ella era la única que lo comprendía enteramente. Miró su collar, donde tenía la llave para abrir la caja sagrada que contenía el cetro de Atenea. ¿Debía dárselo?, ¿y si ella sólo trataba de acercarse a él para recibir su poder y después acabar con su vida? No podía arriesgarse, era peligrosa, era la diosa de la guerra. Sin embargo, él se había enamorado y temía que su amor sea su perdición nuevamente.

* * *

Aun no entendía cómo podía ser que no se acordara de nada de lo que ha vivido, lo frustraba muchísimo.

_ Quizá solo deba empezar de nuevo. No… no, necesito despejarme.

El joven se levantó de su cama y decidió ir a aquel lago que había ocasionado sensaciones extrañas en cada gota de su ser. En rumbo a aquel lugar, él sólo pensaba en aquella joven que había visto el día anterior, Seiya nunca sintió algo semejante a cuando sus ojos se cruzaron. ¿Por qué aquella muchacha lo inquietaba tanto?

_ Helén, me hace feliz poder contar contigo.

¿Helén? Él juraba que aquella voz era la misma de la doncella dueña de sus pensamientos, pero ese era el nombre un hombre. La sensación lo inquietaba, debía conocer quién era el acompañante de la mujer.

_ Sabes que soy fiel a ti.

_ Por supuesto, es mi compromiso el que te mantiene atado a esa lealtad.

_ ¡No es cierto! – se escuchó un movimiento brusco.

Al escuchar el sonido, Seiya decidió espiar la escena a ver qué estaba pasando. Aquel joven la miraba fijamente mientras se paraba enfrente decidido. Ella lucía profundamente triste al igual que él.

_ Por favor cree en mí, haría cualquier cosa por ti.

_ Helén…

El castaño sintió una presión en su pecho muy extraña, como si sintiera celos, como si lo estuvieran traicionando. No pudo resistir y se lanzó a entrar a la escena. La sorpresa de los ojos de ambas personas podía verse.

_ Buenos días. ¿No vivías sola muchacha? Veo que realmente estás comprometida.

_ Buenos días. – saludó Helén. - ¿De dónde conoces a Saori?

_ La conocí el día de ayer.

_ Buenos… días. – su corazón se tensaba, Helén no podía saber con quién estaba hablando.

_ Es un placer conocer a mis vecinos.

_ ¿Vecinos? – decía consternado Helén. – A Hefesto no le va a gustar oír esto, Saori.

¿Hefesto?, ¿acaso vivían con alguien más? O… ¿su hijo?

_ No le digas nada, por favor.

_ Ustedes, ¿son pareja? – preguntó Seiya.

_ Sí. – contestó la mujer, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida del chico.

El joven se sintió decepcionado y extrañamente abatido.

_ Ya veo… - guardó silencio unos instantes. – Bueno, un placer haberlos conocido. – fingió una sonrisa.

_ Un placer… igualmente. – contestó Helén.

Seiya la miró por un momento, los profundos ojos azules de ella querían decirle algo, lo sentía. No… debía ser su imaginación. Se volteó sin mirar atrás y decidió retirarse lentamente mientras ella veía como la persona que más amaba se iba decepcionada.

* * *

En una plazuela clásica de Grecia estaba paseando la muchacha de pelo naranjo, con una túnica en su espalda.

_ Seika, ¿eres tú? – un hombre anciano se acercó a ella.

Marín se volteó con una sonrisa a responder al anciano.

_ ¡Oh!, lo siento, lamento haberte confundido señorita.

_ No, no hay problema. En realidad Seika es mi prima, la estoy buscando.

_ ¿De verdad?, que yo sepa esa chica no tenía más familia que su hermano.

_ Sí, en realidad descubrí esos lazos hace poco tiempo, ¿sabe dónde puedo encontrarla?

_ La verdad… - el anciano se puso pensativo. – se mudó hace 2 años de aquí junto a su hermano, me dijo que viajaría a Japón.

_ ¡Dios, Japón está muy lejos de aquí! Muchas gracias señor.

_ Un gusto, espero que la encuentre pronto.

El señor se retiró alegremente, sabía que había hecho una buena acción… O por lo menos eso creía. A pesar de la fe de la joven, sentía que las lágrimas querían resbalarse de su rostro.

* * *

Cuatro caballeros de bronce se encontraban en la habitación del patriarca conversando sobre cómo podrían ayudar a encontrar o saber de su amigo Seiya. Cuando el teléfono timbró…

_ Es Marín. – dijo el fénix.

_ ¿¡Qué dice!? – se levantó impaciente Hyoga.

_ ¿Han encontrado algo? – se levantó también Shun.

_ Seiya… - paró el fénix tratando de contenerse. – Está vivo muchachos.

Los jóvenes trataban de contener las lágrimas de emoción al conocer esta noticia.

_ Por supuesto. – se sentó calmado Hyoga.

_ Es un alivio. – Shiryu se agarró la cabeza mientras se dejaba caer al mueble nuevamente.

_ ¿Qué más sabes, hermano?

_ Pues Marín me explicó que se mudó junto a su hermana hace dos años a Japón.

_ Debemos averiguar dónde. – respondió Hyoga.

_ ¡Tenemos que ir ahora!

_ Esperen muchachos. – pidió la palabra Ikki. – Paciencia, sabemos que si su hermana se lo llevó a ese lugar entonces no quiere que se encuentre con nosotros.

_ Tienes razón. De seguro es una zona poco poblada.

_ De todas formas, Ikki, no estaría mal buscar pistas en aquellos lugares que sabemos.

_ Está bien. – contestó el fénix. – Pero yo me quedaré aquí a administrar el santuario, no podemos dejarlo así.

_ ¡Gracias, hermano!

La mirada de los jóvenes había cambiado, eran ojos de esperanza. Simplemente debían controlar su impaciencia de querer ir a abrazar a su amigo de la infancia. Shun miró el cielo y vio pasar una pequeña estrella fugaz.

_ Te encontraremos, Seiya.

Frustración, eso sentía el castaño. Quería irse muy lejos de ahí y no ver más a aquella joven que le había roto el corazón. Tenía que dejar ese bosque y empezar a hacer su vida de verdad. El estar con su hermana lo había encerrado a sólo depender de las decisiones de ella. Quería recuperar su memoria y su sexto sentido le decía que lo haría si recorría viejos lugares conocidos.

_ Seika. – Azotó la puerta el joven.

_ Seiya, ¿pasa algo?

_ Voy a viajar.

_ ¡¿Qué dices?!

_ Me iré, me tengo que ir.


	4. Capítulo 4: Encaminando un Sendero

**Encaminando un Sendero**

_ ¡No, cómo vas a irte si no recuerdas nada!

_ No trates de detenerme, si quieres que te encuentre nuevamente no te vas a mover de aquí. – decía imponente.

_ ¿¡Hermano, a dónde vas!?

_ ¡Lo siento Seika! – El joven corrió y ella trató de alcanzarlo.

_ ¡Seiya…!

De pronto paró en seco, estaba recordando un momento de su vida, lo estaban sacando de un orfanato en un carro negro. Él era un niño de no más de 5 años y estaba llorando mientras estiraba su manito a la luna trasera, viendo a su hermana mayor correr atrás de él.

"¡Seiya!, ¡Seika!"

Los nombres cuyos gritos se oían eran de los mismos hermanos. Oía una campana en su mente, veía como lo forzaban a irse. El joven cayó sentado al ver la imagen en su cabeza.

_ Hermana, ¿nos separaron de pequeños?

La joven se sorprendió, se dio cuenta que él estaba recordando aquel feo episodio de sus vidas.

_ Sí, nos separaron del orfanato, mas yo te encontré nuevamente y no pienso perderte.

Seika abrazó a Seiya, mientras sentía tranquilidad en los brazos de su hermano.

_ ¿Quién me adoptó?

La sorpresa inundó los ojos de la joven, había sido todo culpa del anciano Kido y su nieta mimada. Sentía rabia, pero no podía decirle quiénes eran, él averiguaría tarde o temprano todo si ella se descuidaba.

_ Era una organización de la mafia.

_ ¿Mafia?

_ Sí, hiciste cosas muy malas, por eso no quiero que las recuerdes.

_ Yo… ¿maté gente hermana?

_ Sí, pero eso quedó en el pasado.

_ ¿Soy… un asesino? – las lágrimas caían del rostro del joven.

_ No llores hermano, deja ir esas cosas malas, ahora te redimiste y tienes una nueva vida.

_ No… Seika. Quiero saber todo lo que he vivido. – el joven agarró su maleta y decidió irse.

_ ¡Seiya no te vayas, te pueden matar!

_ ¡Correré el riesgo!

_ ¡Seiya!

Ella decidió ir atrás de él pero no pudo alcanzarlo, el joven se fue. Cayó arrodillada, sintiéndose muy desesperanzada, quizá se lo merecía por mentirosa y egoísta… La conciencia la comía día a día, pero no podía permitir que arruine todo lo que había luchado.

* * *

Una joven se estaba exprimiendo el agua restante de su cabellera en una pequeña cascada. Se había tomado un baño relajante después de lo difícil que era sobrellevar sus sentimientos y su misión. De pronto escuchó unos pasos, pero no se inmutó porque ya estaba vestida.

_ ¡Qué bella cascada hay en este lugar!

Era Seiya quien había llegado sin percatarse de la presencia de ella. Saori no quiso hablarle, porque deseaba observarlo unos instantes. Definitivamente él era más guapo que cuando lo había conocido, había crecido bastante también y se veía más fuerte. No obstante, su emoción de verlo se redujo cuando lo vio con una maleta en su hombro.

_ Te irás. – dijo Saori.

El joven se sonrojó al verla y fue hacia ella decidido a hablarle.

_ Sí.

_ Es una pena…

Saori lo miró con dulzura, quería abrazarlo. Estaba contenta de verlo tan bien, sabía que él ya no correría más peligro.

_ "_A veces lo mejor es dejar ir_". ¿Cuál es tu nombre, joven muchacho?

_ Me llamo Seiya.

_ Mi nombre es Saori. – se acercó ella a él.

_ ¿Qué hace una doncella tan refinada como tú en un bosque tan olvidado por el mundo?

_ Tengo una misión que cumplir… ¿y tú, joven Seiya?

_ No lo sé… Siento que el destino me trajo hasta aquí.

Ambos quedaron frente a frente y ella le sonrió mientras que sus ojos se humedecían, trataba de contenerse lo más que podía y tenía temor de ser descubierta.

_ Que tengas un buen viaje, Seiya.

_ Gracias…

Atenea caminó hacia otro lado y resbaló, sin embargo Seiya la agarró a tiempo. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando empezó a recordar otra escena, simplemente a oír las voces.

_ _Esta dama es una princesa y representa algo muy preciado para mí._

__ Las estrellas son hermosas esta noche…_

__ Saori despertaste… _

_ Gracias por ayudarme, pero ya puedes soltarme. – estaba sonrojada y él completamente confundido. Su memoria no podía ayudarlo más, pero él claramente escuchó el nombre de esa doncella.

_ ¿Te conozco de antes, Saori? - La cara de sorpresa de la diosa era grande.

_ No…, por supuesto que no. Nos acabamos de conocer.

_ Siento que te conozco de mucho tiempo atrás.

_ Debe ser tu imaginación.

_ Ya lo creo… Perdona mi imprudencia.

La joven se calmó, no podía permitir que aquel chico supiera esas cosas porque iría corriendo a buscarla. De ser así, su promesa con su padre quedaría rota y él y todos los demás correrían peligro.

_ No creo que haya sido una casualidad que nos conozcamos. – dijo el muchacho. – Realmente deseo volver a verte. - Saori lo miró con profunda tristeza. – No es un adiós, es un hasta luego.

_ Hasta… luego… _"Que seas feliz… Seiya"._

* * *

El caballero del águila se encontraba caminando a su domicilio, de ahí percibió que la estaban siguiendo. Paró y escuchó cómo pararon dos personas atrás de ella.

_ ¿Quién está ahí? – preguntó tranquila.

_ Hemos venido a ayudarte con la búsqueda.

_ Muéstrense.

Eran dos siluetas que parecían ocultas, al acercarse a una, descubrió que era Shaina.

_ ¿Shaina?

_ Ahora que sé que Seiya está vivo, quiero ayudarte.

La voz llena de esperanza de la joven se notaba, después de todo estaba enamorada de su aprendiz.

_ ¿Con quién vienes, Shaina?

La otra silueta se acercó, era de estatura alta. Cuando ya estaba casi a un metro de Marín decidió quitarse la capa que cubría su rostro.

_ ¡No puede ser, ¿tú?!

* * *

El caballero de Pegaso había continuado hasta llegar a la estación, ya en esta vio los destinos en autobús, felizmente antes de mudarse a aquel bosque de Kyoto había guardado unas monedas. Decidió ir a la capital, pues era el lugar más común visitado por personas.

Sentía que cada día se aproximaba más a recuperar sus recuerdos perdidos. Como si su destino estuviera marcado, estaba seguro que aquella doncella del bosque estaba relacionada con su pasado.

El viaje fue un poco largo, pero finalmente llegó, tenía que ver cómo trabajar para ganar un poco de dinero, así sobrevivía un tiempo.

Seiya tenía la sensación de haber sentido aquel viento veraniego tiempo atrás. Su presentimiento debía ser el correcto. Caminó afuera de la estación y encontró un pequeño anuncio pegado en la pared.

_ Adopte un pequeño niño y dele un hogar, orfanato Kido… ¡Esta es la imagen de mis recuerdos, debe ser aquí, he visto esa campana!

El muchacho se dirigió hacia aquel lugar, mientras su corazón latía rápidamente. Al llegar, el sol estaba ocultándose. Se paró al frente y miró cada detalle.

Sin duda había estado ahí y había sido muy importante para él.

_ ¿Seiya? – atrás suyo escuchó una voz femenina.

_ ¿Me conoces? – se volteó el joven.

_ ¿No me recuerdas? Ah cierto… tu hermana me había mencionado que perdiste la memoria. – sonrió apenada la muchacha. - Soy Miho. - Aquella joven le traía una sensación de paz.

_ Estoy feliz de verte nuevamente, has crecido, por cierto. Los niños se han convertido ahora en muchachos y te han extrañado mucho.

_ ¿Niños?

_ Sí, solías vivir en este orfanato cuando tenías 7 años junto a Seika y a mí. Hasta que te adoptaron y regresaste después de 6 años. Constantemente visitabas a los pequeños que se quedaron.

_ ¿Hace cuánto dejé de venir?

_ Aproximadamente 4 años.

_ ¿Me siguen recordando?

_ Por supuesto.

_ ¿Quién me adopto, Miho? – Ella se sintió incómoda con la pregunta.

_ ¿Por qué no pasas, Seiya?

Ni bien entró al lugar, una sensación recorrió cada molécula de su ser. Se puso en guardia mirando frente a frente a un adolescente.

_ ¿Quién eres? – respondió a la defensiva Seiya.

_ ¿Realmente me olvidaste? – salió de las sombras un joven de cabellos marrones oscuros y ojos de la misma tonada.

_ ¡Ah! Él es Makoto, vino de visita hace unos días.

_ ¿Makoto? – lo miró extrañado Seiya.

El chico se fue empujando su hombro contra el castaño, a lo que este último se quedó observándolo confuso y sorprendido.

_ Vamos, quédate a cenar, tengo muchas cosas que contarte. – la joven jaló del brazo a Seiya y lo llevó al comedor.

En la noche ya, la joven estaba camino a su habitación puesto a que había terminado de hacer dormir a los pequeños.

_ Miho, ¿realmente piensas ocultarlo? – la nombrada se volteó a darle frente a quien le hablaba.

_ ¡Makoto! Yo también quiero decirle la verdad pero hicimos una promesa, esto sería por su bien…

_ ¡Yo lo admiraba, no puedo permitir que se quede de esta manera!

La joven tiró una bofetada al muchacho, a lo que él se sujetó el rostro sorprendido.

_ Es lo mejor para él, lo separaron de su hermana por 12 años, ¿te parece justo que se alejen nuevamente? ¿¡Prefieres verlo muerto acaso!?

_ Él tenía un ideal, Miho, y pienso que tú no lo estás respetando. – Makoto se fue dejando a la joven pensativa y arrepentida de sus acciones.

Makoto no se daría por vencido, había luchado tanto para ser como su héroe. Seiya no era el tipo de persona que preferiría vivir tranquilo mientras los otros se sacrificaban. Él era una persona humilde, sacrificada y buena. Aunque tenía conocimiento que lo que pasó era debido al bienestar de la tierra, el adolescente sabía que si Seiya supiera lo que le había pasado, haría lo que fuere para volver a la normalidad. Pero no iba a permitir que las cosas sigan así.

_ Te salvaré de esto, Seiya.

* * *

**Flashback de Toma de Ícaro**

_ Marín, ¿quién es el padre? – su hermana paró de caminar.

_ Era un caballero dorado, lo amaba más que a nada en este mundo, pero falleció en la guerra santa contra Hades.

_ ¿No lamentas que haya sido un caballero del zodiaco?

_ No, eso me demuestra que era un hombre fiel a sus ideales, valiente y un gran ser humano.

Tomás la miró fijamente, se sentía mal por aquellos pequeños que la guerra separó de su padre.

_ Nunca me iré de tu lado, hermana.

_ No sientas pena, Tomás. Habrá un momento en que sabrás cuál es tu destino y deberás seguirlo.

-fin flashback-

Volteó a ver a sus sobrinos que descansaban tranquilamente en sus camas.

_ ¿Realmente seremos un juguete de los dioses? – dijo para sí mismo.

_ Ícaro.

Tomás volteó sorprendido a dar la cara a aquella diosa que le había hecho tanto daño.

_ ¿Cómo estás, Ícaro? – la doncella se acercó a él.

_ Aléjate, viviré como un humano porque eso soy. Ustedes no son más que manipuladores y egoístas seres que no les importa la humanidad.

_ ¿Eso piensas de mí, yo que te ayudé a ser el poderoso caballero que ahora eres?

_ De qué me vale. - Artemisa se sorprendió ante esta respuesta. - Perdí años de mi vida sólo por la ambición de ser fuerte.

_ Vuelve, Ícaro, ¿no quieres ser un Dios? – le dijo al oído.

_ "_Un Dios, aquel que todo lo domina._" – pensó el joven.

_ Vas a ser más poderoso que yo y harás lo que tú desees. – con esto, el ángel volteó a ver a los niños.

_ No, Diosa Artemisa, este es el camino que quiero seguir. Pierdes tu tiempo.

_ Vas a volver conmigo, tarde o temprano, Ícaro. – anunció la diosa de la luna para después irse.


	5. Capítulo 5: Trama

_ ¿Un Dios?, Un Dios, ¿Qué es eso?, ¿Qué es un Dios? – Una imagen borrosa se presenta delante de Seiya: Se observaba a él parado, afrontando una presencia amenazante - ¡¿Qué es un Dios?!

De pronto, sólo veía fuego. Seiya gritó por la impresión de su sueño, cuando se tranquilizó, miró el hermoso cielo por la ventana. Se cambió las ropas y salió de su habitación. Pero en al costado de la puerta, apoyado en la pared estaba Makoto.

_ ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? – Seiya iba a contestarle pero el joven lo interrumpió. – Necesito que me acompañes a un lugar, ahí recordarás algo de tu vida pasada.

El chico se fue y Seiya decidió seguirlo. Caminaron unos cuantos kilómetros en silencio, mientras el castaño miraba el piso y Makoto tenía sus manos en los bolsillos.

_ Yo te conocí cuando era un pequeño niño. Te admiraba muchísimo. – Seiya levantó la mirada sorprendido. – Tanto que decidí seguir tu rumbo.

_ ¿¡Pero qué dices!? – el castaño corrió hasta quedar delante del joven. – ¡Si yo era una mala persona, asesiné gente!

_ ¿Eso te han dicho, Seiya? – el caballero de Pegaso lo miró con incertidumbre. – O es lo que ellos quieren que creas.

_ ¿Ellos?

_ Los que no quieren que vuelvas a tu vida pasada.

* * *

Shun, Shiryu y Hyoga estaban entrenando a unos adolescentes, dejando todo listo para poder ir a Japón en búsqueda de su amigo. El dragón daba unas lecciones de rapidez a su aprendiz.

_ Haret, ahora eres capaz de alcanzar la velocidad digna para portar la armadura.

_ ¿Eso quiere decir?

_ Exactamente. La armadura de jirafa es tuya.

_ ¡Gracias maestro Shiryu!

_ De nada, tienes que recordar que el honor es lo más importante y tienes que actuar por la justicia, como un caballero de Atenea.

_ Lo haré, lo juro. – el niño de 15 años se fue con su armadura.

_ Crecen rápido, ¿verdad Shiryu? – se paró Hyoga a su costado.

_ Sí, estoy muy orgulloso de él. ¿Cómo está tu aprendiz?

_ Pues, estaba más avanzado que el tuyo cuando lo adopté, en estos dos años ya está hecho un hombre.

_ Fye, de los perros de caza. ¿Verdad?

_ Sí, es increíble. Sólo con 17 años, su velocidad de ataque es superior a la de que un día fue su antecesor.

_ Y superará la tuya, ¿No Hyoga?

_ Ya lo creo. – Ambos rieron.

Por otro lado estaba Shun enseñando lecciones de moral a su aprendiz, quien tomaría la armadura de quien fue su maestro.

_ Valentín, recuerda que defenderás a los débiles, no lastimes si no es necesario.

_ ¡Lo entiendo! – Shun suspiró. - ¿Qué pasa maestro?

_ Me acuerdo cuando tenía tu edad, me alegra realmente hacer tu entrenamiento. Pues yo conocí a tu antecesor y él me enseñó todo lo que sé.

_ ¿Él era bueno?

_ Sí, murió en nombre de la justicia.

_ Shun, deja de tontear con tu discípulo. - El fénix apareció por detrás con una joven.

_ Hermano, ¿cómo entrenas a aquella joven?

El fondo se veía a una adolescente golpeando una roca con sus puños, una y otra vez.

_ Es mejor de lo que pensé, pero tengo que ser duro con ella.

_ Clásico de ti, Ikki. – se acercaron Hyoga y Shiryu.

_ Se ve fuerte. – comentó el dragón.

_ Ella será el caballero más fuerte de plata, así que su entrenamiento debe ser estricto.

_ Me imagino, Orión es una armadura que al igual que la tuya, no es fácil encontrar un portador.

_ Exactamente. – contestó orgulloso el fénix. – Viajarán hoy, confío en que encontrarán a nuestro amigo.

_ Buscaremos hasta debajo de la ciudad si es necesario. – contestó Hyoga.

_ ¡Muchachos! – llamó la atención una mujer atrás de ellos.

_ ¡Eres tú, Marín!

Atrás del caballero de águila se encontraba Shaina y un hombre con capa.

_ Yo también he venido a ayudar.

_ ¿Quién va contigo, Marín? – preguntó el caballero de cisne.

El misterioso hombre se acercó a todos y quitó la vestimenta que cubría su identidad. Los caballeros de bronce se sorprendieron ante tal acción pues este no era ni nada más ni nada menos que…

_ Kanon. – habló tranquilo Ikki. – Estás vivo.

_ ¿Cómo has sobrevivido, Kanon? – preguntó Shiryu.

_ Me vi en una situación desesperada al batallar contra Radamanthys, mi enemigo mortal, puesto a que tuve que quitarme la armadura de géminis para enviarla a mi hermano. Sólo tuve la opción de matarlo sacrificando mi propia vida…

***flashback***

Kanon y el juez del infierno estaban viajando hacia el espacio exterior, lo que causaría que la capa quemara enteramente sus cuerpos.

_ ¡Si he de morir, será contigo Radamanthys!

_ ¡Idiota, ambos moriremos y no podrás cumplir tu misión, todo lo que hagas será en vano!

_ Mi misión ya está cumplida, ahora los doce caballeros están reunidos en Judeca.

_ ¿¡Qué!?

_ El resto no está en mis manos, ahora puedo irme en paz, con la satisfacción de saber que al fin hice algo bueno por mis semejantes. Llegó la hora, ¡recibe mi explosión galáctica, no seremos más que polvo de estrellas, Radamanthys!

_ ¡Debes detenerte, Kanon!

_ ¡Es demasiado tarde para rogar por tu vida! ¡Toma esto! ¡Explosión Galáctica!

En el momento en que supo que estaba muriendo sólo pasaron dos palabras por su cabeza.

"Atenea", "hermano"

_ Kanon, no debes morir.

_ ¿Atenea?

_ No permitiré que mueras. – Una gran esfera cubrió su cuerpo llevándolo nuevamente a su lugar. - ¡Sálvate, Kanon!

_ ¡Señor Hades, ayúdeme! – suplicaba Radamanthys pero sus palabras no fueron escuchadas.

_ Ya no me sirves.

_ ¡Señor Hades!

El espectro se quemó totalmente, quedando físicamente como polvo, mientras que Kanon estaba agonizando por las quemaduras recibidas.

_ Me desmayé después de eso, cuando desperté, me enteré que todos los caballeros dorados habían fallecido en el muro de los lamentos y que Atenea había vencido a costa de la vida del caballero de Pegaso, o eso creía.

_ Seiya sufrió una maldición por la herida de la espada de Hades.

_ Entiendo, estuve buscando a Atenea para darle en servicio mi vida, mas no la encontré en el santuario. Me encontré divagando por ella, hasta que dos años atrás decidí regresar aquí y me enteré que estaba en poder de Artemisa. Me sentí decepcionado y me fui, pero después supe que no fue voluntad propia, quiero servirle a ella y a sus ideales, estoy dispuesto a buscarla hasta el fin del mundo.

_ Nosotros también hemos querido averiguar dónde se encontraban y al fin hallamos un rastro.

_ A mí no me interesa su amigo, yo quiero encontrar a Atenea. – miró desafiante Kanon. - Aunque… tengo el presentimiento que encontrando a Pegaso la hallaremos a ella. – El caballero de géminis se volteó y se fue.

* * *

_ ¡Madre, te he extrañado! – se acerca un niño de aproximadamente 10 años a abrazar a Atenea.

_ Eric, ¿cómo has estado? – le correspondió el abrazo.

_ ¡Bien! Padre estaba preguntando por ti.

_ Bienvenida, Atenea. – se acercó Hefesto a darle un abrazo cálido. – Estuve esperándote. Quiero que toques para mí, aquella melodía que me gustó tanto.

_ Será un placer.

La diosa fue, se sentó y se desempeñó grandiosa en el piano.

_ ¡Madre es genial!

Al pasar el tiempo escuchando esa música, el pequeño se quedó dormido. A lo que Atenea sonrió y se acercó a hablar con su prometido.

_ Hefesto, ¿le dirás la verdad algún día?

_ No lo sé. – suspiró. – Aquel niño fue abandonado a su suerte y no pude permitirlo.

_ Eres más humano que muchos, admiro tu corazón tan bondadoso.

_ No creas que halagándome te vas a perder el entrenamiento de mañana. – ambos rieron, hasta que él se puso un poco serio. – Aun recuerdo cuando él fue abandonado.

*flashback*

El dios del fuego caminaba junto a sus caballeros, quienes lo seguían por detrás. Estaba nevando y había una mujer frente a un pozo. Esta no se había percatado de la presencia del Dios, quien escuchaba atentamente las cosas que le decía ésta al pequeño en brazos.

_ Tu padre me violó y era un delincuente estafador. Por culpa de tu existencia asquerosa, niño desgraciado, he tenido que sufrir absoluta humillación en nuestro pueblo. Un ser como tú no debería existir, ¡Voy a acabarte!

_ ¡Sujeta al bebé, Hari! – gritó el Dios.

El caballero Hari de Shakram se movió tan rápido que pudo arrebatarle el bebé de los brazos de su madre. Mientras que ella volteó sorprendida a llorar.

_ ¿Qué vas a hacerme? – lloraba sonriendo. - No me arrepiento.

El Dios del fuego estaba furioso, irreconocible ante sus hombres. Se acercó a ella y la alzó tomándola del cuello. Sus ojos brillaban como el fuego.

_ ¿Por qué haces esto? – le preguntó Hefesto. – Ese niño no tiene la culpa.

_ ¡Mátame, prefiero estar muerta que ser madre de este ser despreciable! – entonces él se acordó de aquellas palabras parecidas a las de su madre, Hera.

_ "_¡Mátalo, no quiero ser madre de este ser despreciable!" _– veía el rostro de su progenitora en aquella mujer.

_ Tú eres… - la quemó hasta dejarla hechas cenizas. – Un ser despreciable.

El Dios herrero fue donde sus discípulos, tomó al bebé en brazos y siguió su camino junto a ellos.

_ A veces siento que nuestros semejantes tienen la razón al querer acabar con la tierra. Hay tantas personas que hacen daño y tanta gente que paga por culpa de ellos. Violaciones, robos, asesinatos, bullying, maltrato, mafia, corrupción… los humanos, casi todos, se han vuelto abominables.

_ Quizá tengas razón. – concluyó Atenea. – Pero en la caja que abrió Pandora hace millones de años atrás, salieron todas esas cosas como castigo de parte de los dioses. En parte es nuestra culpa que ellos no lo hayan sabido controlar. Aunque no todo está perdido, siempre presente en cada humano de este planeta está el amor. – A esta respuesta, el Dios la miró sorprendido.

_ Tienes razón, mientras haya amor en ellos y esperanza.

_ Siempre valdrá la pena la lucha. - Ambos dioses se miraron fijamente.

_ ¿No te da pena casarte con alguien de color?

_ Por supuesto que no, Hefesto. A mí me gustas tal como eres.

_ ¿Me amas, Atenea? – los ojos del Dios brillaron como el fuego y ella no supo responder.

_ Aprenderé a hacerlo, lo prometo. "_Debo darle una oportunidad a este destino que mi padre me ha dado_".

Se tomaron la mano y fueron a caminar por aquel bosque que presenció la paz que se estaba viviendo.

* * *

_ ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó el caballero de Pegaso.

_ Tú… vivías aquí.

Seiya se sorprendió, realmente seguía siendo como era en su pasado, amaba el océano y la brisa marina, las estelas que se dibujaban en el agua eran lo que más le gustaba en este mundo.

_ Es la última habitación del piso de arriba.

Al subir, Seiya sintió una presión en pecho, una emoción que recorría todo su cuerpo, una espera larga. Al entrar encontró mucho polvo, pero un aire de nostalgia.

De pronto, un recuerdo vino a su mente: Unos jóvenes y él discutiendo…

***flashback***

_ ¡_No lo entiendo, no lo entiendo, no lo entiendo! ¿Entonces para qué o por qué hemos estado peleando hasta ahora?_ – Se veía a él gritándole a uno de ellos, quien tenía cabello rubio y ojos azulados.

¿Quién sería él? No lo recordaba, pero lo veía claramente mirando el mar desde la ventana de su habitación.

_ _Por quién peleábamos…_ – su mismo reflejo se secó las lágrimas y se fue corriendo. De pronto escuchó un grito llamándolo "¡Seiya!"

***fin flashback***

Se quedó pensativo tras su recuerdo y se dispuso a revisar cada detalle de su hogar: vio un cuadro de él y su hermana, muchos polos de color rojo, una foto con unos muchachos,…

¿Y ellos? Debían ser sus amigos, eran los mismos de su recuerdo. Seiya agarró la foto y miró la cara de cada uno de ellos: El joven de su ventana, un joven de ojos verdes, un chino de cabellos largos y un hombre un poco mayor que ellos estando serio. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención era verse a él al medio, como si fuera el líder, sonriendo.

_ "_Hace cuánto que no sonrío así…_"


	6. Capítulo6:¿Soy un Caballero del Zodíaco?

**¿Soy un Caballero del Zodíaco?**

Makoto, después de un tiempo de privacidad que le dio al castaño, se atrevió a subir y ver cómo estaba.

_ ¿Recordaste algo?

_ Ellos, ¿quiénes son ellos?

_ ¿También los olvidaste?

_ Se me hacen familiares. – el joven suspiró.

_ Eran tus mejores amigos.

_ ¿Eran mafiosos igual que yo?

Makoto fastidiado, se cogió la cabeza y se contuvo de golpear a Seiya para que reaccionara.

_ ¿Quién te dijo esa idea loca de la mafia?

_ Mi hermana.

_ No Seiya, no eras mafioso. Pero sí asesinaste gente.

El castaño se sintió apenado y confundido ante las declaraciones. ¿A quién debía creerle? Cada quien daba una historia diferente.

_ Ya no sé quién soy.

_ Seiya, necesito mostrarte algo.

De pronto una extraña energía cubrió el cuerpo del chico, Seiya estaba asustado pensando que era un poder mucho más allá de su alcance. Pasaron unos segundos y Makoto estaba cubierto de una armadura.

_ ¿¡Qué acaba de pasar, qué tienes puesto!?

_ Es una armadura de bronce.

_ ¿Y por qué tiene formas tan extrañas?

_ Significa la constelación que me protege: El pez dorado.

_ ¿Constelaciones? ¿De qué me estás hablando?

_ Seiya cálmate. – se acercó el joven. – Te contaré toda la verdad que te fue escondida.

* * *

_ Hermosa, ¿por qué no vienes?

_ Para, Aquiles. – respondía Helena. – No querrás que te dé una golpiza.

_ Ya tienes 20 años, por qué no nos divertimos un rato.

_ Ella dijo que pararas. – se acercó delante un joven de ojos verdes y cabello castaño.

_ ¿Qué me va a hacer un mocoso como tú, Paris? – respondió Aquiles.

_ Soy más fuerte de lo que crees. – respondió el nombrado.

_ Basta, Aquiles. – Apareció Helén.- No te metas con mi hermana.

_ Siempre arruinan la diversión. – se volteó para irse, pero paró a declarar una última cosa. – Helén algún día te mataré y tomaré tu lugar. Yo soy más fuerte que tú y merezco ser la mano derecha de Hefesto.

_ Sabes que perderías, Aquiles. – desafió Helena.

_ Suficiente, Helena. No hables por mí. – se interpuso Helén. – Ya retírate, si no quieres que le hable a nuestro dios de los inconvenientes que estás creando.

_ Como sea. – se fue fastidiado.

_ ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Paris a Helena.

_ No tenías que ayudarme, pero muchas gracias, Paris. -El joven se sonrojó y siguió su camino.

_ Hermano, me da miedo que Aquiles atente contra tu vida cobardemente, porque sé que peleando tú le vencerías.

_ Tranquila Helena, él no puede matarme así por así, soy la mano derecha de Hefesto. Si me pasa algo, él tomaría acciones.

_ Helén… ¿cómo estás? Siento que algo dentro tuyo va muriendo cada día. – el joven se volteó cabizbajo.

_ No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien hermana.

_ ¿Acaso hay alguna mujer que ames y te haga daño?

_ Así sea como dices, aunque fuera tonto, uno no elige a quien amar.

_ En eso tienes razón, a veces hacemos cosas malvadas por la persona que amamos. – aquella frase sombría sorprendió a Helén. – No me hagas caso, hermano. – después rio. – Hay que dormir, mañana es un largo día.

* * *

_ Los Dioses existen.

_ ¿Qué? – de pronto se acordó de sus pesadillas extrañas.

_ Como los conocemos en la mitología griega, los principales son Zeus, Hades, Poseidón, Hera, Apolo, Artemisa, Afrodita, Hefesto, Hermes, Deméter, Ares, Atenea y un Dios negado que en verdad existe, cuyo nombre es Abel. Hay otros dioses como Eris, Tánatos, Hypnos, Dionisio, Niké que son menores.

_ ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

_ Es porque cada uno de ellos tiene un ejército, estos son armados dependiendo la causa a la que sirven.

_ ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?

_ Seiya a ti no te adoptó ninguna mafia, te adoptó un humano que quería que formaras parte de uno de estos ejércitos.

_ ¿De quién?

_ Atenea.

_ Atenea…

De pronto otro recuerdo vino a su mente.

*flashback*

__Veo que no me has comprendido, claro que me preocupo mucho por él, pero en este momento me preocupas más tú. _– sentía una presencia femenina a su costado mas no podía ver ni sus facciones ni su color de cabello.

_ _¿Yo?, Yo no corro ningún peligro aquí_.

_ _Has dicho que aceptarás el desafío, si Shiryu no regresa a tiempo, tendrás que combatir sin tu armadura y eso sería una locura_.

_ _¿¡Y crees que eso me impresiona!? ¡No he de tener miedo, si he de morir, moriré entonces como un auténtico caballero del zodíaco!_

*fin flashback*

De la impresión de su memoria, Seiya se dejó caer al suelo….

_ Caballero… del zodíaco… - se sujetó la cabeza. - ¿Y yo peleaba en nombre de Atenea?

_ Ambos lo hacíamos. La diosa Atenea es la diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría y fiel protectora de esta tierra.

_ ¿¡Entonces yo era una buena persona!? ¿¡Qué papel jugaba yo allí!?

_ Eras su caballero más poderoso.

_ Aun no creo las cosas que me dices, suenan tan fantasiosas.

_ Sabía que dirías algo así, por eso traje unos videos.

_ ¿Videos?

_ Fuiste a entrenar por 6 años a Atenas y regresaste aquí a participar en un torneo de aquellos caballeros que fueron mandados por Mitsumasa Kido. Estos eran 10… Shiryu de dragón, Hyoga de cisne, Shun de Andrómeda, Ikki de Fénix, Jabu de Unicornio, Ban de León menor, Ichi de Hydra macho, Nachi de Lobo, Geki de osa mayor y tú Seiya, el caballero de Pegaso.

_ ¿Pegaso?

_ El animal mitológico de un caballo alado, el más fiel a Atenea.

_ "_Un caballo alado…_" Sigo sin creerte, es todo ilógico.

_ ¿Te resultaría más fácil creerme si te ves peleando en un video? – Makoto instaló el disco en un dvd antiguo de Seiya. - Ésta fue tu pelea más sobresaliente, contra tu mejor amigo: Shiryu de dragón. Yo fui a verte con mis amigos del orfanato.

*el video*

Ambos vieron juntos la batalla, hasta que llegó el momento en que el dragón estaba muriendo y la única manera de revivirlo era darle un golpe en la espalda de la misma magnitud del que le quitó la vida.

_ ¿¡Qué le está pasando en su espalda!? – gritó un caballero.

_ ¡El dragón está desapareciendo! – contestó el caballero de unicornio.

_ ¡Aunque el combate ya ha terminado, nadie del público ha abandonado su localidad, la tensión ha llegado al límite. El caballero Pegaso va a intentar devolver la vida a su rival, aunque él mismo está más muerto que vivo! ¿¡Logrará salvarlo!? Le queda muy poco tiempo para lograrlo. – Dijo el locutor del evento.

El castaño casi se desmaya, el caballero de cisne lo sujeta.

_ No lo conseguirá, ha perdido demasiada sangre.

_ ¡Seiya levántate!

_ ¡No te rindas!

De pronto en el público un niño gritó.

_ ¡Tienes que levantarte Seiya! – en ese momento el castaño que veía el video reconoció que era Makoto quien había sido aquel niño.

_ ¡Levántate!

Todo el público empezó a gritar su nombre para dar ánimos al caballero Pegaso. De ahí, este pudo ver a Miho, la joven del orfanato en el público. Seiya se levantó, casi agonizante para poder salvarlo.

_ ¡El dragón casi ha desaparecido!

_ ¡No!, ¡Te salvaré! – gritó el castaño. - ¡No morirás, dragón!

Seiya tiró el golpe y mandó al caballero de Andrómeda y al dragón volando.

_ ¡Lo has conseguido, Seiya! Vuelve a latir, lo has arrancado de las garras de la muerte. – anunció Shun.

_ ¡El caballero del dragón vive! – gritó Jabu de unicornio.

_ Pudiste haberlo dejado morir, pero lo salvaste. Eres un gran hombre, Seiya.

_ Soy… un caballero. – se miró las manos.

_ Debe ser mucha impresión para ti. – dijo Makoto. – Mañana regresaré, puedes ver todos los videos. – el joven se fue.

Al quedarse sólo, Seiya decidió ir a su habitación un momento, echarse y mirar el techo.

_ Saori, ¿dónde encajas tú en esta historia?

Su curiosidad le pedía excavar en cada detalle, para no perderse de nada. Seiya revisó los cajones de su cómoda y después miró su mesa de noche. Al abrir el primer cajón, vio un pequeño libro.

_ ¿Y esto? – al abrirlo cayó una pequeña foto empolvada, decidió remover la suciedad y verla. En ella aparecía una mujer muy hermosa, llena de accesorios dorados. - ¿Saori?

_ Seiya… - El castaño se volteó, parecía haber escuchado una voz en su cabeza.

_ ¡Estoy seguro que eres tú, de verdad eras la mujer de mis pensamientos! ¿Cómo estarás, Saori?

* * *

Atenea estaba practicando contra un árbol su puntería en arco. Ahí se acercó a ella Hefesto, quien la cogió de ambos brazos y los acomodó.

_ Debes relajar tu cuerpo, sostén la flecha con tres dedos, concéntrate y apunta a tu objetivo.

La joven tiró la flecha apuntando cerca al blanco, mas no tan exacto.

_ No te preocupes, estás mejorando, vas a ver que pronto podrás hacerlo mejor. ¡Paris, tú eres experto, trata de enseñarle también!

_ Sí, dios Hefesto.

_ Lamento molestarte. – le dijo la dama al caballero.

_ Yo cumplo órdenes con gusto, señorita. Déjame ayudarte, aleja un poco las piernas hasta hallar tu equilibrio. – la guió el joven.

_ Vi esto tantas veces y aun no lo aprendo. – sonrió la Diosa.

Paris la quedó mirando, era una joven muy bella y parecía tener un buen corazón. En ese momento pensó…

_ "_¿Realmente ella atentaría contra nuestro Dios?, parece una buena persona. Veo porqué él la ama tanto." _

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la intervención de Hefesto, quien empezó a lanzar palabras de aliento a su prometida:

_ Atenea, la confianza en ti misma te hará triunfar. Apunta con determinación. – se acercó el Dios. – Respira hondo, no pierdas de vista a donde te diriges. Así es la vida, tienes que cumplir tus metas y ser la líder que guíe al triunfo. Lo podrás hacer.

Ella lo miró emocionada por aquellas palabras, se sentía muy bien con su prometido, aunque no era sentimiento de amor era muy cálido.

_ Gracias. – respondió.

Tiró la flecha y dio directo al blanco.

_ ¡Increíble!, mañana te toca pelear con espadas, cada vez serás más fuerte.

_ Es gracias a ti.

Paris observaba aquella relación sagrada de ambos personajes, era algo divino en lo que no podía penetrar. Ellos eran Dioses, eran sagrados, eran distintos.

_ Paris, puedes irte. – el joven asintió.

_ Sí, señor.

* * *

Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu y Shaina viajarían a Japón en búsqueda de Seiya; mientras tanto Ikki y Kanon se encargarían de la administración del santuario. Los caballeros se despedían de sus aprendices y se iban rumbo al aeropuerto.

_ ¿Creen que le haya pasado algo a Seiya? – preguntó Shiryu. – El que no haya vuelto con nosotros todo este tiempo hace que me surjan muchas dudas.

_ Cuando lo encontremos sabremos qué le sucedió. – respondió Shun.

_ "Seiya… te veremos pronto, lo sabemos." – pensó Hyoga.

* * *

Amaneció y la luz del sol cayó en el rostro del castaño. Esto lo despertó, pero decidió quedarse echado mirando el techo de su habitación. En una semana había recuperado muchos de sus recuerdos y el día anterior se había enterado que era un caballero. Aun así, tenía el presentimiento que algo no estaba bien, se sentía vacío. Mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos, escuchó a alguien tocando la puerta de su hogar. Se cambió las ropas y decidió abrir para recibir al invitado.


	7. Capítulo 7: Destino

**Destino**

_ ¿Miho?

_ Seiya, sabía que estarías aquí.

_ Ah… ¡Pasa!

_ Makoto ya te lo dijo, ¿no es así? – lo quedó ella mirando seriamente.

_ Sí.

_ Lamento no haberte dicho toda la verdad desde un principio. Yo… - la joven empezó a lagrimear. – No quería verte más lastimado, ni tener miedo a que puedas perder la vida nuevamente. ¡Seiya, tienes que creerme! – se acercó Miho a él. – Sólo quiero que vivas como un joven normal y feliz.

_ Miho. – sonrió el castaño. – Gracias por tus palabras, pero si este es mi destino tendré que aceptarlo.

_ No has cambiado… Sabes que vas a morir y nunca vas a ser feliz con una familia.

_ Lo sé. – la joven siguió llorando.

_ No puedo esperarte más tiempo.

Seiya se sorprendió ante tal declaración, ahora entendía por qué Seika y Miho le ocultaban la verdad, querían tenerlo a su lado. Pero había algo más que él sabía, y era que nunca podría huir de su destino, si había de morir peleando lo haría. A pesar de los sentimientos de cualquier persona hacia él, si luchaba por una diosa, por un buen fin, por la paz, se sentía dichoso de hacerlo.

_ Lo entiendo. Lamento no corresponderte, Miho.

_ Es por ella, ¿verdad? Esa chica siempre lo ha tenido todo: dinero, una vida sin preocupaciones y al chico que amaba,

_ ¿El chico que amaba?

_ No te hagas el estúpido, Seiya. Sabes perfectamente que ambos se correspondían.

_ ¿¡Qué dices, Miho!? – Él la sujetó de los hombros. - ¿¡Es verdad lo que dices!?

_ De qué vale, ella ahora está lejos de tu alcance.

El muchacho se desesperó, sentía que la respiración le pesaba, no sabía qué hacer.

_ ¿Por qué dices eso?

_ Ella está comprometida con alguien de su nivel, por eso ya no intervendrá en tu vida.

_ ¿¡Cómo se llamaba ella!? ¡Dímelo Miho! – ella quitó los brazos de Seiya y le volteó la cara.

_ Saori… Kido.

Sí, la Saori del bosque, la joven de sus pensamientos, la misma de la foto, la misma persona que lo llamaba en sus sueños, era ella.

_ ¿¡Por qué no puedo recordarla!? – se sujetó la cabeza con frustración.

_ ¿Te has olvidado de la diosa a la que sirves, Seiya? – contestó la joven sarcásticamente.

_ ¿Diosa?

_ ¡Miho! – entró Makoto apurado.

_ ¿Makoto, no le has dicho? – Seiya se volteó a verlo exasperado. – Saori Kido es tu Diosa Atenea.

_ ¿Diosa? – El castaño tenía la cabeza a punto de explotar. – No puede ser… ¡No puede ser!

_ Seiya… - dijo sorprendido el caballero del pez dorado.

_ Y se va a casar pronto con el Dios del Fuego, esa es la promesa que hizo Artemisa a tu hermana.

_ ¿Seika? – Pegaso miró fijamente a Miho. - ¿Mi hermana planeó esto?

_ Me pidió que guardara el secreto, pero Makoto ya te lo dijo todo. ¿Excepto por ese "detalle", verdad?

_ ¿¡Miho, por qué haces esto!? – le gritó el adolescente.

_ Estoy cansada de esperarte, Seiya. Ya no puedo alejarte de tu destino.

_Destino._

Esa palabra la tenía bien marcada en su cabeza, lo atormentaba día y noche.

_ ¿Ella se va a casar? No… no puedo permitirlo.

_ Seiya. – Makoto lo sujetó del hombro con fuerza. – No voy a permitir que te metas en ese matrimonio.

* * *

Saori estaba paseando por el bosque con Helén atrás de ella, mas paró cuando vio a un pequeño conejo herido. Lo sujetó en sus manos y trató de usar su poder para aliviarlo, pero se acordó que no poseía cosmos alguno que la ayudara.

_ No puedo curarlo, Helén, no tengo poder. – el joven la miró fijamente, admirado de tal bondadoso corazón. – Hay que hacer algo.

_ Llevémoslo hacia Hefesto.

La Diosa lo agarró en sus brazos y corrió con todas sus fuerzas, seguida por el caballero del martillo. Mas al conejo le quedaban minutos de vida y falleció a un kilómetro corrido.

_ No… - lloró Atenea. – Nunca puedo hacer nada.

Pero sus lágrimas no eran simplemente por el inocente animalito, sino por un recuerdo amargo de la anterior guerra santa…

*flashback*

__ ¡Ahora hay que derrumbar el muro a cualquier costo! – _dijo Aioros.

__ ¡Recuerden, confiamos en ustedes jóvenes caballeros de bronce! – _gritó Dohko.

__ ¡No! – _gritaba Saori desde el profundo vacío oscuro que la tenía atrapada en la vasija_. - ¡Tengo que protegerlos!_

__ ¡Por la paz… - _anunció Camus.

__ Y la justicia del mundo! _– continuó Milo.

__ ¡Lo lograremos! _– declamó Shura.

__ ¡Nuestros cosmos deben brillar como la luz del sol! _– se unieron Aioria y Aldebarán.

__ ¡No, caballeros! Debe haber otra manera… - _lloraba Atenea quien concentraba todo su cosmos en salvar a sus dorados.

__ ¡La esperanza surgirá en medio de la oscuridad! _– finalizaron Saga, Shaka, Deathmask, Afrodita y Mu.

__ ¡Atenea, ofrecemos nuestra vida para salvar al mundo! _

__ ¡NO! _– gritaba Saori desde su aprisionamiento. _– Mi poder no es suficiente, no puedo. ¡No! _

En cámara lenta vio como la flecha de Aioros perforaba el muro de los lamentos, mientras los cuerpos de sus caballeros dorados volaban en mil pedazos.

__ Mi cosmos… _\- lloraba la diosa. –_ Sólo pudo rescatar las armaduras_… No pude…

*fin flashback*

Atenea despertó de aquella pesadilla con la que cargaba día tras día.

_ …hacer nada, Helén. ¿¡Por qué no soy más fuerte!? – lloraba a sollozos mientras abrazaba a su guardaespaldas. – Si fuera más fuerte no habrían perecido tantos…

_ Saori…

_ No soy digna de proteger la tierra, si ni siquiera puedo proteger a mis caballeros.

_ ¡Saori, por esto te estás entrenando, para lograrlo!

_ Soy débil.

_ ¡No, no lo eres!

_ En mis brazos…

El joven se quedó expectante de esperar lo que ella iba a decirle…

_ El hombre que yo amo estaba pereciendo en mis brazos y con mucho esfuerzo pude… protegerlo pero ahora debo dejarlo vivir.

_ ¿Qué dices Saori?

_ Apolo borró su memoria y ahora vive como humano.

El caballero del martillo la miraba con sus bellos ojos verdes en un tono de desaprobación.

_ ¿Tienes idea de lo que eso significa?

_ ¿Qué dices?

_ Tengo que ejecutarlo.

* * *

_ Seiya. – decía amenazante Makoto. – Esa alianza es estratégica para la guerra divina.

_ ¿Qué dices?

_ Si Atenea se casa con Hefesto, serán invencibles ante los otros dioses y ya no perecerán más personas.

_ No… Debe haber otro camino.

_ Lo siento Seiya, sé cuánto amabas a Saori pero así debe seguir el destino su rumbo.

_ ¿¡Tú qué sabes!? – atacó Seiya lanzando una bola de cosmos hacia el joven a lo que este lo miró sorprendido.

_ "_Estás… despertando tu poder nuevamente._"

_ ¿¡Y lo que siente Saori no te importa!? ¿¡Y si abusa de ella!?

_ Yo solo velo por el bienestar de la tierra. Además, Seiya, Miho te ha esperado toda una vida en el mismo lugar con la esperanza que vuelvas. - Makoto apuntó hacia la joven a quien las lágrimas se le caían. - ¿No puedes corresponderle? ¿¡Por qué tienes que ir detrás de un amor imposible!?

_ ¡Cállate! – atacó nuevamente Pegaso. – No voy a permitirlo, no van a manipular a Saori.

_ "_Ni siquiera la recuerda, pero sus sentimientos siguen tan intactos como siempre…" _\- Pensó el caballero del pez dorado. – Muy bien, pelearás conmigo.

_ ¡No Makoto, Seiya no maneja su poder, va a acabar contigo!

_ ¡No importa, no dejaré que arruine todo por lo que miles han luchado! – se lanzó a atacar pero el castaño lo esquivó con facilidad.

_ "_¿Y esta velocidad?" _– se preguntó así mismo el caballero de Pegaso.

_ ¡Doradus Celestial! – gritó Makoto lanzando una energía en forma de espiral que se hizo más grande al caer a Seiya.

De pronto, el atacado sintió una vibración en todo su cuerpo y una luz en forma de un caballo alado voló a través de él. Su palpitar era lo único que escuchaba mientras los cosquilleos se apoderaban de su mente.

***flashback***

__ ¡Ah qué maravilla, es la armadura de Pegaso! – _miró asombrado. Se vio así mismo flotando mientras el caballo lo miraba, este corrió hacía él y desapareció en su cuerpo, transformándose en su protección.

***fin flashback***

Se acordó de Shaina y de Marín, ahora sus recuerdos de esa etapa de su vida de entrenamiento estaban presentes de manera clara en su mente. Pero su atención iba hacia aquel ser extraordinario con quien tenía su alma conectada.

_ Pegaso…

Se miró el cuerpo, se veía revestido y vio cada detalle de su armadura. No era la simpleza de antes, ahora cada parte tenía unos detalles que lo hacían ver más sagrado. ¡Cómo no acordarse de Pegaso que lo acompañó en cada batalla de su vida!

_ Cuánto has cambiado con los años, amigo mío. – le dijo a su constelación.

Levantó la mirada hacía Makoto, cuyo ataque no le había hecho nada gracias a la protección de su fiel compañero de batallas.

_ ¿Realmente quieres pelear conmigo? – le preguntó Seiya.

_ Aunque no lo consideres somos del mismo nivel, sin embargo… - El adolescente se despojó de su armadura para que vuelva a su Pandora Box. – Tú me llevas años luz de poder, porque ahora eres digno sucesor de la armadura de sagitario.

_ Makoto… - dijo Miho quien sólo miraba la situación.

_ Ahora que Pegaso te protege nuevamente, nada puedo hacer contra ti, Seiya. Tú ves cómo cambias el destino, pero ten en cuenta que por tu felicidad no puedes acabar con miles de vidas. Sólo… piensa en eso. – El joven se fue, seguido por Miho.

_ Confía en mí Makoto, todo va a salir bien.

Mientras tanto se observaba una lágrima de orgullo del caballero de constelación acuática, quien se iba con la cabeza en alto y orgulloso de aquella persona que tanto había admirado.

_ _"Has regresado, Seiya."_

* * *

Mientras tanto como locos y sin querer seguir los protocolos estaban Shun, Shiryu, Hyoga y Shaina.

_ Señorita, entienda que usted no puede pasar con metales.

_ ¡Cállese!

_ Shaina, yo manejo esto. – dijo Shun. – Lo siento pero estamos apurados, ¿podrían dejarnos pasar?

El guardia del aeropuerto suspiró y los dejó ir, mientras corrían apurados a la salida.

_ ¿¡Sintieron eso verdad!? – dijo Shiryu.

_ Sí, era el cosmos de Seiya, despertó la armadura de Pegaso después de años. – le contestó Hyoga.

_ ¿Creen que esté en peligro? – preguntó Shun.

_ No lo sé, pero tenemos que apurarnos. – se dividieron todos para ir a los lugares que se les fue acordado.

* * *

En la puerta de una mansión muy elegante, se encontraba un castaño con su maleta. Tocó la puerta después de unos instantes, siendo recibido por una empleada.

_ ¡Oh! Buenas tardes joven Seiya, tanto tiempo sin verlo. – sonrió y tomó su maleta. – El señor Tatsumi se alegrará de verlo, estuvo buscándolo a usted y a la señorita Saori por años.

_ ¿Buscándonos? ¿Ella está perdida?

_ Sí. – lo miró un poco seria. – Pensé que estaba con usted, hace dos años que se perdió la señorita y no se ha sabido nada de ella.

_ ¿Quiénes más la están buscando?

_ Pues… sus amigos, los jóvenes de siempre.

_ Seiya. – atrás de ella apareció un señor calvo, ya de unos 40 años y muy serio.

La sirvienta se sintió incómoda, pidió disculpas y decidió retirarse.

_ Pasa. Mucho tiempo que no sé de ti ni tu paradero.

Ambos se instalaron en la sala de la mansión y hubo un ambiente de seriedad.

_ ¿Dónde está la señorita Saori, Seiya? Ya van dos años que la busco desesperadamente.

_ Perdóname, Tatsumi, pero no te recuerdo.

_ ¿Qué dices?

_ Perdí mi memoria dos años atrás, anduve por muchos lugares con mi hermana. Hace un tiempo, encontré algunas pistas que me trajeron hacia aquí.

_ ¿Recuerdas a la señorita?

_ No, pero por causalidad de la vida me la he encontrado.

_ ¿¡Dónde está!? – se levantó exasperado el mayordomo.

_ Cálmate, primero cuéntamelo todo.


	8. Capítulo 8: Cuervos

**Cuervos**

La joven de ojos castaño claros y cabellos del mismo color se dispuso a llamar arrepentida a aquella Diosa con la que había quedado.

_ ¡Artemisa, escúchame por favor! – lloró desconsolada.

Una gran luz llenó la habitación y la mencionada apareció a través de ella.

_ ¿Humana, qué ha pasado?

_ ¡Mi hermano, se va a enterar de todo!

_ ¿Lo has dejado ir, acaso estás loca?

_ ¡No pude detenerlo, me va a odiar! Me arrepiento… me arrepiento de lo que hice.

_ Escúchame. – la Diosa de la luna se acercó a ella. – Tienes que impedir a toda costa que busque a Atenea. ¿Me entiendes? …O tendré que acabar con su vida.

_ ¡No, por favor! Lo haré, te obedeceré.

_ Cumple tu palabra, humana.

_ _"Seiya, ¿dónde estás, Seiya?" _– lloraba su hermana.

* * *

_ Con que diez caballeros a servicio de Saori y 78 a servicio de Atenea, pero siendo la misma persona, qué curioso. – concluyó Seiya.

_ Tú has batallado fiel a la señorita Saori durante muchas guerras santas, Seiya.

_ ¿Por qué ha pasado esto, Tatsumi? ¿Por qué perdí la memoria?

_ No lo sé, no supimos de tu paradero por dos años, pero a mí lo que me importa es mi señora. Su abuelo, el magnate Kido, me mandó a cuidarla y la he perdido.

_ Mitsumasa Kido… - Seiya se paró a observar aquel retrato del anciano que se sostenía en la sala. – Él es el culpable de que nosotros nos hayamos vuelto caballeros y él me alejó de mi hermana por años. Sin embargo, a pesar de aquel triste pasado y trágico futuro que me espera, le agradezco de corazón. Las personas que amamos, a veces no son como creemos que son. – se volteó decepcionado el castaño. Si no te importa, me daré una vuelta por esta mansión a ver si puedo recordar algo.

_ Adelante.

El caballero de Pegaso caminó por cada habitación del lugar, sintiendo nostalgia en cada lugar que entraba.

_ _"Aunque no termino de recordarte, mis sentimientos son tan fuertes como los dejaste estos dos años… Me sentí vacío, me sentí solo y ahora sé el porqué, Saori tienes que esperarme, hay cosas que debo hacer antes de ir hacia ti, tengo que recuperar mi memoria para ser digno de servirte nuevamente."_

En su tour, Seiya recorrió una habitación que le dio un flashback. Se veía a él junto al joven, que le contó Tatsumi, llamado Hyoga y al otro llamado Shun.

***flashback***

_ _¡Ah! Todavía no entiendo por qué tuvimos que partir con Ikki, ¿Por qué? – _dijo el castaño golpeando la pared (haciéndole un hueco a esta).

_ _Lo siento, estaba tan contento de que mi hermano regresara con nosotros._

_ _Ikki siempre fue un hombre solitario, pero para nuestra fortuna aún está de nuestro lado. Debemos tomar en cuenta que Shiryu no está con nosotros…_

De pronto, una sensación vibrante tocó su cuerpo, tal como veía reflejado en su recuerdo.

_ _¿¡Qué es eso!? –_ gritó el joven de ojos verdes.

_ _¿¡Qué está pasando, Cosmo!? _– preguntó nervioso el Seiya de su visión.

Un grito femenino inundó la habitación y corrió al lugar donde veía a las sombras de sus recuerdos ir exasperados. Sabía que lo llevarían a alguna pista importante. Al llegar al balcón, vio un montón de cuervos volando por los cielos, estos llevaban en unas ligas a su Diosa. El Seiya que estaba mirando en sus recuerdos maldijo y corrió de vuelta a la habitación, a lo que el actual se sintió confundido pero decidió seguirlo, vio cómo se colocaba su traje de batalla y corría al rescate. Llegaron ambos caballeros de Pegaso a la entrada de la mansión, donde había muchos hombres de armaduras iguales, a lo que aparecieron sus amigos…

_ _¡Seiya nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos, persigue a los cuervos!_

***fin flashback***

Todo desapareció a su alrededor, lo que lo dejó confuso. Al mirar la luna, se imaginó a Saori siendo llevaba por las aves. Estaba dispuesto a regresar a la mansión para poder pensar en lo que había revivido momentos antes, esto cuando escuchó un ruido.

"_Ahhh…"_

El castaño se volteó desesperado y vio al cuervo sentado en la rama de un árbol.

_ ¡El cuervo! – El ave movió las alas y se fue volando, a lo que Seiya fue atrás de él.

_ ¡Seiya no te vayas!, ¿¡Dónde está la señora!? – corrió Tatsumi para alcanzarlo, pero lo perdió de vista. - ¡Maldito asno, se fue sin decirme nada!

_ ¡Tatsumi! – escuchó un grito atrás de él.

_ ¿¡Shun!? – se volteó el aludido. - ¡Shun! – lloró Tatsumi.

_ ¿Por qué lloras, Tatsumi? – preguntó.

_ ¡Seiya! – gritó con lágrimas en los ojos.

_ ¿¡Seiya ha estado aquí!?

_ ¡Se acaba de ir!

_ ¿¡Qué dices, adónde ha ido!?

_ ¡No lo sé, se puso raro y se fue corriendo! – gritó como niña el calvo hombre. - ¡Lo peor es que sabe el paradero de la señora y no me ha dicho dónde está! – lloró el mayordomo como haciendo berrinche.

_ _"¿Habrá sentido mi cosmos y se fue? – _se preguntó el caballero de Andrómeda.-_ Bueno ahora sé que sabe dónde está Saori, podemos hallar a ambos pronto."_

Instantáneamente llamó a Hyoga a contarle lo que había averiguado.

_ ¿¡Seiya sabe dónde está Saori!? – preguntó aliviado el cisne. – Eso nos ahorra las cosas.

_ Sí, Hyoga pero Seiya huyó despavorido, su paradero sigue siendo desconocido.

_ Vamos a encontrarlo, no debe haber ido lejos.

* * *

_ Nunca permitiría que toquen a alguno de mis caballeros, Helén.

_ Con tus sentimientos tal como están, puedes arruinar tu alianza matrimonial.

_ ¡No lo haré!

_ Le hablaré de esto a nuestro Dios.

_ ¡No detente, yo confié en ti! ¿¡Cómo puedes hacer esto!?

_ ¡Soy fiel a mi mejor amigo y mi Dios! – gritó indignado.

_ ¡Helén, nadie duda de tu fidelidad, yo me casaré con Hefesto pase lo que pase!

_ ¡No confío más en tu palabra, me engañaste por dos años diciendo que ese hombre estaba muerto!

_ ¡Lo lamento, no podía más con el dolor! – se desmoronó llorando.

_ Atenea. – al nombrarla de esa manera, el caballero declaró alejamiento. – Cásate pronto o le diré todo.

Ella se quedó callada a lo que él la miró decepcionado y confundido. El caballero del martillo se volteó resignado a regresar a la cabaña.

_ Lo haré.

* * *

_ ¿Padre, dónde está madre?

_ Eric, no te preocupes debe estar regresando pronto.

_ ¿Cuándo se casarán?

La pregunta dejó atónito al Dios del fuego.

_ No lo sé. ¿Por qué preguntas?

_ Tengo… miedo que se separen.

La luna brilló mucho, haciendo que los guerreros del fuego se pusieran en alerta. La luz era demasiado cegadora como para soportar verla fijamente y el aire que corría desordenaba y tiraba algunas cosas de su sitio.

_ Entra a la casa, Eric.

_ Sí, padre.

Los caballeros de la orden del Dios de la herrería se pusieron en fila, arrodillándose ante la presencia de la luna y la caza.

_ Artemisa, ¿a qué debo tu visita?

_ Hefesto, ¿dónde está Atenea?

_ Ha salido a dar un paseo.

_ ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ligero con ella?

_ Es mi problema, hermana.

_ He venido en nombre de nuestro padre a decirte que ya es tiempo.

_ ¿Tiempo para qué?

_ De que hagan sus votos.

_ ¿Eso no lo decidía yo? – preguntó desafiante.

_ No hace falta que apresures las cosas, hermana. – apareció de entre unos árboles la diosa de la guerra. – Yo deseo casarme con mi prometido.

_ Atenea… - la observó emocionado ante sus palabras.

Atrás de ella había un no tan feliz Helén, quien se sentía mal por tomar la actitud pasada. Lamentablemente, la declaración que Saori había hecho lo hacía dudar de la veracidad de como pensó que ella era o lo que había demostrado hacia él estos años.

_ ¿Entonces cuándo se casarán?

_ ¿En una semana te parece bien, mi Diosa?

_ Como lo desees, Hefesto. – se inclinó Saori ante él.

Artemisa miraba con duda ambos comportamientos, pero satisfecha por la respuesta agarró la punta de su vestido, se dio la vuelta y desapareció a través de la luna.

_ Caballeros, pueden irse. – los presentes se retiraron calmadamente junto a un deprimido Helén. – Dime, ¿esto lo haces por voluntad?

_ Quiero tener mi futuro a tu lado, Dios mío. – ella se acercó a tomar su rostro. – Eres el único que comparte mis sentimientos por este mundo, el único que no me juzga por mis decisiones. Hefesto, me has enseñado tanto a pesar de toda la desconfianza, me has abierto las puertas.

_ No quiero forzarte.

_ No lo haces, no creas eso.

_ Me voy a vengar de todo el daño que te hicieron.

_ Nos vengaremos juntos de ellos, Hefesto.

* * *

Un letrero de "cerrado hasta previo aviso" estorbaba su camino. El caballero de dragón miró a ambos lados y decidió pasar por debajo de la cinta amarilla para después abrir el cerrojo con mucha facilidad. Al apreciar todo el ambiente lleno de polvo y grafitis e incluso al ver una rata pasar se sintió apenado. Caminó por adentro de las instalaciones, mientras su corazón se llenaba de nostalgia: El coliseo donde había combatido una batalla con su mejor amigo estaba totalmente abandonado, sólo la luz de la luna que entraba mediante el techo alumbraban aquel lugar.

*flashback* - Escuchaba las palabras de ese día.

__ ¡El dragón casi ha desaparecido!_

__ ¡No! ¡Te salvaré! ¡No morirás dragón!_

_*fin flashback*_

Sus recuerdos de aquella ocasión los tenía tan presentes como si hubieran sido el día anterior. Las lágrimas caían suavemente por las mejillas de Shiryu, extrañaba a su amigo y estaba muy preocupado por él.

_ ¿Seiya, qué te ha pasado? – se quebró su voz.

_ Shiryu. – el dragón se sorprendió y se volteó, miró por un segundo a su amigo Pegaso y sonrió. Pero lamentablemente era una ilusión de su mente, porque la luz demostró que era un joven distinto.

_ ¿Tú eres…? Te conozco.

_ ¿No te acuerdas de mí, Shiryu?

En el joven que vio, se imaginó su sombra más joven y lo reconoció inmediatamente.

_ ¡Makoto! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué haces aquí?

_ Sentí que necesitaba encontrar respuestas.

El joven dragón miró que este tenía algo muy grande cargando en la espalda, al esforzar la mirada y ver que la luz de la luna lo alumbró por un momento se dio cuenta de lo que era.

_ ¿¡Eso es…!?

_ ¿Esto? – sonrió el joven. – Sí, ahora soy un caballero.

_ ¡Pero qué orgullo Makoto! ¡Felicidades!

_ Gracias Shiryu.

_ Lamento preguntarte esto. Pero, ¿de casualidad has visto a Seiya?

La mirada del caballero del pez dorado se puso seria, a lo que Shiryu dejó de sonreír y se dio cuenta que este debía decirle algo.

_ ¿Sabes dónde está Seiya?

* * *

Había corrido hasta no sentir más las piernas en su desesperación por hallar más pistas acerca de su pasado. Llegó a un peñasco cuando el cuervo desapareció, no sabía para dónde ir. Miró a sus alrededores, todas las rocas parecían iguales.

_ Estoy perdido.

Un ruido atrás de él lo hizo voltearse, la sombra de unas alas blancas lo hizo seguir hacia un rumbo, caminando unos kilómetros más. Pegaso se comunicaba con él, su relinchido aparecía para darle las respuestas. Seiya confiaba en su compañero y hacía caso al camino que lo guiaba. Cuando llegó a una parte que lo llevó a tener una sensación que rondó todo su cuerpo, el caballo alado hizo un relincho fuerte hacia el cielo y desapareció.

_ ¡Pegaso! – de pronto, su cabeza empezó a dolerle.

*flashback*

_ _¡Seiya, deja a esa chica a Jamián y pelea conmigo!_

_ _¡No puedo hacer eso, esta dama es una princesa y representa algo muy preciado para mí!_

_ _Muy preciado…_ \- dijo Shaina entre dientes.

Estaba reviviendo ese recuerdo, lo había visto antes. Ahora sabía la identidad del caballero de ofiuco tras haber recuperado sus memorias de su entrenamiento en Grecia.

__Las estrellas son hermosas._

_ _Saori despertaste…_

_ _Ah… Seiya… Eres tú._

_ _No debiste haber venido a este lugar. Esto es peor para ti que para nadie más._

Seiya estaba ansioso por saber qué es lo que había pasado, al darse cuenta que la joven del bosque era exactamente la persona que él amaba y rescataba en ese momento.

_ _Debo estar pesada Seiya._

_ _Pero, yo soy un caballero. _

Las miradas de un amor profundo de ambos podían notarse a kilómetros. Ahí, el castaño se dio cuenta que lo que le dijeron era total verdad: Su Diosa y él se correspondían.

_ _¡Shaina no te quedes mirando solamente!_

_ _¡Cállate, ya lo sé!_

_ _Saori, ¿acaso te importaría que nos jugáramos el todo por el todo?_

_ _Seiya._ – sonrió la Diosa. – _Confío en ti._

_ _¡Maldición, mueran los dos!_

_ _¡Espera Shaina, no te muevas! Saori sujétate bien y no vayas a soltarte._ – él junto a ella se lanzó al precipicio oscuro de la barranquilla.

*fin flashback*

Para el Seiya que recuperaba sus recuerdos, eso debía haber sido una muerte segura.

_ ¿¡Cómo sigo vivo después de eso!?

_ Seiya. – se volteó a dirigir la mirada a quien le había llamado.

_ ¿Shaina?


	9. Capítulo 9: El Amor del Ofiuco

**El Amor del Ofiuco**

_ ¿Qué crees que haces? – apareció una imponente presencia atrás de un joven de apariencia elegante. - ¿Piensas que puedes cambiar el destino?

_ Eres astuto al haber llegado hasta aquí, hermano mío.

_ Humano ignorante, no uses el poder que te fue dado en nuestra contra, somos parientes.

_ ¿Parientes? – Volteó con sarcasmo el millonario. – Estuve enamorado de Saori Kido por años y ¿esto es lo que recibo? Exijo que anulen el compromiso.

_ Tú no pudiste manejarla a tu tiempo, Poseidón.

_ Mi poder no está completo, puesto a que no soy la reencarnación del Dios de los Mares, soy su elegido de esta época, pero puedo dominar a Atenea ahora.

_ No eres más que un juguete que el hermano de mi padre está usando, ¿por qué habría de hacerte caso?

_ ¿Me estás declarando la guerra? – amenazó con su tridente Julián.

Apolo con su magnánimo poder, apuntó a Solo decidido a acabar con su vida ante tal ofensa.

_ ¡Detente! - Se adelantó Sorrento y Tethis delante de su protegido. - ¿Tienes idea de a quién estás amenazando?

_ ¡Aunque seas su hermano no permitiré que toques a nuestro Dios Poseidón! – gritó la sirena. - Apolo frunció la mirada.

_ Insignificantes. – los mandó a volar lejos de ahí.

A pesar de estar intimidado, Julián no retrocedió ni un paso.

_ Tienes mucha suerte que no puedo tocarte, no sería de mi conveniencia que mi tío batallara conmigo. Sólo te advierto que dejes de entrometerte en las decisiones del Olimpo.

_ Te arrepentirás de no haber acabado conmigo el día de hoy, hermano del sol.

El Dios de la razón se fue, insatisfecho por tal declaración, giró para marcharse. A lo que Sorrento atrás de él, un poco herido se acercó.

_ ¿Qué está planeando, mi señor?

_ Sólo estoy tratando de corregir mis errores. No pienso permitir que los Dioses hagan lo que se les antoje. – miró determinado Julián. – Va a haber una guerra muy sangrienta, más vale que estén listos.

* * *

_ ¿Dónde has estado, Seiya?, te busqué mucho tiempo.

_ ¿Qué quieres de mí, Shaina? – miró amenazante Pegaso

_ ¿Seiya?

_ No voy a permitir que trates de dañarla nuevamente. – El castaño lanzó un puño de luz hacia ofiuco, la cual recibió sólo un rasguño por haber reaccionado a tiempo.

_ ¿¡Qué haces, acaso estás loco!?

_ Trataste de matar a Saori y a mí.

_ Ya veo, no recuerdas todo, ¿verdad?

Una ráfaga de luz cubrió la mente del caballero de Pegaso.

***flashback***

De repente vio cómo la amazona se lanzó delante de él, obteniendo una herida de gran magnitud en su espalda, su sangre caía y estaba sin máscara.

_ _¿Shaina por qué?_

_ _Seiya no debes morir todavía, tienes que vivir por mí y por todos en esta tierra. ¡Eres la única esperanza! No debes morir porque… ¡Yo te amo, Seiya!_ – declaraba la joven.

_ _Shaina, no lo entiendo. Dime ¿por qué?, ¿por qué siempre me estás protegiendo?, no lo entiendo. Yo no sé qué puedo hacer por ti_. – lloraba el castaño.

_ _Debes tratar de olvidarlo, Seiya. Eres nuestra única esperanza, nadie puede destruir la ambición maligna de Poseidón. ¡Pero Seiya, tú sí puedes hacerlo con la flecha de sagitario!_ – agonizaba Ofiuco.

_ _¡No, no lo hagas Shaina. Si lo retiras ahora, todo se complicará más! _– Ella sujetó lo que le atravesaba la espalda.

_ _¡No tengo tiempo!_ – se arrancó la flecha de su espalda. - _Ahora Seiya, dispara a Poseidón nuevamente con esta flecha._ – le ofreció el arma. - _Y si llegara a regresar, me volveré a convertir en tu coraza. ¡Debes intentarlo, Inténtalo tantas veces como sea necesario! _

_ _Shaina no…_

_ ¡_Debes hacerlo sin miramientos! Este habrá de ser el único camino. ¿¡Lo entiendes!?_

_ _Sí, lo entiendo_. – Vestido con un traje dorado, lo cual extrañaba al Seiya que presenciaba sus recuerdos, sujetó su arco apuntando al que en su memoria decía ser Poseidón.

_ _¡Si tú disparas, habrá de regresar para matarte a ti y a la mujer! ¿¡Acaso ahora quieres matar a tu amiga!?_

_ _¡Poseidón, ya lo dijo Shaina, ya no existe ninguna otra solución, ninguna otra, ¿oíste?! _\- La flecha se disparó y el poderoso Dios movió su dirección hacia Seiya y Shaina. - _¡Oh no! ¡No dará resultado!_

El dorado se puso delante del caballero de plata, poniendo su espalda lista para recibir el golpe.

_ _¡Seiya! _– lanzó un grito desgarrador Shaina.

_ _Agradezco tu bondad más de lo que te imaginas, pero no puedo salvar mi vida arriesgando otra, eso no lo puede hacer un caballero del zodíaco._

_ _Seiya…_ \- ambos se abrazaron esperando la muerte, pero la flecha la recibió alguien más.

_ ¡Shiryu!

***fin del flashback***

El castaño se encontraba con la cabeza adolorida en el piso.

_ ¿Estás bien? – se asomó la joven.

_ No lo entiendo, otro fragmento de mi memoria me mostró un momento en que atentaste contra mí y ahora este me dice que arriesgaste tu vida para protegerme.

_ Te odié porque viste mi verdadero rostro, Seiya.

_ ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

_ Las mujeres que servimos a Atenea sólo tenemos dos opciones. – Se paró firmemente dándole la espalda al castaño. – Si alguien ve nuestro rostro debemos amar al hombre que lo vio o matarlo.

_ ¡Qué tontería! – se paró. - ¡Cómo pueden haber reglas tan machistas hacia ustedes!

_ No importa, Seiya.

_ ¿Qué dices?

_ Yo de todas formas, te amo.

* * *

Un joven rubio caminaba por una desolada calle, hasta llegar a la puerta de un lugar que le trajo tristes recuerdos.

_ _Eri… me pregunto si descansarás en paz_. – pensó el cisne.

_ Hyoga, bienvenido. – decía una joven atrás de él.

_ ¡Ah perdón, Miho no te he visto! Después de tiempo que te veo.

_ ¿No crees que es un poco tarde para ver a los niños?

La hostilidad de su antigua amiga hacía un ambiente sospechoso. Ella siempre había tenido la característica de ser una persona muy amable y dispuesta a ayudar.

_ Ah… Yo pasaba por aquí para hacerte unas preguntas.

_ Déjame adivinar: Seiya.

_ ¿Cómo sabes?

_ Vino aquí. – El rubio sonrió.

_ ¿Qué te dijo?

_ No esperes que te dé pistas, Hyoga, no pudiste salvarle la vida a Eri.

_ Luché con todo lo que pude, Miho… Quise salvarla, pero fue poseída y eso la llevó a la muerte.

_ ¿Y Seiya? ¿También quieres llevar a la muerte a tu amigo?

_ ¿Muerte?

_ Vete Hyoga, no responderé tus preguntas.

_ ¡Espera! – El heredero de Acuario agarró la puerta antes de que ella la cerrara. – ¡Me vas a responder por la fuerza si es necesario!

Hyoga pasó bruscamente, a lo que ella se sintió intimidada y retrocedió.

_ No te moverás de este lugar hasta que me contestes.

_ Está bien. - Continuó la huérfana. – Pero lo haré porque mi amiga te quería, sólo por el respeto que le tengo a ella.

* * *

_ ¿¡Perdió la memoria!? – Shiryu se lanzó a las sillas del coliseo y suspiró. – Sé que sonará mal pero es un alivio que fue eso y no que nos haya traicionado.

_ Seiya nunca los traicionaría. – afirmó el pez dorado.

_ Entonces hace poco recuperó parte de sus recuerdos.

_ Sí y ha ido desesperadamente a buscar pistas.

_ ¿Y Saori? ¿¡Dónde está Saori!?

_ No puedo decírtelo, dragón Shiryu.

_ ¿¡Qué dices!?

_ Atenea debe cumplir una promesa, por eso no puede ser encontrada por ustedes.

_ ¿Qué promesa?

_ La razón por la que estamos vivos en este momento.

* * *

En un bosque, en su herrería, un joven atractivo de bello tono trigueño y ojos claros como el fuego estaba muy enfocado en lo que estaba construyendo.

_ Veo que le estás poniendo mucho empeño. – dijo la bella joven de atrás.

_ Helena, bienvenida. Ya que eres mujer agradecería que me dieras tu opinión.

Las sortijas eran preciosas, de un material blanquecino, el cual era muy difícil de conseguir, pues venía de un escondido lugar del olimpo. Tenía una joya, semejante a un diamante incluso con más brillo; detalles de oro blanco para hacerlo más delicado e incrustaciones de piedras preciosas blancas muy pequeñas, casi no visibles si no fuera por su preciado brillo. El de él era un anillo de oro blanco, sin embargo más varonil, tenía una joya o eso parecía ser, más era una esencia del fuego, movible al aire y despierto por siempre.

_ Son muy hermosos como los sentimientos que posees por ella.

_ ¿Verdad que sí? Pienso que en mis miles de años, es la primera vez que me sucede.

_ ¿Ni siquiera con tu anterior esposa?

_ ¡Helena, no seas atrevida! – respondió Helén mientras que Paris tenía los pelos de punta por la posible reacción de su Dios.

_ Está bien. – contestó un poco desanimado. – Lo que sentía por Afrodita no era más que atracción física, quería intentarlo con ella, pero me engañó con mi propio hermano: Ares.

_ ¿Le tienes rencor?

_ Si me preguntas, sigo dolido, pero ya la he perdonado. Como sea, la única mujer que realmente he amado es Atenea: es fuerte, valiente, guerrera, solidaria, carismática, gentil y sobre todo tiene un corazón muy noble.

_ Sin contar que es una preciosa mujer.

_ ¡Helena! – esta vez contestó Paris.

Es como si la doncella de las dagas quisiera provocar algo malo. Helén se sintió incómodo y apenado, Paris de arco y flecha no entendía por qué a veces podía ser tan cruel con sus semejantes. Sin embargo, algo sabía y era que ella le había alumbrado el camino alguna vez.

***flashback***

_ Hola, ¿por qué lloras? – se acercó una pequeña niña cuando él lloraba.

_ Me perdí… en el bosque…

_ ¿De verdad? Pero no te desanimes, estar con un Dios es lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado…

_ ¿Un Dios?

_ ¡Sí, él te ayudará siempre, nunca va a dejarte solo!

_ Dejarme solo… - pensó triste Paris.- ¿Cómo lo conoces?

_ Nos adoptó al igual que tú en situaciones desesperadas.

_ Pero te veo contenta.

_ ¡Sí, lo estoy!

_ ¿Y… qué hay de tu hermano?

_ ¿Hablas de Helén?

_ No come hace 2 semanas, ¿qué es lo que tiene?

Ambos niños se voltearon a verlo, para apreciar una mirada de profunda tristeza, una delgadez extrema y ojos rojos con unas ojeras profundas.

_ Es que… mataron a nuestros padres.

***fin flashback***

La frialdad de los ojos de Helena al decir eso era algo que había quedado grabado en la mente de Paris. Mientras su hermano estaba sufriendo excesivamente, ella parecía que no le hubiera pasado nada.

_ _"Ella es todo un misterio."_

El caballero del arco y flecha se volteó a mirar al joven que hace un rato había recordado. Tenía la misma mirada perdida de su memoria, se veía en él la misma depresión.

_ "_Odiaría ver a mi amigo en la misma situación que estuvo antes."_

_ Helén. – el joven despertó de sus pensamientos. – Yo quisiera seguir algunas costumbres griegas para este matrimonio. ¿Podrías ayudarme con contarme cómo hacen los humanos estas cosas?

_ Por supuesto, Dios Hefesto.

_ Últimamente te veo desanimado. ¿Te sucede algo?

_ Nada en especial.

_ Eres mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo, puedes contarme lo que te suceda, Helén.

El remordimiento estaba consumiéndolo, pero no podía traicionar a aquel que le salvó la vida cuando era niño, era algo imperdonable. Miró fijamente a Hefesto, sus ojos de ilusión y su sonrisa, la cual no poseía casi nunca.

_ Creo que estoy un poco enfermo, eso es todo. – Paris y Helena no movían la vista de él.

* * *

La amazona se quitó la máscara y miró fijamente al castaño.

_ Yo daría la vida por ti, Seiya. Sabes que estaré a tu lado siempre.

_ Si es por la máscara, no te preocupes, en verdad no me interesa tu fidelidad.

_ ¡No es así, mis sentimientos no son sólo por esta máscara! – se lanzó a los brazos del Pegaso. – Te amo, Seiya. Sabes que yo sí puedo corresponderte.

Los ojos de Seiya se abrieron sorprendidos ante la declaración, era obvio que se refería a que su amor con Saori era imposible.

_ Lo siento…

_ Seiya…

Puso sus pies con tacones de puntitas para besarlo, cogiéndole la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Lo besó y cerró los ojos ante la sorpresa de este. Labios que se fundieron con lágrimas de la doncella que lo tenía atrapado en ese beso.


	10. Capítulo 10: Amor Crítico

**Amor Crítico**

Dos hermosos jóvenes se encontraban echados al pie de una cascada mientras observaban el cielo.

_ Atenea, ¿qué hace que este mundo sea tan precioso para ti?

La nombrada cerró los ojos y se hundió a lo profundo de sus pensamientos.

_ La paz (gaviotas volando sobre el mar en un atardecer), la guerra (bomba nuclear), la alegría (unos niños riendo), la tristeza (una mujer llorando dejada en el altar), la luz (un amanecer), la oscuridad (llegada de la noche), la vida (un bebé nacer), la muerte (un anciano falleciendo en un hospital), el éxito (un hombre en su hogar millonario), el fracaso (un negocio en la quiebra), los valores (un niño ayudando a una anciana a cruzar la calle), los pecados (un niño robando alimento)… y sobretodo el amor de unos a otros (una pareja abrazándose desesperadamente bajo la lluvia). – Saori abrió sus ojos y se sentó a mirar el agua caer del paisaje. – El balance hace que este planeta sea precioso para mí.

_ Te falto algo muy importante, querida prometida.

Ella volteó a verlo fijamente, esperando su respuesta.

_ La esperanza. – ella rio.

_ Tienes razón.

_ Eso es lo que yo más valoro de los humanos.

_ Hefesto, eres admirable a comparación mía. Cada guerrero del fuego que tienes a tu merced, está vivo porque les diste una razón, una nueva vida.

_ Digamos que… me gusta salvar personas. – el Dios de la herrería sentó la mitad de su cuerpo y sonrió apenado. – Los actos injustos encienden mi deseo de protección.

_ Tus caballeros son muy devotos a ti, morirían si se los pidieses.

_ Me imagino que una persona tan bondadosa como tú, Atenea, ha de tener caballeros que posean las mismas cualidades a tu causa.

Ella lo miró tristemente y él dejó de sonreír.

_ ¿Dije algo que te lastimó?

_ No, no es eso. Siento que las guerras deberían ser simplemente asuntos de los Dioses, sin tener que incluir a los humanos.

_ Yo vivo con ese mismo deseo.

_ Hermano. – La Diosa se lanzó a abrazarlo. - ¿Realmente estás contento con esta unión?

El ambiente se tensó, las hojas pasaban por aquel lugar. Él se sonrojó para después verla mientras analizaba cada detalle del perfecto cuerpo de su Diosa.

_ Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti.

El silencio se hizo notar, Hefesto fijaba sus casi verdes ojos, de manera determinada a la azul y profundamente triste mirada de Atenea.

_ ¿Tú no me amas, verdad Atenea? – tras un minuto sin contestar; él, que era capaz de crear cualquier materia al instante; hizo una arma, se quedó viéndola y se la ofreció a su compañera.

_ Toma esto.

Una daga, mortal para un cuerpo humano, tal como él era: Una reencarnación humana.

_ Acaba con mi vida para que te libres de este matrimonio.

* * *

***flashback***

Una hermosa italiana estaba besando a un hombre de rasgos latinos, pero él la empujó sorprendido e indignado por lo que acababa de pasar.

_ ¿¡Qué haces!? – se libró Seiya de las garras de Ofiuco.

_ ¿¡Por qué no puedes corresponderme!? , ¡Ella nunca va a poder estar a tu lado, es una deidad, Seiya! Yo soy una humana de carne y hueso dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por ti.

_ ¡Basta!

_ ¡Mi vida y mi cuerpo son tuyos, te lo estoy ofreciendo todo! – La amazona se acercó amenazantemente al caballero de Pegaso.

_ ¡Shaina, basta! ¡No puedes hacer estas cosas! Debes conseguir un hombre que te ame y te respete. – el castaño se giró.

_ ¡Seiya! – gritó a sollozos.

_ Lo siento, no puedo cambiar mis sentimientos. – él corrió dejándola arrodillada y sola entre lágrimas.

_ Has hecho tu elección. A pesar de todo este tiempo, te esperé para saberla, Seiya. – rio amargamente. - Un amor como el tuyo a Atenea… es admirable. – se paró de aquel filo de acantilado en el que estaba sentada. – Espero algún día alguien me ame de esa manera, no hay duda que la diosa de la guerra es muy afortunada.

Se paró y se fue, siendo la luna el único testigo de aquel beso.

* * *

Un grito de frustración se oyó en medio de la playa.

_ ¡Ahora estoy más confundido que antes!... _Si tan solo estuviera Seika, conmigo. Seguro me aconsejaría. ¡Qué cosas digo! Ella me ha traicionado, por ella estoy pasando todo esto. _– se agarró la cabeza desesperado.

De pronto percibió una presencia atrás de él, a lo que volteó sintiéndose amenazado a lanzar un puño a aquella sombra.

_ ¿¡Quién está ahí!?

_ ¿Así saludas a tus amigos? – Su voz le ocasionó una profunda tristeza…

¡… quería recordarla! Pero no sabía de quién provenía. De esa oscuridad, la persona empezó a caminar para acercarse a él, esos segundos que para el corazón de Seiya eran una eternidad. De ahí paró hasta que pudo identificar quien era.

_ ¿Te… conozco?

(lado del dragón)

No supo cómo reaccionar ante el encuentro, si preguntar qué había hecho estos dos años, el por qué no los había contactado, si acaso se había rendido… Pero todo se borró de su mente cuando vio lo sano que estaba su amigo y lo mucho que había crecido y cambiado. Las lágrimas corrieron por el rostro del dragón a lo que el castaño lo miró sin saber qué decir. Ambos estaban parados hasta que Shiryu decidió darle un abrazo muy fuerte. Seiya se quedó inmóvil, no sorprendido, sino un poco frío ante la situación y confundido.

_ Te hemos buscado tanto Seiya… Supe que perdiste la memoria, que has estado perdido con tu hermana. Soy Shiryu, ¿me recuerdas? Soy tu amigo de la infancia.

_ Lo lamento. – El castaño se sintió apenado por su ignorancia ante sus recuerdos.

_ ¡Crecimos juntos, Seiya! – el dragón lo sujetó de los hombros. – ¡Batallamos juntos hasta casi morir! ¡Nos despedimos incontables veces cuando pensábamos que la muerte nos atraparía! – de pronto su tono de voz se suavizó y se sintió perdido. - … Creímos unos en otros juntos en todo momento, elevamos nuestro cosmos hasta el infinito por el bien de tierra, Seiya.

_ No lo recuerdo.

_ ¿Y a Hyoga? ¿O Shun? ¿O Ikki? ¿Te acuerdas de ellos? ¡Éramos imparables juntos, Seiya! ¡Debes recordarlo!

Los azul marino ojos de Shiryu miraban con determinación a los grandes ojos marrones de su amigo. Quería que vea reflejado aquel sentimiento de amistad que permanecía desde hace casi 14 años de su vida.

_ ¡Lo he intentado, pero no recuerdo nada! Créeme, dragón… Estoy desorientado, sin saber qué debo hacer, a quién debo seguir, no sé… quien soy. – El caballero de Pegaso miró el piso triste, mientras Shiryu cambió sus expresiones a una determinación total.

_ ¿Y a Saori? ¿La recuerdas?

Un aire helado cubrió el lugar, mientras las lágrimas caían por las mejillas del castaño. Aunque los recuerdos no estuvieran presentes en su cabeza, su corazón a gritos sentía ese dolor del olvido.

_ ¿Estoy… llorando? – la voz se le quebró.

_ Seiya…

* * *

_ ¡Kanon, hemos ubicado a Atenea! – gritó Jabu mientras corría hacia la casa de géminis junto a Ban, Ichi, Nachi y Geki.

_ ¿¡Qué dices!?

_ Está en un bosque escondido en Japón, parece que está junto a Hefesto, el Dios de la forja.

_ ¿Es en contra de su voluntad?

_ Dudo que la señorita Saori, haya aceptado tal situación en cautiverio. – expresó fastidiado por la pregunta, Jabú.

_ ¿Quién te ha dado esa información?

_ Dragón Marino. – se oyó una voz por detrás de él, subiendo hacia aquella casa del zodíaco.

Los ojos de Kanon se abrieron rápidamente para voltear y encontrarse con nada más y nada menos que Julián Solo yendo por la escalera junto a Sorrento. Ni bien se dio cuenta que era el hombre al que sirvió antes, se arrodilló ante él.

_ Poseidón…

_ Llámame Julián.

_ Disculpa que pregunte, ¿pero cómo sabe si es verdadera esa información?

_Todo esto fue plan de los Dioses, mandé unas pistas al santuario, moví la memoria de Pegaso de la misma manera, mas las reacciones de todos ustedes han sido lentas. Atenea va a casarse con Hefesto dentro de unos días, no puedo permitirlo. – sin más preámbulos, Kanon se paró.

_ ¡Jabu, Ban!

_ Sí, mi señor.

_ Por favor, certifiquen cómo es que tienen a nuestra Diosa atrapada, así planearemos el rescate… "_Atenea, quiero redimir mis errores, me salvaste la vida y ahora quiero protegerte."_

* * *

_ Nunca te quitaría la vida.

_ Haz tu elección, o tomas mi vida ahora o te casarás conmigo. Te estoy dando la oportunidad que elijas tu destino, si fallezco en este cuerpo reencarnado quiero que sea en tus manos, Atenea.

Las lágrimas caían por el rostro de la Diosa, no podía imaginarse haciendo un acto tan egoísta. Aunque si lo matara, recuperaría su poder, puesto a que en aquel collar de roca preservada en el pecho de su prometido estaba guardado; podría volver al santuario y pelear contra tantos Dioses, ahora que Hefesto la entrenaba podía ser más fuerte en batalla, capaz de ser una líder.

Pero, ¿era realmente lo que quería? El hecho de casarse con el Dios de la forja y el fuego, le garantizaba la victoria en cualquier guerra santa. Además, él compartía sus ideales y sus sentimientos hacia los humanos eran de un profundo amor. No importaría que Apolo, Ares y Artemisa hicieron algo en su contra, con él a su lado sería capaz de vencerlos sin sacrificar muchas vidas.

Pero había un hecho más en todo esto: ¿Qué es lo que la Saori humana quería? Ese hombre era el candidato perfecto para un matrimonio donde sólo haya felicidad. ¿Ella lo merecía? ¿Ella quien moría de amor por un humano? Sólo pensar en el caballero de Pegaso que sacrificó tanto por ella, quien dio su vida a sus manos al igual que Hefesto lo estaba haciendo, la hacía hundirse en una culpa increíble…

¿Qué elección tenía?

Incluso su padre podría amenazar con acabar con su vida tras haber matado a otro hijo suyo. Aunque ella no se diera cuenta, poco a poco estaban creciendo sentimientos por su prometido… Después de todo lo que él hizo por ella ¿Traicionarlo? Atenea sólo deseaba ayudarlo, después de que él ha sido tan rechazado por todos… No, no quería perderlo. Él se había convertido en parte de ella, no podía imaginarse matándolo.

_ No quiero que mueras… No quiero que te alejes de mi lado. ¡Has rescatado a tanta gente, ¿pero alguien te ha rescatado a ti, Hefesto?! ¡Quítate esa idea de morir de le cabeza, yo estaré a tu lado! - El Dios del fuego se sorprendió. - Te salvaré de ese vacío que te ha dejado tanta tristeza. – tomó su mano y dejó caer la daga. – No puedo permitir que sigas hundido.

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Porque te amo, Hefesto.

Aunque aquel amor al que se refería Atenea era tal como el de una hermana a un hermano, era obvio que el mensaje para el receptor era otro. A pesar de mentir a su propio corazón, sabía que hacía lo correcto.

_ Te amo. – se quebró la voz de la Diosa.

Él no pudo resistir más y ante las lágrimas la sujetó para besarla desesperadamente. Beso que fue correspondido con la misma desesperación por ella. Ambos habían sufrido muchísimo, ella al ver a tantos soldados caídos a su merced y él al ser traicionado tantas veces. Atenea sujetaba su cabello marrón casi negro y él la agarraba de la cintura, apretándola hacia él.

_ No te perderé, Atenea. No puedo perderte. – la sujetó del rostro para apreciar su belleza y ambos chocaron frentes para estar pegados al otro.

* * *

_ Tengo que salvar a Saori de ese matrimonio, tengo que impedirlo.

_ ¡Seiya! ¡Seiya! – se oyeron dos gritos a lo lejos, para después aparecer Hyoga y Shun.

_ Amigo… - ambos se lanzaron a abrazar al Pegaso, cosa que él tampoco correspondió.

_ ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

_ ¿Seiya, no nos recuerdas? – se alteró Shun. – Somos tus amigos, del orfanato.

_ Tus compañeros de armas, caballeros de Atenea.

_ Los vi en un cuadro en mi casa y en algunas memorias mías, pero no los recuerdo. Lo lamento. – Seiya se volteó indiferente para irse.

_ ¡Espera! – lo sostuvo Hyoga. - ¿No nos vas a preguntar nada?

_ Por ahora sólo me interesa salvar a Saori

_ ¿¡Saori está en peligro!? – se exaltó Shun.

_ Chicos, Atenea está comprometida con el Dios de la forja, Hefesto. Y van a casarse en unos días. – Explicó Shiryu a sus perdidos amigos.

_ ¿¡Qué!? Eso no puede ser posible.

_ No, yo voy a evitarlo. – dijo desesperado Seiya.

_ No Seiya, tendrás que matarme para que te deje impedirlo. – Dijo Shiryu.

La cosmoenergía del Pegaso y el Dragón se hicieron notar rápidamente. A lo que el cisne y Andrómeda se miraron intranquilos. Se iba a desatar una pelea entre los mejores amigos que por dos años estuvieron separados uno del otro.


	11. Capítulo 11:Andrómeda, Cisne y Dragón

**El Dragón, El Pegaso, El Cisne y Andrómeda.**

_ ¿Realmente crees que puedes detenerme?

La tensión se sentía en los antiguos compañeros de bronce. Shiryu miraba seriamente a Seiya, mientras este castaño desafiante respondía con un cosmos hostil.

_ ¡Basta chicos! – se puso Shun entre ellos. - ¡Somos caballeros de Atenea, peleamos por el bien de la tierra, no entre nosotros!

_ Exactamente, crecimos juntos en el orfanato. – también se interpuso Hyoga. – Hemos pasado por tanto, ¿Realmente van a pelear hasta la muerte?

Una sonrisa descuidada salió de su rostro y un sentimiento amargo al no poder recordarlos, Seiya no quería lastimarlos, no era capaz de lanzar su energía hacía alguno de ellos.

_ Acabaré con ustedes si es necesario.

_ ¿Vas a apartarnos, Seiya? – se interpuso el rubio. - ¿A nosotros que crecimos a tu lado? ¿Quiénes peleamos contra los caballeros negros juntos? ¿Recuerdas que Shiryu casi muere para restaurar tu armadura? ¿Realmente vas a atacarlo?

_ ¿Seiya, no recuerdas que nos convertimos en piedra en la batalla contra Argor de Perseo? ¡Íbamos a fallecer pero Shiryu sacrificó su vista para salvarnos!

Algo inundó su mente en esos momentos.

*flashback*

_Necesito perder mucha de mi sangre para ganarte y convertir de nuevo a Seiya y a Shun a su estado natural. Sí, para bloquear el escudo de Medusa.

El dragón se clavó los dedos a los ojos, saliendo bastante sangre de ellos.

_ ¿¡Pero cómo puedes cegarte a ti mismo!? ¿estás loco? ¡Ya no puedes pensar correctamente!

_ ¡No estoy loco! Por supuesto que es cuestión de arriesgar nuestras vidas cuando peleamos. ¡Vamos Argor! Mi brazo derecho todavía está vivo.

El dragón desató una ardiente batalla contra Perseo hasta que lo venció.

_ Por favor dime qué pasó con Seiya y Shun. ¿Todavía son de piedra?

_ ¡Dragón, se están convirtiendo en personas ahora!

_ ¿¡De verdad!? Qué bien… - el dragón lloró totalmente emocionado.

_ ¡Ah se están despertando ahora!

_ ¡Seiya! ¡Shun! Tomen mi mano... – se acercó a dar la mano el dragón.

_ Gracias… ¡Ah Shiryu! ¿qué…? - La impresión de Seiya y Shun fue grande al ver la sangre saliendo de los ojos de su amigo.

_ Se ha quedado ciego para salvarlos a ustedes de morir…

_ ¿¡Qué!?

_ ¿Para salvarnos?

*fin flashback*

_ Shiryu… - las lágrimas cayeron del rostro de Pegaso. - ¿Cómo puedo amenazarte, qué clase de persona soy?

El dragón se acercó y abrazó a su amigo castaño.

_ ¿Las doce casas, te acuerdas que casi perdemos la vida para salvar a Saori? ¿Amigo Seiya? ¿O cuándo vencimos a Eris? ¿O cuándo fuimos a Asgard a salvar a Hyoga?

_ Por supuesto que al final yo fui el salvado. – todos rieron en ese momento. – En Asgard nos quedamos un tiempo más hasta que amenazaron con congelar el planeta. ¿Te acuerdas que te pusiste la armadura de Odín?

_ ¿La de Odín? – preguntó un confundido Seiya.

_ ¿O cuando al final toda la batalla contra los guerreros divinos de Asgard era obra de Poseidón? ¿Y terminó tragándonos el Oceáno? Seiya. – se rieron nuevamente. - ¡Aparecimos en el fondo del mar!

_ Me vienen imágenes de todo eso. – sonrió Seiya

_ O cuando vino Abel, Seiya, casi pierdes la cordura. – se rio el dragón.

_ O Lucifer…

_ ¡Hemos pasado por tanto, amigos! – exclamó Shiryu.

_ Pero lo importante es que seguimos juntos. – dio su sonrisa más sincera Shun. – Casi te perdimos, Seiya. En nuestra batalla contra Hades.

_ ¿Qué me pasó?

_ Una espada cruzó tu corazón. – El castaño abrió los ojos y se acordó de la pesadilla que tuvo donde una mujer exclamaba que viviera. – Atenea te salvó y cuidó de ti por años. Hasta que…

_ Hasta que vinieron Apolo y Artemisa. – dijo triste Shun, todos se tornaron serios. – Desapareciste.

_ Mi hermana… - explicó Seiya. – Ella es la causante de todo esto, lo lamento chicos.

_ ¡Lo importante es que estamos unidos de nuevo! Solo falta Ikki, que nos espera en el santuario.

_ Tengo que salvar a Atenea.

_ Tus ojos Seiya… - El castaño se sintió confundido ante tales palabras. – Están cegados por el amor que le profesas, pero ella tiene una misión que cumplir que nos garantizará la victoria ante cualquier guerra.

_ Si realmente está comprometida y es una unión beneficiosa, como caballeros de Atenea nos conviene proteger ese matrimonio. – dijo Hyoga. – Sin embargo… - todos voltearon a mirarlo en ese momento. – Como sus amigos que fuimos, casi hermanos en realidad deberíamos velar lo que es mejor para ella como persona.

_ Yo no podría permitir que Saori sufriera… - expresó Shun. – Se supone que somos sus caballeros, ella no debería hacer sacrificios.

_ Chicos… - se conmovió el caballero de Pegaso. No era necesario decir que él la amaba, ellos lo sabían.

_ Veamos… cómo es que tienen a Saori, chicos.

_ Shiryu. – se sorprendió el castaño.

_ No tomé en cuenta que podrían estarla forzando o la estén lastimando.

Todos se miraron decididos, sabrían que tendrían que tomar acción en ese momento.

_ ¿Dónde está Saori?

* * *

Jabú de Unicornio y Ban de León menor caminaban muy atentos en el bosque olvidado. La paz se percibía en el ambiente, la calma reinaba, la luz era clara, los animales tranquilos.

_ ¿Jabú, crees que la señorita Saori esté aquí?

_ Puede ser también una trampa de Poseidón… No sabemos qué nos espera en este lugar, así que presta atención.

_ Aun así, después de tiempo me siento útil.

_ La señorita Saori…. – el León lo quedó mirando. – Espero que esté bien.

_ ¿Sigues enamorado de ella? – el Unicornio rio levemente.

_ Me subestimas Ban, no soy una persona de una sola mujer.

_ Me parece que esta noticia debe haberte incomodado.

_ No puedo hacer nada Ban… Conozco mi realidad. Sólo de saber que ella está a salvo me hace feliz.

_ ¡Vamos a rescatarla amigo! ¡La sacaremos de las garras de ese tal Hefesto!

_ Ban…

_ ¿Quién anda ahí? - Ambos caballeros se pusieron en alerta.

* * *

_ Señor Kanon.

_ Hugo de Copa. ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

_ He visto en mi armadura una tragedia.

_ ¿Qué dices?

_ Un caballero de bronce morirá pronto a manos de nuestros enemigos.

_ ¿Quién?

_ No pude visualizarlo concretamente, sin embargo veo una guerra más sangrienta que la de Hades.

_ ¿Cómo puede ser posible? "… ¿_Será que es una trampa de ese Hefesto y tomará la vida de Atenea?"_ ¡Enviemos refuerzos a Japón!

El Fénix que estaba camuflado, partió silenciosamente. Mientras Kanon, que estaba al mando se sentía desesperado con la noticia.

_ Señor Kanon. – El caballero de géminis volteó. – leí un mensaje claro en la copa, que decía "Llegarán aquellos merecedores de las armaduras de oro, cuyo poder sea capaz de destruir montañas y mover los océanos, ellos serán la luz de esperanza que este mundo necesita."

Él miró al caballero de Plata por unos segundos y sonrió levemente.

_ Que así sea.

* * *

_ ¡Espera, tú eres la hermana de Seiya! – los miró sorprendida.

_ Ustedes, mis salvadores. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

_ Buscamos a nuestra Diosa Atenea, sabemos que está aquí. – respondió Ban.

_ ¡Silencio Ban! – El León lo miró sorprendido. - ¿No te parece demasiada casualidad que esta jovencita esté aquí? Si bien sabemos, Seiya está en Japón.

_ _"¿¡Ella está aquí!?" _– se alteró Seika. – _"Eso explicaría la actitud cambiada de Seiya, esa mujer debe de haberle dicho algo." _No sabía que ella residía aquí.

_ ¿¡Dónde está ella, mujer!?

_ ¡Te prometo que no lo sé!

_ Ugh, qué ruidosos. - Los tres se voltearon al escuchar una voz extraña.

Eran tres caballeros, Helena de Daga, Hari de Shakram y Lemnos de Mangual. La primera, como había sido antes mencionado, es rubia platinada con ojos verdes muy claros, además de tener una belleza impresionante; Hari tiene descendencia de la India, cabello negro a la altura de los hombros y ojos negros; Lemnos era un hombre grande, con una marca en forma de raya por el ojo, se veía demencial, era blanco con ojos castaños y pelo negro.

_ Con que son caballeros de Atenea, eh. – desafió Helena. - ¿Se puede saber qué hacen aquí?

_ Vinimos a ver a nuestra Diosa, queremos saber en qué condiciones la tienen. – respondió Jabú.

_ Pero qué grosera sabandija. – respondió Lemnos. - ¿Vienen a incomodar la paz de nuestro Dios Hefesto?

_ ¡No nos interesa tu Dios, sólo queremos saber de nuestra Diosa!

_ ¡Insolente! – Lemnos golpeó a Jabú fuertemente a lo que Seika gritó y Ban se puso en guardia.

_ Vinimos en son de paz, por favor no queremos pelear.

_ ¿Y cómo nosotros sabemos eso? – se acercó Helena. - ¿No estarán atentando en contra de nuestro Dios?

_ No, las cosas no son así. – respondió Ban nervioso. – Hari se acercó a él. - ¡Por favor no nos lastimen!

_ Ban… - dijo Jabu.

_ Me molesta la gente cobarde. – respondió Hari. – ¿Cómo eres un caballero si tienes miedo a morir?

_ ¿Dónde… tienen a la señorita Saori? – se levantó esforzado Jabú.

_ ¿Saori? ¿Ese era su nombre humano? – preguntó Hari riéndose levemente. – Ella está bien, se casará con Hefesto en dos días.

_ ¿Qué dices? – se sorprendió Jabú. – Déjennos verla.

A lo que Helena volteó a verlo y se movió a una gran velocidad atrás de él.

_ No la verán.

_ ¡No nos iremos de aquí sin verla!

_ ¡Escuchen, yo no tengo nada que ver con ellos Soy una humana normal!

_ No se muevan. – respondió Hari. – Digan cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones si no quieren morir aquí mismo.

_ ¡Sólo queremos ver su estado! ¡Créannos! – gritó el León.

_ Con que no van a hablar, ¿qué pasa si los torturamos un poco? – dijo Lemnos.

_ Es inútil. – dijo Helena. – Mátenlos.

* * *

Saori estaba entrenando con la espada, pero se sorprendió al sentir un cosmos conocido.

_ Ese cosmos lo conozco…

_ Atenea, debemos ir al Olimpo para coordinar el matrimonio con nuestros hermanos, tíos y padres.

_ Pero…

_ ¡Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder! – sonrió el Dios.

Ante tal emoción en los ojos de este, ella sólo atinó a mover el cabeza en señal de aprobación. Sin embargo, estaba inquieta ante la sensación que había tenido antes. Él estiró la mano, sin saber lo que estaba sucediendo, y ella sonrió levemente para corresponderle el gesto. Ambos se adentraron al portal.

Los prometidos llegaron hacia un santuario desconocido para la Diosa de la Guerra, o al menos no en esa vida.

_ Hefesto, ¿dónde estamos?

_ Vine a invitar oficialmente a mi madre, Atenea.

_ ¿A la misma que no te aprueba y te ha abandonado?

_ Ya sé que suena estúpido, pero quisiera su aprobación.

Saori sólo lo miró apenada, a pesar de que la madre de Hefesto había sido tan mala con él, era su progenitora y debido a esto él sólo deseaba ser aceptado por ella.

_ ¿Dios Hefesto? ¿Qué hace usted aquí? – lo recibió una anciana.

_ Hola Cuco, viene a hablar con mi madre. – la anciana lo miró apenada.

_ No creo que ella quiera recibirte.

_ Por favor, sólo será unos instantes.

_ Ay muchacho, tú eres bienvenido. ¿Quién es la hermosa mujer de tu costado?

_ Es mi prometida, Cuco, se llama Atenea.

_ ¡Oh Bienvenida, es un honor conocerte!

_ El honor es mío, señora. – sonrió Saori.

Aunque la Diosa haya dejado su verdadero amor para un lado, aunque haya sufrido muchísimo, aunque lo haya perdido todo y esté sin poder… No podía quejarse del esfuerzo de su prometido por hacerla feliz y por querer que ese matrimonio funcione. En ese tiempo había llegado a amarlo.

_ ¿A qué has venido? – Se oyó una voz atrás de ellos.


	12. Capítulo 12: Adiós, caballero de Bronce

**Adiós, Caballero de Bronce.**

_ Madre. – él hizo una reverencia. – Deseaba que me dieras tu bendición en este matrimonio.

_ ¿Qué dices? – La bella Diosa, de ojos marrones y pelo castaño miró a su hijo en señal de disgusto y después dirigió su mirada hacia Atenea. – Así que realmente os vais a casar. Bueno, finalmente así nos deshacemos de dos estorbos de un tiro.

_ ¡Cómo puedes hablar así de tu hijo! – Atenea saltó ante la mirada sorprendida de todos. – Lo abandonaste y ahora ¿osas humillarlo? ¿Pero quién te has creído?

_ Atenea… - él puso su mano en su hombro. – Está bien, ella es así.

_ No me gusta que la bastarda me dirija la palabra.

_ Hera. – cambió su tono de voz Hefesto. – Puedo permitir que me insultes, me humilles, me denigres y hables mal de mi persona, pero con MI ESPOSA no te metas. O realmente vas a conocer el rencor que he tenido por ti muchos años.

Ella se volteó ofendida ante tal declaración.

_ No me interesa lo que hagas con tu vida, si has de casarte no es de mi incumbencia.

_ Aun así… Con tu indiferencia y crueldad a mi persona. Sólo puedo decirte como últimas palabras… - Hera se sorprendió ante el hecho de que él contestaría. – Gracias por darme la vida, yo… soy feliz con lo que tengo. Nunca más he de molestarte, tendremos un matrimonio bueno, te lo aseguro.

El Dios de la forja se fue tomando la mano de su Diosa de la Guerra.

_ ¿Diosa mía, por qué es tan cruel con el muchacho? – Hera miró apenada lo que había hecho.

_ No es de mi agrado. – se volteó para marcharse.

* * *

_ ¿¡Qué dices!? – entró en pánico Seika. - ¡Yo no soy del grupo de ellos!

_ ¿Deberíamos empezar por la chiquilla ruidosa? – preguntó Lemnos.

_ Helena, me parece una medida muy extrema el tomar la vida de estas personas. – respondió Hari. – Si Atenea se enterase de esto, probablemente sufriríamos un castigo severo por parte de nuestro Dios.

_ Hari, ¿no temes que ella sólo finja ser un ángel y en realidad esté atentando contra nuestro Dios Hefesto? Es sospechoso que a pesar de que ella prometió cerrar el vínculo con sus caballeros hasta casarse, ellos estén precisamente en este lugar, ni siquiera sabemos cómo obtuvieron esa información.

_ No me hace feliz matar a los débiles, se supone que los protegemos. – respondió el caballero del Shakram.

_ ¡Piensas mucho, Hari! Sólo hagámoslo de una vez. ¡PÚAS CÓSMICAS!

El poder de Lemnos era una infinidad de púas que se penetraban en la piel del oponente, haciendo que el dolor sea insoportable y no pueda sentir sus articulaciones.

_ ¡Ban! – gritó desesperado Jabú.

_ Tus últimas palabras, caballero debilucho.

_ ¡Bombardeo del León! – gritó lanzando un ataque que lastimó levemente al Guerrero del Fuego.

_ ¡Galope de Unicornio! – Jabú golpeó a Lemnos haciendo que se sienta más furioso.

– ¡Ustedes, no se metan, quiero acabarlos yo solo! – dijo apuntando a sus compañeros de armas.

_ No necesitas nuestra ayuda, Lemnos. – afirmó Helena.

_ Esta es mi técnica mortal, ¿quién quiere morir primero? – miró a ambos.

_ Ban, atacaremos juntos al enemigo. – El León movió la cabeza con aprobación.

¡Galope de Unicornio! ¡Bombardeo del León!

¡Látigo del Mangual!

Cósmicamente, la energía tomó forma del Mangual y desde el cielo se clavó fuertemente hasta el piso, acabando con la vida de un caballero de bronce y dejando al otro muy lastimado.

El olor a Sangre era bohemio. El silencio se apoderó del ambiente y el suspenso se apoderó de ellos.

Y el llanto de un hombre…

_ Jabú, ¿te acuerdas cuando peleamos en el torneo galáctico?

_ Amigo…

_ Mirabas a la señorita Saori para comprobar que ella estaba atenta a la batalla. Era lo único que te importaba, el hacer que ella se fije en ti. Yo realmente nunca tuve una motivación para ser un caballero…

_ Ya no hables, por favor.

_ Salva a la señorita Saori… Te lo dejo… en tus manos.

El Joven de cabellos entre marrón y naranjo cerró los ojos. El tremendo golpe de poder había sido mortal.

_ ¡Lo mataste! – sollozaba el Unicornio.

Helena miraba fríamente la situación, mientras Hari se sentía impotente.

_ Basta de llorar, Unicornito. Sigues tú. Con la muchacha quizá pueda divertirme un rato.

_ ¡No, por favor!

* * *

Seiya y sus compañeros se habían adentrado en el bosque, el castaño los estaba guiando a donde sabía que estaba Saori. Ellos se pusieron sus armaduras para estar listos ante cualquier confrontación. Cuando sintieron una amenaza y un golpe de cosmos conocido.

_ ¡Ese es el cosmos de Jabú! – gritó Shun.

_ Y el de Ban. – se alarmó Hyoga.

_ ¡Vamos chicos! – dijo Seiya.

Corriendo, empezaron a sentir un olor fuerte a sangre lo cual alarmó a los muchachos. Una luz grande estaba siendo tapada por algunos árboles y ellos aparecieron, viendo a 5 caballeros, dos de ellos en el piso.

_ ¿¡Qué pasa aquí!? – Gritó una voz.

Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu y Seiya estaban sorprendidos ante la escena que tenían delante.

_ ¿¡Jabú, qué está pasando!? – preguntó el rubio.

_ ¿¡Hermana!? – preguntó Seiya.

_ ¡Seiya, qué bueno que has venido!

_ Mataron a Ban…

La mirada de los caballeros de bronce cambió a algo oscuro, Ban quizá no había sido el más fuerte, pero era uno de sus amigos del orfanato, había crecido con ellos, había peleado con ellos….

_ ¿Más escuincles? – puso cara curiosa Lemnos.

_ "_Esto se nos va a salir de las manos con tantos caballeros, va a ser casi imposible esconderle lo sucedido a nuestro Dios Hefesto." _– pensó Helena.

_ ¡Mataste a nuestro amigo! – gritó Shiryu. - ¿¡Quiénes son ustedes!?

_ Somos los guerreros del Fuego. – anunció el caballero del Mangual.

_ "_Este idiota…"_ – se molestó el caballero de la Daga.

Pero al levantar la mirada, su atención fue directamente a Shun. A quien se quedó observando varios instantes.

_ _"¿Es él? ¡Lo encontré!" _¡Chicos, váyanse!

_ ¿Qué dices Helena? – preguntó Lemnos.

_ Yo puedo sola contra ellos.

_ ¡Mujer nos estas subestimando! – anunció Seiya.

_ Imposible que deje a una mujer peleando contra tantos hombres, Helena. – se puso delante de ella Hari. - Yo seré vuestro oponente.

* * *

Al llegar a tierra, ambos Dioses se observaron fijamente, miradas enamoradas y dulces. Cuando un cosmos muy poderoso y agresivo llamó su atención.

_ ¿¡Y ese poder!? – se alarmó Saori.

_ Me parece muy familiar, Atenea, puede ser peligroso. Iré a inspeccionar.

_ ¡No vayas! – ella tomó su brazo y lo miró triste.

_ Volveré, te lo prometo. – él sonrió tratando de calmarla a ella.

_ ¡Promet! ¡Bía! ¡Pirito! Dejo a Atenea y Eric a su cuidado, velen por ellos. Si no volvemos en media hora lleven refuerzos. ¡Aquiles! ¡Helén! ¡Cerción! Acompáñenme…

_ ¡Madre! – se lanzó a abrazarla Eric. - ¿Padre va a estar bien?

_ Va a estar bien, hijo mío. – correspondió el abrazo. Ella estaba preocupada por su prometido y su mejor amigo que se estaban yendo, tenía un mal presentimiento. Sin Embargo, la falta de poder le impedía determinar si era un cosmos conocido.

Ya en el camino, el Dios interrogó a sus acompañantes.

_ Díganme, ¿quiénes estaban de guardia?

_ Hari, Helena y Lemnos; mi señor. – contestó Aquiles.

_ Ninguno posee un cosmos tan poderoso, me imagino que quien lo emana es una amenaza, posiblemente Apolo o un enemigo a nuestra unión.

* * *

_ Lo siento, Hari. – la mujer agarró y lanzó un ataque desprevenido, desmayando al joven que la estaba protegiendo.

_ ¡Mujer, ¿por qué atacas a Hari?!

Una energía salió de las manos de ella y cargó a Lemnos en el aire entonces lo lanzó con fuerza al piso, dejándolo inconsciente. Los otros caballeros estaban atónitos ante la traición de la muchacha y el gran poder que ella emanaba.

_ ¿¡Por qué les has hecho eso a tus amigos!? – preguntó Shiryu.

Ella se movió a la velocidad de la luz hasta estar frente a Shun.

_ Escúchame, iré a verte pronto, te lo prometo. – dijo ella mientras sujetaba el rostro del caballero.

_ ¿Qué dices? ¡Yo no te conozco! – lanzó su ataque el caballero de Andrómeda a lo que ella enfadó y los lanzó a todos al suelo.

_ No puedo permitir que se entrometan, habré de borrarles la memoria.

_ ¿¡Qué dices!? – preguntó Jabú.

Ella puso su mano en la frente del unicornio y lo desmayó, se estaba acercando hacia Seiya para hacer lo mismo, hasta que la cadena se colocó en su brazo impidiéndole moverlo. Shun estaba jadeando y la miró amenazante.

_ Detente… - ella lo miro con pena.

Entonces sujetó la cadena y con toda su fuerza empezó a jalar al caballero hacia ella, haciendo que los pies de este que ponían fuerza sobre el piso, fuesen arrastrados.

_ Lo lamento, en serio. – colocó su poder sobre Shun haciéndolo desmayar de la misma manera.

_ ¡Polvo de Diamante! – lanzó Hyoga congelándole la mano.

_ Muy inteligente de tu parte, cisne, pero me estás subestimando. – el hielo se quebró en mil pedazos y ella observó si su manicura se conservaba. Entonces ella se acercó furiosa a Hyoga.

_ ¡Meteoros de Pegaso! – se agachó el cisne para que el ataque le cayera directamente a ella, haciéndola caer.

Ella se rio.

_ Con que tú eres el famoso Seiya, mira que sólo me has hecho unos rasguños.

_ ¿¡Quién te crees que eres para dañar a nuestros amigos!?

_ ¿Realmente son caballeros de Atenea? Son bastante apuestos…

Ella se movió a la velocidad de la luz y puso su mano en la cabeza de Hyoga, dejándolo fuera de batalla.

_ ¡Dragón asciende! – de la misma manera, esquivo el ataque y fue hacia Shiryu. - ¿¡Qué es esa velocidad!? "_Es superior a la de un caballero dorado_". ¡Ah!

_ Sólo faltas tú, caballero Pegaso y esa chiquilla que es tu hermana.

_ ¡No nos hagas daño, no diremos nada! – gritó Seika. - ¡Ah! – la hizo desvanecer.

_ Tú me atacaste, me dejas en duda si acabar contigo o simplemente borrarte la memoria.

_ No te saldrás con la tuya, eres una traidora.

_ No, sólo trabajo por mi cuenta.

Sujetó la cabeza de Seiya e hizo la misma acción. Cuando vio a todos los caballeros en el piso sólo suspiró. Concentró toda su energía, emanando una luz absoluta, un aura rosa y todos los cuerpos desaparecieron. A excepción del fallecido Ban de León menor y sus compañeros de armas.

_ ¿Qué hago con este de aquí?

Hefesto, Helén, Cerción y Aquiles corrieron hasta llegar al lugar, donde vieron a Hari y a Lemnos desmayados, mientras Helena estaba jugando, quitándoles pétalos a una flor.

_ ¡Oh Dios Hefesto! ¿Ha sucedido algo?

_ Sentimos una cosmoenergía poderosa… - se extrañó de verlos en el piso. – Y vinimos a ver qué sucedía.

_ ¿¡Helena, qué hacen en el piso Hari y Lemnos!? – interrogó Helén.

_ ¿Ah, ellos? Pelearon y terminaron dándose los dos.

_ Suena sospechoso. – la miró desafiante Aquiles a lo que ella le devolvió el gesto.

_ Basta, Aquiles. – contestó Hefesto. – Yo confío en Helena. A ellos les caerá un castigo por atacarse mutuamente, en cuánto a ti, caballero de la daga, no deberías permitir ese tipo de actitudes.

_ Lo lamento, Dios Hefesto. – él suspiró.

_ Me alivia saber que están ustedes bien. – sonrió dulcemente.

* * *

Después de unas horas, los caballeros empezaron a despertar.

_ ¿Pero qué ha pasado? – se agarró la cabeza Shun.

_ Juraba… que estábamos haciendo algo importante. – lo siguió cisne.

_ ¿Dónde estamos, chicos? – preguntó el dragón.

_ ¡Ah! – gritó Jabú.

_ ¿¡Por qué gritas, no ves que nos duele la cabeza!? – gritó Seiya.

El unicornio atónito apuntó a una dirección cuando todos se voltearon a ver gritaron de la misma manera.

_ ¿¡Qué hacemos en Grecia!?


	13. Capítulo 13: Proaulia

_ Hoy es el Proaulia, Atenea. Disfruta de este tiempo con quienes desees. Te escoltará Helena, ya que es un día de mujeres. Artemisa debería encontrarte en la cima de la colina. Respecto a nuestras semejantes, no sé si se presentarán.

_ Muchas gracias, Hefesto.

Saori marchó junto al caballero de Daga, ella sabía que tendría que prepararse mentalmente para ese gran cambio en su vida. El matrimonio había sido uno de sus sueños en cuanto era niña, sin embargo, pensó toda la vida que se casaría con un príncipe. Nunca imaginó que era una Diosa griega que enfrentaría guerras para salvar la humanidad. Cómo le gustaría que su abuelo estuviera a su lado, que la guiará y la aconsejara. Lo extrañaba muchísimo…

*flashback*

_ ¡Abuelo, abuelo! ¿Este vestido te agrada? ¿Crees que mi futuro esposo se encuentre en la reunión de mañana? – se le pararon los pelos de la cabeza a Mitsumasa Kido

_ Saori, ¿pero qué cosas dices? Tienes 8 años.

_ Pero oí a los empleados de la mansión hablando de compromiso, que me casaré con un magnate árabe o un multimillonario. – el anciano rio.

_ No querida Saori, tu destino es más prometedor que ese, ven siéntate, mira el cielo. – la niña se acomodó en su regazo. – En lo único que debes guiarte para seguir tu camino es en las estrellas.

_ ¿Las estrellas?

_ Sí, ellas te ayudarán, serán el hombro en que te apoyes, el bastón que necesitas para afrontar lo que te depare el futuro. Yo sé que serás una gran líder, mi pequeña y todas esas estrellas habrán de admirar tu fortaleza.

_ ¿No necesito a un hombre a mi lado? – el abuelo la miró con ternura.

_ Solo necesitarás dos cosas a tu lado. – Mitsumasa apuntó su dedo en dirección al pecho de la pequeña. – Tu corazón. – luego le acarició la cabeza. – Y tu mente.

*fin flashback*

* * *

_ Tiene que ser una broma. – pensó en voz alta Seiya. - ¿No estábamos en Japón? ¿Acaso me sacaron del país forzadamente?

_ Estás delirando, amigo mío. Nosotros tampoco sabemos qué ha sucedido. – contestó Hyoga.

_ Buenas noches, caballeros. – apareció un hombre castaño de ojos del mismo tono.

_ ¿Esa armadura no es…? – se intrigó Shiryu.

_ Soy Adolphe, de la constelación de Flecha. He venido por órdenes de su excelencia a guiarlos a la cámara del patriarca.

_ ¿Patriarca? – preguntó Pegaso.

_ Seguro es Kanon. Vamos Seiya, él te explicará algunas cosas, para que las entiendas mejor.

* * *

En las ruinas olvidadas del santuario de Atenea, se podía observar una joven desmayada. Haret de jirafa, estaba patrullando cuando la encontró.

_ ¿Señorita, está usted bien? – la movió levemente el niño. - ¿Cómo puedo ayudarla?

La cargó en su espalda, con un poco de esfuerzo y se la llevó.

* * *

_ Tendremos que pasar por las doce casas para llegar. – concluyó Jabú. – Quizá a lo mejor recuerdes algo.

_ ¿Mi hermano, Adolphe? ¿Sabes si está en el santuario?

_ No lo hemos visto desde el día de ayer.

_ Ya veo… - suspiró Andrómeda.

Al llegar a la casa de Aries, el joven Pegaso sintió una presión en su pecho, una sensación de nostalgia.

_ Este sitio… - todos voltearon a observarlo. – Se me hace muy familiar. – Pusieron cara de tristeza.

_ Aquí era guardián mi maestro, Mu de Aries. – contestó una sombra en aquella casa.

Era un adolescente de cabellos casi pelirrojos. Este miró a los invitados, pero fijó sus ojos en Seiya para sonreírle y correr hacia él.

_ ¡Seiya! ¿¡Dónde has estado!? – lo abrazó.

_ ¿Quién eres tú? – se asombró Pegaso.

_ Soy Kiki… ¿No me recuerdas? ¿Por qué me preguntas quién soy?

_ No tiene caso Kiki… - suspiró Shiryu. – Él está en progreso de recuperar sus recuerdos.

_ ¿Perdiste tus memorias? ¡Pero yo puedo ayudarte con eso, Seiya!

_ ¿Qué dices? – se emocionó el castaño.

_ Mu me enseño muchas habilidades para poseer la armadura de oro, como la telequinesis, telepatía, teletransportación y la psicoquinesis. Uniendo una de mis habilidades habré de curarte ¡Pero no puedo solo! ¡Dame unos instantes, si uno mis poderes con el caballero del reloj recuperarás tus memorias enseguida!

_ ¡Qué buena noticia, Seiya! – sonrió Andrómeda.

* * *

_ Atenea, has llegado.

La luna la miró con tristeza, sin embargo se acercó a ella y la abrazó, como signo de fortaleza. Esto ante el rostro sorprendido de Helena, que vigilaba cada movimiento.

_ Estoy contigo, hermana.

_ Gracias. – sonrió suavemente Saori.

_ Como Diosa descendiente de Grecia, tienes que seguir las costumbres de vuestra cultura. En el Proaulia se invoca la Proteleia, que es donde se hacen ofrendas a los Dioses para un futuro prometedor junto a tu esposo.

_ Lo entiendo.

_ En tus veinte años como una reencarnación en esta época, el día de hoy, separarás tu niñez de tu adultez, para esto habrás de dar una ofrenda que representará una nueva etapa de tu vida. Un peso que has de quitarte simbolizando tu preparación.

Artemisa se acercó a ella y empezó a cepillar su cabellera, mientras la luz de la luna imponente, iluminaba majestuosamente aquella colina.

* * *

Cuando Seiya llegó al interior de la casa de Tauro, se imaginó a un hombre fortachón recibiéndolo alegre. Inexplicablemente, una lágrima salió de su mejilla. Al cabo de unos segundos, se percató de un fuerte brillo en la esquina del lugar. Inmediatamente fue y encontró un pedazo de oro en forma cónica.

_ Eso era parte del casco de Aldebarán. – se acercó Shiryu. – Tú lo desafiaste, diciendo que serías capaz de tocarlo y le terminaste rompiendo el cuerno.

Seiya sonrió y decidieron seguir su camino, llegando a la casa de los gemelos, una presencia fuerte llegó donde los caballeros.

_ ¿Ese es…? – preguntó Shun.

_ ¡Saga! – dijeron al unísono. – este se acercó a Seiya y lo miró fijamente.

_ Te he esperado, Pegaso. Nosotros los caballeros dorados, les encomendamos a la Diosa Atenea. – este miró con determinación a los jóvenes. – Mi alma yace atrapada, no tengo mucho tiempo para darles este mensaje, Seiya. Los Dioses están planeando destruir la tierra, pero esto es más serio que las otras guerras, ellos han hecho una estrategia ruin para vencer a nuestra Diosa, que con tanto amor la protege. Futuros herederos del zodíaco, deben vencer a los hermanos de los astros y a Ares, Hefesto no es un enemigo, es un aliado. Tengan cuidados, jóvenes de la esperanza… - entonces el alma empezó a desvanecerse.

_ ¡Saga! – gritó Seiya.

_ Por favor, dejo a Atenea en sus manos. – desapareció.

La angustia se apoderó de ellos y en vez de seguir caminando, decidieron empezar a correr.

Kanon de géminis estaba mirando el hermoso cielo estrellado, hasta que…

_ Esa presencia… - se volteó. - ¡Saga…! Hermano. – después desapareció. - ¿Cuál fue aquel mensaje tan importante que viniste a dar? ¿Será que Atenea corre peligro?

Los caballeros pasaron sin pensar por la casa de máscara de la muerte, llegando a la casa del León. En la puerta, Jabú frenó bruscamente.

_ _"León…"_

*flashback*

_ "Salva a la señorita Saori… Te lo dejo… en tus manos."

*fin flashback*

_ "¡Ban!" – el horror se denotaba en la cara del unicornio.

_ ¿Pasa algo, Jabú? – preguntó Seiya.

_ Yo… yo… Seiya, yo debo hacer algo.

_ ¿Estás bien, Jabú? – preguntó Shiryu.

_ Me adelantaré a ustedes, por favor ¡esperaré a que me alcancen!

_ ¡Jabú! – gritó Shun.

_ Déjalo, sigamos. – concluyó Hyoga.

Al entrar vieron una sombra adentro. Esta se acercó a ellos.

_ ¿Shaina? – preguntó Seiya.

_ Vine a lamentarme a este lugar, la tumba de mi discípulo.

_ ¿Qué dices?

*flashback*

_ ¡No, no te dejaré ir hasta que seas tú mismo!

_ ¡Entonces tú vas a morir primero! – Aiora clava su puño, sobrepasando el cuerpo del discípulo de Shaina.

_ ¡Ah! – grita de dolor.

_ ¡Cassius! – corrió Seiya a un agonizante hombre. - ¿¡Cassius, por qué hiciste esto!?

_ Ya te lo dije, Aiora no puede romper el hechizo hasta que alguien muera ante sus ojos.

_ Pero esa no es razón para que tú mueras.

_ Pero si tú mueres, alguien estará muy triste.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Ya te dije que no lo hice por ti, Seiya, me destrozaría el corazón verla sufrir, no podría soportarlo. Ella era… mi musa inspiradora…

*fin flashback*

El castaño se miró las manos, plasmado de su recuerdo.

_ Yo… lo lamento Shaina. – se sintió frustrado.

_ No te sientas mal, Seiya, sólo cumple con tu deber de ahora en adelante.

La joven se marchó, dejando a todos apenados por aquella memoria.

* * *

_ Tómala, Atenea. – la Diosa de la Luna puso una daga en las manos de la nombrada.

Entonces Saori empezó a cortar con esta, mechones de cabello.

_ Pero Diosa Atenea… tu hermosa y larga cabellera… - se sorprendió Helena.

_ Artemisa. Te ofrezco la mitad de mi cabellera como ofrenda para que protejas la vida de mis caballeros. En vez de velar por mi matrimonio y felicidad, deseo que uses su poder para ese bien.

_ Hermana… - se sorprendió la luna y suspiró con los labios cerrados. – Lo entiendo. – tomó lo que le dieron. – Lo dejaré en tu santuario, en manos del caballero de Copa, quien tiene habilidades curativas extraordinarias, con este obsequio será capaz de sanar las heridas mortales que puedan tener tus guerreros.

_ La otra mitad de mi cabello… - declaró Atenea. – La usaré para proteger mi nueva vida y los caballeros que acogeré en este matrimonio.

Helena se conmovió ante tal declaración y se sintió mal, consciente que haber actuado mal. Pero de ser descubierto, todo aquello que habían logrado se iría al agua.

* * *

Adentro de la casa de virgo, quisieron caminar con reparo, hasta que escucharon gritos que los pusieron de puntas…

_ ¡Seiya, Seiya! ¡Encontré a Zephyr de reloj! ¡Ahora recuperarás tu memoria!

Entonces un aura dorada empezó a cubrir el cuerpo de Shun de Andrómeda. Arriba de él, apareció Shaka.

_ ¿Shaka? – preguntó Shun. - ¡Ya lo entiendo, tu sangre está en mi armadura!

_ Jóvenes del zodíaco, tengan cuidado con las acciones que van a cometer.

_ ¿Qué tratas de decirnos, Shaka? – preguntó Shiryu.

_ Kiki, si tratas de usar tu telepatía con los poderes del caballero de plata de reloj, puedes producir una retrocognición en la cabeza de Pegaso, llevándolo a recuerdos mucho más anteriores que de su propia generación, esto lo confundiría más y le quitarías su identidad.

_ Entonces, ¿qué podemos hacer, Shaka? – preguntó Shun.

_ La memoria episódica está ubicada en una red neuronal. Si evocamos una cara, se trata de una información visual, tomada de los recuerdos visuales. Si pensamos en una voz, sería un recuerdo auditivo. Si recordamos un perfume, uno olfativo. Si evocamos un evento, el recuerdo sería visual y espacial. Todo esto se divide en diferentes lóbulos del cerebro, sin embargo, el que se encarga de reconstruir el recuerdo de un momento determinado usa otras áreas del cerebro para cumplir su función… Por esto, ¡Kiki! ¡Zephyr! ¡Para alterar el sistema de almacenamiento neocortical, deben atacar al lóbulo frontal con todo su poder!

_ ¿¡Qué dices!? ¡Pero el más mínimo error puede costarle la vida a Seiya o dejarlo inválido para siempre! – se alteró Shiryu.

_ Shiryu. – Seiya colocó su mano en su hombro. – Quiero hacerlo, necesito recordar para combatir al lado de ustedes…

El castaño se acercó al caballero de plata.

_ No te conozco, pero dejo mi vida en tu poder, Zephyr de Reloj y a ti también, Kiki de Aries.

_ Seiya… - dijeron al unísono los nombrados, con Kiki lagrimeando.

_ Créeme que para mí, es el más grande honor participar en tu recuperación, heredero de la armadura de Sagitario. – se arrodilló en forma de respeto.

Ambos caballeros alistaron sus posiciones y Seiya estaba sentado, esperando el impacto. Sus amigos de bronce cerraron los ojos y concentraron todo su poder en el ataque de Zephyr.

__ ¡Memory Assault!_ – unos engranajes de reloj volaron y Kiki los detuvo con su poder, concentrándolos en una miniatura poderosísima que penetraría el cerebro de Seiya.

El pequeño sudaba y rezaba mentalmente.

_ "_Atenea, dame tu poder…" _– pensó Kiki, metiendo la masa de energía en el lóbulo frontal.


	14. Capítulo 14: La Oración de una Diosa

_ _"Atenea, dame tu poder." _

La Diosa escuchó esa voz, la reconocía, era Kiki y estaba pidiéndole ayuda. Ella corrió hacia la habitación de su prometido y tocó la puerta desesperadamente. Hefesto la abrió, encontrando a su prometida angustiada.

_ Por favor, te pido que auxilies a mi caballero, yo no tengo poder que brindarle, no puedo iluminar su camino.

_ No te preocupes, sabes que estaré a tu lado y te apoyaré en lo que necesites.

Hefesto sonrió y colocó su mano encima de la de ella, pasando una energía que agitaba cada célula de su cuerpo. Saori miraba a los ojos de su prometido totalmente emocionada, aquel hombre transmitía mucha ternura y ganas de protegerla. Ella se arrodilló y una energía salió volando por la ventana, esto causó que se desmayara.

_ Atenea… - él la cargó, la observó y acarició su mejilla.

* * *

Kiki se concentró y casi al segundo de lanzar su ataque, una energía de poder divina se fundió con este. La esfera que contenía aquella fuerza empezó a rodear el lóbulo frontal del cerebro de Seiya lo que causó que este empezara a gritar de dolor.

_ ¡Seiya! – corrieron sus amigos a auxiliarlo.

El muchacho abrió los ojos, viendo borroso y después cayó inconsciente.

Todo estaba negro, se veía a él mismo, desnudo en su conciencia.

_ ¿Dónde estoy?

_ Seiya…

Él se volteó apresurado, pero no encontró nada.

_ Seiya… - la voz sonó por otro lado.

_ Saori, ¿eres tú?

Entonces todo se transformó en fuego, escuchaba unos susurros y quiso acercarse a conocer de quiénes eran. El castaño estaba como una tercera persona, como un espectador ante aquellas personas que hablaban delante de él.

_ Tu humano nos ha desafiado, no tiene derecho a vivir, es una amenaza.

_ No acabarán con Seiya ni ninguno de mis caballeros, no lo permitiré.

_ ¿Realmente puedes considerarte una Diosa, Atenea?

_ ¡Silencio!

_ Padre…

_ Sus guerras han agotado con mi paciencia, hija mía. Te has defendido ante los ataques pero has acabado con la vida de tus semejantes y eso es imperdonable.

_ No puedo justificar mis acciones, Dios Zeus. – se arrodilló Atenea, quien reconoció de inmediato era Saori.

_ Necesito que tomes una nueva vida y que se dejen de conflictos. Espero que se te quite lo valiente casándote, Atenea.

_ ¿Casarla? – Preguntó Apolo.- Ya veo. – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa malévola. – La Diosa virgen no ha tenido un hombre que la controle a su lado. Me parece que es momento…

_ ¿Tienes a alguien en especial para decidir, hija mía?

Seiya miraba desesperado la escena, como si el mundo se le cayera, estaba esperando esa respuesta.

_ No padre…

_ Muy bien… Poseidón no ha podido doblegarte, Ares nunca ha podido vencerte y Abel es una amenaza, por lo tanto te casarás con el Dios herrero.

_ ¿Mi hermano Hefesto?

_ Sí, él será tu esposo y a cambio perdonaré la vida de tus caballeros, aparte de expiar todos tus pecados.

_ Padre. – llamó Apolo. – El caballero de Pegaso se quedará intranquilo ante esta situación, además de haber dejado una marca en mi rostro.

El niño de ojos divinos, que estaba siendo poseído por Zeus, se volteó a verla totalmente indignado.

_ ¿Es eso cierto, hija mía?

_ Apolo amenazó con acabar con mi vida, Seiya sólo me ha defendido. – el niño suspiro. – Te lo ruego, yo misma me encargaré de él, de ser necesario, pero déjalo vivir.

_ Está bien. De volver al santuario sin haber cumplido tu promesa, yo mismo los mataré, estás advertida.

Seiya miraba atentamente todo lo que sucedía en su recuerdo perdido, aquel que había sido movido por el _Memory Assault_ de Zephyr y la telequinesis de Kiki. Ni bien las últimas palabras de Zeus fueron mencionadas, ella se dio la vuelta y caminó con la cabeza en alto. Aunque podía observa, en aquella dama de bella figura y presencia imponente, la tristeza ir tomada de su mano.

La doncella divina sujetó el cuerpo del Seiya de su recuerdo en sus brazos y descendió hasta llegar a la tierra en una burbuja de energía. Sólo lo miraba con profundo dolor, cayendo sus lágrimas en el rostro de este. Al castaño que miraba la imagen, se le humedecieron los ojos; de impotencia, de dolor de ver lo que realmente había sucedido. Y sabes que no pudo hacer nada.

_ Saori… - se despertó el joven y le acarició el rostro a la muchacha. – Estás bien, me alegro tanto.

Ella tomó la mano de Seiya y pegó su rostro más a ella, mientras las lágrimas salían de sus mejillas.

_ No llores, por favor. No soporto verte así, prefiero que me despedacen el cuerpo a que estés triste, Saori.

_ Seiya, quiero que sepas que esto lo hago por ti. Te ruego que no me busques, disfruta los años de vida que te quedan en total libertad. Vivirás con tu hermana como tanto lo deseaste.

_ ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas? – Una energía encerró al caballero de Pegaso, a lo que él trató de salir de esta. - ¿Saori? – preguntó confundido.

_ Debo dejarte ir. Seiya yo… Te Amo….

Los ojos del castaño se abrieron impactados, a pesar de haber estado a su lado tantos años jamás se percató que ella correspondía sus sentimientos. Y el Seiya que miraba la escena se sorprendió de igual manera.

_ ¡Saori! – gritó desesperado el muchacho encerrado.

Entonces el joven de la memoria cayó inconsciente, ese había sido el momento exacto en que su memoria había sido borrada.

_ Hermana, ya has comprobado que es un hombre libre. – dijo Atenea.

_ Cumpliste con tu deber. Se lo entregaré a su hermana, como te lo prometí.

* * *

Por el rostro de su amigo Pegaso, se veía que estaba sufriendo. Los muchachos se voltearon para pedir algún consejo a Shaka o a su alma que vino a ayudarles, mas había desaparecido. Los caballeros cargaron el cuerpo de Seiya para continuar su camino hasta la cámara del patriarca, donde se encontraba Kanon.

_ Está sudando. – comentó Hyoga.

_ Espero no haberle hecho daño. – dijo Zephyr.

_ No, descuiden, él estará bien.

En la casa de Libra, fueron detenidos por una voz.

_ Caballeros legendarios.

_ ¿Quién anda ahí?

_ ¡Hugo! – se sorprendió Zephyr. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

_ Estaba hablando con Kanon de Géminis, hasta que una luz me cegó por completo, cuando me percaté, dentro de mi cloth estaba un inmenso mechón de cabello.

_ Pero si eso es…

_ ¡Es de Saori!

_ Lo imaginé, nuestra Diosa Atenea está desaparecida y mandó esta ofrenda hacia nosotros.

_ ¿Ofrenda? – preguntó Shun.

_ Como bien saben, mi habilidad especial como caballero de copa es la curación, de herencia a herencia, Atenea siempre me ha encomendado los primeros auxilios de su armada. Para esto, su servidor recibía como don el uso de su cabello para sanaciones divinas. Me imagino que posiblemente es una señal o es un resguardo a un peligro. – Entonces Hugo de Copa se percató del caballero desmayado. - Veo que ustedes han usado una técnica muy agresiva para recuperar la memoria de Pegaso.

_ Exactamente, le lancé mi _Memory Assault_ y fue colocado a una parte de su cerebro con la telepatía de Kiki. Sin embargo, no solo intervenimos nosotros…

_ ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Hyoga.

_ Sentí claramente como el cosmos de su majestad Atenea cubrió nuestro poder haciendo un milagro.

_ Saori… - pensó en voz alta Shun.

_ En todo caso, la salud de Seiya está en un estado crítico, depende de su fuerza de voluntad el si sobrevivirá o no.

_ ¿¡Por qué dices eso, Hugo!?

_ El cerebro es una parte muy delicada de la cabeza, hacerla trabajar a la velocidad de la luz con los poderes que han empleado puede hacer que colapse.

_ ¡Oh no, Seiya! – se angustió el Dragón.

_ Os acompañaré a la cámara del Patriarca, para ver si es necesaria mi intervención en su salud.

_ Contamos contigo, Hugo. – dijo angustiado Zephyr.

* * *

_ ¿Muchacha estás bien? – la joven empezó a despertar de su desmayo y a quejarse del dolor de su cabeza.

_ ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó.

_ En Atenas, en el santuario de Atenea.

_ ¿¡Qué dices!?

_ Haret, ¿ha despertado?

_ Fye…

_ Es muy extraño que una extranjera aparezca en estos lares totalmente perdida y desmayada, déjame preguntar qué es lo que te ha sucedido. – se acercó el rubio caballero de Plata.

_ Yo no lo sé… Estaba en Japón y ahora estoy en Grecia. ¿¡Mi hermano!? ¿¡Dónde está mi hermano!?

_ ¿Hermano? – preguntó confundido el caballero de jirafa. – Sólo te encontré a ti en el suelo… De haber sabido que venías con alguien lo hubiera auxiliado de inmediato.

_ Oye tú. – una voz femenina muy ruda se oyó. – Estás siendo muy suave con ella cuando es una intrusa. El acceso al santuario de nuestra Diosa está incapacitado del GPS habitual y muy protegido. Te preguntaré una vez más: ¿¡Cómo llegaste aquí!? – golpeó con su mano la mesa.

_ ¡No lo sé! Yo…

_ A ver… Electra, estás siendo dura. – respondió Fye y se asomó a ella con una sonrisa. - ¿Cómo se llama tu hermano? Posiblemente podamos localizarlo.

_ Seiya…

_ ¿¡Qué dices!? – gritó Haret. - ¿Eso significa que el legendario Pegaso está aquí?

Ella sintió que había metido la pata.

_ ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Él es… Seita, exactamente. No han de conocerlo.

_ ¡¿Nos crees estúpidos?! – golpeó la pared fuertemente el caballero de Orión (Electra).

_ ¡Está bien, es Seiya!

Entonces todos se voltearon sorprendidos.

_ ¿Valentín, qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Fye de los perros de caza.

_ Parece ser obra de Zephyr.

_ ¿Es en las doce casas?

_ Es correcto.

_ Esperen… ¿ese no es el cosmos de tu maestro Hyoga, tu maestro Shiryu y mi maestro Shun? – preguntó Valentin.

_ ¿No estaban en Grecia hace unas horas?

_ Espera… - interrogó Electra. - ¡Tú has venido con ellos! ¡Ven con nosotros! – agarró del brazo a Seika y todos corrieron a averiguar lo que sucedía.

* * *

_ ¡Ah! – gritó Seiya.

_ ¿Seiya, estás bien?

_ Ah… - gimió de dolor. – Ay Ay Ay Ay

_ ¡Seiya se ha quedado inválido! – lloró Shiryu.

_ No puede hablar, nuestro amigo Seiya… - lloró Hyoga.

_ Todo es nuestra culpa… - lloró Shun.

_ Si yo no hubiera lanzado ese poder. – lloró Zephyr.

_ Oigan idiotas, sólo está adolorido. – aclaró Hugo.

_ ¿Qué dices? – se sorprendieron.

_ Muchachos, ¿por qué lloran? – preguntó Pegaso.

_ ¡Seiya! – lo abrazaron sus tres amigos.

Los jóvenes de la esperanza habían llegado a la casa de Escorpio, donde nuestro protagonista tomó asiento por unos instantes.

_ Saori… - el castaño empezó a llorar angustiadamente.

Le venía una imagen de ella rescatándola de Jamián de cuervo mientras se abrazaba a él.

Saori…

Ella con la flecha dorada en el corazón…

Ella sujetando su cuerpo malherido cuando se estaba destruyendo el santuario de Abel…

Ella tomando su cuerpo muerto en la guerra contra Hades.

Saori…

Ella cuidando de él cuando estaba en silla de ruedas

En overture, cuando se abrazaron en la fuente donde ella derramaba su sangre…

Y finalmente, "Seiya, te amo"

Saori…

Ese te amo que toda la vida quiso escuchar, sólo podían salir lágrimas y arrepentimientos.

_ ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta antes de todo el sacrificio que ella hacía por nosotros? ¿Cómo fui tan tonto?

_ Parece que lo ha recordado todo. – sonrió Zephyr.

Seiya se paró bruscamente ante la sorpresa de todos y fue corriendo hacia la otra casa.

_ ¡Espéranos Seiya! – gritó Shun.

Al llegar se dirigió directamente ante una pared que le traía unas memorias esperanzadoras.

_ Aioros… - tocó la pared marcada por su testamento. – No he roto mi promesa de protegerla.

Ellos lo alcanzaron impactados por la energía del castaño.

_ Muchachos, rescatemos a Saori. - Todos sonrieron.

* * *

_ Atenea, despertaste. – la observaba un amable Dios.

_ Hefesto… yo no he roto nuestra promesa de no contactar mis caballeros hasta entablar esta alianza matrimonial. Pero, hay un favor que desearía pedirte.

_ Lo que tú desees, prometida mía.

_ ¿Puedes contactar al que fue un segundo padre para mí? – el Dios se sintió confundido.

* * *

_ ¡Nachi! ¡Genki! ¡Ichi! – gritó Jabú.

_ Jabú, ¿¡qué sucede!? – preguntó el Oso.

_ ¿Ban no estaba contigo? – continuó con la interrogante Nachi.

_ Ban… - lloró el unicornio.

_ ¿Pero qué ha sucedido? – cuestionó la cobra.

_ Mataron a Ban… - se desmoronó en lágrimas el unicornio.

_ ¿¡Cómo!? – gritó Nachi.

Genki cayó al piso totalmente atónito ante la declaración de Jabú.

_ Muchachos, los aprecio más a que nada en este mundo y lo saben… Deseo con todo mi corazón vengarme… Su muerte no quedará impune.

El oso tiró con fuerza su muñeca hacia el suelo griego.

_ ¡Acabaremos con aquellos que tienen atrapada a nuestra Diosa y osaron matar a nuestro hermano! – expresó con frustración Geki.

_ Cuenta con nosotros, Jabú. – colocó su mano en el hombre de este, Nachi. – Iremos contigo.

El unicornio los miró con determinación.


	15. Capítulo 15: Gamos: Saori no te cases

El mayordomo se encontraba mirando la ventana del primer piso de la mansión, se sentía devastado al no haber recibido noticias de su señora ni por Seiya ni por Jabú ni por el Santuario ni por ningún lado. El hombre se agarró la calva totalmente fastidiado, hasta que una energía apareció con mucha agresividad detrás de él.

_ ¡Ah! – se tiró al suelo hasta pegarse a la pared. - ¡¿Quién eres tú?!

Con su omnipresencia, el mismísimo Fuego que ardía en vigor.

_ ¿Eres tú el señor Tatsumi?

_ Sí… sí… y tú-tú-tú ¿quién eres?

_ Por favor, permíteme ayudarte. – el joven trigueño estiró su mano para ayudar al mayordomo. – Soy el prometido de Atenea, Saori como era su nombre humano.

_ ¿Su prometido?

_ Ella estuvo muy angustiada por ti todo este tiempo, me disculpo por no haberte contactado antes, el día de mañana es nuestra boda y me mencionó que realmente deseaba tu presencia, ya que eres un padre para ella y por lo tanto eres un padre para mí.

_ Señorita Saori. – las lágrimas de emoción salían por los ojos de Tatsumi. - ¿¡Se va a casar!? ¡Pero no he hecho ningún preparativo! – se paró inquieto. - ¿Y tú… quién es el que tiene el honor de casarse con mi ama?

_ Soy Hefesto, el Dios de la Forja, el responsable de que ella tenga una armada tan poderosa. ¿Podría pedir su mano a usted, señor Tatsumi?

_ _"El aura de este hombre es impresionante, llena de bondad…" _– pensó y luego le volteó la cara. – ¿La harás feliz?

_Por supuesto. – sonrió-.

_ Está bien. – se volteó tranquilo.

_ Antes de llevarte conmigo, me gustaría que me contaras todas las cosas que a ella le gustan, deseo conocerla en todos los aspectos. – se acercó Hefesto a ver un cuadro donde ella estaba con un anciano. – Ese hombre… - dudó un poco.

_ Es el abuelo adoptivo de Atenea, Mitsumasa Kido.

_ Ya veo… - miró un poco desconfiado Hefesto. – Pues cuéntame lo que sepas.

* * *

Caminaron hacia la casa de Capricornio, en cuyo centro se observaba una estatua del primer caballero que obtuvo la armadura arrodillado ante Atenea como signo de lealtad absoluta. Los jóvenes no le dieron mucha importancia, hasta que el caballero de dicha escultura empezó a girar su dirección.

_ ¿¡Pero qué…!? – decía atónito Seiya.

Aquella figura apuntaba en su pose a Hugo de Copa, por lo que todos se extrañaron.

_ Probablemente se refiere a esto. – el joven sacó la cabellera de Saori de su caja.

_ ¿¡Por qué tienes esto!? – se alteró Pegaso. - ¿¡Qué le pasó a Saori!?

_ Calma Seiya, Saori lo mandó hoy hacia el santuario. – contestó Hyoga.

_ Proaulia. – dijo impactado el castaño. - ¡Muchachos, se va a casar mañana!

_ ¿¡Qué dices!? – contestaron todos.

* * *

_ Con que las camelias son sus flores preferidas… - sonrió Hefesto. – Y su color preferido es el lila. Ama el piano, eso sí lo sabía, disfruta el teatro, el cabalgar…

_ ¡Más le vale cuidar de la señorita Saori o se las verá conmigo! – dijo amenazante Tatsumi.

Cuando el Dios volteó sus ojos a observarlo tras su advertencia, el mayordomo sudó nervioso.

_ ¿Hacerle daño? Si estoy profundamente enamorado de ella… Bien señor Tatsumi, vayamos a verla, debes estar ansioso. Pero tengo dos preguntas más antes de que nos vayamos. ¿Hace cuántos años dices que falleció aquel anciano?

_ Hace once años.

_ Bien… - miró con sus ojos brillantes como el fuego aquel trigueño. – Y mi otra pregunta es… ¿Cómo percibiste que el aura divina que entraba era de otra presencia y no de tu ama?

_ Pues… - sonrió el mayordomo. – El cosmos de la señorita Saori al igual que la de usted, Dios Hefesto, denota una gran bondad. Pero… - este se sorprendió por el signo adversativo. – La vuestra tiene una esencia un poco triste.

_ Triste, ¿eh? – pensó en voz alta el Dios. – Vámonos, señor Tatsumi.

* * *

La noche había llegado a su consuelo, la joven descansó pensando en que no habría marcha atrás a partir del día que venía. Pero esa era su misión, su deber con todos los humanos y su sacrificio. Rio suavemente en tono de burla, qué egoísta podía ser ella, seguir enamorada de aquel humano que se había marchado, seguir pensando en que no podría ser feliz nunca a pesar de tener a alguien como Hefesto a su lado. No podía ser mala y decir que el Dios no la merecía, incluso pensó que ella no lo valía. Miró a la ventana y vio una pequeña ave, le extrañó que se aparezca a esas alturas de la noche, se acercó y vio como esta se encendía en llamas, la impresión le dio un gran susto.

_ Ikki. – pensó.

Salió despacio de aquel lugar, cubierta con una caperuza, con temor a que la descubran. Al llegar a aquel hermoso lago con cascada el fénix apareció.

_ Atenea… - se arrodilló delante de ella.

_ Ikki, has venido.

_ Quería saber cómo se encontraba.

_ Debes saberlo, has sido indetectable para los guerreros del fuego. Ikki… - ella se agachó hacia él frotando su rostro con ternura. – Siempre tan imprudente, esto te pudo haber costado la vida.

_ Atenea, ¿has decidido casarte? – ella asintió.

_ Es lo mejor para todos y para defender nuestro mundo. – ella se paró. – Así no se perderán más vidas humanas y no habrán más guerras santas, en caso de haberlas seremos victoriosos.

_ _"Se sacrifica nuevamente…" _– pensó el fénix apenado. - ¿Te hace feliz?

Saori volteó a mirarlo y sonrió dulcemente.

_ Por favor, no permitas que atenten contra este matrimonio. No pueden saber que he visto a alguno de mis caballeros, volveré al santuario después de haber cumplido mi promesa.

_ Como ordene, Atenea.

* * *

Las piernas no les daban más para la velocidad con la que llegaron a la casa de Acuario, aunque Hyoga era el único con el corazón afectado.

_ ¡Maestro Hyoga! – un grito los hizo parar bruscamente, chocando uno con otro.

Todos cayeron al suelo adoloridos.

_ ¿Fye? – preguntó el cisne.

_ ¡Discúlpeme por favor! Lamento interrumpirle, pero junto a ustedes apareció alguien más en el santuario. – todos se extrañaron.

_ ¡Seiya! – gritaba la joven que ni voz tenía de lo mucho que había corrido.

_ ¿Seika? ¿Qué haces aquí?

_ No lo sé, yo estaba en el bosque con ustedes, es lo último que recuerdo.

_ A decir verdad yo también lo he olvidado… - comentó Shiryu.

_ Es verdad, ¿no estábamos en Japón? – preguntó Shun.

_ Hermana… No quiero verte por ahora. – se volteó el castaño.

_ ¡Espera! ¡Tienes que escucharme! ¡Artemisa me dio la oferta, yo lo hice por protegerte! Lo lamento… Seiya en serio.

_ Me traicionaste.

_ Te juro que no, las cosas no han sido así.

_ Seiya, debemos apurarnos. – comentó Hugo.

_ Adiós Seika.

Los caballeros: Hyoga indiferente, Shiryu decepcionado, Shun triste y los demás se voltearon a proseguir su paso; a lo que la joven se quedó parada mirando cómo era dejada atrás. Cayó arrodillada al piso y se echó a llorar.

_ Seiya, ¿no crees que has sido muy duro con ella? Después de todo, han vivido separados muchos años, es normal que ella haya querido apoderarse de tu tiempo. Además, ¿no ha sido decisión de Atenea borrarte la memoria?

El castaño no contestó y se quedó pensativo ante el comentario del cisne. Finalmente llegaron a la casa de Piscis, la pasaron sin problemas. Cuando estaban caminando vieron las escaleras infestadas de rosas, pararon sin saber qué hacer. Entonces Kanon de Géminis caminó entre ellas mientras desaparecían de su alrededor.

_ Kanon. – dijo Seiya.

_ Ha pasado un tiempo, Pegaso. Infórmame por lo que has pasado y lo más importante… - los ojos de Kanon se pusieron amenazantes. – dónde está Atenea…

_ Yo… A mí Saori me borró la memoria. – todos se sorprendieron. – Por decisión de los Dioses. Estuve deambulando con mi hermana por muchos lugares no concurridos con el fin de que no me contacte con nadie del santuario. Finalmente, en uno de estos yo… Me encontré con ella, vive en una cabaña en un bosque olvidado de Japón junto al Dios Hefesto y sus guerreros.

_ ¿Ella se encuentra bien?

_ Se casará mañana, Kanon.

_ ¿¡Mañana!? No podemos alistar una armada en tan poco tiempo, ni Jabú ni Ban han regresado para informarme cómo estaba la situación.

_ ¿Jabú? – se extrañó Shun. – Él regresó con nosotros…

_ ¿Qué dices? – se sorprendió el gemelo. – ¿Ban?

_ Estaba solo, subía con nosotros y se retiró apurado. – contestó Shiryu.

_ Esto es malo. – una gota de sudor pasó por Kanon. – Si ha venido solo…

_ Nos dijo que lo alcanzáramos… - dijo Seiya pensativo y sorprendido. - ¡No puede ser, ha ido solo!

_ Vámonos. – dijo Kanon sin pensarlo dos veces y empezó a correr rumbo a la salida de las doce casas. – No hay tiempo, lo siento esta es la manera más rápida. _¡Otra Dimensión! _

Todos gritaron mientras se eran succionados por el portal de Kanon, luego él se introdujo en este mismo.

* * *

Eran las 8 de la mañana en Japón y la 1 de la mañana en Grecia. Era el día del Gamos, Atenea marchaba con su caperuza puesta a la cascada hacia el santuario de Artemisa.

_ Espera, Atenea. – dijo Hefesto. – Quería darte esto antes del matrimonio.

En las manos del herrero yacía un objeto semejante a una pulsera dorada que tenía bordes como llamas de fuego. Esta decía "Ἀθήνα, πριγκίπισσα της Ελπίδας", lo cual significaba "Atenea, la princesa de la esperanza." Saori se conmovió ante tal regalo.

_ Elegí una pulsera para brazo debido a que quisiera ser yo el que sostenga este cada que lo necesites, mi princesa. – él beso su mano. – Estoy muy feliz de que haya llegado este día.

Ella lo abrazó tiernamente mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla. ¿Cómo podía ser tan amada? ¿Merecía todo lo que recibía? Finalmente se fue feliz a cumplir parte de la ceremonia.

Pasó a la fuente central donde había estado dos años atrás con Pegaso, se sentó ahí y se despojó de sus prendas. Las criadas de la Diosa de la Luna la estaban ayudando a bañar su cuerpo con una hidria que contenía agua. Esta tenía una figura de lo que era el matrimonio en la antigua Grecia. Su baño acabó y partió al mundo terrenal nuevamente.

Una parte del bosque como un altar, donde se suponía habían olivos y laureles, estaba lleno de grandes camelias, las flores que adoraba. Una hermosa corona fue colocada en la cabeza de Atenea por Helena. Se notaba que Hefesto había pensado en todos los detalles.

Aunque lo negara, aunque aquel hombre que la esperaba en el altar no era el que había soñado, se sentía inexplicablemente feliz.

_ "_Saori, no te cases por favor…"_ – la voz de Pegaso llegaba a ella. – "Saori, yo te amo".

_ "_Seiya…_" – paró por un segundo Atenea.

Siguió su paso y cerró los ojos. Ambos Dioses con coronas, señalando su destino. La ceremonia se dio a cabo y se besaron para concretar el matrimonio.

Ella se había casado.

* * *

El caballero de reloj Zephyr mostraba lo que estaba pasando a los de bronce a través de su poder de visión.

_ Lo siento Seiya, llevé tu voz con mi telepatía pero no fue suficiente. – dijo Kiki.

El castaño lloraba desconsolado.

_ Nuevamente haces tonterías por nosotros, Saori. – decía Seiya.

_ Debemos tomar el primer avión a Japón, no podemos llegar de otra forma, seríamos detectados. – dijo Kanon. – Me parece que fénix está ahí.

_ ¿¡Ikki está ahí y por qué no lo ha impedido!? – se exaltó.

_Probablemente haya sido deseo de Atenea. No te exaltes, Pegaso, llegaremos pronto.

* * *

Helén, padrino de Hefesto en la boda. Artemisa, madrina de Atenea y junto a Zeus niño los únicos Dioses presentes. Todos estaban sentados en una gran mesa en la cabaña. Una sonrisa amarga por el rostro del caballero de martillo se hizo notar.

_ ¿Por qué ese rostro Helén? – le habló Hefesto. - ¿Crees que el matrimonio va a esclavizarme? – dijo en broma.

_ No es eso. - sonrió triste. – Estoy muy feliz por usted.

_ Te quiero, amigo. – lo abrazó el Dios.


	16. Capítulo 16: El Comienzo del Caos

_ ¡Maldita sea! – golpeó la mesa Poseidón. – Pegaso no pudo detenerlo.

_ ¿De qué te sorprendes? – apareció Apolo detrás de él.

_ Tú… - miró fastidiado Julián Solo. - ¿¡En qué te beneficia esto, qué planeas Apolo!?

_ Deberías bajarme el tono. – una energía empezó a estrangular al millonario. – Las cosas se darán por sí solas ahora que han llegado a este punto.

Aquella energía botó lejos a Julián al piso.

_ ¡Arruinaré tus planes, Apolo! ¡Esos caballeros te acabarán, serán tu perdición!

_ Eso lo veremos, humano Solo.

* * *

Quince horas que eran eternas para los caballeros que viajaban.

_ Somos caballeros, hemos matado Dioses.

_ Hemos logrado el séptimo sentido y el octavo.

_ Hemos cruzado el inframundo.

_ Hemos superado la velocidad de la luz y elevado nuestro cosmos hasta el infinito.

_ Y aun así… Viajamos en avión…

_ Solo 14 horas más… – se quejó Hyoga.

_ Ya acéptenlo, habremos hecho cosas fuera de lo que un humano puede hacer pero estos son nuestros límites. – dijo Shiryu.

_ Llegaremos un día después, ya que son 7 horas más allá. – suspiró Shun.

Todos se voltearon a ver apenados a su amigo Pegaso, ellos sabían de sus sentimientos y de su malestar. Seiya estaba pensativo y frustrado, su mirada ya no era la misma, sus ojos no brillaban, el pesar de su mente lo dominaba.

_ Quisiera dar marcha atrás… - dijo. – Desearía haber recordado antes, así quizá yo…

_ Seiya…

_ ¡Hubiera podido hacer algo!

_ El destino quiso que así sea, Seiya. – respondió Kanon. – Por ahora, no sabemos lo que nos depare al ir a un lugar tan peligroso. ¿Te has puesto a pensar que quizá habrías muerto?

Hubo un pequeño silencio, sabían que el caballero de géminis tenía razón.

_ ¿Tú crees que a Atenea le hubiese gustado verte fallecer?

_ _"Nuevamente soy impulsivo…" _– pensó Seiya.

_ Ya pronto podremos verla y nos explicará por qué ha llegado a este punto.

* * *

La noche había llegado, el velo de Atenea fue colocado en un palo y Hefesto lanzó su fuego en esta. Los guerreros celebraban y tomaban.

_ ¡Aquí va…! – gritó Aquiles con un Lutróforo en brazos, lanzando su contenido y empapando a Hefesto.

_ ¡Hey, ¿pero qué haces?! – bufó el Dios.

_ Es una costumbre griega, mi señor. – sacó la lengua el caballero de la Sarisa, Atenea se estaba riendo de aquel suceso.

_ ¡No te rías mucho! – gritó Helén y ella quedó empapada sorprendida. -¡Ahora ambos están bautizados!

_ Qué graciosos son. – contestó el trigueño.

Entonces un ruido alarmó a los caballeros.

_ Uy perdón, quebré el plato. – dijo Paris.

Promet lo miró, agarró otro plato y lo tiró al suelo. Todos se pusieron en silencio un instante, para unos segundos después empezar a aventárselos.

_ Es una costumbre griega romper los platos para ahuyentar los malos espíritus. – dijo Tatsumi.

_ Gracias por estar nuevamente a mi lado, Tatsumi.

_ Mi señora. – besó su mano. – La extrañé muchísimo.

_ Yo igual. – ella sonrió.

_ Si él le hace algo me avisa y yo mismo me encargaré. – Ambos Dioses rieron.

_ La cuidaré como oro. – dijo el joven.

Todos se retiraron a sus cuartos después de una larga celebración, Saori estaba nerviosa de ir a dormir con un hombre. Ella entró y justo él se estaba quitando el polo, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas en ese momento.

_ ¡Perdón! – dijo ella.

_ No deberías incomodarte. – él se acercó acorralándola con la pared, ella estaba muy tensa. – No te obligaría a nada, Atenea. – al verla tan colorada decidió dar marcha atrás.

Ambos fueron a acostarse y él la abrazó, después de unas horas, Saori cogió un cuchillo que tenía escondido, estaba sujetándolo directamente al corazón de Hefesto.

Lo miró, lucía como un niño, confiado y sin temor. No sabía que ella podría acabar con él en ese mismo instante. Las lágrimas cayeron por el rostro de la Diosa, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

_ ¿No vas a detenerme? – preguntó ella y él abrió los ojos suavemente.

_ Yo sé que no lo harías, por eso no me preocupo en defenderme.

_ ¿Cómo puedes confiar tanto en una persona que tiene un cuchillo apuntando a tu corazón?

_ Porque creo en ti.

Ella sorprendida soltó aquella arma y se echó a llorar.

_ No llores, no quiero que llores.

Ella lo besó callándolo ante la mirada atónita de él, quien después decidió cerrar los ojos.

* * *

Eran las 7 de la mañana en Japón, Jabú y sus compañeros habían llegado a aquel bosque, estaban molestos e iracundos ante lo que había sucedido a Ban. La sed de venganza y el deseo de ver a la mujer que había sido dueña de su corazón desde niño era lo único que invadía su mente. Pero, las cosas no podrían ser sencillas, sabía que quizá encontraría la muerte; sin embargo, deseaba que mereciese la pena.

Caminaron el unicornio, el oso, el lobo y la hidra macho. En un momento, pararon ante la silueta que estaba al frente.

_ No pensé que vendrías con tu jauría.

_ ¡Maldito, llamándonos perros! – se molestó Ichi.

_ Son las dos de la mañana, ¿qué hacen unas pequeñas ratas aquí? – preguntó. – Qué buena suerte que estaba de guardia, así será divertido jugar con ustedes.

_ Compañeros, él es quien mató a Ban.

_ ¡Acabaremos contigo! – declaró el oso.

_ ¡No tendremos piedad!

_ Quien no tendrá piedad seré yo… _¡Remolino de Mangual!_ – lanzó arrastrando a los jóvenes y aventándolos hacia el piso.

_ _¡Galope de Unicornio! _– Lanzó el ataque mientras estaba cayendo al suelo.

_ ¡_Arpa Mordaz_! – lanzó Nachi de Lobo de igual manera.

_ Qué listos. – Lemnos saltó esquivandolo. - ¡Púas cósmicas!

* * *

Las quince horas se hicieron largas y finalmente cansados, a las 3 de la mañana estaban listos para emprender el bosque.

_ Lo mejor será esperar a que amanezca. – comentó Hyoga.

Pero Seiya no podía esperar…

_ ¡Seiya! – el castaño estaba corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

_ ¡Vamos muchachos! – corrió Kanon y todos lo siguieron.

* * *

4 de la mañana, Saori estaba intranquila, miró la ventana y sintió que debía salir. Tomó su caperuza y caminó lentamente.

Seiya había llegado al bosque, había corrido tan rápido que incluso Kanon y los demás lo perdieron de vista. Como conocía aquel lugar, sabía qué camino era más conveniente para llegar antes. De pronto vio la cascada… Se sentó un instante a pensar…

_ ¿Qué le voy a decir a Saori? Es una mujer casada… - se paró molesto. - ¡Aun no puedo creerlo!

Tiró una patada al agua y vio el reflejo de ella en este.

_ Ahora hasta alucino que está atrás mío.

_ ¿Seiya?

_ ¡Saori! – se sorprendió y después se avergonzó de su manera de comportarse. – Yo… vine a verte.

_ Me casé, Seiya.

_ ¡Ya lo sé! – gritó frustrado. - ¡Es que no debías hacerlo!

_ ¿Por qué dices esto?

_ Yo… Te Amo Saori, ¿¡Por qué me borraste la memoria!?

Ella se sorprendió.

_ ¿Recuerdas todo?

_ Todo, recuerdo completamente todo. Recuerdo cuando casi me besas en el barranco… cuando sujetaste mi cuerpo maldecido por Hades en tus brazos, cuando me cuidaste en el momento en que estaba inválido, ¡Lo recuerdo todo!

_ Seiya…

_ ¿¡Por qué Saori!? Yo estoy loco por ti. ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

_ ¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?! – ella gritó y el castaño se sorprendió. - ¡Estoy harta de verte bañado en sangre sacrificándote por mí!

_ ¡Ah mira tú, ¿ahora que me sacrifique por ti es una molestia?!

_ No digas tonterías… - se calmó ella. – Mi corazón… no lo tolera más, no puedo soportarlo. Imaginarte…muerto, Seiya, prefiero morir.

_ ¡Moriría por ti y lo sabes!

_ ¿¡Y crees que eso me causa felicidad, saber que soy tu perdición!? Solo deseo que seas libre y vivas bien… ¿¡Acaso soy egoísta por eso!?

Él la abrazó dejándola inmóvil.

_ Yo también soy un egoísta… - las lágrimas corrieron por el castaño. – Vivo pensando en ti y sólo quiero que estés a mi lado, sólo eso me basta.

_ Seiya… - ella empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. – Perdóname, Seiya, perdóname…

El caballero de Pegaso empezó a apretarla más…

_ No puedo perdonarte… porque alejarme de ti es lo peor que has podido hacerme. Te Amo, Saori, me niego a dejarte ir…

Aquel abrazo parecía que no tenía fin, que iba a durar por siempre. Las confesiones que siempre habían deseado escuchar, las palabras que nunca pudieron decirse.

_ ¿¡Atenea, qué crees que haces!?

* * *

_ ¿Qué los impulsa a levantarse si cada vez están más dañados, caballeros? – preguntó el guerrero de mangual a los caballeros de Atenea.

_ No lo entenderías… - contestó Jabú.

_ ¿No lo entendería? – se rio en silencio y sonrió. - ¿Por qué son caballeros de Atenea?

_ ¡Somos fieles a sus ideales! – gritó Nachi.

_ ¿Fieles? ¿Aun cuando pueden fallecer aquí mismo?

_ A pesar de todo… - complementó Geki.

_ Ya veo…Yo igual. – miró al cielo Lemnos. – Nunca traicionaría al Dios Hefesto.

Los caballeros de Atenea lo miraron un poco sorprendidos de su palabra, se levantaron y estaban parados sin moverse.

Los recuerdos invadieron la mente de Lemnos.

*Flashback*

_ ¡Cratos! ¡Cratos! – lloraba un pequeño. - ¡Papá golpea a mamá nuevamente!

_ ¡Suéltala! – se aventaba su hermano mayor a proteger a la mujer.

El hombre lo agarró y lo tiró al suelo.

_ ¡Papá, no le hagas más daño a mamá! – gritaba Lemnos de niño.

_ ¡Tu madre es una prostituta!

_ ¡Por favor no hagas esto delante de los niños! – gritaba la sangrante mujer.

El hombre empezó a patearla mientras ella gritaba. La mesa atrás de la mujer contenía una vela que por el impacto cayó, la pequeña llama chocó con la madera de la mesa y la pared. El fuego empezó a extenderse. El pequeño Lemnos lloraba sin reaccionar, un niño de 6 años; Cratos seguía impulsándose a defender a su madre pero terminaba de igual manera tirado en el piso. El hombre al ver todo en llamas, corrió abandonando tanto a su esposa como a sus hijos. Lemnos se acercó a su mamá sacudiéndola levemente.

_ ¡Mamá despierta, mamá todo se incendia, mamá! – la mujer estaba inconsciente. - ¡Hermano, mamá no se despierta!

Pero una pared de fuego separaba a ambos niños, quitando la posibilidad de que el mayor se acercase a su madre y a él.

_ ¡Cratos! – lloraba Lemnos mientras veía como se desmayaba su hermano por el humo.

Siguió llorando desconsoladamente, no podía hacer nada, no tenía la fuerza, era solo un niño. Empezó a perder la conciencia cuando vio una sombra negra entrar a la casa en llamas; era definitivamente la sombra de un niño y todo el fuego alrededor de este desaparecía.

_ ¿Quién eres? – preguntó el casi desmayado Lemnos.

En medio de todo el humo unos ojos miel verdosa lo miraban, unas manos lo llevaban afuera de aquel lugar. Lemnos estiraba su manito hacia aquella persona que lo había dejado a salvo del peligro, mientras esta volvía a entrar a la casa para recoger a su madre y a su hermano.

_ ¿Por qué has arriesgado tu vida para salvarnos? – preguntó Cratos quien aún tosía.

_ Porque los amo, amo a los humanos y no deseo verlos heridos. ¿Se encuentran bien?

_ Dios Hefesto, la señora no tiene pulso.

_ ¿Qué dices?

_ ¡Mamá! – lloraba Lemnos.

_ Hari, por favor, préstame tu vasija.

El pequeño cortó un mechón de pelo y la incendió convirtiéndola en polvo, la mezcló con el agua contenida en la vasija y se la dio de beber a la mujer.

_ Por favor, no mueras… - la mujer abrió sus ojos levemente.

_ Gracias, joven Dios, has venido a rescatar… a mis hijos… y a mí… Te lo agradezco.

_ Tienes que luchar por vivir, por favor no hables más.

_ Por favor… se los encargo…

La mujer falleció y los niños, ambos, lloraban a mares.

_ Lo lamento, no llegué a tiempo. – dijo Hefesto.

_ Por favor. – habló Cratos. – Llévenos con usted, queremos ser fuertes, no queremos que nadie pase más por esto. Deseo un mundo mejor tanto como usted, joven Dios.

_ Quiero que mamá esté orgullosa de mí. – lloraba Lemnos. - ¡Por favor!

El niño Dios les sonrió y asintió, entonces los cuatro se fueron al día siguiente, después de haber enterrado a la mujer.

*fin flashback*

_ ¿Cómo podría traicionarlo después de tanto? – pensó Lemnos. – Acabaré con ustedes que intervienen en su felicidad.


	17. Capítulo 17: Helén vs Seiya

Helén salió de los arbustos con una cara de decepción total.

_ Te seguí porque me pareció extraño que salieses a esta hora sola. ¿¡Cómo puedes hacer esto, Atenea!? ¡Acabas de casarte! ¿¡Acaso… tú… pensabas traicionar a nuestro Dios Hefesto!?

_ No es lo que piensas, Helén… Escúchame

_ Basta, Saori. Te sacaré de este lugar.

_ Seiya…

_ ¿La sacarás? – se rio Helén. - ¿Y puedo saber cómo piensas pasar sobre mí?

_ Helén, por favor, no peleen…

Una energía dorada empezó a cubrir a Atenea.

_ ¿Helén?

_ Lo siento, Saori, no dejaré que salgas lastimada de esta batalla.

_ ¡Saori! – gritaba Seiya mientras trataba de sacarla de aquella energía.

Ella se desmayó dentro de esta protección.

_ Como caballero de martillo, cuya defensa es indestructible, debes asesinarme para que puedas abrir esa caja que la protege, Pegaso.

Seiya maldijo dentro de sí y le dio cara a Helén de martillo.

_ No permitiré que te lleves a Saori.

_ ¿Saori? – dijo confundido Seiya. – Ya veo, si acabo contigo ella se podrá realmente triste. Así que sólo te dejaré dormido mientras me voy. – se puso desafiante. - ¡_Dame tu fuerza, Pegaso_!

El caballo alado voló a través de él cubriéndolo con la armadura que era su fiel compañera de por vida.

* * *

_ ¿Qué ha hecho Atenea por ustedes? – dijo Lemnos serio.

_ ¡Deja de presumir! ¡_Hidra envenenadora_! – Lemnos esquivó aquella energía en forma de la hidra y golpeó a Ichi directamente a la cara.

_ "¡Garra del Infinito!" – unos tres rayos de diferentes direcciones emboscaron directamente al guerrero del fuego.

_ ¿Qué voluntad tienen? ¿No han sido condenados a vivir por ella sin elección? ¿No ha abusado de su situación?

_ Sí, es verdad. – contestó Jabú levantándose del suelo. – Ella fue malvada con nosotros cuando apenas éramos unos niños. Pero eso… ¿qué importa?

_ Nosotros no estamos aquí por la niña cruel que nos hizo daño, sino por la mujer fuerte y guerrera que es ahora. – fundamentó Nachi.

_ Nadie nos obliga, Lemnos, la servimos por voluntad. – contribuyó Geki.

_ Y estaremos siempre para ella. – se levantó adolorido Ichi.

_ Vaya, creo que en realidad parecen gatos, tienen más de una vida.

_ Así te burles de nosotros. – concentró todo su poder Jabú. – Y nos humilles, así nos mates, ¡cumpliremos nuestro objetivo!

_ ¡Vengaremos a nuestro amigo! – adhirió Geki.

_ ¡Lo haremos por él y por Atenea! – también concentró todo su poder.

_ ¡No moriremos en vano! – contestó Nachi.

_ Con que unen fuerzas, muy bien caballeros de Atenea, ¡demuéstrenme lo que tienen!

* * *

_ La mano derecha de la herrería... – un martillo se elaboró en la mano de Helén.

_ "¿Un arma?" – pensó Seiya.

_ Atenea prohibió el uso de armas desde la era del mito, pero ¿alguna vez has peleado contra una, Pegaso?

_ No me sorprendes.

_ Muy bien.

Helén tiró el martillo que pasó a la velocidad de la luz hacia Seiya, quien con las justas logró esquivarlo recibiendo solo un rasguño en la cara, el arma se llevó varios árboles de regreso a la mano del guerrero del fuego.

_ Eso no me lo esperaba. ¡_Meteoros de Pegaso_! – Helén logró esquivarlo.

_ _"¡Púlsar Galáctico (__pulsating star)__!_" – un enorme martillo salió del cielo y aplastó a Seiya.

Él salió adolorido del golpe.

_ ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

_ ¿Realmente quieres provocarme? _"¡Cúmulo Estelar!"_

Miles de armas, auras enérgicas en el cielo se agruparon en miles de estrellas y explotaron directamente en Seiya, quien gritó por el impacto.

_ _"¿Qué clase de ataque es este? Vi miles de armas de diferentes tipos alrededor del cielo."_ – pensó levantándose.

_ "_Qué espíritu de guerrero tiene este caballero."_ Seiya tienes que rendirte, Atenea se casó con un Dios, ¿quién eres tú para meterte en las decisiones de nuestras deidades? Mejor vive tu vida tranquilo y aléjate del dolor.

_ ¡No, eso nunca! ¡Nunca…! – jadeaba frustrado. - ¡Nunca permitiría que las personas que amo se sacrifiquen mientras yo vivo una vida plena! ¡No soy ningún cobarde! ¡Mi destino es ser caballero y vivir por la paz del mundo!

_ Ya veo… Entonces muere… _"¡Cúmulo Estelar!"_ – Seiya logró girarse por el piso esquivando aquel mortal ataque.

_ La misma técnica no funciona dos veces contra un caballero.

_ Sólo te moviste.

Seiya se paró velozmente y se agarró la espalda de Helén.

_ "¡_Puño rodante de Pegaso_!"

Helén al caer al piso lanzó su martillo nuevamente donde Seiya lo agarró antes que le impactara el corazón, pero la fuerza hizo que se arrastre con este por varios metros. Cuando el arma estaba siendo regresada a su mano, Seiya gritó por la velocidad y pateó en la cara a Helén.

_ ¡Bien jugado! – se limpió la sangre de la boca.

Miró a su derecha, su armadura se estaba rompiendo, por lo que cogió el martillo, lo agarró con fuerza para golpear su propio brazo, pero antes de eso una energía dorada arregló su protección.

_ _"¿Se arregla la armadura, qué clase de poderes tienen los guerreros del fuego?_" – pensó Seiya.

_ Soy la mano derecha de Hefesto, soy el herrero. ¡Atácame!

Seiya gritó para lanzar sus meteoros de Pegaso en el camino y se lanzó al piso a esquivar un martillazo de energía de Helén. El castaño usó su pierna para hacer que el rubio platinado se caiga al suelo.

_ _"¡Púlsar Galáctico!"_ \- gritó Helén pero Seiya logró amortiguar el peso del martillo que lo aplastaba. - ¿Estás loco? ¡Destruirá tu columna!

_ ¡Ah! – logró lanzar la energía lejos de ellos, muy lejos en realidad.

Sí y aquel ataque de Helén se fue directito a los atrasados amigos de Seiya.

_ ¡Cuidado! – gritó Kanon.

Una enorme energía golpeó a los caballeros de bronce que estaban detrás.

_ ¿¡Y eso de dónde ha venido!? – se fastidió Hyoga adolorido.

_ Deben estar batallando ahora mismo, ¡Hay que apresurarnos! – se levantó un poco herido el dragón.

_ ¡De verdad que ese Seiya, lanzarnos el ataque directamente! – se quejó Kanon.

_ ¡Alto ahí! – una voz apareció detrás de ellos.

_ Hermano. – sonrió Shun.

_ Supuse que estarías aquí, Fénix. – dijo Kanon.

_ No avancen más.

_ ¿Qué dices? – dijo Shiryu. - ¡Pero Seiya está peleando, no podemos dejarlo morir!

_ ¡No es el único, siento el cosmos de Jabú y los otros más allá!

_ Atenea no quiere que peleen.

_ Sin embargo, Ikki, no podemos quedarnos de espectadores. –aclaró Géminis.

_ ¿Has visto a la señorita Saori? – preguntó Shun pero el fénix se dio la vuelta. - ¿Ikki?

_ Sigámoslo.

Ambos empezaron a mirarse, a evaluarse, Seiya estaba herido al igual que Helén, concentrándose en sus puntos clave.

_ "Si ataco a partes de su cuerpo sólo regenerará nuevamente su armadura, si doy a puntos vitales pasará lo mismo y tendrá más chance de dar a los míos, entonces sólo me queda…" – el castaño abrió sus ojos.

Helén se puso en guardia y una energía desbordante salía de su arma "el martillo".

_ _"La clave es…_"

Estrellas, brillantes estrellas se acumulaban alrededor del herrero del fuego, eran hermosas a cualquier vista.

_ Aquí mi ataque final, Pegaso. _"¡Gran Cuásar!"_ – todas se volvieron una bola de energía que fue golpeada por su gran martillo, para darle directamente al castaño.

_ "_¡Cometa de Pegaso!" _– Seiya se movió a la velocidad de la luz tratando de esquivar todas las estrellas cósmicas que sean posibles.

El golpe de Seiya fue directamente al martillo de Helén. Después de haber conseguido su objetivo, sintió el impacto del ataque lanzado por el herrero del fuego, que había herido gravemente su pecho. El rubio platinado fue lastimado por defender la herencia de su poder, por lo que perdió el conocimiento, mientras que el caballero de Atenea, se desangraba por las heridas.

* * *

Una bola de energía cósmica se formó en el aire, se podía observar la fuerza del universo dentro de ésta. Rayos de luz se transformaron en conos que la envolvían tal cual sol rodeado por sus rayos, formando un mangual, su símbolo protector de la herrería.

_ Ustedes son dignos de que los acabe con mi técnica más poderosa.

_ Muchachos, juntemos todo nuestro poder en este último ataque. – dictó Jabú de Unicornio.

_ Por la paz de la tierra.

_ Por nuestra Diosa Atenea.

_ Por la justicia y el amor.

_ ¡Esto va para ti, Saori, Ban! – gritó Jabú. – Lemnos de Mangual, vamos a enseñarte una técnica grupal capaz de destruirte…

_ La Fusión de energías iguales capaz de crear un núcleo pesado…

_ ¡La fusión nuclear!

El caballero de mangual se rio.

_ ¿Fusión nuclear, de caballeros de bronce como ustedes?

_ ¡No nos subestimes! – dijo Nachi.

Gritaron por la cantidad de poder que emanaba de sus cuerpos, haciendo que sus energías se unieran en nebulosas por encima de ellos. Nachi, Jabú, Ichi y Geki rodeando a aquel caballero, todos apuntando con las manos hacia él.

¡Látigo de Mangual!

¡Fusión Nuclear!

* * *

Luz, tan hermosa como un sol cegador, tan hermosa como la primera visión de un bebé al nacer, tan bella como la chispa de un nuevo día. Todo se volvió luz, un enorme ruido y mucha sangre.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron, la cegadora luz la había despertado, Atenea estaba perdida. Miró sangre en el suelo, dos cuerpos. De pronto, sus memorias volvieron, su conciencia despertó.

_ ¡Seiya! – abrazó el cuerpo del caballero.

_ Saori, vámonos.

_ ¿Qué dices?

_ Quiero… - colocó su mano encima de la de ella. – Nunca te he dicho esto, cuando era un niño realmente te odiaba.

Ella sonrió mientras una pequeña lágrima escapaba por su mejilla.

_ Pero no sé en qué momento me enamoré tanto de ti que… La muerte suena más agradable que no estar más a tu lado.

_ Seiya…

_ Atenea.

Terror, su cuerpo entero tembló de miedo, sabía de quién era esa voz. Todo lo que había deseado esconder, todo por lo que se esforzó para que llegara aquel momento que rogaba nunca llegase.

Él estaba ahí, atrás de ella, mirando la escena. No tendría piedad, a pesar de ser tan heroico, tan bondadoso, lo que ella había hecho ante sus ojos no tendría perdón.

_ He… festo. – se giró temblando ante la mirada adolorida de Seiya.

_ Sentí el cosmos de Helén peleando y no te encontré en la cabaña. Salí preocupado a ver dónde estaban. No sé qué decir al encontrarte con este hombre, abrazándolo.

El Dios caminó un paso y vio más sangre llegando a su pie.

_ Helén… - los ojos del trigueño cambiaron de tono, a aquel fuego que inundaba su iris cuando la furia lo cubría.

_ Déjame explicarte.

_ Muévete Atenea. – el cosmos del Dios empezó a salir de su cuerpo, decidido a matar al hombre que estaba echado.

_ ¡No! ¡Necesitas escucharme! – ella se colocó delante de Pegaso.

_ No me protejas Saori, vine sabiendo que podía perder la vida aquí.

_ Seiya…

_ Me has traicionado, Atenea.

_ ¡No, las cosas no son así!

_ ¡Voy a matarlos a ambos!

El cosmos de Seiya comenzó a elevarse mientras él se paraba delante de ella, dispuesto a batallar nuevamente.


	18. Capítulo 18: Un Nuevo Destino

_ ¡Basta… Seiya… - Saori se volteó mirándolo a los ojos. – Esta no es tu batalla, es la mía.

_ ¡Pero Saori!

_ Hefesto, no te he traicionado, Seiya sólo se ha defendido.

El Dios del fuego no respondió, se agachó y abrazó a su amigo para curarlo con su poder.

_¿¡Cómo has podido permitir esto!?

_ Por favor… - Saori se acercó a su esposo y le acarició la mejilla. – No uses esa mirada conmigo.

El mundo de Seiya estaba desmoronándose por dentro al ver tal escena, quería que lo tragara la tierra y no sentir aquella presión miserable en el pecho.

_ Yo me quedaré a tu lado.

Poco a poco el cosmos agresivo de Hefesto se disminuía y sus ojos tornaban a los colores naturales, casi verdes, que poseía.

_ Volvamos a casa.

_ ¿¡Piensas que voy a perdonarte así!? – El herrero cogió la muñeca de ella y empezó a incendiar su piel provocando una quemadura.

_ ¡Saori!

_ ¡Castígame todo lo que quieras! – La soltó el Dios sorprendido por sus palabras. - ¡Lo merezco!

_ Atenea…

_ Pero perdona a Seiya, deja que se vaya.

_ Está bien, sólo porque tu caballero no atacó a matar a Helén. – cargó el cuerpo de su mano derecha para llevarlo a la cabaña.

_ ¡No, no me iré!

_ Caballero Pegaso. – se volteó amenazante la diosa. – Regresa al santuario.

_ Saori… No me hagas esto.

_ Es una orden. – sus palabras fueron inquisitorias. – Agradezco tu lealtad pero mi lugar es con mi marido.

Seiya sabía que ella lo hacía por protegerlo, que aquellas palabras estaban estratégicamente pensadas, pero aun así…

…Haber recuperado sus recuerdos para perderla nuevamente…

Hefesto se iba caminando lentamente junto a Atenea pero no miraba al frente, sino que tenía su rostro volteado para poder observar al castaño mientras se iba. Ojos de furia que hacían vibrar el cuerpo de Seiya, la mirada de un Dios con unos celos y deseos de venganza.

Así como Seiya acató las órdenes por el riesgo a que Hefesto la mate a ella también, sabía que este sólo le perdonó la vida por el hecho de ser querido por Saori.

Ambos hombres cedieron

Ambos hombres que amaban

* * *

Caminó la pareja divina, con apariencia imponente y furiosa el de esencia del fuego, hacia donde había salido aquella cegadora luz de antes. No se dirigían la palabra, claramente Hefesto, quien cargaba el cuerpo de su mejor amigo, estaba resentido con ella. Pero aquellas miradas incómodas de ambos se tornaron en sorpresivas.

Y profundamente tristes.

_ ¡Jabú! – gritó Saori corriendo hacia su caballero. - ¡¿Qué haces aquí, por qué estás herido?!

_ ¡Lemnos! – gritó el Dios, quien colocó a Helén a un costado suavemente para ir hacia este. - ¿¡Qué ha pasado aquí!?

De por sí estaba furioso, ahora deseaba destruir el mundo entero.

_ ¡Tú conoces a estos hombres, Atenea! ¡Son tus caballeros, ¿por qué han matado a mi guerrero?!

_ Yo… no lo sé…

_ ¿¡No lo sabes!?

_ Señorita… Saori…

_ Jabú, no te esfuerces.

_ Vinimos a verla, deseábamos rescatarla… Mis compañeros… Están muertos, no soportaron el impacto de energías.

Ella se levantó casi en trance a ver a los otros, quienes efectivamente estaban bañados en sangre.

_ No… - dijo en un susurro.

_ Lamentamos no haber venido antes y haberle fallado, Lemnos… Era muy fuerte.

_ Voy a matarte. – Hefesto se levantó para cumplir su palabra.

_ ¡No!, ¡no lo hagas!

_ Mató a mi guerrero, a quien yo crie, a quien yo cuidé por años…. ¿Quieres que lo felicite? Además… Tu caballero está más muerto que vivo.

_ Te lo suplico…

_ Está agonizando, Atenea, y no pienso salvarle la vida.

_ ¿¡Qué pasó con tu bondad!?

_ ¡Yo, a diferencia tuya, amo a mis guerreros!, ¡Yo he hecho todo por ellos y ahora le he fallado a este hombre que está muerto! ¡Me siento frustrado porque realmente debería matarte pero no puedo! – Apuntó a Jabú. - ¡Este hombre merece morir!

_ Señorita Saori… - lagrimeaba el unicornio por la resignación de vivir sus últimos instantes de vida. – No se preocupe, yo soy feliz de al fin haber hecho algo por usted.

_ Estoy orgullosa de ti Jabú, por favor lucha, no te rindas.

_ Es muy tarde… Solo quiero decirle que… Yo siempre… la he… ama…do. – su brazo cayó al suelo como un costal, sus ojos perdieron el brillo.

Atenea lloraba desconsolada, mientras Hefesto colocó su mano en el hombro de ella.

_ Ambos hemos perdido en esta batalla.

Ella lo abrazó, sabía que no era su culpa, aunque el no haber salvado a su amigo… quien la cuidó tantos años…

_ Debiste hacer algo por él…

_ Se ha ido cogiendo la mano de la persona que amó y ha muerto en su causa, creo que su final fue envidiable.

Ella seguía mal, sujetando el cuerpo del unicornio.

_ Pegaso, te encargo los cuerpos de tus amigos, dales un entierro digno. – dijo Hefesto.

_ Yo… - él lloraba ante eso, impotente.

Seiya había percatado como se iba apagando el cosmos de su amigo, así que corrió hacia el lugar tomando otra dirección, llevándose toda la imagen de sangre y pérdida.

***flashback***

_ Yo no le debo nada a esta señorita. – contestó Seiya a Tatsumi, a quien arrojó al piso.

_ No levantes la voz, Seiya. – apareció un hombre castaño claro tras la puerta. – Si tienes miedo de participar en el torneo no mereces llevar esa armadura, no la mereces.

_ ¿¡Quién eres tú!?

_ ¿Es que no me reconoces? Soy el gran Jabú, el caballero del unicornio.

_ Ah sí, te recuerdo Jabú.

_ Te prohíbo que te comportes de esa manera con una persona de la categoría de la señorita, arrodíllate ante ella y pídele perdón. En cuanto a la armadura, tienes que entregársela.

_ ¡Jabú tiene razón, haz lo que te dice! – gritó Tatsumi.

_ ¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos? No tengo la intención de entregar la armadura hasta que no vea cumplida la promesa.

_ Vaya, veo que no quieres hacerme caso y no digas que no te lo advertí, has vuelto a emplear ese tono tan familiar con ella y te dije... ¡que no lo hicieras! – Jabú tira un golpe pero Seiya lo detiene con la pierna.

_ Jabú, te comportas como un perrito faldero que mueve la cola ante su dueña.

***Otro flashback***

_ ¡Nosotras la defenderemos saltando! – gritó Jabú.

_ ¡Defenderemos a la hermana de nuestro amigo Seiya!

_ ¿¡Puedes escuchar a tus amigos, Seiya!? – gritó Jabú.

Cuando puso su cuerpo para protegerla de los ataques de Thanatos.

* * *

_ Jabú… Amigos…

_ ¡Seiya, avísale a Tatsumi por favor! – gritó Atenea siendo jalada por Hefesto.

Los caballeros finalmente llegaron al lugar de los hechos y vieron a Pegaso arrodillado llorando.

_ ¿¡Seiya, qué sucedió!? – preguntó Shiryu.

_ Perdónenme chicos, no pude hacer nada…

_ ¡Seiya, Jabú y los otros…! - lloraba Shun.

_ ¡Lo sé! – gritó el castaño.

_ ¿Qué… qué te dijo Saori? – derramó unas lágrimas Hyoga.

_ Desea que regresemos al santuario.

_ ¡No puede ser! ¡Nuestros amigos del orfanato están muertos! – gritó Shiryu.

_ Caballeros, relajen sus furiosos corazones y no realicen actos absurdos. – dijo Kanon.

_ ¡No quiero quedarme de brazos cruzados! – gritó el castaño.

_ ¡Yo tampoco! – lo siguió Shun.

_ Basta. – dijo tranquilo el Fénix.

_ ¿¡Acaso no tienes sentimientos, Ikki!? – gritó Seiya.

_ No puedo dejarme llevar por ellos, como explicó Kanon, si Atenea desea que regresemos, regresaremos.

_ ¡Qué importa qué diga Saori! – gritó Seiya para la sorpresa de todos. - ¡Debemos sacarla de ahí, ella está forzada porque sino van a matarla!

_ ¡Cálmate Seiya! – lo cacheteó Kanon. - ¿¡Crees que son los únicos que sufren por esto!?, ¿¡cómo creen que se siente ella que está tomando un destino por el cual preferiría morir!?

_ Yo…

_ ¿¡Piensas realmente que Atenea no sufre cada que alguien muere, que no desearía tener el lugar que tiene!?

_ Debe ser difícil, saber que mataron a las personas con las que prácticamente creciste y tener que regresar… - expresó Shun totalmente apenado. – Y saber que es a tu causa.

_ Yo nada, Pegaso, ella no nos está abandonando. – se volteó fastidiado Kanon.

_ Tienes razón. – lo siguió Shiryu. – Vamos a verla nuevamente, Seiya.

_ Volverá al santuario tarde o temprano y será otra vez nuestra Diosa protectora. – continuó Hyoga.

_ Yo creo en la señorita Saori, ella sólo hace esto por nuestro bien. – se levantó del suelo Shun.

_ Seiya. – le estiró la mano Ikki a este. – Ella es más inteligente de lo que piensas, la hemos defendido incontables veces pero siempre ha tenido un plan ante cualquier desgracia.

El castaño miraba sorprendido a sus amigos.

_ Llevemos a nuestros compañeros a casa. – contestó el castaño.

_ La mirada de Atenea, definitivamente ha cambiado. – susurró Helena a Helén. – Hermano, ¿por qué estás herido?

El caballero de Daga limpiada las heridas de su hermano quien estaba en cama.

_ Impedí que la secuestraran y casi me cuesta la vida.

_ Tú… - miró amenazante. – No quisiste matar a aquel hombre, ¿no es así?

_ Yo… Me cuesta verla sufrir.

_Iluso…- se paró la joven y lo dejó solo.

_ Mi hermano… - lloraba Cratos desconsolado ante el cuerpo incendiado de Lemnos. - ¡Malditos caballeros del zodíaco!

_ Mis amigos murieron también, Cratos de Égida, a manos de tu hermano.

_ ¿¡Y crees que a mí me importa!? – se paró ansioso de herir a la Diosa.

_ ¡Recuerda lo que eres, insensato! – Hefesto reaccionó más rápido colocándose delante de ella. – ¡No vas a levantarle la voz a tu Diosa!

_ ¡Desde que ella ha llegado sólo han venido malos tiempos, mi señor!

_ Cuida tus palabras. – interrumpió Helén. – Estás hablando de la mismísima Diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra. ¿Quién te has creído?

_ ¡Helén! – gritó indignado Cratos.

_ La Diosa Atenea no ha tenido la culpa de esta situación, sino sus descarados caballeros quienes vinieron sin autorización. – agregó Paris a ayudarlo.

_ Sin embargo… - se metió Aquiles. – De no haber sido por su causa, nuestro hermano guerrero no hubiese perecido en batalla.

_ Lemnos… - agregó Helena. – Él mató a Ban de León menor, ellos decidieron tomar venganza.

_ "Ban" – pensó Hari. – "Recuerdo ese nombre, yo…

A la memoria del guerrero de procedencia india, le vino la imagen de aquel castaño robusto que falleció ante el ataque de Lemnos.

_ "¿Por qué no recuerdo todo lo que sucedió?" – se intrigó mirando amenazante al caballero de Daga.

_ ¡Silencio!

Todos callaron a observar a su Dios.

_ ¡No porque hayan estado todas sus vidas a mi cuidado han de marcar importancia en mis decisiones! – agarró la mano de Atenea, cruzó miradas con ella y prosiguió hablando. - ¡Ella es mi esposa y su Diosa gusten o no, pueden retirarse de mi armada si se oponen a mis reglas!

Todos se miraron entre sí. Pero una joven se acercó al trigueño para después arrodillarse agarrándose de las piernas de este.

_ Mi Dios Hefesto, mi salvador, mi todo, yo lo seguiré hasta mi último respiro.

_ Bía…

_ Si es necesaria mi vida para la mujer que usted proclama es su esposa y su otra mitad, estoy dispuesta a darla con todo el amor que tengo hacia usted.

Aquellas palabras irritaron y sorprendieron a Atenea.

_ Bía... – sonrió dulcemente el Dios. – Levántate, por favor. Eres una gran guerrera, me alegra contar contigo.

La bella dama se sonrojó por lo que Saori apretó la mano de su esposo. Sin embargo, levantó la mirada un poco para ver a aquellos que estaban presentes.

Sus ojos no tenían la misma expresión del día anterior, aquel percibimiento de alegría pura y cariño.

Todo se había ido como la lluvia que cae en un río.

…Aun así…

Atenea estaba segura que el paso que daría a continuación marcaría una diferencia eterna y quizá más decadencia. Había perdido su oportunidad a recuperar su poder por no saber cuánto tiempo sería víctima fácil por su condición de humana. Sólo quedaba una sangrienta y cruel manera de ser la líder por la que hubiese sentido que las vidas de sus amigos valdrían la pena.

Ese día marcó su destino y lo cambió.

No era la misma Saori que Seiya amaría y tampoco lo aceptaría.

Ella deseaba ser la Diosa Atenea, el símbolo de la sabiduría y las artes de batalla.

La Diosa de la Guerra.


	19. Capítulo 19: La decisión de Saori

Llegó la preciada noche al bosque Japonés, las aves se sentían tan tranquilas como siempre, la luna brillaba muchísimo y el aire era tan congelador como acostumbraba.

Sin embargo, al velo de todas las personas acostadas, una bella doncella se ponía una caperuza en la cabeza, estaba dispuesta a abandonarlo todo, para recuperar aquello que ansiaba.

Tomó del pecho de su esposo aquel collar, imposible de abrir, este contenía la llave de la caja sagrada que capturaba a Niké en su interior. La única manera de poseerlo es a disposición única del herrero divino, cuestión que obviamente sería negada…

Sin embargo, su poder sería incapaz de ser tomado por alguien si ella robaba aquella joya. No lo pensó dos veces, cogió el objeto y cautelosamente partió a las afueras del lugar. Bajó las pequeñas escaleras pensando en aquella cabaña en la que cuidó a su amado Seiya cuando se encontraba inválido.

Volteó y apreció su belleza, rústica, antigua… Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, deseaba morir, deseaba dejar de ser víctima de un destino tan deplorable.

_ Perdóname Hefesto, sé que no te mereces esto, has sido tan comprensivo… Eric, lamento no ser la madre que pudiste tener y Helén… Amigo, encuentra tu rumbo, te deseo lo mejor.

Sólo pudo caminar dos pasos casi inaudibles ante el alrededor hasta que alguien la jaló del brazo.

_ No… te vayas…

Esa voz le trajo calma.

_ Helén…

_ Yo… - se sonrojó el muchacho. – Si abandonas a mi mejor amigo, nunca te perdonaré.

_ Tendré que vivir con ese peso.

_ Atenea, ¿no temes que te delate ahora mismo?

_ No. – miró al cielo. - ¿Sabes que me recuerdas a la luna? – él se detuvo a escucharla sintiéndose confundido. – Es tan bella, brilla por sí misma, serena, leal a tu paso, nunca ha de abandonarte aun así… Es tan solitaria.

Aquellas palabras habían golpeado en la conciencia del guerrero, que deseaba que ella no tuviera razón.

_ Hefesto es como el sol: Poderoso, cálido, carismático, apasionado, dan ganas de seguirlo. Sin embargo, puede hacerte morir de sed.

_ ¿Sed?

_ Porque sólo dan ganas de estar bajo su sombra, su lecho voraz y abrasador. Todas estas personas… - volteó a mirar la cabaña. – Lo aman profundamente y son incapaces de traicionarlo o pensar en sí mismos primero. Yo… no sé si eso es realmente creer en tus propios principios.

_ Sin embargo, él te ha priorizado ante todos nosotros y su amor por ti es tan ciego como la voluntad que nosotros poseemos por su ley.

_ Por esto, yo no soy merecedora de tal pasión, Helén. Soy una asesina que está destinada a proteger este planeta y un hombre que desee que yo siga su sombra quemante no es lo que anhelo. Soy la Diosa de la sabiduría y las artes de batalla, yo pertenezco a Grecia y a mis valientes caballeros que esperan por mí.

_ ¿Y qué hay de Eric, vas a dejarlo?, apenas es un niño

_ Yo no soy su madre, así como Hefesto tampoco es su padre, él podrá superar esta situación.

_ ¿Y nuestro Dios, no crees que irá a buscarte?

_ Lo esperaré, con toda mi armada, Helén, se va a desatar un nuevo rumbo del cual no sé si he de arrepentirme, pero, quiero que entiendas que las cosas deben suceder de esta manera.

_ ¡No! – apretó su brazo. – Va a correr mucha sangre en vano, Saori, ¡piensa razonablemente!

_ Hefesto no me dará mi poder. – lo miró fijamente a lo que él relajó su posición. – Lo sabes perfectamente.

_ Teme a tu traición.

_ Pues le daré aquello que tanto teme.

_ Atenea. – se arrodilló. – Por favor, haz que esto valga la penumbra que se aproxima.

_ Lo haré, Helén. Los esperaré con lo mejor de mí.

* * *

No podía irse sin dar una parada en la pequeña casa en la que se hospedó Seiya y Seika. Saori fue y se sentó unos instantes en la cama de su caballero.

_ Seiya…

Temía que él no pudiese mirarla a los ojos nuevamente, es como si ella hubiera traicionado a todos. Definitivamente había perdido la confianza y el respeto de sus leales servidores, sin embargo se los ganaría.

Saori sabía que las cosas serían diferentes, que no podía continuar con sentimentalismos y harta piedad ante las pérdidas. Sus batallas no podían continuar siendo peleas, debía planearlas seriamente haciéndole justicia a su nombre. Su liderazgo debía sentirse pleno para todos, un ideal que seguir, unos pasos que admirar…

Ella no podía seguir de brazos cruzados mirando a todos desfallecer, Atenea, la de antes siempre estuvo delante de su armada, para bien o para mal. Cruda y fría, esa era la mujer recordada por la guerra y el arte de batalla; cuya fortaleza era implacable ante los castigos o ataques del enemigo.

Miles habrían muerto, habrían intentado hacerle mil cosas para vencerla como chantajes emocionales o rehenes, pero ella nunca sucumbió. Así es como era la ganadora de cada guerra, de cada enemigo.

Aunque no recordase sus vidas pasadas, sabía perfectamente que no eran buenas memorias, quizá recuperarlas la sacasen de dudas, aun así… temía a la verdad, a saber qué tipo de persona era y darse cuenta…

… que de conocerse tal como era nunca sería capaz de cumplir con las expectativas de los demás…

… que aquella imagen dulce que poseían sus caballeros y principalmente su amado, se vería destruida en segundos…

Tras unos instantes de reflexión, decidió pararse y retomar su camino. Para llegar a un lugar donde sabría alguien correría peligro. El viento era tan fuerte que podía escucharse y sus pasos aun así resonaban en toda la calle.

_ Señorita, hermosa, ¿qué hace en la calle tan sola a estas horas?

_ Anda, vamos a jugar.

Ella cerró los ojos fastidiada, realmente la estaban provocando. Sin embargo, no podía defenderse. ¿Así se sentía tener la debilidad de una humana?

#siempredigna

Continuó caminando haciendo como si ellos no existiesen

Pero la tomaron bruscamente de los brazos, a lo que ella correspondió con un puñete, poseía mucha fuerza ahora que estuvo en el entrenamiento con su esposo.

_ Parece que no puedo resguardar la compostura en momentos como estos.

_ ¡Esta mujer está loca!

_ ¡Ahora vas a ver! – se acercó un hombre con un cuchillo.

Este corrió a velocidad a lo que ella le metió un cabe y lanzó un codazo. Después le pateó las bolas al de atrás y pisó su cabeza cuando se cayó de dolor al suelo. Al ver a los delincuentes tirados, empezó a palmotear sus manos una con otra para botar el polvo.

_ Algunos hombres sí deberían ser exterminados.

Sin embargo, su confianza no la hizo percatarse de aquel que se acercaba detrás de ella con el mismo cuchillo. Cuando Saori se percató de la sombra amenazadora que la luz del poste alumbraba se volteó inmediatamente a defenderse, no obstante en ese momento un ataque de luz azul transparente tiró al hombre al suelo dejándolo inconsciente.

_ ¿Quién eres tú? – se volteó desconfiada.

_ La estuve buscando, Diosa Atenea.

_ Vaya… - sonrió al verlo. – Ha pasado mucho tiempo, cuando te conocí eras un pequeño niño.

Se acercó a él y le estiró la mano.

_ Gracias por salvarme, Makoto de Pez Dorado.

Ambos fueron juntos hacia la mansión Kido, antiguo hogar de la doncella que estuvo en peligro. Ella estaba incierta de contarle toda la situación a Tatsumi, el que fue un padre para ella.

__ Al final siempre le ocasiono problemas… _\- pensó.

El joven caballero al verla volteando para irse, decidió tocar el timbre del lugar a lo que Saori lo miró sorprendida de tal audacia.

_ ¿Quién es…? Son las 3 am

_ Soy Saori. – contestó por el intercomunicador.

Inmediatamente le abrieron el portón y caminó por los extensos jardines del lugar, sentía el aire tal como la primera vez.

***Flashback***

_ Seiya, ven aquí y actúa como caballo. – Estaba la niña con su palo para azotar parada imponente.

_ ¿¡Qué es lo que quieres!? – se paró el niño que había sido arrojado en el aire por el mayordomo.

_ ¡Tienes que obedecerme, ¿no sabes cuál es tu situación aquí?!

_ ¡Ya te dije que no quiero jugar!

Saori corrió hacia él y golpeó su rostro con furia.

_ ¡Saliste del Orfanato gracias a mi abuelo! Tienes que ser esclavo de los Kido, ¡no te atrevas a responderme así! No permitiré que vuelvas a responderme, ¿entiendes, Seiya?

Él la miró con mucho odio, algo que ella no pudo tolerar.

_ ¿¡Qué haces, qué significa esa mirada!? ¡Contéstame! – tiró otro golpe pero fue detenido por él.

***fin flashback***

Se arrepentía totalmente de sus actos egoístas de aquel entonces, de niña mimada y un asco de persona. Los años consiguientes a los que ellos se fueron, Saori pensaba en cómo redimir sus pecados con aquellos inocentes niños. En el momento en que Seiya llegaba, no sabía cómo observarlo a la cara o qué decirle. Así que sólo actuó fríamente como siempre.

***flashback***

Era la mansión Kido, cuando Seiya regresó a Japón después de haber obtenido la armadura de Pegaso.

_ ¡Seiya, cuánto me alegro de verte, por favor deja esa armadura pesada y descansa un poco antes del combate de mañana!

***fin flashback***

Cruda, realmente mala. No podía ser una persona menos sentimental en aquel momento al haber dicho aquellas palabras al pobre joven.

¿Seiya, cómo estás? ¿Qué ha sido todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo fue tu estadía? ¿Has gozado de buena salud?

Seiya perdóname, realmente perdóname, ¿por qué no había podido decir esas palabras?

Él deseaba a su hermana, cosa que ella y su abuelo le quitó por defenderla.

_ _Mi vida arruinó muchas vidas, ¿no es así, abuelo?_ _Aun así, quiero creer que ha valido la pena defender este mundo, aunque me hubiese gustado que sea de otra manera. _

_ ¡Señorita Saori, lamento la espera, ¿ha sucedido algo con el Dios Hefesto?! – después se percató del niño. - ¿Y este joven?

_ Es mi salvador, Tatsumi. Su nombre es Makoto, vivió en el orfanato de la fundación y ahora es un caballero de bronce.

_ Oh vaya, un gusto.

_ Lamento irrumpirte a estas horas, te he causado muchos problemas incontables veces a pesar de que eres mi segundo padre y mi cuidador.

_ ¡Señora, pero qué cosas dice, es un gusto servirla!

_ Tatsumi, por favor, te pido que te vayas un tiempo de esta mansión.

_ ¿Ah? – preguntó sorprendido.

_ Acompáñame a Grecia, se va a desencadenar una guerra con mi marido posiblemente y temo que corras peligro.

_ ¡Pero él sería incapaz de hacerme algo o tomarme de rehén!

_ Me malentiendes. – suspiró sonriendo amarga. – Yo confío en él, sin embargo temo de sus guerreros que ciegamente harían algo así.

_ Está bien, sus deseos son órdenes, mi lady, haré lo que sea que me pida.

_ Tatsumi, algo más. – le dijo antes de que se vaya. – Por favor, contáctame a unas personas, te lo pido.

* * *

El sol impregnó por la ventana y las aves cantaban amenas y felices. Aquello despertó al Dios Herrero quien abrió sus ojos casi verdes en busca de su compañera, se los sobó un poco por el cansancio y lanzó un pequeño bostezo.

_ ¿Atenea? – se sorprendió un poco al no encontrarla a su lado.

Se paró y buscó en el baño, mas estaba vacío. Divagó por cada habitación de sus guerreros, despertándolos a todos quienes estaban extrañados ante tal comportamiento.

Una inseguridad empezó a fastidiar al joven Dios quien estaba ansioso hasta sentirse desesperado.

_ Helén, ¿has visto a Atenea?

_ No, mi Dios.

_ ¿Habrá tomado un paseo?

Mandó a Bía, a Cratos y a Aquiles a buscar por la zona; mientras se planteaba qué pudo haber pasado.

_ Padre. – se acercó el pequeño Eric hacia él por lo que este lo hizo sentarse en su regazo y le acarició la cabeza. – Tengo algo que decirte.

El caballero de Martillo se sorprendió y se puso tenso ante tal comentario.

_ Madre se ha ido a su santuario, nos ha abandonado.

El aspecto frío del niño y los ojos desbordantes de sorpresa, frustración y furia del Dios asustaron a los presentes.

_ ¿Qué dices?

_ Ayer la vi irse con sus cosas.

El Dios soltó al niño y corrió a la habitación, revisó todo cajón por cajón y después agarró su pecho. El collar no estaba, eso era lo que lo sacó de dudas.

Corrió hacia afuera de la cabaña, los tres que habían ido en su búsqueda volvieron al instante y todos estaban molestos ante la traición de la Diosa.

_ Mi señor. – se acercó Aquiles. - ¿Desea que tomemos cartas en el asunto?

_ No… - suspiró para él mismo.

Se agarró la cabeza, sus ojos brillaban como el fuego nuevamente, estaba perdiendo parte de la cordura.

_ ¡Hefesto, cálmate! – lo agarró de los hombros Helén. – Mírame, mírame…

El Dios lo miró y se tranquilizó un poco a lo que colocó su mano en el hombro de su fiel amigo.

_ Voy a recuperar a mi esposa a como dé lugar. ¡Herreros del fuego! – gritó llamándolos. - ¡Vamos a tomar el santuario de Atenea!


	20. Capítulo 20: Atenea regresa al Santuario

El santuario de Atenea reflejaba fragilidad, vulnerable ante cualquier ataque, ya que sin la Diosa misma, quien se pudo considerar dio la espalda a sus caballeros, los "atenienses de corazón" perdían nuevamente la esperanza.

El caballero Pegaso había regresado a aquella cabaña en la que Seika había vivido los años en que no lo recordaba, aún juntos, permanecían en silencio, él no podía perdonarla y prácticamente la culpaba el no haber podido llegar a tiempo.

El caballero Dragón se había mudado a Atenas también, muy cerca al santuario, ya que los cinco picos era un lugar poco estratégico en la búsqueda de sus compañeros y era requerida su ayuda en el santuario. Sin embargo, tras lo ocurrido decidió continuar por ahí un tiempo para marcharse cuando los corazones de todos estén aliviados. Shunrey lo acompañaba serenamente, puesto a que ambos habían constituido una relación formal.

El caballero Cisne estaba completamente solo, por lo que el servir a Atenea se había convertido en su total objetivo y fin en la vida. Deseaba que todos los sacrificios, la sangre que corría en sus manos valieran la pena, él confiaba en que Saori no los estaba olvidando y sólo era un mal momento que debían sobrepasar.

El caballero Andrómeda acompañó a los jóvenes estudiantes en una charla emocional, sabía que estos buscaban orientación y no eran capaces de entender este tipo de situaciones, o por lo menos no poseían la madurez necesaria, o el tiempo al servicio, ni el conocer a su guía en la vida (Atenea) como para permanecer esperándola. Decidió que lo mejor era dar el aliento, expresar su fin en la vida y su historia en la armada, el cómo su puro corazón se convirtió en una fortaleza de justicia y valor.

El caballero de Fénix se encontraba platicando con Kanon, eran los únicos que sentían que el santuario corría un inminente peligro y pensaban en cómo orientar a sus compañeros a levantar esas ansías de pelear por la esperanza de un nuevo mañana que estaban perdiendo. La inquietud no podía dominarlos, ya que ellos eran los que poseían más fortaleza mental ante situaciones de desesperación. Ikki sospechaba de una persona y se lo dio a entender al antiguo caballero de Dragón Marino.

Era de madrugada, casi amaneciendo. Aunque el viento corriese en esa escondida zona de la humanidad, la noche había sido muy pesada para los caballeros. Seiya no pudo descansar, se sentía destrozado y perdido en una total incertidumbre. Algunas lágrimas lo acompañaron, muchos arrepentimientos de la misma manera. Al final, decidió salir a caminar, sintió que era lo más conveniente.

En ruta hacia las doce casas, se percató de la doncella italiana que estaba observando el fondo de un acantilado. El caballero de ofiuco estaba parada mientras el sol estaba siguiendo su camino hacia lo alto del cielo ateniense.

_ ¿Shaina?

_ Supuse que sentirías esta esencia antes que yo, pero tu distraído corazón te mantuvo ocupado en otros pensamientos.

_ ¿Qué cosas dices? Yo…

Abrió sus ojos totalmente sorprendido al acercarse y ver a lo que ella se refería.

_ Yo… tuve el presentimiento que ella no nos fallaría, Seiya. Ahora ve…

Caminando lentamente, con su bello vestido blanco, el original, con el que la había conocido. Su hermoso cabello a la longitud que recordaba del torneo galáctico, pero no… Ahora era una mujer, decidida, brillante, impetuosa y luchadora. No era la niña mimada egoísta que conoció. A su lado, su fiel consejero y mayordomo, este la seguía orgulloso y feliz. No estaba como siempre, en lujos totales, ahora era una dama sencilla que regresaba a su hogar.

Seiya no pudo más con la emoción, unas lágrimas suaves cayeron por sus mejillas, a lo que Shaina volteó y se quitó la máscara, sonriendo un poco amarga pero contenta de verlo así.

_ ¿Qué estás esperando, Seiya? ¡Vete! – lo empujó y él empezó a correr cuesta abajo del lugar.

Desesperado, sus piernas no podían más, deseaba llegar lo más rápido que pudiese.

_ Saori… - decía para sí mismo. – Saori…

Ya estaba al nivel de ella, bajó rápido aquella montaña. Atenea pudo observarlo tan agitado por la tremenda corrida que éste se había metido. Él quedó a unos pasos de ella y empezó a jadear de cansancio.

_ Saori… yo… sabía que vendrías.

Todo el ambiente atrás estaba naranjo, el sol botaba sus rayos, pero ellos no prestaban atención de aquello. La Diosa lo observaba con ternura y determinación.

_ Seiya…

Caminó hasta quedar delante de él, quien estaba apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas, agachado. Ella jaló con su brazo la cabeza de su caballero, abrazándolo con mucha fuerza.

_ Lamento todo lo que te hice, deseaba venir a tu lado para salir de esto juntos.

_ Saori… - las palabras de ella lo emocionaron y sólo prosiguió lagrimeando como un niño.

El abrazo fue correspondido con más fuerza por él. Su Saori estaba allí y deseaba estar con él, no había nada en el mundo que lo hiciese más feliz.

_ No llores más, Seiya. – agarró su rostro para que se miren fijamente. – No quiero causarte más sufrimiento.

_ Mi Diosa Atenea… - él colocó su mano encima de la de ella que estaba acariciando su rostro. – Saori, yo voy a protegerte siempre, no importan las circunstancias, ¡yo creo en ti!

_ Seiya…

Aquello ocasionó que ambos jóvenes quedaran extremadamente cerca, el momento para que pudiesen darse un beso, ya que estaban a escasos centímetros. Ambos cerraron los ojos y se aproximaron…

_ Ejem. – tosió Tatsumi.

Ella se puso colorada y se tapó la boca de la vergüenza.

_ Uy… Lo siento.

Seiya sólo rio por lo ocurrido y le ofreció la mano a Atenea, para que siguieran su camino hacia su santuario.

En la mañana ya establecida, todos los caballeros se juntaron en el coliseo donde Seiya había conseguido su armadura. Ella estaba parada ante ellos, dispuesta a dar explicaciones y a pedir el apoyo de su armada. El rostro de sus servidores reflejaba emoción y el recuperar la fe que casi se había perdido. El regreso de Saori había sido tan imprevisto, ni siquiera había recorrido las doce casas, sólo se colocó en aquel lugar a esperar que todos llegasen, sin decir ni una palabra.

Kanon empezó a correr como loco, emocionado al enterarse, y eso que le esperaba un largo camino ya que estaba en la cámara del patriarca.

_ ¡Atenea! – pensaba. – Te he esperado tanto, mi Diosa… ¡Hermano, ella ha regresado! ¡Te prometo que voy a protegerla!

Por otro lado, no era el único corriendo…

_ ¡Shiryu, ¿estás seguro que ella ha vuelto?!

_ Créeme, Hyoga, tampoco pensé que se decidiría tan rápido.

Rio levemente el cisne.

_ Esa es la Saori que conocemos, una mujer fuerte.

_ ¡Espérenme! – ambos caballeros pararon en seco.

_ ¡Shun! – él estaba jadeando y los jóvenes caballeros estaban atrás de él.

_ ¡Fye!

_ ¡Haret!

_ Hey, ¿estás tratando de robarnos los alumnos? – rieron ambos ante el comentario del cisne.

_ ¡Sólo pasé aconsejándoles toda la noche! ¿¡No es cierto, Valentín!? – gritó nervioso.

_ Sí, mi maestro.

_ Te estamos bromeando, amigo. – aclaró el dragón.

_ ¡Apresúrense! – apareció de un salto el fénix en medio de ellos para volver a saltar a larga distancia dejando a todos atrás y perplejos.

_ ¡Sí… Ma… Maestro! – gritó Electra.

Todos fueron atrás de Ikki, rumbo al coliseo.

Kanon llegó y sonrió totalmente emocionado al ver a Atenea tan imponente y poderosa parada como una lideresa a punto de dar un discurso.

_ ¡Atenea! – gritó.

Ella sonrió al verlo.

_ Bienvenido, Kanon.

_ Atenea… - sus ojos se humedecieron.

Los caballeros llegaron también atrás de Ikki, jadeando. Todos estaban completos y Seiya a unos metros detrás de ella.

_ Gracias por darme la bienvenida, valientes caballeros que me acompañan. Lamento el período de mi ausencia y agradezco la fe en mi convicción y justicia… ¡Finalmente he regresado, estoy en mi hogar!

Un fuerte grito de emoción de sus servidores se oyó en todo el santuario, nuestros personajes principales sonreían.

_ Sé que han sufrido grandes pérdidas (a Kanon se le venía a la mente Saga; así como a Hyoga, Camus), han muerto muchos compañeros en batalla (a Shiryu y a Shun se le venía a la mente Jabú y los otros), algunos han llegado a estar al borde de la muerte (Seiya recordó cuando tenía la espada atravesada e Ikki cuando peleó contra Saga casi muriendo); sin embargo, logramos nuestro cometido, valerosos guerreros. ¡Permítanme nuevamente ser la líder que los guíe al triunfo, atenienses, protectores del mundo!

_ ¡Viva!

_ ¡Juro solemnemente luchar a su lado hasta que nuestro último suspiro de vida se apague!

_ ¡Lo juro!

_ ¡Juro dedicar mi vida a ustedes, caballeros!, ¡Vamos a vencer a los Dioses injustos que atentan contra la paz de este planeta y la armonía de la justicia! ¡Si hemos de morir, no lo haremos en vano!

_ ¡No moriremos en vano!

_ Las leyes han de cambiar para todos ustedes… He de empezar corrigiendo mis errores.

Atenea se bajó del lugar de su discurso y caminó hacia Shaina quien la miraba confundida.

_ No puedo permitir que continúen esclavas de una regla machista y abusiva, caballeros femeninos.

Tomó la máscara de Ofiuco delicadamente, dejando su cara al descubierto. Ella observaba con devoción a su Diosa.

_ No tienen que amar a los hombres que observen sus rostros, ni ensuciarse las manos por aquello. ¡Las mujeres somos fuertes y no debemos ocultarnos! ¡Sean libres, guerreras!

_ ¡Viva!

_ Ahora tienen las mismas condiciones que los hombres, porque somos tan poderosas como ellos.

Todas empezaron a retirarse sus máscaras ante la declaración, felices de no tener que vivir atormentadas por ese temor.

_ ¡Larga vida a Atenea!

_ ¡Caballeros, nos espera un largo camino!

Ella no pudo ni reaccionar cuando la levantaron entre varios como un cantante en un concierto.

_ ¡Sa… Saori!

La Diosa comenzó a reírse y sus amigos de bronce principales hicieron de la misma forma. Todo esto era observado también por Marín y Tomás (quien estaba cubierto aún con una capa). Este último estaba sorprendido de la carisma y el amor a los humanos que ella reflejaba, muy diferente a la admiración por su capacidad de batalla por la que era seguida la Diosa Artemisa.

_ ¿Es realmente una mujer tan amada la Diosa Atenea?

_ Ha cometido errores, es verdad, pero aun así… Siempre estuvo a nuestro lado, aunque no haya sido físicamente. Arriesgando su vida a límites inimaginables para poder proteger la tierra.

_ Haber sido secuestrada por Eris quien tomaba su juventud con una manzana, enflechada por uno de sus caballeros dependiendo su vida de unos jóvenes de bronce y aun teniendo fe en ellos, hechizada por una cultura peligrosa del norte en Asgard, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que el planeta no se congele en manos del poder de Odín, rezando en el pilar de Poseidón con toda su esperanza ahí, incluso asesinada por su hermano Abel y haber regresado a la vida…

_ También se dejó capturar por Hades para que él revelase su verdadero cuerpo y asesinarlo, ahí drenó casi toda su sangre, limitando su vida. O cuando poco a poco fue goteando esta misma por Artemisa para después desafiar a Apolo.

_ Esa mujer es dura de matar.

_ La reina de la sabiduría, la salvadora de todos nosotros…

Marín se fue y dejó al joven pensando, quien observaba aún la situación.

Ya en la cámara del patriarca, donde estaba el trono de Atenea, venían sus compañeros, los ahora jóvenes adoptados por Mitsumasa Kido.

_ Mis amigos… - ella se acercó a darles un abrazo grupal. – Lamento tanto todo.

_ Lo importante es que estás con nosotros. – comentó Shiryu.

_ Jabú, Ban, Nachi, Ichi, Geki… Saga, Shaka, Mu, Aioria, Aioros, Afrodita, Máscara de Muerte, Aldebarán, Camus, Milo, Shura, Dhoko, Shion… Ellos creen en nosotros, vamos a hacer esto por ellos y todos los humanos en esta tierra. Amigos míos, deben prepararse para la batalla…

Ella lucía tensa por lo que se venía.

_ Por favor colóquense en fila.

_ Kanon, tú has de portar la armadura de géminis, sin embargo deberás entrenar a un sucesor puesto a que has de ser mi patriarca.

_ Atenea… Yo… no lo merezco.

Ella se agachó hasta estar a su altura, ya que estaba arrodillado.

_ Lo mereces, tu sabiduría ha de guiarme, necesitaré mucho de ti a partir de ahora, Kanon de géminis.

_ Atenea… - su voz desbordaba una inmensa emoción.

Ella se volteó hacia Kiki.

_ Ya no eres un niño, Kiarad.

_ ¿Kiarad? – preguntaron todos sorprendidos, a lo que él muchacho se avergonzó.

_ Es… mi verdadero nombre, Mu me llamaba Kiki de cariño.

_ Es muy hermoso. – le sonrió Atenea. – Has de cumplir su lugar ahora, confío en que estás listo.

_ Lo estoy, doncella Atenea.

_ Por favor, ten mucho cuidado.

_ Es verdad, Kiki tiene 14 años ahora, tal como poseíamos en la guerra de las doce casas. – comentó Hyoga.

_ Has crecido bastante, pequeñín. – le rascó la cabeza Seiya.

_ Shiryu. – lo llamó Atenea. – Eres el hombre más justo de mi armada, una persona que es capaz de darlo todo por sus amigos. Ahora eres el portador de la armadura de Libra, herencia de Dohko, quien cuidó 243 años el sello de los cinco picos.

_ Estoy muy honrado, Diosa Atenea. – Él disimulaba pero en voz se oía la extrema emoción.

_ Hyoga, un guerrero que es capaz de dar todo de sí para cumplir sus metas, cuya esperanza y fortaleza ha sobrepasado obstáculos extremos. Has vencido a tu maestro, quien te honró con ser el sucesor de Acuario. Ahora has de portar su legado.

_ Es un honor volver a servirte, Diosa Saori.

_ Shun, ay… Shun – todos se rieron y él se ruborizó. – La persona de más puro corazón y bondad, cuya nobleza sólo puede ser comparada con su poder. Albiore donde sea que esté, debe estar profundamente orgulloso de ti. Ahora portarás la armadura de Virgo.

_ Gracias señorita Saori… - sonrió.

_ Ikki, quien renace de las cenizas, cuyo espíritu es indomable pero cálido y lleno de nobleza. Digno portador de la armadura de Leo, un valiente servidor de la justicia.

_ Es un placer, Diosa Atenea.

_ y… Seiya. – ambos se miraron fijamente. – El hombre que supera sus límites, con una fuerza de voluntad inquebrantable, el puño de la esperanza. Eres ahora el caballero de Sagitario, cuyas alas deberán volar hacia la victoria.

_ Saori… - él se agachó y así como los otros, ella colocó la espada en su hombro derecho y después en el izquierdo. – Lucharemos todos juntos.

_ Ya están aquí. – ellos la miraron inquietos ante su comentario.

* * *

Mirando el santuario desde una bajada en montaña, los guerreros del fuego observaban, esperando las órdenes del Dios Hefesto. Sus miradas reflejaban la determinación para una lucha sin final.

_ Atenea, me has traicionado. ¡Pónganse en fila, herreros! ¡Hoy tomaremos el santuario de la Diosa de la Guerra!


	21. Capítulo 21: La Casa de Aries

Era la primera lucha sangrienta en que la Diosa no podría intervenir para ayudar, solo confiar ciegamente en el poder, el esfuerzo y la determinación de los fieles caballeros que la acompañaron esos años de su vida.

_ Por favor, tengan cuidado.

Sólo pudo decir eso, mirando con dolor los ojos de sus servidores, quienes sólo sonrieron. "Todo va a estar bien", podía leer eso en sus miradas, mientras rezaba que aquella despedida sólo fuera momentánea.

Y el momento había llegado, los guerreros del fuego corrieron por las calles de la pequeña ciudad mantenida debajo del santuario; los ciudadanos atemorizados no dieron cara a los invasores. Hefesto sólo pretendía recuperar a su esposa, por lo que no había necesidad de lastimar a los demás. Caminaron a la entrada de las doce casas, sin ser detenidos.

La estrategia que había planeado Atenea era distinta esta vez y eso estaba por verse.

Estaban al frente

LA CASA DE ARIES

Entraron en cautela, cinco mirando al frente, cinco mirando atrás, dos en cada lado y el Dios al centro.

_ No hay necesidad que me rodeen. – respondió ante la posición de sus herreros.

_ Parece que no hay nadie aquí.

_ ¡Cuidado!

Una pequeña piedra cayó del aire hacia el Dios pero este la esquivó tranquilamente.

_ ¿¡Quién está ahí!?

_ Telequinesis, clásico de los caballeros de Aries. – rio Hefesto. – También teletransportación, pero no sólo eso, sino que de generación en generación han sido elegidos los seres de un mundo particular, un mundo desprotegido. ¿O me equivoco… protector de esta casa?

_ Bienvenidos sean. – salió un joven del fondo de cabellos naranjos y sonrisa amable.

_ Me sorprende que Atenea haya mandado a un niño a esta batalla, y ciertamente, a la posición más cercana a la muerte ya que cuidas de la primera casa.

* * *

_ Hefesto es un Dios, grande en la batalla, bueno en estrategia, pero su omnipotencia no va sólo en ese sentido; la belleza de su persona y el carisma que es admirado de él va de la mano de su compasión y sensibilidad.

_ ¿Eso qué quiere decir? – preguntó Kanon.

_ Él no es capaz de matar a una persona joven, a no ser que tenga el corazón podrido. La victoria de Kiarad no se determinará si no es en condiciones justas.

_ ¿Por eso permitiste que luchara?

_ Sí, conociendo a mi esposo, mandará al más joven de sus guerreros y a partir de eso, sólo dependerá de la fuerza, el poder y la pasión de Aries.

* * *

_ No temo a la muerte, Gran Dios Hefesto, confío en que mi vida se va a una causa justa.

_ Eres de admirar, pero no planeo matarte. ¿Quién soy yo para tomar la vida de un joven que aun tiene mucho camino por delante? – sonrió. – Pero dudo que me darás el pase…

_ ¿Quién soy yo para dejar que pasen por la casa de Aries? – se mostró poderoso Kiki.

_ Pues bien, Alec, por favor toma esta batalla.

Un joven se aproximó, de cabello negro y ojos castaños; un poco más alto que el defensor de Atenea; de cara larga y peinado un poco largo. Su armadura era la de Mandoble, con hombreras planas para abajo; así como todo casi uniforme en las demás partes del cuerpo. De color dorado con plateado.

_ Pero señor, Alec es el más joven de nuestros guerreros, seguido de Erictonio. – respondió Bía.

_ Por favor, no me subestimes, Sai.

_ Tienen la misma edad, así que ahora dependerá de la fuerza de sus espíritus. – concluyó el Dios. No mancharé la mano de alguien con ventaja en experiencia sobre él.

_ ¡Tómenme en serio! – gritó Kiarad intentando atacar.

_Tu batalla es conmigo. – se interpuso el guerrero del Mandoble.

_ ¡Esperen! – gritó el caballero de Aries estirando su mano mientras todos los demás atravesaban el lugar.

_ _¡FILO DE FUEGO!_ – Del cielo brotó una energía que destruyó parte del suelo, parecido a la Excalibur de Shura (heredada por Shiryu), todo lo que tocó ese poder se incendió.

_ ¿Así que trabajas con fuego?

_ Después de todo, somos los servidores del Dios del fuego y la herrería.

Kiarad empezó a sudar por el calor omitido del ataque, a las justas había esquivado el poder de Alec, quien no había dudado ni un segundo en la fuerza mandada.

_ Veo que también estás dispuesto a todo.

_ ¿Cómo no? Todo lo que tengo se lo debo al magnánimo Dios Hefesto.

_ ¿¡De dónde ha nacido aquella devoción!?

_ ¡Haces muchas preguntas! _¡FILO DE FUEGO!_ – lanzó nuevamente hacia su contrincante.

_ _¡MURO DE CRISTAL!_ – colocó su pared delante pero la fuerza del fuego lo hacía retroceder. – "_¿¡Qué sucede!?, ¿se está… ¡se está derritiriendo!?_

_ ¿¡Crees que por armar con tu cosmos una energía protectora vas a detener aquella fuerza que todo lo quema!?

_ ¿¡Có… cómo es posible!?

_ _¡FILO DE FUEGO! _

Kiarad lo esquivó rápidamente, pero quedando su hombro sangrante; con una mano lo cogió mientras gemía de dolor.

_ ¿Es tu primera batalla como el caballero de Aries, no es así? Pero no deseo acabar con tu vida, sólo estamos haciendo tiempo.

_ ¿Por qué…? – respondió frustrado. - ¿¡Por qué no dejan libre a nuestra Diosa!?

_ Porque ella le pertenece a mi Dios, y yo le pertenezco a él.

_ ¡No es así, ella no le pertenece a nadie, y nosotros los caballeros tampoco somos la propiedad de los Dioses! ¡Somos… Somos sus fieles servidores, luchamos por ellos porque creemos en ellos!

_ ¡ESTOCADA DEL DIOS! – corrió hacia el caballero de Aries con la gran espada agarrada, la clavó con fuerza al suelo, del cielo salió un rayo que golpeó directamente Kiki, como una energía celestial.

Aquel ataque le dio con mucha rudeza al defensor de Aries, quien gritó por el dolor, su hombro estaba sangrando.

_ Tu herida es muy profunda, tal como es la función de mi arma: El mandoble, la cual surgió en el siglo XV, destinada a usarse con ambas manos.

_ _"Ambas manos… por eso aquella fuerza, aun así la velocidad está limitada". _

_ Es un arma larga, pesada pero totalmente poderosa, ¿no es así, caballero?

_ El siglo XV… Eso es muy anticuado. – sonrió.

_ Dudo que estés en posición de bromear.

_ Antes de derrotarte, quiero que me digas por qué tu amor absoluto a tu Dios, a tal punto de sentirte su pertenencia.

_ Hefesto, el todo absoluto, es el merecedor del santuario, incluso el más benevolente de los trece Dioses Olímpicos (estamos contando a Abel).

*flashback*

Las tristes calles de la ciudad, en una terrible noche de invierno, mostraban cómo un desamparado adolescente corría de unos hombres, atemorizado. Un hombre con vestimentas sencillas, incluso antiguas se cruzó en su delante y chocaron con mucha fuerza, lo que ocasionó que cayeran bruscamente al piso.

_ Joven…

Alec miró a los ojos del emisor, confundido por la intensidad, como un fuego que quemaba en aquellos iris. Hostigado, hipnotizado e incluso atemorizado se quedó sin responder por unos segundos.

_ ¿De qué estás huyendo?

_ Yo…

_ ¡Ahí está! – gritó un hombre.

_ Ayúdeme. – empezó a temblar mientras se escondía atrás del moreno. – Por favor.

_ ¡Muévase!

_ ¿Por qué siguen a esta niño?

_ ¿¡Niño!?, ¡ese mocoso nos debe dinero!

_ ¿Cuánto les debe? Yo os lo pagaré.

_ ¡No sin antes cortarle la cara!

Miró desafiante a los tres hombres violentos que lo enfrentaban.

_ Déjenlo en paz. – tiró su billetera delante de ellos. – Es todo lo que traigo, me imagino que es más que suficiente.

_ Así que este hombre tiene dinero, ¿por qué no lo secuestramos y pedimos una recompensa? – dijo maliciosamente uno de ellos.

_ Santo remedio, está bien. – dio un paso delante mientras sacó una espada larga de la parte trasera de su abrigo. - ¿A quién debo matar primero?

_ ¡Eso… eso es!

_ ¿¡Quién rayos carga una espada en el siglo XX!? – gritó el del medio.

_ Enfréntenme.

_ ¿¡Crees que por tener una espada nos vas a ganar!? – sacó una pistola uno de ellos. – no darás ni un paso hacia nosotros y yo ya te habré volado los sesos.

"Aquel hombre iba a perder su vida por mi causa, yo un ser inmundo sin el más mínimo derecho de ser salvado, pero aun así, no dudó en defenderme."

Un disparo sonó en el aire y todo fue silencio. La pistola tenía el humo de la bala en su punta, pero lo impresionante era lo que había sucedido después.

_ ¿¡PERO QUÉ…!?

_ Ustedes no son más que insignificantes humanos que no puede procesar una velocidad de menos de un milisegundo, lo que su cerebro demora en transmitir un estímulo. ¿Cómo pueden ser rivales para mí, cómo pueden compararse?

_ Él acaba… - susurró Alec.

_ Mi espada, tan implacable como la velocidad de la luz ha podido golpear lejos la bala que has enviado.

_ ¡Patrañas! – gritó y empezó a tirar balazos desesperado.

_ ¡SEÑOR! – exclamó preocupado el joven.

Pero todos los ataques fueron lanzados lejos con el mandoble, agarrado por ambas manos, que las golpeaba lejos. Y las últimas las dirigió hacia las piernas de los atacantes quienes cayeron al suelo.

_ No fue mi intención lastimarlos, pero veo que tienen un corazón podrido.

_ Tú… no puedes ser humano.

_ Exactamente… - los miró mientras un fuego se incendiaba en sus ojos. – Cambien, los humanos tienen una vida efímera, demasiado frágil para andar desperdiciándola en malos hábitos. ¿No es así, joven? – sonrió a Alec.

_ Yo… muchas gracias…

Ambos se fueron del lugar, dejando tirados a aquellas personas. En silencio, simplemente el muchacho de ojos castaños lo miraba.

_ Tienes heridas muy profundas en tu alma, ¿no es así?

Él lo miró angustiado, sorprendido y muy apenado.

_ Si sigues en estos vicios, sólo huirás de tus problemas, tirando tu joven vida al tacho. Al final serás, nada más que polvo, pero aquel que no dejó marca en este planeta. ¿Es esa la vida que deseas vivir?

_ Yo…

_ Las drogas, son, destructivas y mortales.

_ Yo… - empezó a llorar. – No tengo hogar, no tengo familia, amigos, si quiera tengo alguien a quién buscar.

_ ¿A nadie le importas, es eso?

_ Yo…

_ ¿Acaso tú vives para los demás?

_ Yo…

_ ¿Eres pertenencia de alguien?

* * *

_ Yo no puedo fallarle, a aquel hombre que me miró con esos ojos tan cálidos y piadosos.

_ ¡Ahora me toca a mí! ¡EXTINCIÓN DE LUZ ESTELAR!

Aquel ataque hirió un poco a Alec, pero siguió caminando con mucha energía hacia Kiki.

_ ¡No me vas a vencer! – un mandoble se creó en las manos del herrero del fuego. - ¡Tú nunca has usado un arma, ¿cómo osas llamarte caballero?!


	22. Capítulo 22: Prólogo de Guerra Anunciada

_ Desde la era mitológica, los más grandes guerreros usaban su destreza, velocidad y fuerza en el arte de la batalla manejando armas; desde el combate cuerpo a cuerpo hasta el ataque estratégico en diferentes ámbitos. Es así como las guerras, no sólo constataban del denuedo de sus participantes, sino de la pericia del líder que manejaba las masas. Aquellos equipamientos eran necesarios para la victoria, aunque ahora no lo fuesen, son una tradición y valorizan el poder de sus portadores. ¿Cómo ustedes, caballeros de Atenea, no osan conocer de estas?

_ ¡Te equivocas!, ¡Atenea no acepta las armas debido a que usarlas no es más que al cabo de la fuerza bruta, sin considerar el espíritu de sus corazones!

_ ¿¡Eso quieres creer!? ¿Verdad? ¿Puedes demostrarlo? - Lo miró retadoramente.

_ Juzgamos que ustedes se harían una idea equivocada de nuestros poderes. – rio Kiki. – Por eso su invasión a las doce casas no es más que un reto de orgullo. Nos hemos preparado… con nada más y nada menos que aquello que osan presumir.

_ ¿Qué dices?

_ La armadura de libra se divide en 12 armas: las dagas, las espadas, las égidas, las lanzas, los tekko y las kopis. Dos de cada una. Alec… Así que he de encararte al modo que propones.

_ ¿Y se puede saber cuál portas, caballero de Aries?

_ La égida.

_ Una égida contra un mandoble, algo osado… ¿Realmente crees que pueda tu defensa de oro detener mi mortal filo de fuego?

_ ¡Habrá de verlo!

Aquel tipo de escudo brotó del aire, con el dibujo del logo de la armada ateniense: el casco sagrado. Pero no era solamente un pedazo de oro con resistencia; con su telequinesis, Kiarad le llegó a una confrontación directa hacia Alec.

_ ¡FILO DE FUEGO!

_ ¡ÉGIDA!

La energía ardiente golpeó fuertemente aquella parte de la armadura de libra, pero no logró derretirla.

_ ¿¡Cómo!?... Se supone que el oro no resistiría tal presión de calor…

_ ¿Has olvidado esto?, ¡Son indesahuciables porque son hechas por tu mismo Dios! Sólo el fuego divino es capaz de causar que se derritan.

_ Ya veo, te he subestimado.

De su espalda, el adolescente de cabellera negra sacó un mandoble y lo sujetó con ambas manos.

_ Pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, como eran las normas de la antigua Grecia, ser de otro mundo.

_ Te demostraré que la constancia y el arte de batalla no sólo es fuerza y destreza, sino tu alma de guerrero encendiéndose desde lo más profundo de tu corazón.

_ Atenea, acaban de pasar la casa de Libra.

_ Caballera Marín, ¿todo está según lo planeado?

_ Sí, mi Diosa. Estamos todos en nuestras posiciones.

_ ¿Él está aquí?

_ ¡ESTOCADA DEL DIOS!

_ ¡ÉGIDA! – el escudo dorado recibió una fractura. - ¡Ah!

Kiarad cogió su hombro, no podía sanar su herida.

_ Sé que de los doce caballeros dorados, el de Aries es el encargado de reparar las armaduras, mas su velocidad no es instantánea como la nuestra, quienes somos descendientes de la herrería. Así que destruiré cada parte de tu armadura antes de aniquilarte.

_ Tu… tu velocidad va más allá de la luz pero… pero puedo superarla…

_ ¿Qué dices?

_ A pesar de que tu arma… es poderosa por su composición… yo puedo vencerte… porque puedo ser más veloz y prever tus golpes…

_ ¿En tus condiciones?, ¿después de recibirlos?

_ Tuve que… ver cada movimiento para hacerle frente en este momento…

_ Así que te diste cuenta… - se escuchó una voz desde el fondo.

_ ¿Pirito?, ¿qué haces aquí?

Un hombre de contextura gruesa se acercó con mucha tranquilidad hacia ellos, su armadura contenía formas circulares y toscas. Su cabello era rojizo y tenía barba, ojos marrón oscuro.

_ Temo por ti, Alec. Este joven es más eficaz de lo que aparenta.

_ ¡Yo estoy bien, vete a la casa de Tauro!

_ No puedo dejarte. Acabémoslo juntos.

_ ¡No, esta es mi batalla!

_ "_Oh no, si se juntan para enfrentarme sí estaré acabado…"_

_ ¡Tendré que atacarte si te interpones!

_ No seas infantil. ¡MAZA VESÁNICA! – con su arma fue hacia él y se lanzó desde el cielo a partirle la cabeza.

_ ¡MURO DE CRISTAL! – su defensa fue destruida en segundos. - ¡ÉGIDA!

El escudo dorado de la armadura de libra se partió en dos, el caballero de Aries cerró sus ojos para aceptar su destino; sin embargo, alguien con mucha rapidez lo transportó hacia otro lado y seguro.

_ ¿Quién eres tú?

_ No es adecuado rematar a una persona tan joven entre dos… es un acto cobarde.

* * *

Hefesto y sus guerreros corrieron rumbo hacia la casa de Tauro, las escaleras eran muy largas y en forma casi espiralada; a unos metros del horizonte, pudiendo ver la puerta, se encontraron a tres caballeros de bronce: Ushio de Máquina Neumática, Sho de Compás y Daichi de Horno (los que alguna vez fueron caballeros de acero).

_ ¿Y ustedes, qué hacen aquí?

_ ¡No pensamos en quedarnos sin hacer nada! - Gritó Sho.

_ Saben que enfrentarse a guerreros del fuego hace que su muerte sea casi segura. – desafió Helén. – Mejor retírense ahora.

_ ¡No nos importa perecer en batalla! – Proclamó Daichi.

_ Está bien… - suspiró Hefesto. – Hari, sabes qué hacer.

_ Entendido mi señor.

_ ¡Hey esperen! – pasaron los guerreros del fuego sin inmutarse de los jóvenes.

El guerrero Hindú movió sus manos horizontalmente, como si rodeara una energía.

_ ¿¡Qué… qué es eso!?

_ ¡Es como una energía en forma de aro!

_ No pienso manchar mis manos con sangre tan débil e inocente, así que les vuelvo a repetir, retírense.

_ ¡Jamás! – respondió Ushio. - ¡CARRUSEL TÓNICO!

_ ¡USHIO! – gritaron sus compañeros.

El ex caballero de acero se lanzó con una sagaz voltereta a atacar al herrero, pero éste abrió los ojos repentinamente. Tiró el shakram (en forma de dona para no herirlo) hacia el guerrero de bronce. Esto hizo que cayera cuesta abajo empujando a los otros dos con mucha fuerza.

_ No es justo, aunque ustedes sean tres, que yo los batalle, no son tan fuertes y no pienso asesinarlos.

Se volteó calmado y siguió su camino hacia los demás.

_ ¡Tenemos que… tenemos que levantarnos… amigos! – se desmayó Sho.

* * *

_ Bienvenidos a la casa de Tauro.

Tres caballeros de plata estaban parados dándole frente a los diez guerreros y el Dios restante:

Judá de Ballena, quien tenía cabello castaño muy corto, ojos verdes, nariz recta – lucía como de unos 25 años.

Diane de Lince, de cabellera rubia ceniza lacia, ojos verdes casi grises, cara larga y blanca.

Tessalia de Cabellera de Berenice, de cabellera negra con ojos casi violetas, de cara redonda y labios muy rojos.

_ Nosotros somos sus anfitriones.

_ ¿Es considerado que tres caballeros de plata alcancen la fortaleza de uno de oro? – preguntó Hefesto.

_ Indudablemente, no tenemos sus propiedades, pero somos dignos oponentes. – respondió Judá.

_ Muy bien, entonces les dejaré un guerrero para entretenerlos, ¿les parece?

_ ¡No pasarán la casa de Tauro! – gritó Tessalia.

_ ¡Aquí queda su osadía! – respondió Diane.

_ Cerción… - habló lentamente Hefesto. – No los mates.

_ ¿¡Matarnos!? – rio el caballero de Lince. - ¡Eso lo veremos!

Se movió con mucha velocidad a través de los guerreros del fuego, llegando a la espalda del Dios para la sorpresa de muchos; pero este, con sus reflejos volteó con su martillo golpeando para atrás. Diane logró esquivarlo.

_ Eres demasiado rápida para ser un caballero de plata.

_ ¡Lince es denominado uno de los animales cazadores más veloces, con 55 km/h, pero yo me muevo a la velocidad de la luz tanto como cualquiera de ustedes!

Ni bien terminó de hablar, todos los guerreros se sintieron atrapados, unos hilos habían sujetado sus brazos y piernas dejándolos inmóviles.

_ ¡Ya que Aldebarán falleció en la guerra santa contra Hades, hoy honraremos su nombre con la sangre de los herreros del fuego aquí presentes! – anunció Diane.

_ ¿¡Qué es esto!? – sonidos sorprendidos salían de algunos de ellos.

_ Son los cabellos de Berenice. – explicó Judá. – Si mueven un solo dedo cortará sus pieles.

_ ¿Así que nos tienen atrapados con un truco como este? – se mofó Aquiles. – Tonterías.

El cuello del último guerrero en hablar empezó a apretarse a tal punto de sangrar.

_ ¿Si te corto las cuerdas vocales? – preguntó Tessalia. – Puedo meter esta energía y también llevarme tu lengua.

_ ¡Ah! – gritó el herrero, pues aquellos cabellos cósmicos entraban por su boca.

_ ¡Suficiente! – entró Hari y con su Shakram (que es como un boomerang asesino) cortó todas los hilos.

_ ¡Eh Hari, fuiste rápido!

_ Sólo los dejé inconscientes.

_ ¿¡Cómo se atreven!? – gritó Aquiles lanzando su sarisa con furia hacia Tessalia, pero fue pateado en el estómago por Judá.

El herrero de cabellera larga y dorada, se volteó rápidamente y con la sarisa, poniéndola al ras de las piernas de los atenienses, giró tumbándolos. Entonces levantó su arma muy decidido…

_ ¡Voy a matarlos!

_ ¡Aquiles! – gritó Hefesto. – No quiero que acabes con los defendidos de mi esposa.

_ ¡Pero mi Dios!

_ Déjale esta tarea a Cerción y sigamos adelante.

_ ¡Yo me enfrentaré a ustedes, Cerción de Kanabo!

Cerción era de piel totalmente negra, calvo y de hombros extremadamente anchos. Sus ojos eran negros, su nariz recta y su mirada potente.

_ Ugh, está bien.

_ Cerción… de Kanabo – se levantó Judá. - ¡No, de aquí no se van a mover!

Pero para sus desesperanzas, los herreros ya se habían marchado.

_ ¡Denme la cara, atenienses! – gritó.

* * *

_ Tú no portas ninguna armadura… ¿Cómo puedes presentarte a una batalla así?

_ No importa si tengo alguna defensa o no, lucharé por lo que creo correcto y por aquellos que deseo proteger.

_ Yo… No te conozco… ¿Quién eres, por qué me salvas? – el pelirrojo miró hacia el niño-

_ He venido a saldar mis deudas y a vivir por lo que crea conveniente. ¡Soy Tomás de Ícaro y lucharé por Atenea!

* * *

Una Diosa sentada en su trono, con un tablero de Ajedrez en la mesa de adelante.

_ Llegó el caballo, a dar la primera ele.

Dos peones se habían movido y la ficha con forma de animal salió del costado del alfil, para matar al primer peón de su enemigo (el lado negro).


	23. Capítulo 23: Devoción Divina

_ ¿Tomás?, ¿no eres tú uno de los ángeles de Artemisa? – contestó el herido Kiarad.

_ Vaya, ¿qué hace uno de aquellos que deseaba destruir a la humanidad peleando por la protectora de la tierra? – comentó sugerente Pirito.

_ Así es, solía creer que los humanos no eran más que seres insignificantes, avergonzándome de ser uno de ellos. Pero… - se sorprendió ante la palabra adversativa el caballero de Aries. – No pienso más de esa manera. Ellos pueden odiar, destruir, traicionar, golpear, asesinar; pero así mismo, aman, luchan por sus sueños, tratan de mejorar, ayudan y lo principal: creen en un mejor mañana. ¡Por eso, he decidido pelear a favor de Atenea!

_ Pero Atenea no es más que una Diosa egoísta, cuyo historial del pasado sólo denota la crudeza de su alma, ¿cómo pueden apostar por ella?

_ ¡Todos hemos cometido errores en el pasado! Pero de eso consta la vida… Y ella es una persona honorable, no permito que la llames así. – respondió Tomás.

_ Eras la mano derecha de la Diosa de la Luna, una de las responsables de esta guerra, indirectamente. – habló Alec. – Y ahora osas pelear contra nosotros, ¡no somos tus enemigos!

_ ¡He cambiado de bando!

_ ¡No nos dejas otra alternativa!

_ ¡MAZA VESÁNICA! – el ángel se movió a mucha velocidad.

_ ¡Tomás, si uno de esos ataques te impacta será tu fin! – Gritó angustiado Kiki.

A las espaldas del pelinaranjo iba a caer un cuchillazo de Alec.

_ ¡MURO DE CRISTAL!

_ Gracias, caballero de Aries. – ambos se pusieron espalda con espalda.

_ ¡ESTOCADA DEL DIOS! – gritó el joven de cabellera negra, pero su mandoble fue detenido en la axila de Tomás. - ¿¡Cómo!? – dijo sorprendido antes de recibir una patada en el estómago por parte de Ícaro. - ¡FILO DE FUEGO! – logró atacar mientras se iba volando lejos.

_ ¡Ah! – gritó Kiki que se puso delante de Tomás.

_ ¿¡Por qué has recibido ese ataque directamente, idiota!?

_ ¿Así le hablas a quien te salva la vida? – rio adolorido.

_ Eres un niño. – lo miró serio.

_ Te equivocas. – lo corrigió Pirito. – Aquel que tiene alma de hombre, no debe ser subestimado. Lástima que se irán a la tumba ambos. Atáquenme con todo su poder, yo sólo usaré la maza divina creada por las manos de nuestro Dios Hefesto.

_ ¿¡Por qué tanto esfuerzo por él!?

_ No lo entenderías… Sólo la bondad de su alma puede ser comparada con su poder.

***Flashback***

Un niño hacía lo posible haciendo trabajos físicos como limpiar, lustrar zapatos, vender dulces; pero al final del día miraba tristemente las pocas monedas que llegaban a sus bolsillos.

Desesperado, empezó a robar algunas frutas de los mercados, recibiendo patadas muchas veces de los vendedores al ser atrapado. Mas estando herido, iba arrastrándose hacia su casa para encontrarse la razón de sus esfuerzos.

_ Miren pequeños. – muchos perritos lo recibían moviéndole la cola. – Les he comprado comida. ¿Nuevamente te enfermaste, Clara? – sonrió a la perrita. – Trataré de conseguirte las medicinas.

Un día nuevamente de estar robando, trabajando y haciendo hasta lo imposible por conseguir dinero; escucha unos gritos de los perros, gemidos de dolor.

_ ¡NO! – corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

_ ¡Así que por esto robas, esto escondes! – eran los vendedores.

_ ¡Por favor, golpéenme a mí pero esos animales no han hecho nada!

_ Muy tarde, hemos matado a diez, sólo quedan estos cinco. ¿Cómo prefieres que los acabemos? – agarró del cuello a Clara.

_ ¡Se los suplico! – gritó.

_ ¡Estás acabado, tú y estas bestias!

_ Escuché la voz de un niño… - un niño de piel trigueña se apoyaba en la puerta. – Además de unos pobres animales sufriendo. – sus ojos se incendiaban como el fuego.

Atrás de él, había un niño de rasgos árabes. También con una mirada amenazante.

_ ¿¡Quién eres tú!?

_ ¿Les parece bien abusar de inocentes por su fuerza?

El hombre tiró a la perrita al piso como si fuera basura.

_ ¡Clara! – el niño corrió a sujetarla.

_ ¿¡Piensas que puedes contra todos nosotros, alfeñique!?

_ Les recomiendo se vayan, no me gusta ensuciarme las manos de seres asquerosos como ustedes.

_ ¿¡QUÉ HAS DICHO!? – se lanzó uno que era granjero con una hoz a cortarle la cabeza.

_ ¡Cuidado! – gritó Pirito.

Pero antes que impactara con su cuello lo detuvo con una maza, corta, filuda y poderosa.

_ ¡Ahora verás! – el otro se lanzó pero Hefesto logró esquivarlo y rasgarle toda la cara con su arma.

El hombre gimió de dolor.

_ Esa marca te recordará la clase de basura que eres y te quemará todos los días de tu vida hasta que cambies.

_ ¡Vámonos! – corrieron los hombres.

Una vez solos ambos niños, el salvador de ojos ardientes como el fuego se acercó a Pirito, tratando de consolarlo y ver en qué podía ayudar._ ¿Estás bien? – los perritos lo estaban lamiendo.

_ Mataron a aquello que yo más amaba…

El Herrero divino agarró las cabezas de los animalitos, haciendo que sus almas apareciesen.

_ ¿Qué? – los espíritus le ladraban.

_ Dicen que te aman y han de extrañarte. No te sientas culpable.

_ En cuanto los demás, creo que podemos encontrarles un buen hogar, pero tú debes seguir otro rumbo de vida, eres un niño. – acarició su cabeza.

_ ¿Por qué hace esto?, ¿por qué es tan amable?

_ ¿Quieres venir conmigo? Te prometo que te haré fuerte. – sus ojos brillaban. – Para poder proteger a los que amas.

En ese momento comprendí que aquel niño no me dejaría solo, por más que el invierno sea largo, por más que mis manos se manchasen de sangre. Estaría para mí y me guiaría a lo que es la verdadera fuerza.

***fin flashback***

_ Un verdadero Dios, que merece devoción. Con un alma pura y buena, ¡fue a enredarse con la malvada de Atenea!

* * *

Los herreros que quedaban, corrían rápidamente por las escaleras, esperando llegar a la siguiente casa.

Mientras tanto, en la cámara del patriarca se encontraban Saori y su caballero de plata. La Diosa no poseía brillo en sus ojos, inconscientemente algo dentro de ella se perdía, como si fuese poseída._ ¿Princesa Saori?

_ Ah perdón, Hugo. Me distraje por un momento.

_ Está bien, con su cabellera hemos logrado crear un brebaje curativo poderosísimo. Podría salvar la vida de miles de personas.

_ Por favor, ¿me permites ver el futuro en tu armadura?

_ Como usted desee. – dijo extrañado, pues fue ignorado.

El caballero de plata se despojó de su armadura e hizo una reverencia.

_ Si me permite, llevaré las medicinas a los caballeros heridos.

_ Hugo, sólo poseemos dos caballeros curativos; el de copa y el de cruz del sur. Galena se encargará de curar de Aries para arriba, mientras que tú ayudarás de piscis para abajo.

_ Pero, ¿por qué en ese orden? Disponiendo de esta ayuda a los lados inferiores.

_ Conozco a mi esposo, posiblemente reserve las peleas más sangrientas para mis caballeros más poderosos. No piensa asesinar nada más ni a nada menos que… - se agarró la cara angustiada.

_ Seiya. – completó Hugo impactado.

* * *

Al frente de la casa de los gemelos, se encontraban Seyit, cuyos rasgos eran de cabello color camello y ojos verdes pastel; Dasan de pelo rojo y ojos verde intenso y Evan de cabellera marrón y ojos marrones de la misma manera.

_ ¡Aquí para su ambición, Dios Hefesto! – declaró Seyit de Lagarto.

_ ¡Nuestra Diosa Atenea nunca perderá contra usted! – dijo desafiante Dasan de Ave del Paraíso.

_ ¡La justicia prevalecerá! – impuso Evan de Can Menor.

_ Qué curioso. – respondió riéndose Aquiles. – ¿Un reptil, un pájaro y un perro pretenden detenernos?

_ Aquiles, no es apropiado insultar el ego de un caballero.

_ ¿¡Me ha llamado perro!?- se paró ofendido Evan. – Ahora verás…

_ Espera. – lo detuvo Seyit. – Debes tener cuidado con los herreros del fuego, sus habilidades son diferentes a las de cualquier otro ejército.

_ ¡Por favor, esta batalla no debe ser sangrienta! – impuso Hefesto. – Sólo requiero llevarme a mi esposa.

_ ¡No pensamos entregar a nuestra lidereza! – gritó Dasan apasionadamente. – Es ella nuestra guía en este mundo de desgracia.

_ ¡Qué testarudos son los caballeros de Atenea! – bufó Helena.

_ "_Si dejo algún caballero en estas escaleras también, me quedaré sin armada para más adelante. Definitivamente Atenea planeó bien su estrategia." _Bien, no me dejan más remedio. – sonrió el Dios de bellos ojos ardientes.

Lanzó un poder hacia el piso y brotó mucho fuego alrededor, el humo comenzó a hacer difusa la visión de todos, el horizonte se volvió gris y los caballeros empezaron a asfixiarse.

_ ¡ALAS ABISMALES! – Una energía recta votó unas ráfagas de energía tan rápidas que cortaron el aire. Dasan esparció el fuego con mucho empeño.

_ Cof, cof. – tosió Seyit. - ¿¡Dónde rayos están!?

_ ¡Escaparon! – gritó Dasan.

_ ¿Y Evan?

* * *

_ Hemos llegado a la puerta de la casa de Géminis. – habló un poco cansado Helén.

_ ¿¡Qué rayos!? – gritó Aquiles. - ¡Perro!

Evan se había agarrado de la pierna del caballero de Sarisa, y lo había mordido de paso. Este escupió por el mal sabor de la tela (malla).

_ ¡No van a escaparse! – reclamó.

_ ¿¡NO TENDRÁS RABIA, VERDAD!?

_ RRRR – gruñó Evan.

_ Es sólo un niño Aquiles, no te pongas de su nivel. – suspiró Helén.

_ ¡No subestimen el apasionado espíritu de un caballero! – apareció imponente Kanon. – Aunque sea este idiota.

_ ¡Kanon! – gritó emocionado.

_ No creerás que puedes vencernos.

* * *

_ El Kanabo es un báculo con púas, o aplicaciones metálicas para herir gravemente al oponente; en la antigua Japón se usaba en el arte del kanabōjutsu; y requería de extrema fuerza para usarlo. Destruía parte a parte de las armaduras de los adversarios; y esta, construida por el mismo Dios que forjó aquello que visten ahora; va a romper todos sus huesos.

_ Muy osado de tu parte, herrero. Hablarnos de tus habilidades muy confiado.

_ Son sólo caballeros de plata, ni siquiera llegan a la velocidad de la luz. – él saltó por detrás y empujó a Diane.

_ No me gusta golpear mujeres, por más que sean guerreras.

_ Uh. – hizo un ruido de esfuerzo Tessalia. – A ver si puedes mover tu maza sostenido como un títere.

_ Púas. – dijo calmadamente mientras rayos salían de su armadura como espinas saltando, estas rompieron los cabellos de Berenice.

_ ¿¡Qué!? – se sorprendió Tessalia.

_ Yo soy diferente a los herreros del fuego, mi poder es más violento, puesto a que mi arma solo causa una muerte dolorosa y lenta.

_ ¡IMPACTO ANCESTRAL! – gritó Judá.

Atrás de él apareció una gran energía ilustrando la imagen de una ballena, el sonido de su cercanía al océano y finalmente cuando dio un giro en el aire se oyó como impactaba con fuerza al agua.

_ Púas…

_ Ah…

_ ¡Judá! – su armadura tenía aberturas y estaba sangrando.

_ ¡Vas a pagar esto! ¡CICLO LUNAR!

Los ojos de Diane brillaron y empezó a moverse con demasiada rapidez, tanta que era imposible ver dónde estaba exactamente; de varios lados para otro; unas garras crecieron de sus manos y arañó el pecho de Cerción. Él comenzó a sentir el dolor, con el kanabo la golpeó y ella se chocó con la pared perdiendo el conocimiento.

_ Su terquedad va a matarlos, solo ríndanse.

_ ¡Jamás! Preferimos morir con honor que vivir como cobardes. – gritó Judá.

_ Muy valiente, caballero de la ballena.

_ ¡HILO CRÍTICO! – los cabellos de Berenice lo agarraron del cuello, ahorcándolo.

_ Púas.

_ No se puede romper, no con tus púas. El poder plateado del alma de Berenice es indestructible. – lo miró con odio. – Sólo se detendrá hasta partir tu cuello.

_ ¡IMPACTO ANCESTRAL! – Las olas nuevamente lo golpearon.

_ Tengo que admitir que me han herido, ni siquiera esperaba que llegaran a tocarme un pelo. – rio.

_ ¡KANABOJUTSU! – la armadura de Cerción evolucionó, adquiriendo tachuelas metálicas tal cual erizo. - ¡Ohhhhh… LIQUIDACIÓN DEMONIACA! – se movió tan rápido que jaló a Tessalia junto a sus hilos y pateó lejos a Judá.

La liquidación demoniaca era el arte marcial del maso a la velocidad de la luz, arma imponente que la defensa de plata no pudo protegerse.

_ Realmente, admiro su fortaleza caballeros de Atenea. No voy a matarlos, pero seguiré mi rumbo.

Caminó tranquilo ante los desmayados jóvenes heridos, para ir rumbo a la casa de géminis. Pero no se percató de que su cuello estaba sangrando al igual que partes de su cuerpos.


	24. Capítulo 24: El Arte de Vivir

_ Te daré toda mi vida si es necesario.

Las palabras de Seiya le llenaban el alma, sentía una cálida sensación. Sonrío y acarició el rostro del castaño, feliz, correspondida. Sin embargo, se espantó cuando se percató que había algo detrás de él.

_ ¿¡Seiya!?

Unas bellas alas blancas brotaron de su espalda… Pero era una sombra que agarraba sus brazos con fuerza.

_ ¿¡Quién eres!?

_ No olvides quién eres y por qué estás aquí, Atenea.

_ ¡Ah! – dio un gemido por la falta de aire, después de quitar su cabeza de la armadura de copa. – Seiya… - se angustió.

* * *

_ Kanon de Géminis, el que fue capaz de engañar a mi soberano tío: Poseidón.

_ Él mismo.

_ Traicionaste a Atenea, intentando matarla; por lo que fuiste encerrado en Cabo Sunion; después manipulaste al ejército marino para vengarte; y después blandiste tu puño contra aquel que te recibió en su armada. ¿Cómo puede la princesa Atenea recibirte después de todo eso?

_ Ella nunca dejó de tener fe en que regresaría al camino digno, a pesar de que le fallé tantas veces. Ahora sólo vivo para redimirme por mis pecados. Para acabar con todos los males de este mundo y después recibir el castigo que tengan los Dioses para mí.

_ Palabras honorables para un ser traicionero. – respondió Aquiles.

_ ¿Eres tú el más fuerte de esta armada?

_ Sí, yo he de acabar contigo, por burlarte de seres divinos.

_ Aquiles, tú eres muy impulsivo, no creo que puedas manejar esta batalla. – Helén le agarró el hombro.

_ ¡Quién te has creído! – lo agarró del cuello molesto.

_ ¡Suelta a Helén, ser inservible! – se molestó Helena.

_ Vaya, parece que no hay armonía entre tu ejército, Dios Hefesto.

_ Bien, Aquiles, te dejaré pelear contra Kanon.

_ ¿¡En serio!? – se emocionó el joven de ojos azules.

_ Por favor, no me defraudes.

_ ¡No lo haré, mi señor! – sonrió emocionado.

_ Prosigamos. – corrieron a la dirección que buscaban.

_ Superior Kanon, ¿va a dejarlos pasar? – preguntó Evan.

_ No tengo otra alternativa. Y bien… - cerró los ojos. - ¿Vas a atacarme tú también, caballero de Tekko?

_ ¡Son dos! – gritó asustado el caballero del can menor.

* * *

_ ¡ALAS DEL CIELO!

Unas energías en forma de alas salieron de su espalda, expandiéndose por toda la casa de Aries. Las plumas destellaron como una lluvia de estrellas, cegando e hiriendo a los hombres.

_ ¡FILO DE FUEGO! – las plumas se quemaron desapareciendo.

Alec con su mandoble lanzó una energía cósmica que hirió a Ícaro. Y aprovechando el descuido, el caballero de Aries decidió lanzarse.

_ ¡EXTINCIÓN ESTELAR! – atacó Kiarad a Alec.

Al ver que Alec iba a recibir un ataque brutal de frente y sin defensa, Pirito se asustó.

_ ¡Detente! ¡MAZA VESÁNICA!

_ "¡_No, eso va a matarlo!" _– se asustó Tomás.

¡ESTOCADA DEL DIOS! ¡ALAS DEL CIELO!

Silencio total

_ ¡Dios mío! – una voz femenina ingresó al área. - ¡Está muerto!

* * *

Los herreros del fuego pararon, mirando incluso curiosos a los caballeros que se paraban en frente de la casa de Cáncer.

_ ¡Yo soy Pierre de la constelación de Pintor! – su cabello era un marrón calizo y sus ojos celestes fuertes, grandes, de rostro alargado y nariz estilo romano.

_ ¡Yo soy Narcisse de la constelación de Lira, caballero de Plata! – su cabellera era rubia y sus ojos marrones y pequeños, pero rasgados. Su nariz era puntiaguda.

_ ¡Yo soy Aristeo de la constelación de Escultor! – pronunció un hombre con todos los rasgos griegos.

_ ¿Es esto el club de Arte o el santuario de Atenea? – preguntó Helena.

_ ¡Están jugando con nosotros! – se alteró un poco Bía, lanzando uno de sus sais (como un puñal muy filudo hacia ellos.

Pero aquella arma le dio directamente en la cabeza a Pierre, sin embargo estaba inmóvil y cayó una gota de pintura.

_ ¡Es de mala educación arruinar un cuadro! – gritó.

_ Estamos en una ilusión, tengan cuidado. – Pélope por favor, destruye aquel anexo.

Pélope era un joven muy alto, de tez trigueña, de ojos miel y pestañas largas. Cabello negro corto y nariz respingada. Uno de los más jóvenes del grupo de la herrería del fuego.

_ A la orden.

Con la Kopis Griega que poseía incluida a su armadura, cortó el cuadro y un gran brillo salió de este.

_ Así que este es el paso a la casa de Cáncer. No crean en nada de lo que ven, van a querer retenernos.

Caminaron mirando para todos los lados, sospechando y lento. Había dos estatuas de cangrejo a los costados de la puerta principal.

_ ¡Posición de defensa! – todos formaron un círculo que daba la espalda hacia el centro.

Entonces las dos estatuas tomaron vida y agarraron de la pierna a los herreros Helén y Paris.

_ ¿¡Qué está pasando!?

Hari destruyó aquellas estructuras con rapidez.

_ Tengan cuidado.

Caminaron un poco más pero el pasadizo estaba repleto de estatuas de caras (semejantes a las honorificas griegas) pero con terror denotado en sus rostros.

_ Había oído que la casa de cáncer era de por sí un lugar escalofriante, el más cercano al inframundo. Pero esto superó a mis expectativas. – comentó Hari.

_ Tranquilos, sólo tratan de atemorizarnos. – respondió soberbia Helena.

Pero en ese momento empezaron a gritar como almas en pena y atacaron a los herreros con sus manos tratando de ahorcarlos.

_ ¡Hari! – gritó Hefesto.

_ ¡Lo tengo! – el hombre de rasgos hindús lanzó su shakram decapitando todas las cabezas de las estatuas.

Pero no se imaginaron que así, sin cabeza, seguirían atacando.

_ Esto definitivamente es culpa del club de arte. – dijo fastidiado Pélope.

Mientras se defendía se apoyó a la columna pero esta empezó a derretirse.

_ ¿¡Qué sucede!?

_ Todo se está deshaciendo. – gritó Bía.

_ Es… ¿Es pintura?

_ ¡Bienvenidos a la casa de cáncer, parece que se equivocaron de lugar. Nosotros los reubicaremos… pero al infierno! – gritó Pierre.

_ ¡Muy osado de tu parte hablarle así a un Dios! – gritó Hefesto. – ¡Paren esta ilusión ahora mismo!

_ ¡Los osados son ustedes! – la pintura los bañó a todos y empezó a quemar sus pieles. – Ahora morirán por el ácido, mi gran obra de arte: ¡LA ESCENA DE COLOR LETAL!

_ ¡REFLEJO DE FORMACIÓN ESTELAR! – gritó Cratos, cuya égida lanzó una energía como sonda que se llevó toda la pintura y la hizo saltar al alrededor. - Te atrapé. – sonrió.

_ ¡Pierre! – gritó Aristeo.

_ Vas a morir con tu propia arma. – proclamó Helena.

Helén lo miró apenado, odiaba ver herida a la gente, a no ser que sean malas personas. Se cuestionaba si era realmente correcto lo que estaban haciendo, privar a la Diosa Atenea de estar con su gente, recuperarla y conservarla cuando ella era símbolo de armonía entre naciones.

_ ¡Ah…! – gemía de dolor mientras su piel se quemaba.

_ El poder la égida es defensivo e impasible, capaz de devolver el mismo ataque. ¡Vas a pagar por burlarte de nosotros!

_ Sacre bleu… - dijo llorando. – Moriré con honor.

_ ¿Hay alguna manera de curarlo? – se acercó Hefesto.

_ No, sus heridas son intensas.

_ Le devolviste todo el ácido en nuestros cuerpos sólo a él, ningún humano puede sobrevivir a esto, Cratos. – renegó Helén.

_ El ejército de Atenea mató a mi hermano menor, merecen perecer.

_ ¡¿Pierre?! – la tristeza en la voz del caballero del escultor se oía. - ¡Reacciona Pierre!

_ ¡Voy a vengarlo, Aristeo! – reclamó Narcisse. - ¡CANTO DE LA DONCELLA!

_ ¿¡Qué!?

_ ¿¡Están viendo a la misma mujer que yo!?

_ Qué tonada más hermosa…

_ De repente me siento débil. – dijo Hefesto.

Aquella bella mujer lo agarraba del rostro.

_ ¡Dios Hefesto! – dijo alterada Bía (cuyos celos se denotaban). - ¡Ugh!

Un Sai cayó justo a las cuerdas de la Lira de Narcisse. Pero con dos tonadas se devolvió hacia la joven. Este le iba a caer en la cabeza, pero Hefesto reaccionó botándolo lejos con el martillo.

_ Lamento haberme desorientado, Bía. – la ayudó a levantarse y ella se sonrojó.

_ Tu antecesor era Orfeo de Lira, ¿no es verdad? Creo que tu melodía es buena pero le falta técnica ofensiva. Lamento tu pérdida.

_ ¡Tonterías! ¡FOTOCOPIA! – unas esculturas idénticas a los herreros del fuego los rodearon.

* * *

_ ¡PIRITO, RESPÓNDEME POR FAVOR!

_ ¡Tomás, Tomás!

Galena, la joven de cabellera rubia platinada y ojos celestes rasgados, se acercó y con sus delicadas manos agarró el corazón de Tomás.

_ Tu corazón ha parado, pero no han transcurrido cuatro minutos. Déjame salvarte, fiel caballero. – una cruz se marcó en su pecho como un reloj, este indicaba el tiempo de recuperación. Las manchas moradas de las heridas marcadas en su piel comenzaron a sanar.

_ ¿¡Y Pirito!?

_ Sus heridas son demasiado graves, no hay nada que pueda hacer…

_ ¡No! – Alec se negaba a aceptarlo.

_ Alec, pequeño…

_ ¡Pirito, por favor respóndeme!

_ Quiero que aproveches el tiempo que te queda. – finalmente dio su último respiro para apagarse eternamente.

_ Lo lamento, de verdad. – agregó la joven.

_ ¿¡Lo lamentas!? – lanzó su mandoble para lastimarla.

_ ¡BASTA! – lo detuvo Kiki. – Asume tu derrota.

_ ¡ESTA BATALLA NO HA TERMINADO! – pero sus fuerzas no le dieron y se desmayó.

Galena se acercó a analizarlo.

_ Tiene mucha fiebre.

El análisis de cuerpo completo era una energía luz verde que pasaba de pies a cabeza.

_ ¡Tiene leucemia!, este niño, tan joven…

Ambos lo miraron, apenados.

* * *

_ ¿Qué reglas aplicarán estas técnicas? – preguntó Helén.

El joven le dio un martillazo a su estatua y cayó al suelo.

_ ¿¡Acabas de golpearte tú mismo la cabeza!?

_ ¡No, yo ataqué a la fotocopia!

_ Ya veo cómo funcionan, es atacarnos a nosotros mismos el lastimar las esculturas…

_ ¡Paris, ¿qué haces?! – la joven agarró su arco y flecha.

_ Debemos avanzar. – lanzó su arma.

En ese momento, impactó el corazón de Aristeo, pero gracias a su armadura sólo le causó una herida grave (sin embargo no mortal).

_ Ah… - se desmayó.

_ ¡Helado! – La flecha congelante de Paris le dio a Narcisse y él no pudo moverse.- Prosigamos, mejor.

_ Parece que nos quedamos sin dos peones en esta batalla, Hefesto… - caminó a mirar la ventana. – La casa de Géminis, ambos caballos entran en guerra.

* * *

Un dolor muy fuerte se colocó en su cabeza.

_ ¿Qué me está pasando?

_ ¡Saori! – se acercó corriendo Seiya.

_ Seiya, vuelve a la casa de sagitario.

_ No trates de ser valiente conmigo. Hay algo en ti que no está bien…

_ Tú siempre preocupándote por mí, Seiya. – lo abrazó. – No dejes que te maten, sin importar qué tan grande sea tu adversario.

_ Saori…

_ La batalla realmente empieza ahora.

* * *

_ No creí que llegarían a la casa de Leo. No tengo la obligación de decirles mi nombre, pero tienen que saber quién ha acabado con sus miserables vidas.

_ Vaya arrogancia para recién haber sido ascendido a caballero de Oro.

_ Soy Ikki, sucesor de Aioria de Leo, el protector de esta casa. ¡Y NADIE CRUZARÁ MIENTRAS YO ESTÉ CON VIDA!


	25. Capítulo 25: Un Fénix siempre renace

_ Después de Kanon de Géminis, Ikki de Leo, el legendario caballero de bronce quien pudo heredar la armadura de Fénix, la cual había sido ansiada desde tiempos mitológicos, es el más fuerte en esta guerra santa.

_ ¿Un Dios conoce mi existencia? – bufó confiado.

_ Por supuesto, aquella myth cloth que portaste, la hice yo mismo y fue solamente usada en la primera guerra santa de todos los tiempos, contra Ares.

_ "¿Ares, el Dios de la guerra violenta?" – se cuestionó el imponente.

_ Pero, sabes que ahora la constelación que te protege, no porta las propiedades de su antecesora, ¿verdad? – lo miró desafiante a lo que Ikki sudó levemente. – Si mueres portando la armadura del sagrado León dorado, no has de revivir, caballero Ikki.

* * *

_ Este es un desafío nuevo para Ikki, ya que su poder ha incrementado, pero a la vez se ha limitado. – expresó preocupada Saori. – Tengo un mal presentimiento.

_ ¿Con respecto a Fénix? – preguntó Hugo.

_ No, no es Ikki. Hay algo que no estoy considerando en esta batalla, pero qué… - golpeó con ambos puños la mesa.

_ "¿Cómo puede ser? Esta mujer está cambiando demasiado… en tan poco tiempo sus palabras, manera de actuar y pensar son de una persona diferente."

_ ¿En qué estás pensando, caballero de Copa? – el hombre se puso nervioso.

_ Nada, mi Diosa.

_ Es hora de que se retiren tú y el caballero del reloj a la batalla, consideren dejar un poco de la medicina divina en cada casa del zodíaco. Zephyr, si usas tus habilidades junto a Hugo, podrás corregir fracturas graves, deben explorar sus poderes.

_ Sus palabras son órdenes, Atenea. – ambos se estaban marchando con la máxima rapidez posible.

_ Y por favor, activen el laberinto.

_ ¿La herencia de Afrodita de Piscis? ¡Pero eso nos va imposibilitar a nosotros también de socorrerla!

_ Por favor, hazlo.

_ "¿Qué está planeando?" – se preguntó Hugo. – En seguida.

* * *

_ ¡Talon, lárgate de aquí!

_ Sabes perfectamente que Kanon te acabaría solo, Aquiles.

_ Parece que me subestimas demasiado. – lo miró fastidiado.

_ Muy bien, mejor llevarme dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

_ ¿¡Qué!? – contestó fastidiado el herrero de la Sarisa.

_ ¡OTRA DIMENSIÓN! – el hombre de larga cabellera Azul oscura lanzó su ataque.

_ ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Tekko.

_ ¿Acaso eres idiota? Nos está lanzando a otro universo. ¡AHHHH! – empezó a gritar por el impulso de con una energía cósmica, aquella vara antigua de ataque se clavó al suelo.

_ ¿¡Qué!? – no podía creerlo géminis.

_ Mi lugar es la tierra, no quieras mandarme a otro lado.

_ ¿¡Cómo…!?

_ Las armas hechas por nuestro mismísimo Dios, no son nada más y nada menos que herencia terrestre. Por eso su espíritu está apegada a esta.

_ Ya veo, me he confiado. – rio Kanon. – Está bien, voy a ponerme serio.

_ ¡Tuviste tu turno! – gritó Talon quien se movió a mucha velocidad.

Por unos segundos Kanon lo veía por la derecha y por otros a la izquierda, entonces comenzó a querer meterle golpes por todo el cuerpo con sus tekko. Unos aparatos de metal que se agarran haciendo de la mano un puño.

_ ¡Tus ataques son muy lentos!

_ ¡LLUVIA DE ESTRELLAS! – gritó Talon subiendo la velocidad.

_ ¡AH! – logró darle. - ¿Qué me ha golpeado…? – preguntó en el suelo. - ¡Estoy seguro de haber esquivado cada intento ofensivo!

_ Mis ataques son como chispas, Kanon de Géminis, lanzan polvo de estrellas como fuegos artificiales.

_ "Pensé que sus ataques eran como los meteoros de Pegaso."

_ Basta, Talon. – Aquiles lo agarró del hombro. – Es mi oponente, ya lárgate.

_ Siempre tan grosero. – sacó su mano de manera tosca. – No me voy a ir.

_ Te lo advertí.

La Sarisa se la clavó en el talón a su compañero de armas.

_ Tú… - lo miró con repulsión Kanon. – Has atacado a tu propio amigo.

_ Yo no tengo amigos, cada una de estas personas me es indiferente a excepción de mi Dios. – contestó Aquiles. - ¿Te duele el talón, Talon? – se burló.

_ ¿Te crees muy gracioso, Aquiles? – dijo lanzando alaridos.

_ Ya cállate. – le tiró un golpe en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente.

_ ¡Qué clase de hombre eres! – se levantó.

_ ¿Vas a darme tú lecciones de moral?, ¿tú, miembro de la sangre asquerosa de la traición? ¡Tú y tu hermano no eran más que seres insignificantes e inseguros!

_ ¿¡Qué dijiste!? ¡EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS!, ¡TE HARÉ VOLAR EN MIL PEDAZOS!

Los planetas se juntaron alrededor del caballero de Sarisa, quien solo se movió a mucha velocidad a otro lado.

_ ¡BÓLIDO DE FUEGO! – Aquiles lanzó su sarisa y se transformó en un cometa muy poderoso.

Kanon logró esquivarlo pero atrás de él apareció el herrero de cabellera rubia y penetró su hombro con su arma.

_ Lento.

De ahí se volteó y le dio un puñete como reprenda. Con su arma larga pero muy veloz, manejaba una gran arte de batalla.

_ Ustedes se dignan a llamarse caballeros. Cuando sólo lanzan energía cósmica, ¿qué saben de usar armas como un fiel guerrero?

_ Las armas fueron sólo creadas para herir a las personas en una batalla, nosotros… - se levantó mientras salía sangre de su boca. – …peleamos justamente, no porque queramos… sino por el bien.

_ Sí, es cierto que el arma facilitó la conquista, las guerras, el asesinato e incluso la matanza de pueblos inocentes. Pero también las personas que defendían fervorosamente aquel lugar donde vivían sus seres amados; permitían perder menos vidas humanas en la cacería para llevar alimentos a sus casas. ¡Aquellas armas, de cuerpo a cuerpo, de contacto físico! Pero ustedes, seres asquerosos… - pateó a Kanon tirándolo al suelo. – Crearon las armas de fuego, ¡como los cobardes que son! ¡Las peleas ya no son limpias, es un total insulto a nuestro Dios, el gran herrero!

* * *

_ Mi vida sólo es una ofrenda a nuestra Diosa Atenea, así que no me asusta la muerte. Por más que la haya visitado varias veces y haya regresado a la hermosa luz del día, no sucumbiré a la idea de quedarme en el cielo eterno de morir en combate.

_ ¿Cielo eterno? – rio. - ¿Hablas de morir con honor? Más bien, asesinos como tú y tus amigos sólo les queda ir con mi tío Hades, allá… muy abajito.

Todos rieron ante la mirada fastidiada del fénix.

_ ¿Quién de ustedes, miserables, va a enfrentarse a mí?

_ Yo lo haré… - caminó tranquilamente entre todos ellos, Bía.

_ ¿Bía? Eres una doncella… No deberías pelear. – habló Paris.

_ Sí, Bía, se nota que este idiota es un brusco con las mujeres. – fundamentó Pélope.

_ ¿Creen que soy débil por ser mujer? – cerró los ojos pacíficamente.

_ No es eso… - se rascó la cabeza nervioso Paris.

_ Yo me quedaré, ustedes prosigan.

_ Bía…

Hefesto le agarró el hombro, ella lo miró apenada y con ojos profundamente enamorados. Él estaba inseguro, pero aun así sonrió, para dejarle esa imagen.

_ Por favor, ten cuidado. – se abrazaron unos segundos y después él lentamente se separó para irse.

_ ¡ESPEREN! – reclamó el fénix quien iba a pararlos pero una voz lo distrajo.

_ ¡HEY IKKI! – gritó el pequeño Evan. - ¡¿No vas a detenerlos?!

A un paso de entrar, Ikki el león lo empujó, ya que un sai le iba a dar, pero terminó clavándose en el piso.

_ Ay… - dijo nervioso.

_ No interrumpas.

_ ¿No te da pena atacar un niño?

_ Al final todos ustedes, los hombres, son unos animales.

_ Qué agradable mujer. – sonrió para provocarla. – Evan, corre a la casa de Virgo y dile a Shun que tenga cuidado con la mujer de las dagas.

_ ¡Voy! – se agitó y corrió.

_ ¿Hablas de Helena?, ¿no deberías preocuparte ahora mismo por ti?

_ Se ve que no sólo sigues al Dios Hefesto porque es terriblemente atractivo.

_ ¿Te burlas de mí, zopenco? ¿Cómo podrías entender su corazón tan puro?

_ Sé que no es malvado como los otros Dioses.

_ ¿¡Qué!?

_ Yo también tuve un amor como el tuyo, sin egoísmo, algo que me inspiró a seguir cuando creí que todo estaba perdido.

_ ¿Qué puedes saber de amor? ¡Yo sigo a Hefesto por años, sin decirle que no a todo lo que puede desear!

_ Lo viste casarse con otra mujer que sólo apareció en su vida mientras que tú ibas detrás de él todo ese tiempo.

_ ¡Cállate! – se lanzó a apuñalarlo pero esquivaba cada impacto.

_ Tu furia es la que actúa por ti, así no podrás herirme ni un poco. ¡PUÑO FANTASMA DEL FÉNIX!

_ ¿¡Qué es esto!? – a su alrededor aparecía fuego. - ¿Crees que le tengo miedo a quemarme, Fénix… o mejor dicho… gatito?

_ Bía…

_ ¿Dios Hefesto, no estaba de camino a la casa de Virgo?

_ ¿Tan fácil te venció el fénix?

_ ¿Qué…? no es posible…

_ Resultaste ser otro peón inservible.

_ ¿Dios… Hefesto?

_ Igual, tú y todos los demás son descartables.

Bía empezó a reír, se acercó tranquilamente a la imagen a la cual era completamente leal. Le acarició el rostro y lo besó.

_ Mi Dios no me diría esas cosas… Fénix. Y por más que las diga, no vas a debilitar mi espíritu de batalla.

_ Aún sigo en lo más profundo de tu mente… ¿Qué te hace pelear?

_ ¿Quieres inmiscuirte en mis recuerdos? ¿¡Quién te ha dado el derecho!?

_ Trato de comprender esta situación…

*flashback*

_ Mamá, mamá… - lloraba una pequeña niña. – ¡Llévenme con mi mamá!

En la mano de la pequeña sólo había una muñeca representando a una heroína.

_ No volverás a ver a tu madre en tu vida…

_ ¡Mamá! – gritaba.

La pequeña agarrada del brazo, fue llevada junto a un gran grupo de niños capturados.

_ ¿Dónde estoy?

_ Ponte bonita para mí, ¿quieres? – se acercó un depravado.

_ ¡Suéltame! – gritaba asustada.

*fin flashback dentro del flashback*

_ Suéltame… - se despertó de aquella pesadilla.

Estiró su brazo viendo la muñeca. Una red de prostitución la había secuestrado, sin poder huir por años, sólo pegándose a la idea de algún día poder salir de aquel martirio. La violaban, la golpeaban. Sus condiciones eran débiles…

_ _"¡Mamá, quiero ser una heroína, quiero ser grande y fuerte y ayudar a los demás!"_

Los hombres encima de ella, le daba asco, los odiaba. Odiaba la idea de estar viva con ese alrededor, de no tener la fuerza suficiente para huir. De tener miedo, de haber perdido todos sus sueños, su familia. Aquellos seres asquerosos le habían quitado toda oportunidad de vivir.

_ Yo sólo quiero ser fuerte… quiero salir de aquí. – lloraba a mares.

Había logrado esconder un sai dentro de su muñeca, lo cual era lo único que conservaba. Se lo colocó al cuello y se decidió a hacer lo que la quitaría de aquel destino cruel que le fue encomendado.

_ ¿¡Quién eres tú!? – oyó afuera de la puerta y paró.

Un alarido de muerte la asustó, a lo que apuntó a la puerta con la arma.

_ ¿¡Quién está ahí!? – temblaba de miedo.

Un joven trigueño de hermosos ojos claros se acercó.

_ ¿Vas a abusar de mí también? – lloró y se puso el arma en el cuello.

_ ¿Qué te han hecho estos seres malditos…? – se acercó calmado, incluso llorando un poco.

_ ¿¡Por… Por qué lloras!?

_ Lamento que hayas tenido que vivir esto.

_ ¡Aléjate!

El arma se derritió en sus manos, pero no le quemó la piel, sólo se deslizó por el suelo hacia él.

_ ¿¡Eres un héroe!? ¿Has venido a rescatarme? – se desmayó.

Hefesto logró cogerla antes de que cayera al suelo.

_ Sácame de aquí… - él acarició su rostro.

_ No permitiré que nadie más te haga daño. Voy a hacerte fuerte. – dijo mirando la muñeca que ella firmemente sostenía.

_ Eres mi salvador… - derramó unas lágrimas antes de perder la conciencia.

*fin flashback*

_ ¿Estás contento ahora, gatito? – la ilusión desapareció.

_ Eres igual que yo, has venido desde la peor clase de vida que un humano merece. Pero has salido adelante, Bía, como el fénix que renace de las cenizas. Y ahora peleas por lo que crees correcto.

_ El amor es la fuerza que mueve a las personas…

_ Tienes razón. – recordó a Esmeralda.

* * *

Los caballeros de Sextante, Serpiente y Red (que son de bronce) salieron volando hacia la puerta de la casa de la Virgen. A lo que Shun corrió inmediatamente a socorrerlos.

_ ¿Están bien?

_ ¡Hasta que llegamos a la mitad del camino, la sexta casa! – anunció Pélope.

Shun los miró molesto, sus compañeros estaban al borde de la muerte, pero ellos sólo entraban triunfantes.

_ Shun, sucesor del hombre más cercano a Dios, ¿no nos das la bienvenida?

_ ¡Váyanse, no quiero atacarlos!

_ Una sencillez tan pura emana de ti, Andrómeda!, ¡yo, Helena de Daga, me enfrentaré a ti! – se paró delante de él, quien estaba arrodillado.

Ella agachó un poco su cuerpo para verlo desde arriba, después rio coquetamente.


	26. Capítulo 26: Error

_ ¡Helena, yo me quedaré en tu lugar! – dijo un preocupado Paris.

_ Hermana, no tienes que arriesgarte…

_ Por favor, yo he elegido esta batalla.

_ ¡Pero! – quiso decir algo.

_ Váyanse. – dijo imponente la joven de caballera rubia platinada.

_ Sé precavida, Helena. – le cogió Hefesto el hombro.

_ ¡No seguirán! – gritó Shun. - ¡Cadena de Andró…! – reparó en lo que estaba haciendo. – "Es cierto, esta es la armadura de virgo…" ¡TORMENTA NEBULAR! – se volteó rápidamente.

_ ¡REFLEJO DE FORMACIÓN ESTELAR! – devolvió el ataque Cratos lanzando a Shun por los aires.

_ ¡Cratos! – gritó molesta Helena. - ¡Váyanse!

Todos miraron, asintieron y se fueron con las mismas. Mientras el joven de cabellera verde oscura se levantaba.

_ ¡Esperen!

_ Tu batalla es conmigo. – se paró delante.

* * *

_ No voy a permitir que un ser como tú me supere. – se paró Kanon.

De su detrás sacó un objeto largo, al parecer conocido, Aquiles al verlo por completo sólo rio.

_ Es gracioso verte con un arma como esa, considerando que el Dios que engañaste poseía una. ¿Sigues siendo un marino, acaso?

_ Saca tu Sarisa.

_ Bien, cumpliré tu deseo de acompañar a tu hermano.

Ambos corrieron el uno hacia el otro, moviendo su arsenal de larga longitud con rapidez, chocándolas entre sí. Con mucha furia, un movimiento en vano podría atravesar la armadura. En uno de esos impactos, atravesó el corazón al caballero de géminis, quien cayó muerto al suelo.

* * *

_ ¿No piensas atacarme? Llevas un tiempo perdido en tus pensamientos… - lo miró a la defensiva Bía.

_ Esta guerra es un error y lo sabes. Tu Dios no es nuestro enemigo, pero parece todo un complot.

_ ¿Un complot?

_ Debemos detener esta masacre.

_ Yo sigo órdenes.

_ En el fondo no deseas que tu Dios tenga la victoria, no quieres ver a Atenea con él de regreso.

_ ¡Cállate! ¡CORONA SOLAR! – alrededor de Ikki aparecieron múltiples fantasmas idénticos a Bía, todas levantaron sus sais hacia el cielo; esto causo una llama a su alrededor con un cosmos abrasador.

_ ¿¡Crees que vas a hacerme daño con fuego!? ¿¡A mí, el fénix!?

Las llamas se disiparon, pero ella solo rio.

_ ¿Qué? – su cuerpo estaba completo de cortes. – "Fui incapaz de verla, su velocidad superó a la mía".

Tras su momento de sorpresa, ella aprovechó y apareció atrás de él para clavarle el sai en el hombro.

_ ¿Cómo vas a conjugar las habilidades de un ave con un gatito?

_ ¡De esta manera! – la empujó lejos.

Agarró una daga dorada, la cual se puso en guardia. Ikki debía usar sus poderes de ilusión para desafiarla.

_ Vaya, las armas de Libra. ¿¡Qué!? – su tobillera estaba clavada al piso. - ¡Verás!

Se quiso mover pero su brazo también se encontraba en esa posición, una daga se había colocado de manera tan estratégica impidiendo su movimiento.

_ No debes dejarte llevar por la furia. Yo en algún momento lastimé a mis seres queridos por ser impulsivo y tonto. Pero, he aprendido que la mente fría, es la mejor herramienta para los momentos de batalla.

_ ¡No juegues conmigo!

_ No entiendes, todos nosotros estamos siendo engañados, debemos movernos.

_ ¡Fénix! – la dejó inmóvil gritándole mientras él la ignoró unos momentos.

* * *

_ ¿Vas a mostrar tu cara verdadera, Kanon? – preguntó Aquiles. – No me causa gracia que sólo me muestres la sombra de géminis.

Ante un silencio, el herrero del fuego de cabellera dorada se fastidió.

_ ¡SAL DE TU ESCONDITE!

El tridente saltó directamente a su corazón, pero lo paró con la sarisa de forma vertical.

_ ¡OTRA DIMENSIÓN! – un ataque por debajo suyo.

_ ¿¡Qué!? – no pudo reaccionar y cayó al vacío. - ¡BÓLIDO DE FUEGO!

Convirtió su sarisa en un cometa y salió disparada hacia dentro de la casa de los gemelos, aquella energía saltó encontrando a Kanon y lo golpeó sin alguna defensa.

Sólo hubo silencio, tras un soldado desmayado y otro desaparecido.

* * *

Los guerreros del fuego corrieron hacia la casa cuyo símbolo representaba la justicia, decididos a avanzar para recuperar a la Diosa Atenea y colocarla a la voluntad del Dios de la herrería. En camino por las largas escaleras del santuario; vieron a unos caballeros que estaban parados con una actitud muy decisiva ante ellos. Se detuvieron a analizarlos, eran los más jóvenes que encontraban desde su llegada. Por lo cual, la duda los invadió.

_ "Son unos niños…" – pensó Helén.

_ "¿Cómo pueden mandar gente de esta edad a una lucha así?" – se preguntó Hari.

_ "Esto no es obra de Atenea… no lo entiendo…" – también se juzgó Hefesto.

_ ¿Van a quedarse ahí mirándonos sin decir nada? – preguntó Electra de Orión (la discípulo de Ikki).

_ Hemos venido a proteger a nuestra Diosa… - proclamó Fye de los Perros de Caza.

_ …Aunque sea a costa de nuestras vidas. – completó Valentín de Cefeo.

_ ¡Por Atenea! – gritó Haret de Jirafa.

_ ¿Quiénes son sus maestros, que los han mandado a la muerte segura? – preguntó Hefesto mientras con total calma daba unos pasos adelante.

_ ¡Los legendarios caballeros de Atenea que vencieron a Hades! – gritó Valentín.

Cratos, al escuchar esto, se sorprendió bastante y miró muy fastidiado a los niños.

_ ¿Hablas de los que invadieron el bosque en primer lugar?

_ Dios Hefesto. – apareció arrodillado Cratos. – Por favor, déjeme a mí retener a estos pequeños. Ya que yo uso la égida y mi arma es netamente defensiva.

_ Está bien, no seas duro con ellos. – sonrió el Dios mientras le agarró el hombro, para después seguir su camino.

* * *

Saori estaba meditando, mientras cerraba sus ojos, para con su instinto de Diosa, poder conocer la situación de las casas. Su visión se trasladó por aries, tauro, géminis, cáncer, leo, virgo, hasta llegar a las escaleras de libra; donde su impacto fue tal que paró en seco.

_ No… ¿Qué hacen esos pequeños en ese lugar? – se angustió. – Debo hacer algo… ¡Hugo!

Corrió hacia fuera de la habitación del patriarca, para encontrarse con un laberinto lleno de rosas envenenadas. Una vez puesto, no había manera de sacarlo.

Estaba atrapada.

_ Sólo soy una humana ahora, ¿cómo puedo salir? ¡Ni siquiera puedo apoyarlos!

Unos instantes pensando, corrió hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la gran estatua de Atenea.

_ Niké, ayúdame. – buscó la cuchilla y se cortó el brazo… - Por favor, préstame tu poder…

Su sentido de Diosa era muy bajo, así que se hirió más para compensar la falta.

_ Por favor…

Se redujo el tamaño del gran monumento, cubriéndola completamente.

_ Debo salvar a esos niños.

Caminó decidida ante aquel lugar de perdición y penumbra.

* * *

_ Shun, veo que te pones muy tenso conmigo. – caminó a su alrededor mientras o evaluaba.

_ Por favor, resígnate de atacar y ríndete.

_ Pareces muy confiado, a pesar de que fácilmente te puedo vencer.

_ ¿Qué dices?

_ ¿Si quiera has usado la armadura de virgo alguna vez? ¿Crees que dominando hasta el octavo sentido puedes vencerme? ¿¡A mí!?

_ ¿Quién eres tú?

_ Me duele que no me recuerdes… Cuando he venido solo por ti.

_ Tú… - su memoria del bosque volvió. – "¿cómo lo olvidé?" ¡No importa lo que digas, no me dejaré vencer! ¡CADENA DE ANDRÓMEDA!

Hubo silencio completo, sólo el aire y la dignidad perdida de Shun podían percatarse. Helena de Daga empezó a matarse de risa y él se sonrojó de la vergüenza.

_ Todos tus ataques eran con la cadena de Andrómeda… ¿ahora qué vas a hacer?

_ ¡Hallaré el modo!

_ Tonterías. – se puso seria, con una mirada asesina. - ¡Tienes que superarte a ti mismo! – lo lanzó con una energía muy lejos de donde estaba.

* * *

_ Ah… - gemía de dolor Kanon. - ¿Dónde está ese rubio idiota? Cierto… lo mandé a otra dimensión.

Se paró asustado.

_ ¡¿Dónde lo habré mandado?!

_ Aquiles te venció… - se levantó poco a poco Tekko.

_ ¿¡Qué dices!?

_ Efectivamente, no siento su presencia aquí pero… sigue en el santuario. Sabes perfectamente las desventajas de tu ataque… géminis… - estaba adolorido. – Puede abrir el espacio-tiempo, estoy seguro que él lo usó a su beneficio. Y es más, llegó a herirte.

_ ¿¡Quieres decir que…!?

_ Es correcto. – apareció Cerción de Kanabo caminando desde la entrada. – Si no te hubieses dejado llevar por su soberbia, no te hubiera llevado la delantera.

_ ¡No puede ser! Debo irme…

_ ¿Te vas?

Se volteó el caballero de géminis para ver a ambos guerreros del fuego mirándolo fuertemente.

_ Vamos a acabar contigo para seguir avanzando, a ver si estás al alcance de tu hermano.

_ Será divertido. – sonrió el guerrero del Kanabo.

* * *

Los herreros del fuego llegaron a la casa de la balanza, cuidada por el más justo de los 88 caballeros de Atenea. Caminaron a la defensiva, hasta ver a un hombre meditando.

_ ¡Preséntate, LIBRA!

_ Soy el que cuida esta casa.

_ ¿No vas a decir tu nombre? Qué grosero… - habló Pélope.

_ Mi nombre es Shiryu y no puedo permitir que sigan adelante, ya que osan amenazar la seguridad de mi Diosa.


	27. Capítulo 27: Las Cadenas de Shun

_ El dragón, cuya voluntad es inoponible, amistad indudable y fuerza admirable. – expresó amablemente Hefesto. – Atenea me dejó muy buena imagen de ti.

_ Me halagas, a pesar de que no puedo permitírmelo.

_ Batalla de la fe de dos caballeros justos y de inmenso corazón, te lo dejo en tus manos, Hari de Shakram, puedes manejarlo.

_ Lo que usted ordene, mi señor.

Todos corrieron hacia la salida de la casa de Libra, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por una voz.

_ ¡Alto ahí! – exclamó. – No he dicho que podían retirarse.

_ Si te atacamos todos a la vez, serías destruido. – explicó Paris.

_ No importa si no es justa la batalla, mi orgullo no me permite dejaros ir. ¡LOS CIEN DRAGONES DE ROZAN!

Miles de Dragones salieron de las manos del dorado, haciendo volar a todos los herreros del fuego por los aires, a excepción del Dios quien lo pudo omitir gracias a su martillo divino.

* * *

_ ¿Por qué no simplemente te dejas vencer? No hay nada que puedas hacer contra mí, no con tus habilidades actuales. Con tu armadura de Andrómeda, al menos darías batalla, pero ahora sólo luces patético.

_ … No me rendiré… - dijo Shun levantándose de los suelos. – Aun no he cumplido mi voluntad…

_ ¿Voluntad? – se cuestionó la hermosa joven.

_ Este mundo no está libre del mal… sigue desprotegido.

_ ¿Te preocupas por el futuro?, ¿aun cuando podría matarte ahora mismo? "Este hombre… su corazón es demasiado inocente." Muy bien, si tanto te preocupa tu preciada tierra, ¿por qué no me atacas en primer lugar?

_ Eres una chica…

_ ¿Y eso cuándo ha detenido a las personas en las guerras?

_ No puedo lastimarte, no porque seas débil sino que las mujeres no deberían ser tocadas.

_ Idiota. – se paró y le metió una patada al estómago. - ¿No deberían ser tocadas? ¿Y si yo te golpeo a ti, no vas a defenderte?

_ ¡Me defenderé sin lastimarte!

_ ¿Y si soy mala persona?, ¿si asesino gente?

_ Trataré de hacerte cambiar de idea… - se levantaba.

_ ¡Maldito ingenuo! ¡RAYOS GAMMA!

Helena se impulsó hacia atrás mientras saltaba y tiró muchas dagas que se convirtieron en rayos fucsia de cosmos que se dirigían directamente hacia su objetivo.

_ ¡DEFENSA RODANTE!

_ ¡No va a funcionar!

Un alarido se escuchó mientras el joven era herido.

_ ¿Vas a seguir sin atacarme?

_ "Debe haber una manera de vencer… La armadura de virgo posee un poder cercano a lo sagrado, mientras que yo puedo controlar las cadenas físicas pero… ¿qué pasaría si trato de formar unas con mi propia energía, igual que guerreros del fuego?"

_ ¡No te distraigas! – lo pateó.

Entonces Shun se estiró agarrando una lanza dorada de atrás, moviéndola rápidamente hacia las piernas de Helena (para hacerla caer), a lo que ella saltó esquivando la ofensiva.

_ Las armas de libra… ¡LLUVIA DE ESTRELLAS!

Shun giró la lanza rápidamente (como un escudo) para esquivar todas esas dagas.

_ "Cadenas de cosmoenergía".

Levantó su séptimo sentido y cerró los ojos para meditar. Detrás de él, la figura de Shaka, quien lo orientaba como podía.

_ Shun, tú mismo eres capaz de lograr aquello que tu corazón tan puro anhela, tú mismo elevando tu cosmos y armándote en la estrategia de batalla… solo concéntrate.

El joven de caballera verde oscura cerró los ojos.

_ ¿Me estás ignorando?

_ Concéntrate Shun.

_ "No, no me ignora, está improvisando."

_ Concéntrate.

_ ¡Lo tengo! ¡CADENA SAGRADA DE LOS DIOSES! – desapareció Shaka por la fuerza de poder que obraba el caballero dorado.

Del suelo cuatro cadenas doradas salieron con mucha fuerza, agarrando todas las extremidades de la joven.

_ ¿¡Cómo es posible!?

_ ¡Ríndete!

_ "Logró crear un arma de cosmos en su primera batalla… Ya no puedo jugar con él."

Aquella arma empezó a apretarla.

_ ¡Helena, ríndete!

_ ¡DAGAS DIVINAS DE FUEGO!

De su cuerpo brotó una energía formando dagas que saltaron directo a cortar las cadenas, pero salían más y más del suelo.

_ "¡No puede ser!" – las cadenas cortadas comenzaron a estrangularla.

_ ¡Déjate vencer!

_ Muy bien.

Las cadenas se destruyeron y se hicieron polvo.

_ ¿¡Qué!?

_ Lo lamento, Shun.

Ella se acercó ante el impactado caballero quien agarró la lanza, decidido y al ir hacia ella para tumbarla, ésta chocó con la daga de la herrera.

Después, la mano de la doncella fue hacia el rostro de este y una energía emanó de ahí. En ese instante, Virgo cayó dormido.

* * *

_ ¡Qué atrevido, dragón! – habló Hefesto.

Entonces un Shakram voló con velocidad hacia Shiryu, quien con la égida de libra se defendió.

_ Hoy lucharás conmigo.

_ Vámonos.

_ ¡Espera!

El Shakram rodeado de fuego, incendió el paso para que el humo cegara la visión del caballero dorado.

_ No te desentiendas.

_ ¡¿Por qué pelean, por qué insisten, caballeros?!

_ Si crees en la justicia y luchas por tu convicción de ella, posees un espíritu puro. ¿Pero incluso el guerrero más noble puede ser cegado por los ideales bien convencidos de un punto egoísta?

_ ¿Tratas de persuadirme? – preguntó Shiryu.

_ Trato de comprenderte. Pero aun así, no hay una definición exacta de justicia, más que los propios pensamientos de tu perspectiva de un buen bien.

_ Somos de bandos distintos.

_ Aun así siempre hay un héroe y un villano.

_ ¡No, estás equivocado! A veces las personas justas van por un camino de conflicto, a veces el héroe no es perfecto y el villano sólo ingenuo.

_ No hay gente ingenua. ¡AGUJERO NEGRO! – el shakram voló hacia el cielo creando un espacio vacío que empezó a tragarse al dorado.

Este agarró la kopis griega de la armadura de libra y la clavó en el suelo.

_ ¡LA CÓLERA DEL DRAGÓN! – voló un puño de fuerza pero fue tragado por la profundidad del ataque del shakram.

_ ¿Ves ese intenso vacío, Shiryu? No es más que las impurezas de las vidas que he llevado, cargas que recojo en cada batalla sobre mi hombro.

_ ¡Yo también, Hari, puedo entender el dolor de matar por aquello en lo que crees, pero también puedo confiar en que seremos recompensados, quizá después de la muerte sólo nos espere el infierno, pero tendremos la honra de haber luchado y seremos honrados por las futuras generaciones!

_ ¡No te hace buena persona, el matar aunque sea por el bien común! ¡ROTACIÓN GALÁCTICA ESPIRAL! – el agujero dejó de tragar a Shiryu para lanzar el Shakram rodeado de fuego como un boomerang que regresaba siempre a la mano de Hari.

* * *

_ "Con esta kopis no podré defenderme… tengo que pensar. Mis armas son inútiles contra su ataque."

_ Soy Artur de Popa. – dijo un joven de cabellera rubia mediana y ojos verdes.

_ Soy Xavier de Octante. – agregó un joven pelirrojo de ojos miel.

_ Soy Mikel de Regla. – finalizó un joven de larga cabellera blanca y ojos azul claro.

_ Débiles. – los lanzó Pélope por el aire. – No nos hagan perder el tiempo contra caballeros de bronce.

_ ¡Alto ahí! – gritó una voz femenina.

_ ¡Eh, al fin los dignos oponentes!

Shaina de Ofiuco, Marín de Águila y Makoto de Pez Dorado aparecieron delante.

* * *

_ Este camino cada vez es más difícil, sin tener alguna defensa divina, ni siquiera puedo protegerme un poco como lo hice en la batalla con lucifer.

Atenea luchaba mientras caminaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero algunas espinas habían logrado penetrar su piel.

_ Soy una humana, no sé cuánto aguante… Aunque sea muy grande mi voluntad.

_ Saori… - se escuchó una voz.

_ ¿Seiya, eres tú?

_ ¿Por qué te arriesgas?

_ Porque quiero ayudar a aquellos pequeños, no puedo seguir haciéndome a un lado.

_ Siempre te has preocupado más por los otros que por ti, eso es lo que te hace la más grande voluntad de un caballero. ¡No te rindas!

_ Seiya, tantas veces yo te he hablado a ti… Y ahora tú me estás dando aliento. – suspiró contenta. - No he de rendirme.

Una flecha dorada penetró en el lugar asesinando muchas de las rosas en el camino.

_ Seiya, tú.

_ ¡No te rindas, Saori!

_ ¡Nunca me rendiré! – se levantó con fuerza decidida a seguir por el largo laberinto hacia la casa de piscis.

* * *

El estruendo de otra dimensión que había lanzado Kanon se escuchó, a lo que el Dios se extrañó.

_ No siento la presencia de Aquiles.

_ Él no habrá… - se sorprendió Helén.

_ No, siento su cosmoenergía pero está dormida. Por otro lado, Pirito. – cerró los ojos apenado, corriendo unas lágrimas de sus ojos. – Debemos finalizar con esta masacre ya, Atenea… - lanzó un mensaje.

_ ¿Hefesto, me escuchas? ¡Por favor, no confíes en tu herrero Cratos, por favor regresa!

_ ¿¡Qué quieres decir!?

_ Corro entre la vida y la muerte porque temo que él no cumpla con tu visión de proteger las vidas ajenas.

_ ¿Cratos? – pensó para sí y después se comunicó mentalmente con el herrero del shakram. – Hari, escucha, debes verificar que Cratos cumpla su palabra.

_ ¿El herrero de la égida? – respondió confundido a lo que se escucharon unos fuertes pasos en la entrada.

(Posdata: la comunicación mental existe y se ha visto en varios capítulos, se supone que consta a partir del poder del cosmos).

_ ¡Shiryu!


	28. Capítulo 28: Las Lágrimas del Dragón

Había perdido la consciencia, poco a poco sus sentidos fueron despertando. Alguien la estaba cargando en brazos cuidadosamente, mientras bajaba las escaleras del laberinto de rosas.

Aunque el aroma de las envenenadas era fuerte, podía percibir de la misma manera un olor terriblemente embriagador, floral también, de aquel que cuidaba de ella.

La persona se percató que había despertado.

_ ¿Cómo puedes arriesgarte sea por quién sea? Tu vida es la más preciada en el mundo. – una voz masculina le hablaba.

_ ¿Dónde estoy? – logró decir con esfuerzo.

_ Pude ayudarte hoy, Diosa Atenea, pero el destino de todos queda ahora en tus manos.

Su visión dejó de ser borrosa mientras los rasgos de su salvador empezaban a diferirse.

_ ¿Afrodita?

_ El santuario… no es lo que parece, el Olimpo está en caos y ahora toda la tierra correrá peligro. Sólo tú puedes corregir los pecados y lujurias insanas de los Dioses.

_ Aún muerto, pudiste materializar tu alma para rescatarme, como un digno caballero dorado. Muchas gracias…

Dejó a la Diosa en la casa de Piscis. Entonces su cuerpo iba haciéndose pétalos de rosas, desarmándose y desapareciendo con el viento.

_ Mi verdadero nombre, Atenea… es… - de pronto de su existencia sólo quedó la palabra en el aire de "Eneas".

* * *

_ Ofiuco, el desterrado símbolo del zodíaco, a manos de Atenea. – Pronunció Pélope.

_ Cierra la boca. – contestó amarga Shaina.

_ ¡Diablos Señorita! Esos modales… - agregó. – Bien, yo mantendré a estos personajes secundarios distraídos, Dios Hefesto. Prosiga con su misión.

Los dos caballeros de plata y el de bronce sólo se quedaron tranquilos a esperar que los demás se fueran.

_ Entonces… - Pélope sacó su Kopis griega. – Atáquenme con todo lo que tengan. – sonrió.

* * *

_ ¡Ufff…! – cayó del cielo Galena. – Ni bien entré a la casa de géminis algo me llevó por los aires y me lanzó aquí.

_ Definitivamente Kanon te mandó a otra dimensión, pero para no gastar energía pudo sólo empujarte hasta virgo.

_ ¡Unaaaa una herrera del fuego! "Shun de Virgo está desmayado en sus brazos, ¿va a matarlo?"

_ Esta vez no reaccionaré, van a necesitarte en libra. Por Shun no te preocupes, no acabaré con su vida.

_ ¿Qué… qué dices?

_ Sólo vete.

_ Sí-í… - reaccionó nerviosa.

Helena se quedó mirando al joven que estaba desmayado, mientras pensaba.

* * *

_ ¿Cratos?, ¿a qué has venido? Se supone que te quedarías distrayendo a los jóvenes que se inmiscuyeron en esta batalla.

_ Hari, no te metas en mis cuentas pendientes.

No se podía distinguir bien la sombra del herrero del fuego, pues la luz del sol daba por su espalda, pero se veía que algo cargaba en su brazo.

_ Eh Shiryu, ¿esto es tuyo?

Un cuerpo fue tirado al suelo, a lo que el dragón abrió los ojos totalmente impactado para acercarse corriendo.

_ Tus amigos mataron a mi hermano menor, Lemnos. Así que he venido a devolverle el favor a cada uno de los suyos.

_ ¿Qué… qué hiciste? – estaba molesto Hari.

_ Maestro… - se escuchó una voz débil.

_ ¿Haret? – lloró Shiryu. – ¿Por qué has venido? ¿Por qué te has metido en esta guerra?

_ ¿Hice bien maestro? Luché por el bien de este mundo, por Atenea, estoy dando mi vida por ella…

El pobre niño de cabellera marrón clara y ojos verdes estaba botando sangre de la boca.

_ Ya no hables…

_ Pude… entregarme a una causa justa… moriré con honor, ¿verdad, maestro? Hice algo… Quiero que esté orgulloso de mí - fue sujetado por los brazos del dragón. – Maestro Shiryu, gracias… por… todo…

La mano de Haret de jirafa se acercaba hacia la cara de Shiryu, pero ante aquellas últimas palabras, dio un último fuerte respiro, donde se fue su postrero aliento.

_ No… - lloró Shiryu. - ¡Era sólo un niño Y LO MATASTE A SANGRE FRÍA, A GOLPES!

_ ¿¡Cómo pudiste, Cratos!? ¡El Dios Hefesto confío en ti al igual que todos nosotros!

_ Ya no me importa, sólo quiero venganza.

_ ¡La venganza nunca va a llevar a nada bueno!

_ ¿Eres tú quién me dice eso, Hari?

El caballero de Libra comenzó a encender su cosmoenergía con mucha furia.

_ Él era mi alumno… - la imagen del pequeño se venía a su mente. – No tenía mucho tiempo de ser un caballero, aún tenía mucho por vivir, por aprender…. ¡Y TÚ CORTASTE EL HILO DE SU VIDA! ¡VOY A MATARTE! ¡LOS CIEN DRAGONES DE ROZAN!

Aquel poder salió repleto de ira, botando a ambos herreros del fuego por los aires. Estos cayeron al suelo como costales.

_ Te mataría yo mismo, Cratos. Pero esta no es mi batalla. – le susurró el joven de rasgos árabes.

_ ¡No voy a parar hasta dejar tu cuerpo hecho trizas! – se paró adelante del herrero de la égida, el dragón. - ¡DRAGÓN NACIENTE!

_ ¡REFLEJO DE FORMACIÓN ESTELAR! – quiso devolver el ataque al caballero dorado.

Sin embargo, de inmediato éste sacó su escudo (la égida de la armadura de libra), para protegerse. Parecía que el mismo iba a destruirse, pero un cosmos misterioso descendió de los cielos, celestino. Era el dragón de la constelación que por años había protegido a Shiryu, se había conmovido y salió a socorrer a su defensa.

La cosmoenergía alrededor del escudo de libra se intensificó, pero no sólo eso, atrás de él podría vislumbrarse el alma de su antecesor, quien iracundo y decidido de la misma manera, transmitió su poder para colaborar con el guerrero.

Aquel reflejo del herrero del fuego, que había atacado directamente al dorado, estaba retrocediendo por la ímpetu de Shiryu.

_ ¡No puede ser!

_ ¡No es solo mi batalla, porque mi alma está con los seres que me aman y yo amo! ¡Sin embargo, tú, despreciable cobarde, arderás en el infierno totalmente solo, sin Dios que te dé su misericordia ni perdón porque hasta él no va a perdonarte tu pecado!

_ ¡No me importa morir, mi vida ha sido dedicada al igual que tú a proteger a la gente que amaba, incluso si este sea mi final, me llevé la sangre que deseaba!

_ ¡TÚ! ¡LA CÓLERA DEL DRAGÓN!

_ ¡DEFENSA LETAL! – la égida desapareció para formar un espiral de energía que incendió de luz todo.

El ataque de Cratos inmovilizó a Shiryu, por lo que no podía moverse, frustrado lo miró.

_ ¿¡Crees que tu técnica es más fuerte que mi voluntad!?

_ ¿De qué te sirve tu voluntad ahora? Sólo debo acercarme para matarte a golpes así como hice con tu alumno. – miró de reojo a su compañero de armas. – Después te mataré a ti, Hari.

_ Eres un traidor, no mereces llevar la armadura de nuestro Dios. No pienses que te perdonaré la vida después de esto.

_ Siempre has sido demasiado leal, me dan asco los guerreros sin personalidad como ustedes. Aunque posean su propia concepción de la justicia, siguen a un Dios con los ojos cerrados, cuando una persona inteligente vela por su propio beneficio.

_ ¿Velar por mi propio beneficio? – Shiryu comenzó a reírse.

_ ¿Estás delirando antes de morir?

_ ¿Qué tiene de honorable vivir egoístamente? ¿Cómo alguien puede ser feliz de esa manera? ¡Por eso tu hermano falleció, por seguir ese camino tú también vas a morir!

_ ¿Y puedo saber cómo piensas vencerme?

_ ¡Has Cometido Un Error!

_ ¿¡Qué dices!?

La imagen de Shura de Capricornio apareció al costado de Dohko de Libra, alterando a Cratos.

_ ¿¡Crees que me asustan las almas de dos muertos!?

_ Personas como tú, no merecen gastar oxígeno.

El caballero de Libra con mucha fuerza se sacó la protección de las extremidades de la armadura, quedando solo puesto con todo lo demás. Caminó decidido hacia él, agarrando la kopis griega que estaba atrás de la pierna dorada.

_ ¿Vas a atravesarme con una espada de oro?, ¿es un chiste?

_ ¡LA FURIA DEL DRAGÓN!

El tatuaje de la espalda de Shiryu, se incendió en color dorado, mientras el cosmos que lo rodeaba se intensificó. Entonces con la técnica que acababa de lanzar, fue hacia gran velocidad con la espada griega a clavar el estómago de su contrincante. Al ver esto, Cratos usó su éguida de protección para evitar la herida mortal, que venía del brazo izquierdo de Shiryu.

_ ¡DEFENSA LETAL! – contrarrestó el ataque del arma dorada.

_ ¡EXCALIBUR! – la espada heredada por Capricornio brotó del brazo derecho de Libra.

Esta técnica atravesó el cuerpo de Cratos, las almas de los antiguos caballeros de oro desaparecieron. El herrero de la éguida, botó sangre de la boca.

_ Hermano… - llegó a decir.

La expresión de odio de Shiryu desapareció.

_ ¿Lemnos, eres tú?

El guerrero del fuego cayó muerto en ese instante, el brazo de Shiryu estaba bañado en sangre.

_ "¿Qué es esta sensación vacía dentro de mí?" – se preguntó el dragón.

_ Hiciste lo correcto, aunque muchas veces sea muy doloroso de ejecutar. – dijo Hari.

De pronto un cometa de fuego pasó a través de ellos, sorprendiéndolos.

_ ¡Es una flecha de Paris! – se sorprendió el herrero del Shakram. – "Ese descuidado por poco atraviesa mi cabeza"

_ Contiene algo en ella.

_ "La energía unos corazones inocentes, fuerza divina y poder medicinal. Salven a la víctima de un deseo cegado de venganza." – dijo en voz alta Hari. - ¡Este es un mensaje del Dios Hefesto!

* * *

La tristeza era reflejada en el rostro del Dios.

_ Esto no es lo que había deseado, se ha ido de control… - sostuvo.

_ No sufras. – le cogió el hombro Helén. – Saldremos de esto, todos juntos, incluso la Diosa Atenea.

_ ¡Alto! – dijeron unos caballeros plateados.

_ No pasarán a la casa de Sagitario. – dijo Reda de Cuervo.

Reda cuyo cabello era rosa, pegándose al rubio, se paró enfrente de ellos. Junto a él, Spica de Mosca, de cabellera negra, una marca de nacimiento debajo del ojo y cara redonda; y June de Camaleón, de largos cabellos dorados y ojos azules.

_ ¡Somos los caballeros de la isla de Andrómeda, alumnos de Albiore de Cefeo!

_ El gran Albiore… - respondió Hefesto. – Conozco su historia.

_ No llegarán a la Diosa Atenea.

_ Lamento decirles que sólo quedamos cuatro herreros del fuego presentes, pero nuestro Dios tiene un pedido específico en la casa de Sagitario.

_ No deseo acabar con ellos, con que uno de nosotros llegué donde Atenea es suficiente.

_ Debo quedarme yo entonces, mi señor. – respondió Micenas.

_ Está bien.

_ ¡Alto! – botó humo el Dios Hefesto con su poder, dejándolos tosiendo y perdiéndolos de vista.

* * *

_ ¡Seiya de Sagitario! – se oyó un grito atemorizante en la casa del centauro.


	29. Capítulo 29: El Amor es Egoísta

_ Te estaba esperando, vaya que has tardado. – el joven de alas doradas estaba apoyado en la columna de la pared.

_ ¡Tú, qué irrespetuoso…! – gritó Promet.

_ Váyanse.

_ Dios Hefesto… - trató de hablar Helén.

_ Aunque haya tenido bajas, la única sangre que me interesa es tuya, el causante de la revolución divina y de esta guerra santa. ¡VÁYANSE!

Ante las fuertes palabras de su Dios, voltearon el rostro y se fueron.

_ ¡Asegúrense de traer a Atenea con vida!

_ ¡No, Saori! – gritó Seiya tras tratar de detenerlos.

_ ¿¡SAORI!? ¡ELLA ES UNA DIOSA, DESUBICADO! – le lanzó su martillo divino pero esté solamente rozó el rostro de Seiya, dejándole un hilo de sangre.

_ No me asustas. – se paró desafiante.

_ Por supuesto, el matadioses está respirando en total calma… ni siquiera estás pensando en lo que pueda pasarte, tu mente está en otra parte…

* * *

_ ¿Diosa Atenea? – una voz se escuchó atrás de ella.

_ Zephyr, Hugo.

_ ¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¡Está muy lastimada! – se preocupó el caballero del reloj.

_ Vine a socorrer a los pequeños en peligro, pero veo que Hefesto se me ha adelantado. – unas lágrimas salieron de su rostro.

Al ver su tristeza, ambos jóvenes se voltearon nerviosos. Es un pecado ver la debilidad de tu Dios, sólo debían disimular.

_ Incluso en estos momentos, él sigue siendo más útil que yo…

Una risa incontrolable sacó a todos los presentes de sus casillas.

_ ¿Ahora te arrepientes?

Todos voltearon a ver de dónde provenía aquella voz. Y era una sombra apoyada en la columna de la esquina.

_ ¿Aquiles? – preguntó Saori.

_ Finalmente, las cosas saldrán como lo he deseado.

_ ¿Qué dices? – caminó un paso adelante Hugo, encontrando un charco de sangre.

_ Será mejor que corras de donde has venido, princesa Atenea.

* * *

_ Aún es posible salvar a tu discípulo, Shiryu, Se hizo justicia.

_ ¿Justicia? ¿Cuál puede ser la convicción de justicia de nuestro enemigo? ¿Cómo puedo creer que no eres igual a él?

_ Comprendo tu frustración, pero no es momento para pleitos. Después sigamos con nuestras riñas.

El dorado de Libra comenzó a concentrar su energía en las manos, formando la constelación del dragón con cada uno de sus puntos estelares.

_ Shiryu…

Hari volvió a formar con su cosmos el Shakram, su arma designada.

_ ¡Esperen! – se escuchó la voz de Valentín.

_ Jóvenes discípulos. – se sorprendió el dragón.

_ Salvaramos a Haret, nosotros… no pudimos protegerlo. – habló Elektra.

_ Así sea lo último que hagamos. – corroboró Fye.

_ ¡Caballero Shiryu! – se escuchó un grito enérgico.

_ Galena…

_ Yo me encargaré de Haret, por favor, no dejes que tu corazón entre en corrupción. Sólo necesito el poder divino… Está muerto, sin embargo aún no han pasado los cuatro minutos.

Atrás de ellos, una esencia poderosa comenzó a desenvolverse, aquello era… la transformación del aviso enviado.

_ ¿¡Qué es esto!?

_ La flecha disparada por Paris…

_ Está convirtiéndose…

_ En sangre.

* * *

_ Tu brazo… está sangrando. – dijo Seiya sorprendido. - ¿Es que tú…?

_ Yo no deseo que nadie muera… pero tú… ¡Tú, quitaste la poca felicidad que me ha dado esta vida! ¡Si no hubieses aparecido, si te hubieras quedado ignorante y sin memoria! ¡Me arrebataste a ella, la única razón por la que he deseado vivir!

_ ¿Crees en el destino?

_ ¿El destino?

_ Yo fui negado de recibir todo lo que una persona normal debería, nunca tuve un hogar cálido al qué volver, nunca tuve unos padres que velaran por mí. Lo único que me mantenía con vida era la esperanza de volver a ver a mi hermana. Esto cuando sólo tenía trece años de edad. Creí que si no tuviera esa ilusión, no podría ser capaz de levantarme en mis batallas.

_ Regresaste con tu hermana perdida, eres un egoísta.

_ No fue solo eso, conocí gente maravillosa. – a su mente venía el rostro de Marín, Mino, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun, Ikki, Jabú, los otros caballeros de bronce, etc. – Que me hizo cambiar de percepción. Había vivido, sólo en pensar en mi beneficio, mas no en lo que podría hacer por los demás. No entendí eso hasta que me balanceaba entre la vida y la muerte en las doce casas. Pero aquella calidez, ternura y bondad que la Diosa Atenea albergaba dentro de su corazón me hicieron seguir.

_ ¡Cállate!

_ ¡Y decidí encomendar mi vida a sus manos! Así muera el día de hoy, yo sé que ella cambiará la ambición de los Dioses.

_ ¡Ella es mía!, ¡está casada conmigo! Es por ella que yo… que yo…

La conciencia de ese hombre estaba cambiando, parecía otra persona. Como si se volviese loco.

_ Has cargado mucho en tus hombros, también, ¿no es así? – Hefesto se sorprendió ante tales palabras. – Yo siendo un caballero, he matado a muchas personas por la idea de la justicia, por defenderme, por salvar otras. Y cargo mucho dolor por la culpa, porque eso a fin de cuentas me ha convertido en asesino. Pero aun así…

Ambos se miraban fijamente, mientras la estabilidad emocional del Dios del fuego se perdía.

_ No puedo imaginar lo difícil que es que las personas maten o mueran por ti, que eres un Dios. Que eres el decisor de las guerras, y que tu misión a pesar de todo, es ser fuerte y una guía. Por eso, por esa agonía que ustedes cargan, yo nunca podría dejar sola a Saori… Por más que mi vida se haga pedazos, quiero que ella nunca se sienta sola.

_No… - se arrodilló.

_ Te has dedicado a vivir por los demás toda tu vida, salvándolos. Ahora tienes personas que si tú les pidieras, se matarían aunque no les dieses una razón. Pero nunca has podido pensar en ti, nunca has vivido por ti. Tu felicidad pensabas que era ayudar a los demás, sin embargo… te sentías solo, siempre lo hiciste. La única que pudo tocar esa parte de ti fue ella. Por eso, no la quieres dejar ir, a pesar de lo que Atenea pudiese sentir.

Seiya sacó el arco de sagitario y lo apuntó al Dios.

_ ¿Eso no te hace a ti el egoísta?

* * *

_ ¿Cómo pueden luchar los alumnos de Albiore aquí?

_ No te burles…

_ ¿Ustedes no habían intentado matar al que les venció por la armadura de Andrómeda?

_ ¡Eso quedó en el pasado! – habló Spica.

_ ¿Entonces, qué los mueve aquí? Con nuevas armaduras…

_ ¡Estuve equivocado! – habló Reda. – Intenté matar a Shun, sí. Me cegó la venganza, sí. Pero a pesar de los pecados que carga esta débil alma, no puedo seguir quedándome de brazos cruzados.

_ Admiro su valentía, pero no basta sólo eso para poder protegerse. Mi Dios, el que me dio todo está esperándome, así que acabemos esto rápido.

* * *

_ Entonces, la maestra del gran Pegaso dorado está aquí. Me imagino que tus poderes deberían superarlo. Tú deberías ser el reto, Marín.

_ Marín, aléjate. Déjame esto a mí. – habló Makoto. – Tú tienes algo por lo qué vivir.

_ Dijiste que dejarías la armada, Marín de águila. ¿Qué te hace tan imprudente?

_ Yo no puedo voltearme, mientras las personas que amo dieron todo de sí.

_ De tal alumno, tal maestra. – rio Shaina. – Está bien, ¡maldito herrero del fuego! ¡Atácanos!

_ No me gusta atacar mujeres, pero si insistes. ¡LA DANZA DE LAS ESPADAS GRIEGAS!

_ ¿¡Qué!? – todo alrededor se volvió difuso.

Pélope de tez trigueña, alto y ojos miel; atacó ferozmente.

_ ¡A MÍ COBRA!

_ ¡DORADUS CELESTIAL!

_ ¡GARRAS DE ÁGUILA!

* * *

_ Entonces, concentraremos nuestro poder en la técnica que nos fue enseñada por los amigos de nuestros maestros.

_ ¿Cómo? – preguntó Shiryu.

_ Una técnica destructiva o curativa, dependiendo de las intenciones de los que la emergen.

Detrás de Valentín, Elektra y Fye; aparecía la imagen de Ban, Ichi, Jabú, Geki y Nachi, quienes brindaban el poder de su alma para obrar junto a los jóvenes. La sangre del Dios fue arrojada al cuerpo de Haret, dándole un haz de luz. Mientras que Galena; debía ser capaz de mezclar su técnica medicinal, sujetando la energía lanzada por los amigos del niño.

_ ¡Fusión nuclear! – varias luces circunferenciales bailaron majestuosamente, rodeando un chorro de cosmos púrpura que saltaba directamente a la joven; mientras el dragón y Hari sólo podrían observar.

Pero parece que ella no iba a poder ser capaz de sujetarlo.

_ ¡No! – gritó Shiryu asustado.

Sin embargo, el herrero del Shakram, saltó con su arma agarrando a Galena de Cruz del Sur por las manos, pudiendo concentrar el poder a Haret, quien lo recibiría exitosamente. Pero esto causó que ambos volaran por los aires por la intensidad y se lastimaran. Así mismo, los jóvenes caballeros se desmayaron.

_ Respira… - una tranquilidad se hizo notar en la voz de Shiryu.

Hari se paró con mucho esfuerzo.

_ Ahora que tu mente está en calma, podemos batallar.

_ ¿Por qué has ayudado?

_ Porque mi convicción de justicia, no difiere mucho de la tuya. La posición de un ejército no cambia tu forma de ver la vida, sólo por quién prefieres arriesgarla.

_ Hari… - se sorprendió. – Muchas gracias, pero no voy a contenerme. – sonrió.

_ Tampoco yo.

* * *

_ Pude congelar a los guardianes de la escalera camino a Capricornio, pero aquí…. ¿¡Qué ha pasado!?

Las paredes estaban bañadas en sangre y los cuerpos de unos guerreros estaban restregados en el suelo.

_ Alguien pasó por aquí antes de nosotros.

_ ¡Saori, no! – gritó Helén espantado mientas los demás lo siguieron rápidamente.

* * *

"El amor es egoísta, te nubla el pensamiento, te hace irracional; te quita la voluntad pero también te la da. Te convierte en pecador, pero también en un devoto. Aun así, es la energía que mueve este planeta. Sin Amor, no habría vida, no habría nada." – los pensamientos de la Diosa Atenea.


	30. Capítulo 30: Voluntad de Fuego

_ ¿Cómo van a hallar cuál es el verdadero yo?

_ ¡No puede ser posible, atacamos todas las sombras pero ninguna es él!

_ Así que tú eres la mismísima pareja de Aioria de Leo, oí que hizo el ridículo en el Hades, contra el alfeñique de Radamanthys.

_ ¡Aioria luchó hasta la muerte, igual que todos los demás caballeros dorados! – defendió Marín.

_ Sin embargo, esta anterior generación perdió contra unos caballeros de bronce que oscilaban entre los 13 y 14 años. ¿Tan débil era la armada de la Diosa Atenea? Apuesto que ella realmente necesita al Dios Hefesto de ahora en adelante. Ustedes han tenido muchas bajas, ¿por qué no razonan?

_ ¡Seguimos la autoridad solo de nuestra Diosa Atenea! No vamos a prestarla para ser la sumisa esposa de su Dios.

_ Ya veo, ¿eso piensan de él? – miró Pélope al cielo. – Ese hombre dedicó su entera vida en otras personas, entrenándolas para que mejoren. ¡Nosotros a diferencia de ustedes, quisimos hacernos fuertes por pura lealtad! ¡Aquí los únicos que tienen derecho a reclamar son los guerreros de bronce que pelearon en el Hades, ustedes son basura!

_ ¡Da la cara, cobarde! – gritó impotente Shaina.

_ ¡No, él está entre las sombras! Sólo que no somos capaces de ver su velocidad.

Todas las figuras empezaron a batallar en diferentes movimientos, mientras los caballeros de plata eran heridos.

_ ¡A MÍ COBRA!

_ ¡Marín! – la miró Makoto para transmitirle un mensaje.

_ ¡Entiendo!

La pelirroja corrió sobre el agachado joven y pisó su espalda para impulsarse en el aire. Esto llamó la atención del herrero, distrayéndolo.

_ ¡_OJOS DE BUDA! (Su técnica consta en la comunicación sagrada que está simplificada en el símbolo del pez dorado –como de peces de colores- con el Budismo; esto hace que su nivel de cosmos se eleve al séptimo sentido y su próxima técnica sea tenaz)_

Un poder circular de agua rodeó a Makoto, mientras sus ojos se iluminaron por el cosmos que emanaba, entonces fue capaz de ver la velocidad y movimientos de Pélope.

_ ¡Lo tengo! ¡DORADUS CELESTIAL!

El golpe cayó en el hombro del sorprendido Pélope, quien escupió sangre.

_ Muy inteligente, plateados. Pero no permitiré que este golpe me venza, no…

_ Su hombro es…

_ ¡Es de Marfil!

_ ¿Por qué…?

* * *

_ Tu devoción, Hari de Shakram, es tan intensa como la mía; y tu corazón parece ser noble como el de un guerrero digno. ¿Cómo llegaste a ser un aliado inamovible de Hefesto?

_ Actualmente su más antiguo compañero… desde que él era un niño nos hemos cuidado mutuamente. Aunque él fuese un Dios, siempre me trató como un igual, nunca me miró como menos y estuvo para mí y todos nosotros cuando más lo hemos necesitado…

Yo conocí el día en que perdí todo lo que amaba…

"Invadían nuestro pueblo, yo apenas tenía 8 años, no sabía la cruel realidad de la vida. Todos los hombres y ancianos fueron a batallar contra los invasores, ya que éramos enemigos por la devoción de nuestra religión. Nuestra fuente de vida era escaza por los duros climas secos, por lo que no contábamos con armas de lujo para cazar. Por eso nos caracterizamos por el uso del Shakram que consta de fuerza, habilidad y la tenacidad de un guerrero.

Creímos que podríamos pedir una alianza, quizá una condición de piedad de parte de estos. Pero las palabras nunca son suficientes. Nuestros prójimos nunca regresaron; y el miedo invadía el lugar. Sólo quedándonos las mujeres y los niños con el temor de que podrían acabar con nosotros."

***flashback***

_ ¡Madre! – miró desconsolado el niño de rasgos árabes. – ¡Padre no regresa!

_ ¡No tengas miedo, tienes que ser fuerte, Hari!

_ ¡Pero los intolerantes han de matarnos!

La puerta de la gran cabaña donde se escondían los sobrevivientes fue tirada de un golpe.

_ ¿¡De quién es esta cabeza!?

Y vi, la cabeza de mi padre, siendo sujetada desde el cabello en la mano de ese hombre.

_ ¡Murad! – gritó la mujer.

Entonces éste, cogió su espada y sin mayor elegancia o técnica la clavó en su pecho.

_ ¡MADRE!

Los hombres vándalos entraron a velocidad y empezaron a acabar con todos; sin piedad, sin nada. Elegían a las mujeres más bellas para tomarlas por la fuerza y a los otros; ni siquiera les dejaban despedirse de sus seres amados.

_ Debo… debo defenderme… debo hacer algo… tengo… que salvar a estas personas…

Agarré el shakram que me había forjado mi padre y me dispuse a atacar al asesino de mi madre.

_ ¿Qué crees que haces? – una imponente y asombrada voz se oyó en la puerta.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, aquella presencia era tan poderosa que pudo callar hasta el más turbio hombre del lugar. Un niño, de ojos esperanza y cálidos como el fuego, de cabellera larga, de tez trigueña pero cara inocente. "Está muerto, se acaba de condenar" es lo que pensé.

_ Niño, estás en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. – se acercó el maldito a él a querer golpearlo.

_ No me toques con tus sucias manos.

El fuego, empezó a incendiar al hombre mientras todos miraron sorprendidos.

_ ¿Matas a estas personas por su camino religioso?, ¿quién te crees que eres, un Dios?

El hombre quedó hecho huesos y carne quemada, ante la mirada sorprendida de todos. Los demás se abalanzaron a querer acabar con él de la misma manera. Pero entonces él se movió a una velocidad indistinguible a mis ojos para quitarme aquel shakram que yo llevaba en la mano.

Lo lanzó como un boomerang, acabando la vida de todos los asesinos que habían ultrajado la paz de nuestro pueblo. Después de la venganza conseguida, todo fueron lágrimas de felicidad de los sobrevivientes.

El niño se fue y lo seguí desesperado.

_ Realmente lamento lo que pasó, hay seres humanos que no debieron haber nacido.

Lo miré detenidamente… ojos tan tristes, pero a la vez tan llenos de bondad. En ese momento, yo quise ser como él, quise… alcanzarlo de alguna manera.

_ ¡Llévame contigo, quiero ser fuerte como tú! – se rio.

_ No creo que puedas hacer eso… pero si lo has perdido todo y quieres volverte fuerte para proteger la gente que amas. Puedes seguirme, tengo un largo camino por recorrer.

***fin flashback***

_ Sonreí, desde lo más profundo de mi alma. Aunque ese día mis dos progenitores me abandonaron, quise lograr lo que nadie pudo lograr. Y supe que con él, podría salvar vidas inocentes de la misma manera. Con la honra de cargar, aquella arma que representó el honor de mi pueblo.

_ Es una historia muy triste.

_ Así entendí, Shiryu, que no es la fe la que te dará el camino, sino lo que tú mismo eres capaz de hacer por tus propósitos. Y ahora, delante de ti, quiero demostrarte que mi justicia puede más.

El herrero del fuego corrió y lanzó a velocidad el boomerang (shakram).

_ ¡ROTACIÓN GALÁCTICA ESPIRAL! - Shiryu saltó, pero este regresó por el mismo camino, haciéndole una grave herida al costado del estómago.

_ Me siento… - dijo cansado. – digno de pelear contigo. ¡LA FURIA DEL DRAGÓN!

La velocidad con la que Shiryu corrió se impulsó hacia Hari.

_ Caíste directo en mi trampa.

_ "¿¡Qué!?" – pensó sorprendido, abriendo sus bellos ojos aguamarina.

_ ¡AGUJERO NEGRO!

Al verse succionado, el joven de larga cabellera clavó la espada al piso.

_ ¿Solo tengo una oportunidad, verdad?

_ ¿Qué tratas de decir? – miró Hari desconfiado.

_ ¡LOS CIEN DRAGONES DE ROZAN! - las bestias volaron.

_ ¡Tonto, mi agujero negro succionará todas!

Las energías, con mucha fuerza explotaron alrededor de los dos guerreros y aunque muchas de las llamas del poder de Libra cayeron dentro, las otras golpearon a Hari, mordiéndolo, hiriéndolo.

_ ¡SHIRYU!

_ ¡HARI!

_ ¡POR LA JUSTICIA Y LA PAZ! – gritaron ambos a la vez.

* * *

_ ¿Osas apuntarme con la flecha que yo mismo construí?

Seiya lo miraba apenado, sabía que no era ser maligno, ni a uno ambicioso como los que amenazó con esa arma antes ¿Pero era un inocente? Siempre había luchado, por una justicia, matando, sí, pero a gente malvada.

_ "¿Realmente debo ensuciarme las manos con él?"

_ ¡NO ME HAGAS REIR, PEGASO! – los ojos del Dios se incendiaron como fuego y con su martillo tiró el arco y la flecha del caballero dorado.

Después, con la misma fuerza le tiró un martillazo al pecho, lanzándolo lejos. El castaño gimió de dolor, tratando de pararse lo más rápido posible.

_ ¿Ves mi armadura? – los ojos del hombre lucían desquiciados. - ¡Es divina, actualmente la segunda más poderosa de los 13 dioses del olimpo! ¿Crees que puedes vencerme con esa materia hecha de oro?

Nuevamente con el martillo, tiró una de las hombreras lejos y después la protección de la cabeza, haciendo sangrar un poco a Seiya.

_ Ríndete y muere de manera pacífica o mejor para ti, permitiré que te vayas con vida si prometes nunca acercarte a Atenea.

_ ¡Nunca!

Hefesto tiró un martillazo en el piso, que cayó directamente entre las piernas de Seiya (sí, muy cerca a esa zona). El castaño empezó a sudar.

_ No soy ningún cobarde, Pegaso. Habrás matado a otros dioses con la gloria de la redentora Atenea. Pero, sin su apoyo cósmico no tienes ninguna oportunidad conmigo.

La poderosa arma de Hefesto se transformó en una cuchilla, con la cual se acercó amenazante hacia el joven. Este cerró los ojos pensando que sería el momento de su muerte. Pero lo que pasó fue impresionante, el Dios de la Herrería se abrió el brazo, goteando sangre de sus muñecas.

_ ¿Ah? – se extrañó Seiya.

_ La sangre de los Dioses es todopoderosa. Debemos pelear justamente.

Un manantial rojo cayendo en el oro que brillaba como el sol, así saliendo una luz mística, atenuante, capaz de cegar a cualquiera. Es así, como el centauro alado del zodíaco se convierte en una comparación a lo más sagrado de la existencia del universo.

La armadura divina de Sagitario.

* * *

_ ¿Por qué… por qué su hombro…? – Makoto estaba impactado.

_ ¿"Por qué" preguntas? Sí, alguna vez este hombro fue de carne y hueso.

"**Pélope, eres muy rápido, ¡tú puedes lograr lo que te propongas!"**

"**¡Pélope, no dejes que tu condición te haga sentir menos!, ¡Eres tan capaz como cualquiera!"**

La voz de su Dios Hefesto venía a su mente.

***flashback***

_ Ese joven perdió parte de su hombro.

_ Escuché que tuvo un accidente trágico…

_ Era un esgrimista, ¿no es así?

_ Dicen que tenía un futuro brillante…

Los días pasaban para Pélope y la agonía de sus sueños frustrados era un peso que cargada con mucho esfuerzo en sus hombros. Eso hasta que se acercó a un acantilado, decidido a acabar con su vida.

_ Maldigo la hora en que me subí a ese auto, destino cruel…

Entonces cerró los ojos y pensó en aquellos momentos que volaba por los cielos cuando batallaba con su espada, como magia… Abrió sus brazos y se lanzó por el barranco.

Él estaba pensando que era un final digno, hasta que cuando caía cuesta abajo escuchó una voz.

_ ¡Oye, ¿Como que esto no es muy peligroso?!

_ ¿¡Qué-qué-qué haces aquí!?, ¿¡Quién eres!?

_ Me gustaría decir que soy un superhéroe, pero pues tengo un rango más alto que eso…

_ ¡Me estoy suicidando!, ¿tú también o qué…?

Entonces Hefesto se acercó, lo abrazó y voló por los cielos, hasta quedar en un lugar seguro.

_ ¡UN-UN-UN ALIENÍGENA! ¡DIOS MÍO!

_ En realidad soy un Dios, pero puedo aceptar la comparación.

_ ¿Un Dios?

_ ¿Has leído mitología griega en la escuela?

_ ¿¡Por qué me has salvado?, si ya no puedo batallar en esgrima, ya no deseo más nada!

_ Veo que tienes una herida contundente, ¿es esa la razón de tus desgracias?

Pélope se cogió su hombro izquierdo muy triste, en su mirada ya no había esperanza.

_ ¿Te ofrecieron el mundo, verdad?, ¿y ahora estás rendido? – agarró su rostro y lo miró penetrantemente. - ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que puedo fabricarte un hombro nuevo?

_ Eso… eso es imposible…

_ ¿Y si en vez del esgrima que tanto amas, peleas por la paz de la tierra y la humanidad?

_ ¿Qué dices?

_ ¿Eres bueno con la espada, verdad? – lo soltó y Hefesto sonrió. - ¿Te gustaría llegar a la velocidad de la luz?

_ ¿Con mi problema, sin parte de mi cuerpo?

_ Tú eres el único que se pone límites. – ambos miraron aquella atardecer, sabiendo que les esperaba un gran futuro juntos.

***fin flashback***

_ Sin el Dios Hefesto, mi vida estaría perdida. Por eso y por todo, estoy dispuesto a dejar mi vida en este lugar, porque así como todos los herreros del fuego, yo le pertenezco.


	31. Capítulo 31: Todos somos Humanos

Un brillo intenso, tal como la clara luz que entra a tus ojos al despertar de la mañana. Mi cuerpo… no siento mis sentidos… no siento nada. ¿Este es mi final?

_ ¡Hari, mira, he encontrado nuevos compañeros! ¡Él es Pirito; él Cratos; él es Lemnos; él Pélope!

_ Es increíble, mi señor.

_ ¡Ya te dije que no me llamaras así! Ay Hari… - dio un gran suspiro. – Como desearía que la gente ya no tuviera que sufrir, que todo fuera paz y felicidad. Pero, no existe un mundo perfecto, ¿verdad? Así luche para conseguirlo… ¿Qué puedo hacer yo por ellos, Hari?

Admiré aquella duda de sus ojos, esas puras intenciones. Pero a pesar de la bondad que permanecía en su corazón, podía percibir una oscuridad dentro de él. Algo que, aunque haya compartido su lado tanto tiempo, no pude averiguar.

Otra noche, acampando todos, salí de mi tienda a sentarme en la fogata. Me sentí sorprendido cuando lo vi sentado mirando la llama, hipnotizado.

_ ¿Tampoco puedes dormir, Hari?

_ Ah… No.

_ ¿Acaso estás triste?

¿No serás tú el que está triste? ¿Realmente me preguntas a mí?

_ Simplemente no me apetece dormir.

_ ¡Ya veo! – sonrió. – Es tan bueno saber que estás bien.

En ese momento realmente deseaba preguntarle qué estaba pasando por su cabeza, qué podía tenerlo así. Pero me daba miedo la oscuridad de lo que pudiese tratarse, me daba miedo perder esa luz que tenía en él.

Sólo me senté a su lado, a acompañarlo en silencio. Yo desde ese momento, sería su fiel compañero, nunca dudaría de su palabra, nunca le preguntaría nada. Sólo sería así, su silencioso protector.

***levantándose del sueño***

_ ¿Por qué no cumplí mi misión con él? – lloraba Hari. - ¿Por qué no pude apoyarlo, por qué no pude llenar aquel lamento que lo envolvía?

De pronto levantó la mirada para encontrar al caballero de Libra tendido en el suelo.

_ ¡Shiryu! – se acercó arrastrándose como podía. - ¡Por favor, no mueras caballero!

Lo sacudió pero no reaccionaba.

_ "_Está desmayado." _¡Te llevaré Shiryu, iremos juntos donde Atenea, donde Hefesto!, ¡Resiste por favor, vamos a detener esta masacre!

Hari de Shakram lo cargó con ayuda de su brazo derecho y con el izquierdo agarraba el suelo para tratar de avanzar.

* * *

_ Patético, ¿realmente necesitan dos para acabar conmigo?

_ Muy confiado estás, Kanon de Géminis. Aunque sabemos que no eres ni la sombra de tu hermano.

_ Tú… - contestó completamente irritado.

_ Y bien, Talon.

_ Y bien, Cerción.

_ Nos están esperando más adelante.

_ ¡Sí, el Dios del Fuego nos espera!

_ ¿Al menos puedo saber por qué razón intentarán matarme? Digo, me sorprende la audacia de ustedes, son completamente anormales.

Talon comenzó a reír frenéticamente.

_ ¡Quizá es verdad! Pero nuestras almas ganaron la más sagrada redención a manos del Dios de la herrería. Nuestra vida, ¡nuestra vida ha cambiado!

_ ¡Su Dios es un loco, un desquiciado, un egoísta!

_ ¡Cállate! – exigió el guerrero del Kanabo. - ¿Qué derecho tienes de hablar así?

_ Cerción…

_ ¡Él nos entiende mejor que nadie, él no es egoísta, él es pura bondad!

***flashback***

_ ¡Eres un asqueroso!

_ ¡Gente como tú no merece vivir! – lo pateaban varios jóvenes.

_ ¿¡Por qué!? – Gritaba de dolor. - ¿¡Cuál es mi pecado!?

_ Eres negro.

_ ¡Inferior, marginal!

_ ¿¡Qué hice para que me lastimaran!?

_ ¡Es tu color de piel!, ¡Da asco!

Así eran todos los días de mi vida, regresaba golpeado. Pero las heridas que podían causarme mis compañeros no era nada comparada a las mismas que sangraban en mi alma.

_ ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto?, ¿¡Qué hice!?

De pronto escuché un gran estruendo afuera de la puerta de mi casa.

_ ¡Ábrenos Cerción, aún no hemos terminado de patearte el trasero!

_ ¡Si no sales, vamos a matar a toda tu familia!

En ese momento ni siquiera pensé en lo que podía ocurrirme, sabía que ellos eran tan capaces como decían. Miré a mi hermana que miraba la televisión, me acerqué y le di un beso en la frente. Entonces me di la vuelta y salí.

Ellos me cogieron de los brazos, arrastrándome. Intenté defenderme como siempre, pero mientras más resistencia ponía, más duros eran los golpes.

_ ¿Qué hacen? – se acercó una joven muy hermosa. - ¿¡Por qué lo golpean!?

_ Uy señorita, ¿no quieres jugar un rato?

Sacaron un cuchillo y me apresuré en levantarme. Debía ayudarla, debía hacer algo. Pero uno vio mi intento y pisó mi cabeza contra el piso.

_ No me asustan…

_ ¿De verdad no?

_ ¡Hefesto, ayúdame, Hefesto! – sus gritos se oyeron.

_ ¿Bía?

Entonces miré a aquel hombre particular que apareció. Tenía una belleza cautivante, trigueño, pero terriblemente hermoso.

_ ¡Huyan, van a matarlos, están armados! – pude gritar.

El que me amenazaba me pisaba con más furia.

_ ¿Se creen muy valientes maltratando a un joven entre varios?, ¿Piensan que eso los hace hombres? Son unos cobardes…

_ ¿¡Qué has dicho!?

_ ¡Vas a morir!

Se lanzaron todos hacia él con mucha furia.

_ Púas…

Una energía indescriptible voló por los cielos y mató a todos los que estaban ahí, el suelo, todo estremecía en sangre. Aunque aquel escenario era perturbador, me sentí seguro por primera vez.

_ ¿No tienes miedo? – el hombre de nombre Hefesto se acercó a mí y me tendió la mano.

_ Yo… no…

_ Ellos no merecían vivir, lastimar a una persona por su color de piel es lo que más repudio. La discriminación es una lacra en nuestra sociedad. Todos somos seres iguales, todos debemos ser tratados iguales.

Miré a la joven, ella lucía feliz. Incluso en sus ojos vi una devoción intensa. Me definí, quise tomar su mano, para sentir aquella seguridad para siempre.

_ ¿Por qué no siento que seas una persona malvada?

_ ¿¡Hermano!? – un llamado se escuchó viniendo.

Temí por la sangre, temí que ella me viera así. Pero aquel joven estiró las manos y todo desapareció. Como la mera existencia de aquellas viles personas.

_ ¿Estás bien? ¡Mamá está preocupada por ti!

_ Estoy bien hermana.

Giré mi cabeza y él se estaba yendo. Sin siquiera decirme nada, pero al verlo alejarse así, sentí temor de nunca volverlo a ver.

_ ¡Espera! – paró. – Por favor, llévame contigo.

_ Tienes una familia que te espera en casa.

_ ¡Quiero ir contigo y prometo que regresaré! ¡No puedo ser un hombre sin ser capaz de protegerme! ¡Debo poder protegerme para protegerlas a ellas!

_ ¿Prometes que regresarás?

_ ¡Juro que lo haré!

_ ¡Hermano, no te vayas!

_ ¡Volveré! – solté sus pequeñas manos y caminé atrás de ese Dios, de aquel que ganó mi voluntad.

***fin flashback***

_ ¡Expiaré tus pecados, géminis! ¡Sé víctima de mi kanabojutsu! ¡PÚAS!

_ ¡EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS!

_ ¡LLUVIA DE ESTRELLAS!

* * *

_ ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí, Aquiles? – preguntó Hugo desafiante.

_ Digamos que el idiota de Kanon cayó en mi trampa. Géminis, siempre tan temperamentales.

_ ¡Igual, no le harás nada a Atenea mientras estemos aquí! – declaró Zephyr.

_ ¡Por favor, huyan, Hugo, Zephyr! – gritó un caballero de plata.

_ Pues en el camino maté a tres caballeros y engañé a dos de oro, así que me temo que ustedes no son el gran reto.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir, con quiénes acabaste?

_ Aquellos inútiles que cuidaban la casa de capricornio, no le hacen justicia a Shura, ciertamente.

_ ¡No puede ser!

_ ¡Héctor, Nereida, Isaura; no podemos dejarlos! – exclamó Hugo.

_ ¿Héctor dices? – preguntó el herrero de la Sarisa. – Ciertamente tus rasgos me son familiares. Pero bueno, ¿me van a dejar pasar o quieren que yo los pase al otro mundo?

* * *

Pélope se transportó a demasiada velocidad, sus movimientos eran casi incalculables. Cortó en el estómago a Marín dejándola tirada en el suelo.

_ ¡Marín! – gritaron Shaina y Makoto.

_ ¡Estoy bien…!

Pero se acercó garrafalmente al caballero del pez dorado quien trataba de esquivar sus movimientos, pero terminó haciéndole pedazos la armadura.

_ ¡Es demasiado rápido!

_ ¡LA DANZA DE LAS ESPADAS GRIEGAS!

_ ¡Basta! – gritó Shaina.

_ ¡Shaina, huye!

El caballero de Ofiuco se lanzó hacia este para que no matara a Makoto.

_ ¿¡Qué!? – se sorprendió el herrero de la kopis. - ¿¡Por qué… por qué tú!?

El impacto se había llevado la pierna izquierda de la italiana.

_ Yo… yo no… - se agarró la cabeza Pélope. - ¡Ah!

Empezó a gritar de la impresión recordando su accidente.

_ ¡Shaina! – se acercó Makoto.

_ ¡Debemos detener la hemorragia!

La joven los ignoró y se lanzó a abrazar la espalda del herrero.

_ ¿Qué es mi pierna con la vida de Makoto? – preguntó Shaina. – No querías hacerme esto, ¿verdad?

_ Yo…

_ ¡No te odio, ¿me escuchas?! ¡Yo no me siento inferior por no tener mi pierna!

Pélope se volteó sorprendido por sus palabras.

_ ¿Hefesto te salvó? ¡Yo también fui salvada! ¡He perdido mucho al igual que tú! ¡Perdí parte de mis sueños cuando me volví guerrera, perdí a mi discípulo por mis sentimientos egoístas, perdí el amor por mi temperamento… pero yo! ¡Sigo aquí y créeme que perder mi pierna no es nada a lo que ya se fue de mi vida!

_ ¡Lo siento…! – lloró.

_ ¡Dejemos esta batalla! ¡Ustedes no son malas personas! No… no lo son…

_ ¡Shaina! – gritó Marín al ver cómo se desmayaba por la sangre.

Pélope la cargó.

_ ¿¡Qué, qué haces!?

_ ¡Salvaré su vida, yo no permitiré que muera!

Él se marchó ante la sorprendida mirada de ambos caballeros. El herrero de la kopis griega corrió rumbo a Libra, donde sentía cosmos curativo.

_ Al final de cuentas todos somos humanos, todos sentimos. – habló Marín. – Y Shaina llegó al corazón de ese hombre. Sólo espero que no sea tarde para que se redima… - cayó rendida.

_ ¡Marín!

* * *

_ ¡¿Te crees un león?!, ¡no eres más que un maldito gato inofensivo!

_ ¿Así hablan las señoritas de hoy en día?

Pero el fénix se impactó al sentir los cosmos.

_ ¡No puede ser, Atenea está en peligro!

_ ¿¡Qué dices!? ¡Cómo va a estar en peligro!

_ Siento el grito de auxilio de los caballeros que cuidan la casa de piscis.

_ ¿Piscis, tan pronto? ¡Y yo sigo acá, ya suéltame infeliz! – entonces las sais que la mantenían pegada se cayeron. - ¡Ay!

_ Nunca estuviste atrapada, te hice una ilusión del puño fantasma.

_ ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¡Oye, no me des la espalda!

_ ¡No llegaré a tiempo! – corrió Ikki.

_ ¡Espera, iré contigo!

_ ¿Cómo dices?

_ Si ella muere, él estará muy triste. – fue atrás de él.

_ La armadura divina de Sagitario…

_ ¿Sorprendido, Pegaso?, ¿creías que la sangre de Atenea era la única capaz de realizar tal acción? ¡He derramado sangre divina en tu armadura, ahora eres más poderoso!

_ ¿Por qué me das chances?

_ Nunca he sido una persona injusta. ¡Ahora pelea con todo lo que tengas! – tiró el martillo empujando a Seiya con él.

Ese impacto hizo que se llevara varias columnas de por medio.

_ "_Es demasiado fuerte_."

_ Podría matarme ahora mismo, por haber causado tanto dolor. Tu mera existencia es un pecado, Seiya, eres el más odiado del Olimpo. Pero aun así has sido la flecha de la esperanza en esta tierra… eso me molesta.

El Dios transformó su martillo en una sarisa y la tiró, clavando el ala del caballero de sagitario a la pared. Todo alrededor se volvió fuego, el humo comenzó a llenar el lugar.

_ La vida humana es completamente frágil. – los ojos de Hefesto ardieron como fuego. – Incluso si sólo te dejo clavado con este incendio, no sobrevivirías.

_ ¡Deja de burlarte de mí! – gritó Seiya agarrando su arco y flecha y tirándola al pecho del Dios pero este la cogió. - ¿¡Cómo!?

_ ¿Crees que soy como los otros? ¿Crees que tirándome tu flechita de oro voy a perecer?

Él la agarró, y formó un arco con su cosmoenergía para tirarla directamente al pie de Pegaso. El castaño gritó de dolor.

Entonces formó otra e hizo lo mismo con el otro pie del caballero.

_ Ríndete y di que nunca volverás a ver a Atenea.

_ ¡Jamás…! – dijo gimiendo de dolor.

_ ¿Qué te hace levantarte?, ¿qué clase de humano eres?

_ ¡Yo nunca me daré por vencido! ¡Esta vida no solo me pertenece a mí! ¡Mis amigos… Saori… todos creen en mí y yo creo en mí, creo que venceré!

_ _"¿Qué es esa voluntad?, es un humano…" _– Seiya se quitó las flechas de sus pies y también la de sus alas. – _"¿Por qué siento que lo estoy subestimando?, ¿es esta la esperanza del hombre?"_

_ ¡Lucharé hasta que el cosmos de mi vida se apague, Dios Hefesto!


	32. Capítulo 32: Heridas del Pasado

Aunque el reloj de fuego estuviese apagado, por alguna razón dentro de mí, sentía que el cronómetro se quedaba sin tiempo.

_ ¿Por qué he llegado a este punto?

No sé si la armadura de Atenea sea capaz de protegerme, no sé si mis habilidades sean suficientes para rendir combate, no sé si sea el fin de la vida humana que comparto en esta era. Pero aun así, debo intentarlo, debo luchar.

_ ¿Señorita Saori? – aquella voz me sorprendió.

_ ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

* * *

_ ¡OTRA DIMENSIÓN!

Talon se lanzó hacia el vórtice de Kanon, pero al estar suficientemente cerca clavó el Tekko en en suelo, para después dar un giro horizontal pateando al caballero de géminis.

_ ¡Ah!

Cerción corrió directamente hacia el joven de cabellera negra (Kanon).

_ ¡KANABOJUTSU!

En ese momento fue capaz de ver el corte que éste tenía en el cuello.

_ ¡EXPLOSIÓN GALÁCTICA!

Entonces la armadura del joven de piel oscura se hizo pedazos, y este resultó herido.

_ ¡Así que ésta es la fuerza del poder de géminis!

Aquella defensa hecha por Hefesto volvió a regenerarse.

_ Veo que son bien eficientes sus habilidades de reparación. Pero no pienso seguir luchando contigo, Cerción.

_ ¡¿Me estás discriminando?! – gritó frenético.

_ ¡Cerción, cálmate, no te dejes llevar por sus palabras!

_ El Dios Hefesto habrá sido muy agradable contigo, pero sigues siendo un acomplejado.

_ ¿¡Qué dijiste!?

_ Aun así… - respiró Kanon calmado. – No te queda mucho tiempo de vida, compañero, la herida hecha por Judá te causará una hemorragia interna y finalmente morirás.

_ ¿Herida? – rio. - ¿Hablas de esta raspadita?

_ Subestimaste a la armada de plata. La herida es pequeña, es verdad, pero es terriblemente profunda. Por tu historia, me imagino que debes hacer algo antes de caer en lo profundo del hades.

_ ¡Tonterías! ¡PÚAS!

_ ¡Espera Cerción!

_ ¡OTRA DIMENSIÓN!

Direccionó las púas lanzadas por el herrero del fuego hacia ellos mismos. Con mucha velocidad Talon logró empujar todas gracias a sus tekko, pero Cerción fue herido por su propio ataque.

_ No funciona dos veces la misma técnica contra un caballero, deberías saberlo…

_ ¡Cerción…! – lo cargó Talon.

_ ¡Ugh, maldito Kanon! – dijo lastimado.

_ "¿Qué es esto que veo en ellos?, ¿qué los hace diferentes a mis otros enemigos?"

_ ¡Debes despedirte de tu familia, Cerción, no mueras!

_ "Es verdad, ellos son mucho más humanos; sienten, se equivocan, pero aun así están luchando con todo el poder de sus corazones. Son admirables…"

_ Por favor… dile al Dios Hefesto que lo lamento… no pude cumplir la promesa que le hice mucho tiempo atrás.

_ ¡No digas eso, vamos a verlo ahora!

_ Adiós, amigo.

_ ¡Idiota no te mueras! – algunas lágrimas cayeron del herrero faltante. - No sabía que las guerras eran tan dolorosas… yo… prefería trabajar solo y no encariñarme con todas estas personas.

_ Yo trabajé solo mucho tiempo y mis deseos egoístas y mi envidioso corazón me llevaron a ser una persona malvada. Fui castigado para aprender la lección, pero terminé repudiando más y queriendo vengarme. Muchas personas murieron por mi culpa, pero aun así, estar al lado de esta gente…

Se volteó y cerró los ojos, se sentía la determinación en sus palabras.

_ Ver la fortaleza de sus corazones, su voluntad y la fe que sentían, realmente entibiaron mi cruel corazón y me hicieron ver la piedad y la lealtad. Por eso, así fallezcamos, nunca podría arrepentirme de luchar a su lado.

_ Me sentí solo tanto tiempo…

***flashback***

Aunque hubo alguna vez una mujer que pudo llegar a mí. La amaba muchísimo, era una luz en este despreciable mundo. Pero un día…

-Un grito femenino desgarrador-

Fue asesinada por un violador, no pudo defenderse, no pude defenderla…

_ No pude hacer nada por ti…

Me convertí en un resentido social con un pensamiento radical. Gracias a mis grandes habilidades en la batalla y agilidad, decidí que haría algo por el mundo, ya que la justicia nunca se dio para ella. Investigué por todos los medios, como un loco, hasta hallar el culpable.

Era su jefe quien la acosaba, ella nunca correspondió sus pervertidos pensamientos, por eso fue víctima de sus deseos impuros.

_ Aunque él tuviese una familia, hizo lo que hizo… - se veía a un Talon desquiciado.

Lo asesiné, sin piedad, dejé a su familia vivir. Pero aun así no pudo llenar el vacío que ella había dejado. Entonces, seguí matando a personas malas, solo. Trepaba edificios y era un gran peleador, por lo que nadie podía vencerme. No me hacía mejor que ese hombre, yo era un asesino a sangre fría.

Una noche caminando, escuché el grito de una mujer. Pensé en ella inmediatamente y corrí al socorro. Era un callejón oscuro y la extraña estaba un poco tomada, seres despreciables trataban de forzarla. Saqué las tekkos (las armas que usaba en eso entonces porque pasaban desapercibidas) y maté uno a golpes.

_ ¡Atácame y le vuelo el cerebro! – dijo uno que apuntaba la cabeza de ella con una pistola.

_ Necesitas armas de fuego porque realmente eres incapaz de servir sin ellas.

_ ¡Ahora vas a ver! – tiró una bala hacia mí.

Probablemente estaba perdido y esa era mi hora, es lo que pensé. Pero después de un segundo abrí los ojos. Un hombre de cabellera castaño oscura y tez morena estaba delante con su escudo.

_ "¿Un escudo?" – pensé.

Era muy extraño ver una defensa así.

_ ¡Llegué justo a tiempo, ¿no es así?! – sonrió.

_ "¿Cómo puede sonreír en esta situación?"

_ ¡¿Quién eres tú?!

_ Tu peor pesadilla, aunque creo que un inculto como tú no sabe de historia mitológica…

_ "¿Mitología?"

_ Veo que usas las tekko, me sorprende ver a alguien con ellas. – me dijo el hombre.

Una energía se formó en sus manos, creando la misma arma que yo llevaba. De la impresión caí al suelo. ¿Ese era un alienígena? ¿Cómo podía hacer eso?

_ ¡Trata de matarme con tu asquerosa arma de fuego! – gritó el extraño.

_ ¡Vas a ver!

Muchas balas fueron soltadas, pero la velocidad del hombre era indetectable. A cada disparo, un golpe le daba.

La joven corrió asustada, escapando de aquel peligro. Pero yo no era capaz de moverme, estaba cautivado por ese ser que me había defendido.

_ ¡Listo! No vas a volver a amenazar mujeres, ¿verdad?

_ ¡No lo haré, se lo juro!

Pero ahí decidí pararme, caminé enfrente al hombre y lo maté con la Tekko en el cuello.

_ Estas personas no cambian, nunca cambian.

_ No te juzgo por matarlo, pero realmente quería ver si lo hacías. ¿No me tienes temor?

_ Sin duda no eres humano y te agradezco por lo que has hecho, no me importa lo que me pase.

_ Un solitario. ¿No estás interesado en venir con nosotros?

Detrás de él había varias personas, concentradas mirándome. Parecían muy unidos, como una familia. Entonces sentí envidia, deseos de volver a reencontrarme con el mundo.

_ Trabajo solo.

_ ¿No quieres hacer justicia de verdad? ¿Qué es matar a unos seres inmundos con lo que puedes llegar a cambiar?

_ ¿Cambiar?

_ Aunque quisiera acabar con todo el mal, es imposible. Pero por eso, quiero dejar algo de mí en personas como tú. Quiero que usen poder para el bien siempre.

Los miré, pareciese que habían sido adoptados, pero… aquella devoción que se notaba. Aquella pureza en su palabra, me hizo pensar que quizá no estaba bien estar solo, que quizá podría sentirme…

En casa nuevamente.

***fin flashback***

* * *

La larga corrida de los herreros restantes llegaba a la onceava casa, la de Acuario. Donde el cuidador era Hyoga. La impaciencia y desesperación se notaba en sus rostros.

_ ¡Debemos llegar rápido, Atenea corre peligro!

_ ¡No puede pasarle nada!

_ ¡Alto ahí! – se oyó una voz. – Han llegado hasta aquí, debo admitir que estoy impresionado.

_ ¿Impresionado?, ¿no pasó alguien antes que nosotros?

_ ¿Creen que yo dejaría a alguien pasar?

_ Como es posible… - susurró Helén. - ¡Caballero de Acuario, ¿no viste algo extraño?!

_ ¿Algo extraño? – pensó Hyoga.

***flashback***

El caballero dorado estaba apoyado contra la columna de su casa. A lo que escuchó un ruido.

_ ¿Un pájaro?

El ave voló adentro de su lugar de protección. El rubio acumuló un poco de poder en su mano y apuntó hacia ella…

_ ¿Qué pretendo hacer? Matar a un ave… siendo mi constelación un ave… Solo voló por el lado equivocado.

***fin flashback***

_ Un buitre pasó por aquí, se supone que es una mala señal, pero por haber nacido en ese cuerpo no debo lastimarlo.

_ ¡Idiota, eso no era buitre! – contestó amargo Paris.

_ ¡Déjanos pasar, vayamos a ayudar a Atenea!

_ ¿¡Cómo sé que no intentan engañarme!? – desafió Hyoga.

_ ¡Tu Diosa corre peligro!

_ ¡No puedo creerles, han de pelear conmigo!

_ ¡Maldita sea…! – dijo Promet. - ¡Vayan, Helén, Paris, yo lucharé!

_ ¡Sí!

_ ¡Esperen un segundo!

_ ¡Congelado! – tiró una flecha Paris, mientras saltaba.

_ ¿¡Crees que me vas a congelar a mí!? – el frío que agarró la pierna de Hyoga se desvaneció inmediatamente. – No me hagas reír.

_ ¡Mira para acá, cisne! – apuntó el joven de cabellera castaña cobrizo y de cejas negras. - ¡Mi hacha es tu enemiga ahora!

* * *

_ ¡Toda la vida me levantaré, por más dura que sea la batalla, Dios Hefesto! ¡No importa que el mismo Zeus me amenace, moriré mirando al frente!

_ "¿Qué es esta sensación?"

El Herrero se movió a la velocidad de la luz para darle un martillazo al castaño pero éste bloqueó el golpe con el arco de sagitario. El dorado lo empujó y trató de cortarlo con la misma arma; sin embargo, en su antebrazo Hefesto creó un escudo para defenderse. En sus manos nació fuego, causando que Seiya retrocediera.

_ "Mi corazón duele... duele demasiado..." – pensaba el Dios. – "¿Por qué siento que no me queda nada?"

Agarró su rostro apenado mientras toda la casa de sagitario empezó a rodearse de fuego. Incluso no se distinguió al castaño por el calor.

El sonido de un caballo, Pegaso, y las alas de la armadura divina podían observarse entre las sombras; se movieron como un ave normal y esparcieron el humo.

_ Seiya...

_ De todas mis batallas, nunca había sentido tanta tristeza en luchar. Somos víctimas de los Dioses, de sus lujurias y discordias.

_ ¡No puedo perdonarte la vida!

Ambos, en el fondo de su corazón estaban destruidos. El Dios derramó lágrimas mientras que el joven castaño se conmovió de igual manera.

_ ¡AHHHHH! – se lanzó Hefesto a combatir, formando una espada en su mano.

Seiya le disparó una flecha pero fácilmente el Dios la empujó. Entonces agarró la espada de la armadura de libra que le había sido dejada.

Con mucha agilidad ambos guerreros se desenvolvían, sólo oyéndose en el ambiente el fuego quemarlo todo y el roce del oro en el que ambas armas estaban formadas.

* * *

_ ¡Hugo, baja a las otras casas, necesitaremos que cures a nuestros refuerzos!

_ ¡Pero yo... si los dejo ahora...!

_ ¡Que te vayas! – impuso Héctor.

El caballero de plata miró a sus compañeros, sabiendo que quizá sea la última vez que los viese con vida. Derramó unas lágrimas de frustración mientras corría rumbo abajo.

_ El tiempo se te acaba, Aquiles. – apuntó Zephyr al herrero.

_ Héctor de la armadura de Hércules, tus bellos ojos verdes y tu cabello castaño me hacen acordar terriblemente a mi compañero.

_ No sé de qué hablas.

_ No hay duda de que eres tú quien lo hizo sufrir tanto, quien lo abandonó, a su propio hermano...

Helén y Paris corrían apresurados a la casa de Piscis, para poder detener aquel perjuicio que su compañero causaría.


	33. Capítulo 33: La Sangre de un Hermano

_ ¿Qué dices… cómo, cómo sabes? – preguntó nervioso Héctor.

_ Por supuesto, aquel niño que dejaste abandonado en el bosque hace muchos años atrás sobrevivió, y se convirtió en un gran hombre.

_ ¿De qué está hablando, Héctor? – cuestionó Zephyr.

_ Yo… yo…

_ ¿Y así luchas por Atenea, por la Justicia? ¡Eres un miserable!

_ Es verdad…

***flashback***

Vivía junto a mis padres, mi hermano Paris y mi hermana Cassandra. Éramos muy felices compartiendo una gran fortuna, lo teníamos todo. Amaba mucho a mi familia, pero con el paso del tiempo, mi percepción del mundo fue cambiando, y aquellos puros sentimientos se desvanecían.

Yo tenía trece años solamente y mi pequeño hermano diez. Sin embargo, sus dotes eran superiores a los míos. Desde el piano, el esgrima, la puntería, la cabalgata e incluso amicalmente. Nunca podía vencerle…

_ Paris es terriblemente bueno, ¿no es así, cariño? – dijo la madre.

_Sí, sus habilidades son especiales. – se quedó pensando el padre. – Probablemente él maneje mejor la fortuna de los Rospigliosi.

_ Pero qué dices… - se rio la mujer.

Aquellas palabras… me sentí traicionado, humillado, abatido. Yo era el mayor, yo merecía la fortuna, merecía ser el sucesor, el heredero.

Así que un día…

_ ¡Hermanito, ¿a dónde vamos?! Nos estamos alejando demasiado de la mansión… - se preocupó Paris.

_ ¡No te preocupes…! ¿Te parece algo, qué tal si cubres tus ojos y jugamos a las escondidas?

_ ¿Y si me pierdo?

Miré sus ojos fijamente, sus pequeños ojos verdes.

_ No dejaría que te pierdas, hermanito.

_ ¡Sí!

Emocionado empezó a hacer cuenta regresiva.

Iba a conocer por primera vez el sabor de la traición, de aquel que nunca pensó que sería capaz. Lo abandoné a su suerte aquel día, a mi propia sangre.

***fin flashback***

_ Yo era un solo niño confundido, me arrepentí a las horas y cuando regresé él ya no estaba. La vida castiga tarde o temprano, mi familia perdió toda su fortuna y después se suicidó. Por casualidad del destino, me crucé con Aldebarán, quien entrenó a Algethi, el anterior poseedor de esta armadura, y a mí para luchar por Atenea. Pero dime, Aquiles, por favor, ¿conoces a mi hermano?, ¿qué ha sido de él todos estos años?

_ ¿¡Ahora te interesa!? ¡Es imperdonable lo que hiciste! Dejarlo solo, como si fuera un animal. – Lo miró con mucha furia. – ¡Es un herrero a servicio de Hefesto, pero no vivirás para verlo!

* * *

_ ¿Por qué me desafías, caballero de Acuario? Si la sangre de Diosa corre por el santuario, ha de ser tu culpa.

_ Fui timado varias veces, en Asgard, en la Atlántida, pero no me dejaré llevar por las palabras de un intruso.

_ Bien, veo que deberé batallar contigo, el mismísimo alumno que asesinó a su maestro por devoción a su ideal y Diosa. ¡En guardia!

_ ¡POLVO DE DIAMANTE!

La ventisca de aire frío fue cortada por el hacha de Promet fácilmente.

_ ¿¡Cómo!?

_ ¡Ahora me toca a mí! ¡CASTIGO DIVINO! – el joven corrió y tiró el hacha hacia el suelo, creando una ráfaga que destruyó el suelo en forma de línea.

Aquel ataque impactó a Hyoga, partiendo la tiara de su armadura.

_ La armadura… de mi maestro. – se vio fastidiado. – Quien me cuidó cuando niño y veló tanto por mí.

_ Sabemos el fin de esa historia, pero, ¿y tus padres, Hyoga?

_ Nunca supe de mi padre, mi madre falleció en el hundimiento de un crucero.

_ ¿Titanic?

_ ¡No estoy para bromas!

_ Déjame contarte algo… Yo también tuve una familia.

***flashback***

Pero no tuve padres como todos los demás. Vivía en un orfanato junto a mis hermanos y algunos niños en un pueblo alejado. Muchos habían perdido la esperanza de conseguir un hogar, yo por mi parte había decidido mantenerlos y cuidarlos toda la vida. Di mi cien por ciento, aun así…

Todos fallecieron por una terrible epidemia

Y fui el único sobreviviente por algún infortunio de los Dioses.

Enterré uno por uno a todos mis hermanos entre lágrimas y me dispuse a acabar con mi vida. Del árbol del orfanato, até una soga pero en ese momento él llegó…

_ ¿Este es el orfanato del pueblo?

_ Sí, pero pierdes tu tiempo.

_ ¿Por qué lo dices? Deseaba adoptar algunos niños.

_ Están todos muertos – dijo Prometeo con una voz de tristeza absoluta. – Se los llevó súbitamente una enfermedad. ¡No pude protegerlos!

_ ¿Y tú estás enfermo?

_ Lamentablemente, mi cuerpo es inmune a ese mal.

_ Ya veo, pero la decisión que deseas tomar por ningún motivo es la correcta.

_ Vete ya, no querrás ver esto.

Hefesto agarró mi rostro y me miró fijamente a los ojos. Sí, era completamente inhumano, extraño y cautivador; brillaban como el fuego y con la intensidad del sol.

Esa mirada decía más que mil palabras.

_ ¿Sabes por qué sobreviviste? Porque tu cuerpo es superior al de los otros, tienes más capacidades. Tú naciste para hacer algo más extraordinario, para luchar no sólo para proteger unos cuantos, sino millones de vidas alrededor del universo.

_ ¿Por… por qué dices eso? – pregunté nervioso.

_ Debido a que estás al lado de un Dios guerrero, lleno de poder y que ha sido capaz de ver el potencial en ti. No te rindas, nunca mires hacia atrás.

Se volteó mientras atardecía, estaba confundido y a la vez excitado por sus palabras.

_ Tus hermanos… no quisieran que fallecieses de esa manera. Estoy seguro que velarán por ti. – se giró hacia mí. – Si has perdido tu camino, puedes seguirnos.

Subiendo la colina donde nos encontrábamos, vi a unas personas dirigiéndose hacia nosotros.

_ Somos una familia, guerreros y soñadores. ¿Vienes a soñar con nosotros?

***fin flashback***

_ Sin él, no estuviese aquí y no sería capaz de proteger a muchas personas. Nosotros, creemos unos en otros y no somos malas personas. Al contrario, tenemos tan buenas intenciones como nuestro Dios de puro corazón.

_ Eres igual que yo. – cerró los ojos Hyoga y sonrió. – Será un honor si debo desfallecer aquí, combatiendo contigo. Veamos, qué nos deparará el destino a partir de este momento, Promet.

_ ¡CASTIGO DIVINO!

_ ¡TRUENO DE AURORA! – Hyoga se deslizó hacia su enemigo dando un gancho congelante hacia arriba.

Aquel ataque impactó al herrero haciéndolo caer. De pronto todo el ambiente empezó a congelarse.

_ Vaya, me parece que Asgard está al norte. – dijo levantándose. – Un herrero del fuego como yo, no va a sentir frío con tu ataque.

* * *

_ ¡GOLPE ANCESTRAL! – tiró Zephyr con rapidez hacia Aquiles con la intención de cogerlo desprevenido.

Su ataque se basaba en juntar las manos formando una mariposa que lanzaba un reloj que paralizaba a todos los que sean tocados por él.

El herrero giró sus ojos hacia la dirección de la ofensiva y simplemente desapareció de la vista de los plateados.

_ No te burles de mi velocidad. – apareció en la espalda del caballero del reloj y le metió un codazo que lo lanzó al piso. – Aquí con el único que quiero bañar el piso de sangre es Héctor.

_ ¡OVACIÓN EXPLOSIVA! – el caballero de Hércules apretó su pierna contra el piso formando una energía en forma de trueno que saltaba como los rayos del sol.

_ ¡ESTATUA DE HIERRO! – Lanzó su ataque Nereida de Casiopedia.

Aquella técnica consistía en lanzar energía rocosa de sus manos, envolviendo la piel en hierro, esto inmovilizaba a la víctima.

_ ¡Agh! – la herida le cayó al pie a Aquiles.

Con mucha fuerza saltó por los aires y atravesó la sarisa en todo el pecho de la joven.

_ ¡Me tocaste, ser inmundo!

_ ¡ESTAMPIDA DE METEOROS! – Isaura alzó sus brazos envolviendo su cosmos en diferentes caballos que a velocidad atravesaban todo el ambiente.

Aquiles movió su arma en forma de la hélice de un helicóptero, haciendo que el ataque de sus alrededores rebotara y no le hiciera efecto.

Con las energías lanzadas al herrero, su armadura sufrió un leve daño, lamió la sangre de su brazo y con su cosmos reparó éste.

Suspiró.

Nuevamente con la artillería griega le clavó al estómago al caballero de plata, haciendo que se desangre, después ser acercó a Héctor.

El caballero de la constelación de Hércules esquivó los ataques de Aquiles cuidadosamente, pero le era imposible responder.

En una de esas ofensivas, le iba a dar al corazón, pero Zephyr se metió haciendo que se le clavara en el hombro. La pequeña pero profunda herida causó su desmayo.

_ ¡Zephyr!

_ Ahora eres el único vivo. ¡VÓRTICES CAÚSTICOS!

Movió su sarisa por muchos lados, un ataque frontal que salía del mismo punto. Aquello dejó muchas heridas en el pecho del caballero.

_ No soy un… digno oponente para ti… - escupió sangre el ojiverde. – Por favor, dile a mi hermano que me perdone…

_ Nunca vas a volver a ver a tu hermano. – le pateó la cara.

Se colocó la lanza al hombro y después caminó, como si nada hubiese pasado, como si no fuera importante.

* * *

Hugo se encontró con los herreros del fuego de camino.

_ ¡No pueden pasar!

_ ¡Venimos a salvar a Atenea del traidor!

La mirada de ojos jade Hugo denotaba duda. Pero aun así, asintió y siguió su camino. Los herreros estaban completamente agotados de haber corrido tanto.

_ ¡Finalmente… hemos… llegado a Piscis! – dijo Helén mientras apoyaba sus brazos en sus rodillas.

_ ¡No podemos… perder tiempo!

Ambos se miraron determinadamente y avanzaron, al entrar encontraron un baño de sangre.

_ ¡No!, ¡no!, ¡no! ¡Aquiles! – gritó el herrero del martillo.

_ ¿Está tan decidido a matar a Atenea?

_ ¿Hay alguien con vida? – preguntó el rubio platinado.

_ ¿Quién… está ahí…? – dijo un agonizante Héctor.

Paris se acercó al hombre con la voz agotada, entonces lo reconoció.

_ Tú… tú eres…

_ ¿Eres mi pequeño hermano, Paris?

_ ¿Héctor?

_ Me siento tan agradecido, tenía tanto miedo que hayas muerto en ese bosque.

Helén miró la situación y entendió de inmediato.

_ Paris, iré a salvar a Saori, te esperaré más adelante.

El mencionado movió la cabeza en señal de aprobación, el otro se retiró corriendo.

_ ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Aquiles te hirió?

_ Se vengó de mí… por lo que te he hecho…

_ Esa era mi decisión, yo nunca te deseé la muerte a pesar de todo. Yo… - lloró el joven. – Quería verte nuevamente, abrazarte, entender por qué hiciste lo que hiciste.

_ Perdóname, hermano. – unas lágrimas danzaron en el rostro del caballero de plata. – Encontrarnos así. – rio cansado. – Peleando en diferentes bandos…

Héctor comenzó a toser sangre, cogió el rostro de su pequeño hermano para acariciarlo.

_ Yo ese día regresé por ti… Te juro que… regresé… - el hilo de su voz cayó.

Entonces Paris abrazó el ensangrentado cuerpo de aquel que compartía sus genes, mientras se lamentaba y lloraba desconsoladamente. Su memoria empezaba a recordar…

***flashback***

El pequeño contaba los números, hasta el treinta tranquilamente.

_ ¡Aquí voy, Héctor!, ¡te encontraré! – dijo.

Comenzó a buscar, cuando pasó una hora empezó a asustarse.

_ ¡Héctor, ya no es gracioso, sal!

El día se oscurecía y Paris temblaba de miedo, caminaba en círculos esperando llegar a su hogar.

_ ¡Héctor, mamá, papá! – gritó pero era en vano. - ¡Tengo miedo!

Solo se escuchaba el sonido de las hojas y el viento pasar.

_ Ayúdenme. – lloraba el pequeño.

_ ¿Te has perdido? – se escuchó la voz de una niña.

La vio, de hermosa cabellera rubia platinada y ojos verdes claros, parecía de la misma edad de él.

_ ¿Quién eres?

_ Me llamo Helena, soy discípula del Dios Hefesto.

_ ¿Dios? No existen los Dioses.

_ ¿De verdad piensas eso? – apareció un joven de poderosa mirada.

__"¿Qué son esos ojos?"-_ pensó el joven.

El desconocido se agachó y agarró la cabeza de Paris.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí solo?

_ Yo… creo que me perdí.

_ Te ayudaremos a buscar a tu familia. – le sonrió amenamente.

Pero el pequeño de ojos verdes agarró repentinamente la ropa del Dios.

_ No… Yo creo que me abandonaron.

_ Yo no te dejaré si es lo que deseas. - le sonrió. - ¿Quieres quedarte con nosotros?

_ ¿Ustedes van a quererme? - lagrimeó el pequeño niño.

_ Y vamos a hacerte más fuerte de lo que jamás podrás imaginar. - lo abrazó. - No tengas miedo de confiar otra vez.

***fin flashback***

El corazón de Paris se deshacía en pedazos.

Lágrimas de dolor y un grito apenado.


	34. Capítulo 34: Un Dios

_ Vas a poder conseguirlo, Aquiles, aquello que tanto soñaste. Falta poco para que puedas vengarte de todo el perjuicio que ella ha causado.

_ Falta poco, sí. – decía avanzando por las escaleras a la cámara del patriarca. – "_¿Él me perdonará_?"

* * *

_ No debes estar aquí, el santuario es peligroso en estos momentos.

_ Es que debía hablar con Seiya, yo debo obtener su perdón.

_ Ahora no es momento para esto, señorita Seika, debes esconderte en algún lugar y no hagas el más mínimo ruido hasta que algún aliado te encuentre.

_ Pero…

_ Ve ahora. – dijo imponente y molesta la Diosa.

_ Vaya, vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Aquella voz atestó de miedo a la joven de ojos azules. Podía percibir un espíritu completo de odio, una mente cegada por pasiones.

_ Parece que en esta historia alcancé el nivel final, la batalla con el jefe. Pero en este caso, en vez de rescatar a la princesa, deseo acabar con ella. – sonrió.

_ ¿Quién… eres? – preguntó asustada la hermana de Sagitario. - ¿Por qué acabar con ella?

_ Vengo a poner en su sitio a esta mujerzuela. – gritó enfadado para después lanzarse a atacarla con su sarisa.

La Diosa lo esquivó con su escudo.

_ ¡Corre, Seika!, ¡yo me quedaré a luchar!

La joven la miró, asintió y se fue apresurada.

_ De nada sirve, después de matarte lenta y dolorosamente, disfrutaré de torturar a la hermana de Pegaso.

_ No, no vas a lograr nada aquí.

Ella lo empujó con su cetro y después le propinó una patada en la cara. Él lamió la sangre que salió de su boca.

_ Sigue luchando, lo hace más divertido.

Una ardua batalla se desempeñó entre Diosa y Herrero, Saori era ágil ahora que había entrenado tanto sus movimientos, podía pelear. Sin embargo, su oponente llevaba años de adiestramiento, sus habilidades eran superiores. En los golpes de sus armas, las patadas, las esquivadas y la destreza de ambos; Aquiles clavó su sarisa, atravesando el estómago de ella, quien gimió de dolor pero se mantuvo de pie.

_ Ahora eres una humana, un pedazo de carne que se va a pudrir debajo de la tierra. No hay quien pueda ayudarte. – la empujó, causando que caiga al suelo. – Ni tu querido escudero Pegaso… - la pateó sin piedad. – Ni tu esposo que te amaba tanto. Sin tu inmortalidad y tu cosmos no eres nada.

_ No creas que… temo a la muerte… así… - la joven jadeaba. – Aún en este cuerpo mortal, no sucumbiré ante ti.

_ Adiós Atenea. – levantó su sarisa para clavarla en su corazón, ella trató de agarrar el escudo para defenderse.

Pero en ese momento, un martillo voló como frisbee, tirando lejos el arma del herrero.

_ ¡No te atrevas a tocarla! – gritó Helén que llegaba corriendo.

_ ¡Vaya, el perro faldero de la señorita!

_ ¿Cómo te atreves a lastimar a la esposa de nuestro señor?

_ Como si fuera esa la razón por la que la defiendes. Sabemos muy bien que siempre has sido un niño inocente, manipulable; tú al igual que todos se dejaron convencer por la apariencia hermosa de esta mujer.

_ ¡No hables así! No puedes matarla, no tienes el derecho.

_ ¿Y tú Helén?, ¿tienes el derecho de defenderla? ¿Esto es por Hefesto? ¡BÓLIDO DE FUEGO!

La sarisa voló directamente hacia Helén quien lo esquivó con facilidad.

_ ¿Quién pensó que llegaría el día en que los más fuertes de la armada de Hefesto pelearían? – cerró los ojos para después abrirlos y mirar hacia el cielo. – Tú, su gran amigo y yo, su amado vasallo.

_ ¡No tenemos que llegar a esto, Aquiles! No le diré nada a nuestro Dios, sólo resígnate por favor.

_ Es muy tarde… - dijo apenado. -¡BÓLIDO DE FUEGO!

_ ¡PÚLSAR GALÁCTICO!

El martillo cayó desde el cielo pero el rubio con una voltereta lo esquivó, después formó una sarisa con su cosmos y apuntó al joven.

_ ¡RAYOS GAMMA! – la energía de su arma se movió a la velocidad de la luz golpeando infinidad de veces todo al frente.

Pero los pasos de Aquiles uno por uno adelante eran feroces, Helén retrocedía esquivando como podía, algunos golpeándolos con su martillo.

_ ¡PÚLSAR GALÁCTICO! – aquel ataque cayó directamente donde Aquiles, quien trató de detener la feroz fuerza con la altura de su lanza.

Pero aquello lo aplastó. El rubio platinado se acercó a estirarle la mano a la Diosa.

_ ¿Lo venciste? – la miró apenado.

_ No. – él se volteó hacia donde había atacado.

_ ¡BÓLIDO DE FUEGO! – fue de sorpresa.

Helén colocó su martillo en su pecho para tratar de amortiguar el golpe, sin embargo fue con tal agresividad que lo tiró lejos hasta destruir la pared.

_ ¡Helén! – gritó Saori, quien corrió a socorrerlo.

* * *

_ ¡METEOROS DE PEGASO! – Seiya lanzó su ataque y dio una voltereta para atrás por la fuerza de su poder.

Moviendo su martillo a la velocidad de la luz, Hefesto esquivó todos sus ataques. Después tiró éste con fuerza. El arma le cayó al estómago al castaño, haciéndolo sangrar por la boca y por el impacto, atravesó varias columnas de la casa. El trigueño se acercó a darle el golpe final, pero el caballero dorado abrió los ojos y lo sorprendió.

_ ¡PUÑO RODANTE DE PEGASO!

La primera herida que le habían causado en su vida, bueno, en esta humana.

_ Muy listo…

_ ¡No puedo perder!

_ ¡Yo tampoco! – gritó furioso. – ¡No después de todas las vidas que se han perdido, gente que me amaba, que confiaba en mí!

_ ¡METEOROS DE PEGASO!

_ ¡No vas a vencerme con esas técnicas, deberías ser capaz de superarte a ti mismo con la armadura divina de sagitario! – el Dios avanzó fuertemente y pateó el pecho de Seiya. - ¡Tiré mi sagrada sangre encima de ti, demuéstrame que no fue un desperdicio!

Se aventó con fuerza, ambos se atestaban golpes, patadas, todo a la velocidad de la luz. En el esquivo a veces tiraban la pared, o rompían el mismo suelo. Era un poder divino imparable.

En una de esas Seiya alcanzó el arco de Sagitario, y tiró un flechazo que cayó en el pecho del Dios. Hefesto se miró la herida totalmente confundido.

_ ¿Es este ataque el que mató a mis hermanos?

Pero debajo de su armadura poseía algo, un objeto, era un pequeño escucho con el logo de un martillo. Éste había recibido el impacto.

_ Pero realmente, Pegaso, has perdido esta batalla.

Se arrancó la flecha y la tiró, después golpeó a Seiya con su martillo una y otra vez. Hasta que el castaño estaba demasiado herido.

_ Lamento haberte arruinado la vida. – dijo Seiya. – Pero debes entender cómo funciona el amor… nos estabas quitando nuestra esperanza.

_ ¿Su esperanza? – preguntó.

_ Si mi castigo por todo esto es la muerte, la recibiré con honor. Pero déjala a ella ser libre.

_ ¿Libre?

_ Ella ama a su gente, desea un mundo mejor, tenerla como esposa de otro ejército sólo la encadena. Nos ata a todos a tu voluntad, y a ella a una vida vacía.

_ ¡No!

Furioso, brotó nuevamente fuego alrededor, y agarró a Seiya del brazo fuerte. La armadura de Sagitario empezó a derretirse encima de él, hiriéndolo.

_ Te fundiré junto a esta armadura. – estaba iracundo.

_ Tus… seguidores…

_ ¿Qué?

_ Han pagado… por tus sentimientos… ellos… dieron todo por ti… al igual que yo por ella…

Se desmayó el antiguo Pegaso al haber dicho esto, por lo que el herrero lo soltó. Después miró a su alrededor…

Unos estruendos de gran magnitud llenaban el ambiente. La tristeza del Dios formaba fuego alrededor, se oía como éste quemaba en sí. Pero ni siquiera esta existencia intangible, podía distraerlo.

_ "¿Qué hice?" Yo gané esta pelea pero… No puedo matarlo. ¿Por qué….?

¿He perdido?

…Mis herreros…

Su mente volaba en los recuerdos junto a sus subordinados

Helén *el joven abrazándose al Dios*

Aquiles *el rubio llorando abrazado del Dios*

Hari *el pequeño niño llorando, siguiendo a un pequeño Hefesto*

Bía *La doncella desmayada en sus brazos*

Paris *agarrando la mano del pequeño, saliendo del bosque*

Promet *caminando en el atardecer de la colina*

Pélope *Haciendo con mucho cuidado el hombro de marfil y éste llorando de emoción por recibirlo*

Talon *el solitario perdido, sintiéndose en familia*

Helena *la joven siempre aconsejándole y dándole flores*

Alec *recuperándose de su vicio y sonriéndole*

Cratos, Lemnos *siendo rescatados del incendio*

Cerción *Siendo entrenado para ser fuerte*

Micenas *su aprendiz muy apasionado*

Pirito *acariciando unos pequeños animales*

Eric *el pequeño diciéndole padre, agarrándolo con su pequeña manita*

_ Esta guerra…

…todo el daño que ha causado.

* * *

_ ¡No voy a dejar que la mates!

_ Pero no quieres matarme, tú nunca te has ensuciado las manos, Helén. – le dio la espalda Aquiles. – Aun así… tú siempre fuiste el favorito de nuestro señor, aunque yo le di todo de mí.

El herrero apretó su puño con mucha ira.

_ ¿¡Por qué te aprecia tanto a ti, por qué eres su mejor amigo!? Desde que lo conozco hice lo imposible por destacar, por ser el mejor. ¡Sin embargo tú apareciste después que yo y lo lograste tan fácilmente!

Helén lo miró con tristeza.

_ ¿Tienes idea de cuánto te odio? Siempre quise acabar contigo, hoy ha llegado el día.

_ Matarme a mí, matar a Atenea, incluso matar a todos nuestros compañeros, no va a cambiar nada; Aquiles.

_ Dime antes que te haga pedazos, ¿cómo lograste tocar su corazón? Al igual que esta mujer…

_ Yo… - sonrió levemente.

***flashback***

_ ¡Helén! ¿Qué te ha pasado?, ¿por qué estás todo golpeado? – preguntó la madre.

_ Unos niños estaban molestando a Helena.

_ Ay hijo… - sonrió la mujer.

_ Me alegra tanto que cuides a tu hermana. – agregó el padre.

Helena veía todo, apenada desde una esquina de la habitación.

_ La quieres mucho, ¿verdad? – él volteó a verla.

_ ¡La quiero muchísimo! – la niña se sonrojó por la expresión de amor.

_ Yo también hermanito, ve a descansar para que sanen tus heridas.

_ Sí, buenas noches papá, mamá.

"Aquella noche, me fui pensando que al día siguiente todo estaría bien, confíe en eso. Pero la dura realidad no cumple siempre la expectativa, unos ruidos me despertaron horas después, me levanté, me froté los ojos y caminé hacia la sala. Pisé algo y cuando lo vi bien, era la mano del cuerpo muerto de mi madre."

_ Ma… mamá…

El piso estaba bañado en sangre. Miré al fondo y el cuerpo del padre también estaba allí.

_ Padre… - el miedo inundó su ser. - ¿Helena, Helena estás ahí?

_ Hermanito. – apareció llorando.

_ ¿Qué pasó… Helena?

_ Vinieron unos hombres a robarnos y mataron a nuestros padres, yo pude esconderme pero…

_ ¿Hay alguien ahí? – se escuchó una voz.

_ Hermana, escóndete. – dijo el rubio platinado.

En acción de defensa, Helén cogió un martillo que encontró en el cajón.

_ Atrapé a unos hombres que venían con pertenencias, parece que las sacaron de esta casa.

_ ¡Atrás! – gritó Helén.

_ Pequeño, ¿estás herido?

_ ¡No creas que por ser unos años más grande vas a vencerme!

"La persona que estaba al frente de mí, tenía unos ojos llenos de bondad."

_ Es curioso que me ataques con un martillo. – sonrió.

_ ¿Quién eres?

_ Estaba en este pueblo, hasta que sentí el olor a sangre. Lo lamento mucho, pero ya atrapamos a esos hombres.

_ Pero tú eres un poco mayor que yo.

_ Es que yo no soy normal. ¿Estás solo?

La pequeña salió.

_ Me llamo Helena, él es mi hermano Helén.

_ ¿Mellizos?

_ Por favor ayúdennos, no tenemos a nadie más en este mundo.

Aunque el niño estaba sorprendido de la actitud de su hermana, de sobrevivencia antes de que llorar por la muerte de sus padres.

_ Nosotros paseamos por el mundo, eso significa que no podrán vivir en un solo lugar, ¿aun así está bien? – le estiró la mano el trigueño al pequeño niño. – Nada te hará daño, ni a ti ni a tu hermana. ¿Confías en mí?

"En ese momento me sentí aliviado por Helena, porque yo solo no podría protegerla. Pero mi mundo se había hecho pedazos. Mucho tiempo después, había entrenado gracias a Hefesto, sabría que podría ayudarla siempre que lo necesitara.

Pero el alma que me había estirado la mano, era tan oscura como yo."

_ Llevas dos semanas sin comer, Helén. – se sentó a mi costado. – Solo lloras por las noches.

_ Aún no puedo superarlo. Pero tú, ¿por qué sufres tanto?

En su mirada vi sorpresa.

_ ¿Yo? ¿De qué hablas?

_ Sé que finges la mayoría del tiempo, sé que sonríes irresponsablemente; te admiro por eso.

_ ¿Quién te crees que eres para ver a través de mí? – él se puso nervioso.

_ No soy nada, si muero, no pasaría nada, soy transitorio. Sé que tú posees dones, eres diferente pero… te pareces mucho a mí. Y aunque yo ya no quiera seguir en este mundo, me has dado tanto, te lo agradezco.

_ Tus padres te querían mucho. Yo nunca tuve eso… Podré ser superior a ti en poder, en jerarquía, pero…

Helén lo abrazó.

_ Necesitas ayuda, ¿verdad? Al igual que yo.

_ Tú… niño tonto. – el Dios se emocionó. – Eres el único que ha logrado leerme.

_ Somos amigos, ¿verdad? – él se ruborizó.

_ Sí. – fue la primera vez que lo vi sonreír de una manera tan cálida.

"Entonces me di cuenta que ambos nos rescatamos el uno al otro, con palabras de aliento, con sentimientos puros…"

***fin flashback***

_ Ustedes lo alababan, lo seguían sin pensar. Pero yo no solo lo veía como un Dios, sino a manera de alguien tan humano como nosotros. Por eso, tú no puedes comprenderlo.

_ ¡No se compara, lo que tú has pasado a todo lo que yo he sufrido!

_ Probablemente, pero no puedes compararte conmigo.

_ ¡Voy a matarte, Helén!


	35. Capítulo 35: El Fuego de la Esperanza

_ ¡Talon, no me vencerás! ¡EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS!

_ ¡LLUVIA DE ESTRELLAS!

Géminis desapareció de su mira, causando una ilusión. Todo se quemaba, el fuego ardía como si fuese real.

_ ¡EQUINOCCIO! – un sol rodeó por encima de aquel fuego.

Las estrellas creadas por Talon se volvieron copos de nieve que enfriaron todo, hasta congelar los pies de Kanon.

_ ¿Qué?

_ ¡EQUINOCCIO!

Unas ramas aparecieron y agarraron sus brazos, pegándolos a la pared.

El herrero se colocó las tekko y se impuso a darle golpes muy violentos en el estómago, haciéndolo sangrar por la boca.

_ "No tengo de otra, volaré a este joven junto a mí".

* * *

_ ¡Te venceremos, Micenas! – gritó June.

_ Aunque sea lo último que hagamos.

_ Esa posición… - se preguntó. - ¿Creen que unos debiluchos como ustedes son capaces de dañarme solo con ese ataque?

Las consecuencias de una guerra sangrienta.

Hefesto cargando el cuerpo herido de Seiya en sus brazos.

Aquiles lanzándose a matar a Helén con su sarisa.

Hari arrastrándose por las escaleras, sujetando a Shiryu en su hombro derecho.

Hyoga tirando su ejecución aurora a la vez del castigo divino de Promet.

Helena acariciando a un Shun desmayado.

Ikki corriendo por las escaleras junto a Bía.

Los alumnos de los caballeros dorados tirados en el suelo.

Los alumnos de Albiore de Cefeo tirando una fusión nuclear.

Paris corriendo desesperado hacia la cámara del patriarca.

Kanon lanzando su ataque suicida hacia Talon.

Kiki velando por Alec, tratando de curarlo.

El pequeño Eric, en la cabaña del bosque, sentado esperando.

Los caballeros de plata en la casa de piscis despertando.

Para después enfocar los rostros de sufrimiento de ambos Dioses.

* * *

_ No te preocupes, princesa Saori, no me dejaré vencer…

_ ¡Levántate, Helén! – lo apuntó Aquiles con su Sarisa.

_ Aún recuerdo cuando llegaste con nosotros… Parecías un ave herida, tímida, que deseaba ser amada.

_ ¡Cállate! – de una patada en el pecho lo hizo volar lejos.

_ ¡Todos te apreciamos, a pesar de tu carácter explosivo y violento! Pero tú… - lagrimeaba el rubio platinado. – No puedes ver a través de nosotros, de nuestros sentimientos.

El herrero de la sarisa se sorprendió, incluso mostró arrepentimiento.

_ No, el único que siempre ha velado por mí es Hefesto, con su magnánima nobleza…

***flashback***

_ ¡Bien, el día de hoy vamos a ver pelear al grande guerrero griego, embarcado de la misma Atenas!

Los gritos de aquellos sanguinarios llenaban todo el estadio, el dolor y la resignación eran la clara muestra en el rostro del joven de hermosa cabellera rubia.

_ Bien Aquiles, debes vencer a Cicno como prueba final de que eres el más grande guerrero entrenado en las artes de batalla antiguas.

_ ¿Con eso seré libre, Quirón?

_ Por supuesto, irás por donde tú quieras, tu vida será solo tuya… ¡Serás el más grande héroe de la historia!

Llegó el momento en que las rejas subieron, la luz del sol lo cegó, pero no se dejó vencer por esta y caminó decidido. Ansiaba más que nada poder ser como las otras personas, ni tener que ensuciarse las manos…

Siempre estaba en juego su vida contra la de su oponente, ya que eran peleas mortales.

_ Lamento acabar con esta persona hoy… - miró al cielo.

_ ¡Tú, mocoso, no me subestimes!

Cicno era un hombre corpulento, como diez años mayor que el ojiazul, terriblemente peludo, con cabellera ondulada negra.

_ ¡¿Pero por qué me hacen pelear con un niño?! – masajeó la cabeza de Aquiles. – Será fácil quebrar tus huesos.

_ No me toques. – dijo furioso.

En eso con una veloz patada lo mandó lejos. Se movía a mucha velocidad de un lado a otro, sus pies eran muy ligeros. La gente frenética le tiró una barra de madera, él clavó rápidamente una piedra y apuntó al hombre.

_ ¿Crees que me impresionas?

Con aquella sarisa improvisada le clavó en sus extremidades varias veces.

_ ¡Dios, ese niño no puede ser humano!

_ ¡Tiene mucho potencial!

_ Te has divertido suficiente. – Cicno se levantó y corrió hacia él directamente.

El brazo de Aquiles se movió a la velocidad de la luz, rebasando límites naturales, esto causó que se llevara la cabeza de su oponente y se bañara en sangre.

Hubo un silencio infernal para después oír aplausos y alaridos. Después de eso, el joven fue llevado a su celda.

_ ¡Ahora seré rico!

_ Dijiste que podría irme después de matar a ese hombre.

_ ¿Irte? ¡Eres mi esclavo, tenemos mucho camino por delante!

_ ¿Por qué me mientes? ¡Tú! – se abalanzó furioso sobre Quirón, pero este rio. – No puedes hacer nada mientras tenga este hechizo sobre ti.

Sin embargo, unos sonidos se escucharon por afuera de la puerta, era gente siendo golpeada o asesinada.

_ ¿¡Quién anda ahí!?

De una patada tiró la puerta abajo, quedando un hombre trigueño de hermosos ojos.

_ ¡Ah… Aquiles atácalo! – gritó asustado su dueño.

_ He visto la batalla del día de hoy como una referencia a qué tan podrida está la humanidad. Sin embargo…

Se acercó el Dios a un esclavo sorprendido.

_ Tú miraste hacia el cielo, maldiciendo tu destino, apenado por ensuciar tus manos con sangre. No puedo dejarte aquí, no de esta manera.

_ ¡¿Qué estás esperando Aquiles?!

Del cosmos del herrero brotó una sarisa y la clavó en el cuello de Quirón, matándolo instantáneamente. El joven se asustó demasiado y cayó al suelo de la impresión. Después, Hefesto derritió la cerradura de aquella celda, haciendo que se abra.

_ ¿Por qué me liberas?

_ ¿No ansias tomar tus propias decisiones? – lo miró desafiante.

_ ¿Quién eres?

_ Soy un Dios.

_ ¿Un Dios generoso? – el trigueño sonrió. - ¿Esperas algo de mí?, ¿cómo puedo devolverte el favor?

_ Con una promesa.

_ ¿Una promesa?

_ No ensucies tus manos con sangre inocente, no uses tu poder para el mal.

_ Yo… - el rubio se arrodilló. – Gracias…

Lágrimas de felicidad, de gran emoción brotaron por sus mejillas.

_ Gracias… gracias…

El Dios se agachó a su altura, secó el rostro del joven y lo miró cálidamente.

_ Pero no tengo a dónde ir… No tengo familia… no soy nada.

_ Puedes venir conmigo, somos todos una familia.

***fin flashback***

_ En ese momento me di cuenta que mi decisión, mi camino, mi todo sería él.

_ Esto no es sano.

_ Probablemente. – sonrió. – He perdido la cabeza por amor. Pero morir así, está bien.

Aquellas palabras sonaron tan llenas de tranquilidad, Helén lo miró confundido y Saori completamente anonadada.

_ ¡Es el momento, Helén!

_ ¡CÚMULO ESTELAR!

El ataque final del rubio platinado, volaban miles de diferentes armas cual estrellas en el cielo, mientras en su martillo concentraba todo su poder. Pero Aquiles se adelantó a lo que sabía iba a pasar, se tiró hacia el suelo con el pie adelante, deslizándose hasta quedar debajo del joven. Entonces alzó su sarisa, le daría en el pecho…

_ ¡No, Helén! – Saori corrió a atacar al herrero con su cetro.

Varios impactos de esas armas se escucharon, el golpe del oro una y otra vez. Él le atinaría a la joven el golpe final. Helén no iba a poder detenerlo por lo que a velocidad agarró el brazo de la Diosa y la lanzó lejos, para él recibirlo.

Sin embargo, el cúmulo que había juntado en una energía esférica cayó hacia el rubio platinado quien por defensa lo lanzó con su martillo, apuntando mal. El herrero del fuego caminó hacia la pareja herida, completamente ileso.

_ Vaya Helén, parece que no soy el único loco. Mira que haber perdido tu última oportunidad por defender a esta mujer. Ahora me llevaré a dos pájaros de un tiro… A la amada esposa y al mejor amigo. Y Hefesto solo me amará a mí.

Aquella lanza los amenazó nuevamente.

_ Todo está bien, princesa Atenea. – el guerrero del martillo se colocó delante de ella.

Sangraba, jadeaba de cansancio, sabía que era su final. Ella lo miró temerosa, pero él le sonrió. Colocó un escudo alrededor de Saori, tal como aquella vez en el bosque…

_ Helén, tú…

_ Quédate detrás de mí.

Sujetó su amada arma apuntando al rubio, recordó a su Dios y cerró los ojos.

_ Púlsar…

Aquella técnica sería suficiente para acabar con Aquiles y con él mismo, pero así todo terminaría.

_ ¡BÓLIDO DE…! – entonces su voz se apagó.

Todos se sorprendieron, el rubio estaba completamente sorprendido.

_ Ahhh… - exclamó cayendo al suelo.

Tenía una flecha clavada en su talón.

_ Paris… - llegó a decir completamente agonizante. – Yo… tomé venganza por ti… ¿por qué me haces esto?

El joven de ojos verdes y cabello castaño se acercó totalmente inexpresivo.

_ Has llegado muy lejos, Aquiles.

_ ¿Así muero yo? ¿El gran Aquiles? ¿Con una flecha en el talón? – su boca sangraba.

_ Paris… - miró sorprendido Helén aquella frialdad en sus ojos.

_ Cuando el Dios Hefesto te hizo esa armadura, pensó cuidadosamente tus debilidades, sabía que eras impulsivo y a veces incontrolable. Pero yo era el único que conocía tu verdadero punto débil. No morirías de solo una flecha de oro, mi ataque… consta de un veneno poderoso, incurable incluso para un Dios.

_ ¿Hefesto me hizo vulnerable? – sonrió. – Ya veo…

Se imaginó a su Dios sonriéndole.

_ ¿Aun así quisiste amarme? ¿Yo estoy muriendo en tu ley, mi Dios? – miró hacia el cielo. – Gracias… Paris…

En ese momento, Aquiles cayó al suelo como un cuerpo inerte. Unos segundos después, Paris se desplomó en el suelo de la impresión.

_ Yo nunca había asesinado a nadie… yo…

_ Hiciste lo correcto, hasta él mismo sabía que era una amenaza… Diosa Atenea, ¿estás bien?

_ Sí, Helén, muchas gracias…

_ Lamento decirte esto, pero debemos llevarte con el Dios Hefesto. – le dijo serio.

_ Helén…

Pero en ese momento un poderoso cosmos hizo presencia en el santuario…

_ ¡Ese es…!

* * *

_ ¡No, no puede ser! – sintió Hefesto.

* * *

_ ¡Maldita sea! – gritó Ikki.

* * *

_ Hari…

_ Shiryu, ¿sientes eso?

* * *

_ ¡SAL AHORA, DIOSA DE LA GUERRA! – la tierra comenzó a moverse, el viento se volvió pesado.

_ ¿Quién es él? – salió Kiki a responderle.

_ ¿Dónde está tu Diosa? Enclenque. – le lanzó un ataque que lo mandó volando lejos.

* * *

Paris clavó una flecha por las montañas, de estas salieron unas cuerdas que permitieron el desplazamiento rumbo abajo. Los tres se transportaron.

En las doce casas la batalla paró deliberadamente, no habían ni aliados ni enemigos, solo fieles guerreros buscando una explicación a la intervención.

Sobrepasando la velocidad de la luz, el Dios de la Herrería hizo su presencia en las afueras del santuario.

_ ¡Ares! – lo apuntó con el martillo. - ¡¿A qué haces acto de presencia aquí?!

_ ¿No puedo venir a ver a mi hermanito?

_ ¡Este es mi problema!

_ Como sea… Hefesto, ¿dónde está tu mujer? ¿Ya tienes problemas maritales tan pronto? ¿Si quiera llegaste a la luna de miel? – comenzó a reír.

_ ¡Basta! – convirtió su arma en una sarisa y la tiró hacia Ares, que con su escudo la mandó lejos.

Ésta regresó a manos de su Dios dueño.

_ ¡Aquí me tienes, Ares! – gritó Saori.

_ Saori… - dijo un débil Seiya que se levantaba de los suelos.

_ Atenea…

El Dios del fuego la observó bañada en sangre, el corazón se le hizo pedazos.

_ ¡No paras de causar problemas, aquí, en el Olimpo!

_ ¿Si quiera nuestro padre sabe que estás presente, Ares? – cuestionó ella. – Es más, ¿si quiera piensas que puedes vencerme?

_ ¡Tú…! – dijo furioso.

_ ¡Nunca me derrotarás, no importa cuántas veces trates, no has podido conmigo ni lo harás nunca!

_ ¿Dices que no puedo vencerte? – expresó con odio.

_ ¡Porque yo peleo al lado de la justicia, Ares!, ¡al lado del amor de las personas!

_ ¿Este es tu amor por la humanidad? ¿Toda esta gente herida?

_ Soy una Diosa, pero cometo errores tal como un humano, nosotros… no somos perfectos, estamos aprendiendo para dar todo lo posible por un futuro mejor.

_ ¡Tonterías! ¡Muere Atenea! – le lanzó su sarisa para un golpe mortal

Pero ella no poseía la velocidad de la luz, era una humana.

_ ¡No, Saori! – gritó Seiya levantándose.

La joven cogió su sagrado escudo.

_ "No, yo diseñé el arma de Ares para que fuese imposible frenarla, ni con el escudo de Atenea". – pensó el Dios aterrado.

Todo se volvió negro, el impacto del arma divina con un cuerpo fue el único ruido en todo el santuario. Pero, como una sonata de la muerte, se escuchó una respiración perecer.

_ ¡No… no no…! – gritó en pánico la Diosa, sujetando aquel cuerpo.

_ Yo… No me arrepiento de esto, Atenea…

_ Hefesto, por favor, no.

_ ¡Hermano! – gritó Ares desesperado.

_ Yo confío en que tú llegarás más alto que todos nuestros semejantes, tú vas a amar y proteger a la tierra con tu bondad, con tu poder. Has sido un haz de luz en esta oscuridad que me consumía, así como eres el fuego de la esperanza para tus caballeros, no te dejes vencer…

_ No puedes dejarme… no puedes… - empezó a llorar.

_ ¡Dios Hefesto! – corrieron sus herreros a su lado.

_ Mi familia… - los observó. – Ustedes son y serán lo más valioso que tengo… por favor sigan sus vidas como deseen, hagan el bien… Lamento todo esto que les he hecho, perdónenme.

_ Hefesto… - agarró su mano su mano derecha.

_ Helén… piensa en ti, vive por ti… Gracias por ser mi mejor amigo…

_ Mi esposo…

Seiya observaba apenado toda la situación, todos estaban conmovidos ante la heroica acción que había hecho el Dios.

_ Atenea, yo… te… amaré siempre… - el aire de su vida se fue.

En ese momento el anillo que demostraba su unión matrimonial comenzó a volverse cenizas que se esparcían con el viento. Aquel collar que Saori poseía en su cuello, se abrió y una energía comenzó a emerger lentamente en todo su cuerpo.

* * *

_ ¡Diosa Hera! – gritaba Cuco para avisarle, a la mujer se le cayó su taza de la impresión.

* * *

_ Apolo, hermano mío, esto no estaba planeado.

_ Las vueltas del destino suelen ser por una causa…

* * *

_ Ares… - dijo impasible.

Toda la tez de su delicada piel se rodeó en cosmos dorado, aura divina.

_ Has cometido un grave error.

Ella saltó con mucho poder, impulsándose varios metros hacia el cielo. Al quedar al alcance del Dios de la violencia, cruzaron su sarisa junto al cetro de ella, mientras ambas miradas estaban amenazantes.

_ ¡ACABARÉ CONTIGO, ARES!


	36. Continuación

Continuación: La nueva Saga: La Saga de los Dioses.

s/13465027/1/La-Saga-de-los-Dioses


End file.
